Face Value
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern High School AU. Nerdy outcast Astrid Hofferson finds herself the centre of attention when word gets around that she has a famous relative. Suddenly popular and accepted, can she tell genuine friendship from the machinations of users? And who will be her Prom date?
1. Chapter 1

**FACE VALUE**

**Modern High School AU. Nerdy outcast Astrid Hofferson finds herself the centre of attention when word gets around that she has a famous relative. Suddenly popular and accepted, can she tell genuine friendship from the machinations of users? And who will be her Prom date?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train your Dragon. Rights remain with Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

**A/N: This is pretty much the opposite of my last story. Yes, I will be continuing Dark Valkyrie (slowly) but this is just a change to write. It's a short story so won't take too long. Based on a story idea by Vala 411. Enjoy.**

**ONE:**

No one paid her any attention. She was walking through a hallway full of students and she was almost invisible. Of course, she wasn't completely invisible because she was still jostled and bumped, sometimes by carelessness but more often deliberately because she was a nobody.

Astrid Hofferson adjusted the rucksack over her shoulder and twisted as she avoided an especially exuberant Junior who was showing off to a group of his friends. It was Gustav Larson, an awkward kid with scruffy black hair, bright grey eyes and impenetrable self-belief who wanted to be one of the Jocks with his heroes Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen and Derek 'Dagur' Oswaldson. She cast him an exasperated look and moved on.

Astrid was pretty-and would be considered more so if she would conform to the Senior Class definitions of attire for one of the 'In' crowd. But as she stomped along in her brown beanie, wisps of her braided golden hair poking out and framing her face with the cheeks pinkened from the Berk winter cold outside and bright blue eyes sparking, she didn't care. She was short of money because her father had died in Freshman Year so she cycled to school and she had long since realised that a fashionably short skirt, high heels and expensive coat wasn't an option. So she trudged towards the class in her winter ski jacket, a thermal tee shirt and azure blue baggy jumper underneath, her skinny dark blue jeans tucked into moderately beat up mid-calf length boots.

She heard a burst of laughter and she glanced up, seeing the Queen Bee and her entourage occupying the warmest spot at the far end of the Hallway as they discussed their weekends. Atali Winger was tall and confident with bright red hair in a high ponytail and glittering green eyes, her expensive Designer dress flattering her athletic shape. Heather Oswalsdon, Dagur's half-sister who had been Astrid's best friend in Middle School, glanced at Astrid and stared for a moment. Slender and poised, Heather's raven hair was braided over her shoulder and she wore grey, her green eyes briefly meeting the outcast girl's. Unknown to her friends, Heather still sometimes contacted Astrid-though even that was becoming less and less frequent-but in school, she had to ignore the blonde. So then she looked away and turned back to the discussion of the fact that a big Hollywood film was actually being filmed on Berk and if they could possibly get to see the stars.

"That Dane is soooo dreamy," Raquel 'Ruffnut' Thorston commented.

"I'd like to get my hands on Thorbjorn Ulricson-what a hunk," Mindy Mayder added.

"Me likey too," Ruff added.

"It's so thrilling that Fearless Films are making 'Son of Odin' here on Berk!" Heather enthused, feeling the smallest pang of guilt at ignoring Astrid once more-after all, they had sworn to be friends forever. Though that was until… She shook herself to get her head back in the game. "There are film stars literally everywhere!"

"Except here," Atali sighed. "If only we could get onto set...I am sure they would hire us as extras…." She grinned. "One look at me and they're sure to want me in their movie!"

Shaking her head, Astrid walked on. She was a serious student, probably a bit of a nerd, who knew exactly what she wanted in life. Her grades were important because she needed to secure a place at College to study biochemistry and then work on defeating cancer like the one that had shattered her family. She knew that her mother had never come to terms with his death, with her life-partner feeling unwell and going into hospital, with being diagnosed with stage four lymphoma and with him dying two days later. There had been no time for goodbyes, no preparation, no nothing. Ivan had been so strong and then he was gone-and gods, Astrid still missed him. But she had to be strong for her Mom.

She walked into the classroom and was shocked to find she wasn't the first one there. Hiccup Haddock was at the back, his head buried in a book, some old leather-bound tome that was marked with half rubbed-off runic letters in gold. Tall, lanky and a bit awkward, he was handsome with his dark auburn hair and forest green eyes but he kept himself to himself. He had been friends with the jocks until Junior Year when a house fire had cost him his left lower leg, his place in the athletics team and his friends, who had dropped him as a friend. Since then, he had been ostracised and treated as a pariah, bullied by his former friends and casually abused as a 'cripple' by many of the students. He was fully Astrid's equal in the nerd stakes and they vied for top marks but her own little pool of independence and bitterness at her lot in life had pushed away anyone who tried to make friends with her-and Hiccup had been one. After all, pretty much everyone she had trusted and cared for as a friend had betrayed her and she was loath to trust anyone to get that close to her again. Even Heather was finally withdrawing and the familiar blanket of loneliness was firmly wrapped around her.

Shaking her head, she flopped down in her usual seat and took off her coat and scarf, though she kept her beanie on. She had endured too many hours picking gum or glue or other things from her hair to risk it.

"You okay?"

She started, her head snapping round to look at the other student. Hiccup's voice was a light, slightly nasal drawl but the tone was kind and concerned. She shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked more sharply than she had intended. There was a a wary expression at her defensiveness and he shrugged.

"You look sad today," he told her.

"I'm fine," she replied firmly and looked away-and then kicked herself for being rude. It had been a kind gesture. She looked back.

"Thanks," she added and managed a small smile and he sketched a slight bow.

"Anytime, Milady," he replied with a smile and turned back to his book. She looked at him for a little longer and then turned back to her folder. The truth was that she wasn't so much sad as worried: her mother had been under the weather and getting a cold and cough that she had minimised but still...Astrid was down to her last parent and though her Uncle Finn was always happy to be contacted, her Mom was her responsibility. Quietly she checked her phone: no messages.

The bell rang and suddenly the room was thronging with students, all talking loudly and jostling, shattering Astrid's peace. There were the usual sniggers and as she sat there, her Textbook sitting in front of her, she cast a glance at the popular girls once more. She had been one, before life kicked her hard and she had made the only choice she could, giving up everything that wasn't necessary and that they suddenly couldn't afford and instead, working to help her Mom. And they hadn't understood, instead treating her like crap because she had apparently hurt their feelings by not coming round and 'hanging' when she had been looking after her bereaved Mom or finding a job to help earn some money. Even when it was her tragedy, it was all about them.

Mr Throk, the English teacher, walked in briskly, his stern face filled with concentration. He was rumoured to have a sense of humour though no one had ever seen it and he was extremely serious about the Romantic Poets-unlike everyone else in the class. Astrid largely ignored them but today, she found herself seated in the middle of a cluster of Jocks,-Snotlout, Dagur, Eirik 'Eret' Eretson and Theo 'Thuggory' Meated. All were whispering and craning to look over her shoulder to copy what she had written. Exasperated, she handed in her homework before they could copy that and then they started the class, examining one of the poems of Keats.

"_To Autumn_ is one of his more famous works," the tall teacher said in his grave voice. "Please read through and make some notes for ten minutes and then we will discuss." There were widespread groans and Snotlout put his hand up urgently.

"Can't we go it in groups?" he asked quickly. "I'm sure that would help with the discussion element…" Mr Throk glanced around the room and then sighed.

"Okay-groups of four or five only and your ten minutes start now…" he said. Astrid opened her book and stared at the words, aware there was no movement around her. She looked up.

"We're with you, Hoff," Snotlout said, gesturing at the other three.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically. "You mean you want me to do all the work and you then share the credit?" Eret grinned.

"She's got it, Snot," he chuckled. She turned away.

"You better read the actual poem, muttonhead," she said in a growl. "You'll look really stupid if you don't even recognise what I'm talking about."

"You?" Dagur asked with a raised red eyebrow. "We'll be doing all the talking, sweetcheeks! You just analyse the poem like a good little nerd." She looked up and glared at him.

"Why should I?" she snarked.

"You remember when we wanted you to help us with our Math and you refused?" Thuggory reminded her with a nasty grin. She bunched her fists.

"It took me an hour to get out of that dumpster," she said angrily. "You had flipped the catch and I had to wait until someone came past to let me out!"

"Plenty of dumpsters in Berk," the dark-haired, dark-eyed boy reminded her and she turned back to her work, writing furiously and plotting painful revenge on the handsome and selfish young man. Struck by a pang of guilt, Eret lifted his book, found the page and began to read, nudging Snotlout. Unfortunately, the stocky jock didn't have a self-conscious bone in his body and he shoved Eret back then turned back to his conversation with Dagur and Thuggory. Astrid glanced up, saw Eret's action and sighed, then got back to her work, rapidly scribbling a quick analysis and then writing a second analysis-just for the boys.

After the time was up, the groups were invited in turn to offer their analysis. The group at the back of the room-where Hiccup had been ambushed by the popular girls just as Astrid had been by the jocks-made a strong start and Atali preened at her smartness in getting a nerd of her own, casting a smug look at Snotlout. The stocky boy narrowed his blue eyes and snatched the paper from Astrid, sitting up straight and smiling smugly at the teacher.

"Simon Jorgensen?" Mr Throk said next and the stocky boy stood up, peering at Astrid's writing.

"Well, I read the poem and these are all my own thoughts," he announced. "The poem is clearly a veiled allegory to waning sexuality of late middle age. The references to the season imbue a sense of sorrow that potency is coming towards and end and the ability to bear children-bear fruit-has reached its apex. The third stanza in particular harks back to the optimism and hope of the young, the promise of a life of sexual fulfilment ahead and the bittersweet recognition that the reader's sexual life is gradually coming to an end, flying away like the fleeting flight of swallows."

He grinned and looked around the room to meet a full house of dropped jaws and astonished and frankly concerned looks. Dagur and Thuggory were grinning but Eret-who had actually read the poem-was facepalming while Astrid and Hiccup at the back of the room were trying not to laugh.

"Jorgensen-what in Odin's name was that?" Mr Throk yelled. "I mean, I know you're an immature sex-obsessed teen but this is clearly a poem about Autumn. The season. Not some woman of that name. Good Odin-you really need some professional help if you imagine that is the interpretation of this classic work!" Snotlout stared at him and tried to glare at Astrid without giving away the fact that he had stolen the answers from the girl.

"But I thought…" he began as Throk pointed at the door.

"Get. Out!" he snapped. "Everyone here will be required to provide a critical analysis of 'Ode to a Nightingale' by tomorrow morning!"

"Way to go, Snotty!" Atali sneered. "We need to be preparing for the Valentine's Dance and you've landed us extra homework…"

"Oh come on!" Snotlout flared up. "It's not me-it's Astrid's fault."

"And why pray tell, would this be Astrid's fault?" Throk asked quietly.

"Because she was supposed to give me the answer and this was what was written on the paper I got off of her!" Snotlout snapped back.

There was another silence and Snotlout slapped his hands over his mouth.

"So you expected another student to do the work and you to just take the credit, hmm?" Mr Throk realised. Astrid nodded.

"That was why he suggested the group work, sir," she confirmed and handed over another sheet. "Here are my actual answers." Throk's caramel brown eyes flicked down the sheet.

"Excellent work," he complimented her. "Okay-Messers Jorgensen, Oswaldson, Meated and Eretson and Misses Winger, Oswaldson. Mayder and Thorston-you are to complete the assignment as planned. The rest of you...I hope you understand that group work means everyone contributes, rather than one person doing all the work and having to support his or her lazier classmates." He glared. "Back to your desks. We'll start reviewing more works of Keats, starting with 'Ode to a Grecian Urn'..."

As she turned back to her work, Astrid heard Snotlout hissed in her direction. "I'll get you later, Hofferson."

But five minutes before the bell, the door opened and Miss Queen, the Principal, walked in. She was a tall, elegant women with a page-cut strawberry blonde hair and green eyes and as she scanned the room, her eyes fell on Astrid.

"Excuse me, Throk-I need to speak to Astrid." She turned to the girl, who was looking up, her expression suddenly worried. "Gather your things, my dear. Your Uncle is coming to collect you. I am afraid your mother has been taken unwell."

Astrid jerked to her feet, almost knocking over her chair.

"Is she…?" She couldn't force the words out but Mala Queen gave a reassuring smile.

"Your Uncle is on the way," she said and escorted the shocked girl out. Casting a final look to the class, she saw Hiccup look concerned and offer a small crossed-fingers sign. She managed a small nod in acknowledgement and then she was gone.

But the bell had just rang when there was a squeal and Mindy pointed a finger at the window. A huge back stretch limousine had pulled up at the school door and the driver opened the door to allow a tall, handsome man in his fifties to emerge, his blonde hair greying elegantly and his manicured beard ruffling in the breeze. His piercing blue eyes swept over the school and his dark grey silk suit was completely out of place in freezing Berk. But everyone knew who he was: the owner and Producer of Fearless Films, Finn Hofferson. And then his face lit up with a smile as the scruffy shape of Astrid emerged from the main school doors with Mala Queen at her side. Astrid managed a wan smile as Finn embraced her warmly.

"Is that Nerdstrid Hofferson?" Atali asked and Heather nodded.

"Fearless Finn must be her Uncle," she realised. "I never knew. It never clicked."

"When did you last actually talk to her?" Hiccup asked her pointedly.

"Shut up, hopalong!" Snotlout snapped, craning his neck and clambering onto a chair to see over the melee of students pressed against the window. "Oh my Thor-she's getting in the limousine. That is just plain wrong!"

"How?" Ruff asked, frowning at him.

"Because I should be in the limousine, not her!" the boy said without any shame.

"Except that he's her relative and he's come because her mother is clearly very ill," Hiccup spoke up, levering himself up to his feet and gathering his things. "Enjoy being late for the next class, guys." And he managed to elbow his way through and left the room.

"What's eating him?" Dagur asked in surprise and then he shrugged.

"Guys-we have to be sensible," Atali said. "Clearly Astrid is the key. Finn is her Uncle and he's here with the huge film production. We have to find a way to get her to introduce us to him…"

"And be our ticket to fame and fortune!" Mindy added. Heather frowned.

"How is that gonna work?" she asked. "I mean, you have spent the last three years being consistently mean and unkind to her. Between ignoring her as well. And you guys have been even worse." Atali gave a scornful laugh.

"That's simple," she said as if it was obvious. "When she returns, we become her friends and she then introduces us to her famous uncle." Snotlout glanced at his friends.

"While it's even simpler for us guys," he added with a smirk. "Valentines is in couple of days-and Nerdstrid will be without a date as usual. Imagine how she'll react when she finds her luck has changed-and the most eligible guys are chasing her." There was a frosty silence as Atali glared at him as did Mindy, his current girlfriend. "Awww, don't be down, baby," he said patronisingly to Mindy, seeing the girl fold her arms furiously and flicking her short dark hair off her broad face. "It's not for real-just to get Hoff to introduce her new boyfriend to her loving uncle-and then when he takes me to the set, I can bring my best friends with me!"

"Why do you think it'll be you, shorty?" Thuggory asked him pointedly. "Maybe Hoff would prefer someone with more height and the body of a Norse God?"

"Such as me?" Eret teased him dryly.

"Or me," Dagur added, folding his powerful arms across his chest. Snotlout scowled at them.

"May the best man win," Eret said reasonably.

"I will," said Snotlout as the bell rang.

"And we're all late for Viking History," Freddie 'Fishlegs' Ingerman announced. A big husky boy with short blonde hair and blue-green eyes, he was a smart guy with a kind heart. "Oh dear-Mr Grimborn will be very unhappy." All the students shared a look at the realisation the harshest and most sarcastic teacher in the school would be waiting to issue them late citations.

And then there was a stampede for the door. The plotting would have to wait until later.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO:**

Astrid twisted her hands in her lap, glancing up at her Uncle. Finn was sitting at her side on the white calf leather seats of his limousine, his expression concerned.

"I am so sorry your Mom is ill," he said genuinely. "When I spoke to her a couple of days ago, she said she was just feeling a bit under the weather but I should have checked again yesterday…" The girl shrugged aimlessly.

"I know you're busy," she said tonelessly. Finn ran his hand over his face, sighing.

"I know you and your mother will never forgive me-but I was as shocked and distressed as you were to learn what had happened," he said quietly. "I wish I could turn back time and not be on that shoot out in Mongolia, not be out of contact until after he was gone. He was my brother, Astrid and I loved him." He sighed. "And I know you blame me for not being there-but I never even knew my brother was sick. No messages got through until after the funeral." Astrid's blue eyes flicked up "I did come home as soon as I could-but it was too late. Your mother told me she wanted nothing to do with me."

The girl inspected his face.

"Is that why you didn't ever contact us?" she asked.

"I rang your mother twice a week to ask if you were both alright and she used to hang up on me. I thought she would block my number or change your house phone...but thank Odin, she didn't quite hate me that much So I kept trying...and over the last couple of years, she has answered and told me you were okay. Not much more-even though I wanted to know how you were doing. It's how I knew she wasn't so well." He shrugged. "I sent cards every birthday and Snoggletog as well." Astrid frowned.

"No you didn't," she said firmly. "There were no cards. No...nothing…" Finn opened his mouth to contradict her and then he shook his head.

"Of course," he said quietly, guessing what had happened and trying to hide the pain and disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Astrid. But I am here now. And I'm not going anywhere…" She looked up at him.

"I thought you had a big movie filming at the moment," she said warily, playing with her fingers. Finn shrugged.

"_Son of Odin_ is in the middle of principal photography at the moment-but the Director and my Executive Producer will look after things as long as needed," he reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if Mom doesn't want to see you?" she asked pointedly. He gave a small smile.

"Then I will wait outside while you're with her-no matter how long it takes," he sighed. "I don't want you to be left alone, Astrid. My brother always asked me to be there for his family. And I have tried-Gods know, I have tried-but I am here now."

"What makes you think I need you?" she asked him sharply, picking at the zipper of her jacket. He bit back his instinctive response and fiddled with his signet ring, marked with the 'Flightmare' symbol of Fearless films..

"Maybe I need you?" he asked her gently. "Look, Astrid-you are my only family. When our parents died, Ivan had you and your Mom-but who did I have? I know how lonely, how difficult it is to cope with loss when you are all alone. I know how worrying it is to have someone you love sick and have no one else to talk to. I may be a wealthy man but that doesn't make me less human, niece." She inspected him and unwillingly, she flipped open her phone, thumbing swiftly through the photos on her timeline. Every photo with Finn on-and there were a lot, up to the time of her father's death-had him grinning, always laughing and joking with his brother.

"You were very close to Dad," she murmured.

"He was my best friend," he admitted.

"Which was why Mom was so mad when you didn't respond when we phoned you…"

"No signal out in the Gobi Desert," he sighed. "Our nearest city was Dalandzadgad, a long way south of Ulaanbaatar. And the signal there was incredibly patchy. You have no idea how bad it was, to finally get back to what passes for civilisation and find your brother has been taken ill, died, been buried and you've basically missed everything-and your sister-in-law blames you for not being there when you never knew. Ivan knew where I was...he knew who to contact to get an urgent message to me." He paused and gave a small smile. "I guess he didn't want to drag me back…"

"I don't think he realised how sick he was...and when he went downhill, I think...he knew you wouldn't get there in time anyway…" Finn scratched his beard at her soft words.

"I would have spent every penny to see him one more time," he said quietly. "But he was long gone when I finally got back. And your Mom told me to stay away from you both. So I did-I respected her wishes. And I probably wasn't in the best place either. I probably didn't try hard enough. And then…well…time passed and while I tried to keep in contact, it wasn't enough. Sorry." She pulled her beanie off and stared at him, her blue eyes achingly reminding him of his dead brother.

"What am I going to do if Mom…?" she asked quietly. He took her hand.

"I'm here for you, Astrid," he told her genuinely. "No matter what, I'm here for you." She leaned against him.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn," she sighed. "I-I'm glad you're here. I missed you." And then she frowned. "How are you here anyway?" He looked into her face and saw her concern.

"The hospital called me," he revealed. "I-I think she may not want to see me…but your Mom did want me to be here for you. Just in case." She hugged him more fiercely, burying her heading his chest and trembling. He squeezed her protectively. "It's all going to be fine, Asti," he reassured her as he flicked his gaze up to meet the eye of his chauffeur. "She's going to be fine."

oOo

Ingrid Hofferson was on the intensive care unit when they arrived, drips in both arms, an oxygen mask on her face and monitoring lines hooked to a whole bank of machines that beeped and whirred in a very worrying manner. Finn had dealt with the nurse at the main station, making sure that his niece was given an update and then smiling as she was led to her mother's bedside. Quietly, he loosened his tie and headed for the waiting room to allow her to be alone with her Mom.

Wrapped up in a mask, apron and gloves, Astrid was feeling a definite thrill of panic as she was brought to see her mother in her side room. Ingrid was ashen, her skin radiating heat and she coughed intermittently, the rattling of her breath loud in the quiet space. Her long blonde hair was loose over the pillow and the huge loose hospital gown diminished her slender shape. Her feverish sky blue eyes widened as she saw her daughter and she tried to manage a smile.

"Hey…" she murmured. Astrid surged forward and took her hand, raising it to her mask-covered mouth.

"Hey," she sighed. "How-how are you?" Ingrid coughed, her eyes closing with the effort that left her exhausted and then she smiled.

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely, breathless even at the effort of speaking the words. "A bit of pneumonia…and they say…I have sepsis…but they have…everything…in hand…" Astrid took a deep breath.

"I-I think I may wait until you get a bit better…" she said, dragging a chair close by. "Just to make sure…" Ingrid frowned.

"I asked them to call…Finn…" she murmured. "I guess he didn't show…" But Astrid shook her head with a smile.

"He's waiting outside," she confirmed, stroking her mother's hand. "For some reason, he thought you wouldn't want to see him…" Ingrid looked surprised.

"Didn't expect him to come," she admitted. Astrid shuffled in her seat.

"So why did you call him?" she asked. Ingrid sighed.

"Because your Dad would want him…to have a second chance," she admitted. Astrid nodded and then paused.

"Did he try to contact us?" she asked.

Ingrid nodded.

"I didn't want to hear," she said. "I was so angry…for so long…but I forgot…he had lost Ivan too…" She sighed. "It meant you lost…your Dad and your Uncle…"

"It's okay," Astrid soothed her, hearing the beeping increase but Ingrid shook her head.

"You need to know…" she murmured. "I-I used to take out the letters he sent…and the cards…I stopped you hearing from him…I-I…"

"Mom-it's okay," her daughter told her with understanding. "We can sort it out later. You can get some rest-because I'm not going anywhere." Ingrid smiled wearily.

"Love you…"

"Love you, Mom," Astrid said, sitting back, her mother's hand firmly gripped in hers. "Stay with me. Love you."

oOo

Atali had called a meeting and all her friends turned up at her elegant six bedroom home on the exclusive Chief's Hill area of Berk, gathering in her personal sitting room and arranging themselves on the designer furniture sipping sugar-free sodas and plotting. Mindy was sitting sideways in a chair with her legs over the arm and Ruff was slumped in a bean bag. Heather was sitting cross-legged on the floor, petting Atali's corgi, Razor.

"Okay-so what do we know about Nerdstrid?" the red-haired girl asked. Heather sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, her name is Astrid-so get used to calling her that," she began. "She's a person, after all." Mindy laughed.

"She's a nerd," she scoffed. "Next, you'll be saying Hiccup Haddock is a real person!" Ruff laughed.

"That one-legged dork,' she sneered. "As if." Then she looked at Heather. "Anything else?" Heather frowned.

"She's an only child, she was very close to her Dad, she does Judo and kickboxing and runs," she said. "She can't paint but she can play the piano. And she is very intelligent and determined."

"Gods, she sounds even more dull when you put it like that," Atali commented. "So how do we get her onside? She can't have been so dreary all the time?" Rolling her eyes, Heather sat back on her heels, rubbing Razor's tummy.

"Astrid was more of a Queen Bee than you are, Atali," she told her friend shortly. "She's pretty, smart and sassy-but when her father died, she had to look after her Mom and she didn't have the money for the fashionable things in life. And you were all so horrible to her that she gave up." The red-haired girl tossed her head, thinking hard. If she forced her mind back, she could recall the feisty, beautiful blonde who had put Atali in the shadows and it had been deliberate for Atali to strike when her rival was weakened to assume the top position among the popular girls in her year. Astrid had fought briefly but as she struggled with other, more important things, Atali had stolen the limelight and sidelined the blonde-and then made sure she was ostracised when she returned from her mourning.

"So when she returns, we are kind to her," Mindy suggested.

"Show an interest," Ruff added.

"Ask about her mother," Heather suggested.

"Compliment her on her looks," Atali added. "And yeah, I know it will be hard-because honestly, she looks like some hobo…" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yeah-that would really encourage her to be your friend," she muttered. Ruff huffed.

"She should be grateful we're being nice to her," she murmured. Heather sat back and looked at the others.

"You know, you're gonna try a damn sight harder than that-because she is gonna see right through you!" she said. "Try being sincere."

"What?" Mindy asked. "But she's snarky, rude and looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards. Twice."

"And she's smarter than all of you put together, determined and very practical," Heather pointed out. "Unless you _don't_ want her famous Uncle to take his niece and her friends to the set of 'Son of Odin'?" Atari pouted.

"Okay, girls-for the chance to meet the luscious Dane…we are all gonna have to be nice to Nerdstrid…sorry, _Astrid_ Hofferson," Atali said through gritted teeth. Razor gave a whine and Heather fussed the dog absently.

"This is going to be fun to watch," she murmured.

oOo

Ingrid was much better the next morning, her daughter having spent the night at her side and her Uncle having stayed in the waiting room, though he had popped in during the wee small hours to check on his niece and his sister-in-law. He had collected drinks for Astrid and a snack and generally played the waiting game. When she woke, her fever was lower and her numbers better: the doctors and nurses were looking less worried and it looked like Ingrid would be making a good recovery.

Finn had been summoned into the ICU once Ingrid had been checked over and she was sitting up, a little more bright-eyed as he had warily entered. She had smiled as he entered and wave him to come closer.

"How are you?" he asked genuinely. She smiled and gave a coffin cough.

"Better," she managed, though he winced at the sound. "Still not well though." He nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked calmly. She sighed.

"Forgive me," she murmured. "I intercepted all the letters and cards. She doesn't know…" He walked forward and took her hand.

"It's forgotten," he said with a smile. "I-I just want to be a part of your lives now, Ingie. Yours and Astrid's. You are my only family…" She nodded.

"I know. I was selfish. I was angry at you because you were alive and my husband wasn't. It wasn't fair and just hurt us all…"

"It's in the past," he assured her. "I mean, I don't want to intrude but I do want to be around when you will allow me. And…I want to offer some support…nothing to offend your pride, of course…but I know Ivan would expect me to make sure that you didn't struggle." He paused. "I mean I did send cheques in the cards…though I guess you have never cashed them…" Her mother closed her eyes and sighed.

"No," she murmured. "Gods, I've been an idiot…" But Finn chuckled.

"All Hoffersons are stubborn," he reminded her.

"I'm only a Hofferson by marriage," she reminded him. But he wagged a finger.

"It's infectious-and you've got it good," he teased her. "As has my niece." Ingrid gave a self-deprecating smile that degenerated into a cough.

"And my husband and his brother," she replied. He raised his hands.

"Guilty as charged," he admitted. "But you don't need to struggle, Ingrid. If you need anything, tell me. And I would like to make a monthly donation, if I may, towards all the things that you both need." Ingrid gasped. "That way, you need not work or worry about money or bills when you are recuperating…or concentrating on your studies…" Astrid's eyes widened and Ingrid sighed.

"I'm sorry, love-I've made this harder than it needed to be…" But Astrid squeezed her hand.

"It doesn't matter," she said gently. "I just want you better, Mom. Everything happens for a reason…but now maybe we have a chance to be a family?" She looked up to her Uncle and the man winked.

"Only if your Mom permits it," he said in an amused voice. She smiled and reached her hand out for him.

"Stay," she said.

oOo

As Ingrid continued to improve, Astrid went home to shower and change and Finn smiled in nostalgia at all the happy times he had spent at the house. Astrid had managed to construct a breakfast that was only slightly crispy and Finn brewed the coffee with effortless expertise and ended up eating extra toast and honey while Astrid sped upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

The man looked up, his eyes a little reddened with weariness and his expensive suit crumpled but his face lit with an astonished smile as the girl reappeared down the stairs. Her damp hair was braided off her face, the braid draped over her left shoulder, a fitted blood red short-sleeved top emphasised her slim, athletic shape and a short brown and gold tartan skirt was over dark brown thick tights.

"Odin, your father would be proud," he murmured as she blushed. And then he blinked. "I guess you don't dress like this for school?" She shook her head.

"Money's been tight since Dad died so I cycle to school," she explained, sitting down and pouring herself another coffee. She stole a piece of his toast and honey. "Not exactly designed for the lovely Berk weather!" Finn sighed.

"You've done Driver Ed? And taken your test?" he checked and she nodded.

"Mom was very insistent-because Dad would have been," she admitted. "Anyways, she wanted me to be able to drive in case she needed me to." Finn sloshed his coffee in the 'Berk Vikings' mug his brother had treasured and sighed.

"Look, Astrid-I am an extremely wealthy man and though-of course-I do not want to insult you or your pride, I would like to get you a car," he said. She gaped and almost choked on her coffee. She looked up and automatically opened her mouth to decline but Finn sighed. "Not now, if you don't want-but when you go to College, please consider it. It may make life easier-especially coming home to visit your mother…" And then she paused.

"That's very generous," she admitted after considering for a moment. "And I think that would be very nice. I just need to finish High School first!" Finn chuckled.

"I have no doubt about that," he said. "What your mother would tell me about would be your success at school. I know your Dad would be proud-he was always smarter than me. You can do whatever you put your mind to." She smiled then and looked up at him.

"Are we gonna see more of you now, Uncle Finn?" she asked and he nodded.

"Gods, I would be here most weeks if I could-unless I'm on location-because family is everything," he sighed. "And all I ever seem to run into are users and hangers-on who want to know me for my money or a chance to get in a film or see the stars of my latest production." Astrid gave a fake pout.

"Awwww-you've uncovered my secret master plan," she teased and he grinned.

"I would be delighted to take my lovely niece to the set-if you want, of course-because I think it's interesting to see the process. And of course, there are some very famous names on the film and you might want to meet them?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"At least you're not boring," she told him. "Actually, I'd be really interested to see how you make films…" He chuckled.

"There are actually long periods of setting up interspersed with short periods of action," he warned her. "But that does provide the chance to mingle with the stars…" She grinned.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn," she smiled. "I really would like that." She got up and grabbed her bag. "Shall we go back and see Mom?" She paused. "And could we maybe drop by the school to collect my assignments?" He clapped her on the shoulder.

"That's my niece!" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE:**

Hiccup was watching out for Astrid because he knew how hard it was to lose someone. Not that they were friends or anything-no, he had been rebuffed by her on enough occasions to get the message that she really didn't want anything to do with him. After all, until the fire, he had been a prize asshole.

He shifted his weight slightly more onto his right leg, bending his left leg slightly at the knee and feeling a sharp twinge in his stump. He probably was still an asshole-just one down a leg and pretty much all of his former friends. Leaning back against the wall of the main hallway, he cast his emerald gaze over the trickle of students who were relatively early for school and sighed. It had been dispiriting to watch his former friends plot to befriend Astrid-a girl they had demeaned and isolated until three minutes earlier-simply on the basis of who her Uncle was.

He rested his bag down on the floor and sighed. Astrid had been an outsider, for Berk High was fed by several Elementary and Middle Schools and while he and his friends had all arrived as a group, Astrid had only known a handful of people when they all started. And pretty much a week or so after the year had begun, her father had become ill and died. He could recall how Atali had moved in and taken over the Popular girls while he had been in with the Jocks. And his quick brain and well-off family had meant he hadn't lacked for friendship anyway. He was the one who had suggested putting Astrid in the dumpster when she had refused to help the boys with their homework-he had purposely never offered himself-and he had regretted that throwaway comment every day since. He had instantly told the guys that it was stupid and not to do it-because it had been mean and horrible and honestly, he had never expected the idiots to actually go through with such a mean thing.

But they had. And while he believed that his friends were good guys, who joked and gamed and went out for pizza like normal teens, they also acted as if they were owed an easy ride by the world. There was very much a 'them and us' attitude that was common to many sports teams and while Hiccup had been on the Athletics team, he had been friend material. But after that night...well, he suddenly became 'them' and found out just how rigid the guys were in their view of the world.

He sighed. It had come as a shock to Hiccup when he had escaped from the fire, having rescued his faithful mutt Toothless, that his friends had come round once, realised the extent of his injuries...and bailed. He was no stranger to hardship-his mother had left his father and little Hiccup when he was a year old as well-but the isolation had hit him hard. His father travelled almost constantly in his role as Managing Director of Berk Co, the organisation he ran that was dedicated to advertising their small town and attracting in business and investment. His godfather-the two-limbed meathead that he was-wasn't that suitable to cheer up the lonely boy and when he had returned to school, he had definitely joined the Outcast ranks.

But he wasn't alone. Beyond the Jocks and Populars and the Cool and Emos there were the outcasts, many of them nerds. Hiccup was willing to admit he qualified easily as a nerd and had found two good friends. Finlay Frederick 'Fishlegs' Ingerman was a husky blond lad with strangely short legs, a kind heart and a passion for botany that was probably wasted on northern and largely snowy Berk. He was exceptionally bright and excelled in Math, Biology and Geology. Tyler 'Tuffnut' Thorston-who was Raquel's twin-was probably a certifiably crazy prankster with surfer-dude long blond dreadlocks, a long face that was incredibly mobile and a passion for art, interior design and Chickens. He was also the inventor of at least three new explosives that had demolished various parts of the school or-when necessary-bullies' cars.

But Astrid had intrigued Hiccup for a long time and he knew she was brave, determined and organised. As their names were adjacent in the register, they had worked together more than most on various projects through the years and even when he had been a popular ass, he had always done his best and pulled his weight in the task. Since he had become an outcast ass, he had hoped she would warm to him a little but it seemed that the drag factor of his former deeds was a little too much.

And of course, he had a crush on her. That was the worst thing of all, because he could do nothing about it. He had found himself mesmerised by her blue eyes, her brief smile and her grace from sometime late in Freshman Year but being an idiot, he had stuck with his idiot friends and not spoken up for her. He had stood by and let her get persecuted and he hadn't lifted a finger. So why should she see him as anything other than an ass now? He had squandered his chance and though he was still mesmerised by her, why should she want anything to do with him? She probably thought that it was karma that he had been ejected by his friends and treated to the kind of isolation she had once endured. If she did speak to him, it was probably through pity.

But Hiccup was stubborn as well and he had promised himself he would have one last try at winning her friendship. He was going to declare himself at Valentines' and ask her if she would want to come to the Prom with him. And if she didn't, he would finally have to accept that there was no hope and try to explain to his heart that there was no use in pining after someone who would never see him as anything but the selfish idiot he had previously been.

Suddenly, he straightened up. A familiar blonde shape was walking along the Hall, the blue ski jacket familiar-though she had taken off her beanie and her golden hair, braided over her shoulder, gleamed softly in the artificial lights. She was dressed in her familiar brown mid-calf boots-though polished-and she was in an above-knee brown tartan skirt, thick brown tights and what looked like a sky blue top. She looked amazing and as his breath hitched, he saw the Popular girls swing into action, surging forward to greet her. Her expression fell and she looked as if she was preparing herself for another unpleasant encounter.

"Hey, Astrid," Heather said brightly and smiled at her. Warily, Astrid smiled back.

"Hi, Heather," she said.

"Are you okay?" the raven-haired girl asked, her tone concerned. Astrid paused, analysing the words and shrugged.

"More or less," she admitted.

"How's your Mom?" Ruffnut asked her. Astrid frowned.

"Um…why are you asking?" she replied suspiciously and the blonde girl gave a small shrug, her thick braids swinging as she fidgeted.

"We may not be friends, but we all have Moms we love-and we can all understand how worrying it must be to have your Mom taken ill," she offered, her tone a little hurt. Mentally slapping herself, Astrid forced out a small smile.

"Sorry-it's just...you know…" she said weakly by way of reply. Mindy nodded.

"Look, thinking about what had happened made us all reconsider how we were behaving," she piped up. "And only total bitches would capitalise on the news that someone's Mom was very sick."

_You are all total bitches_, Astrid though silently but she nodded anyway.

"That's...really kind," she said slowly. "She's improving...slowly. She's still in the Intensive Care Unit...but she's stabilising."

"Why are you here?" Heather asked her with a roll of the eyes. Astrid shrugged.

"She wanted me to go to school and then come to see her in the afternoon-so she wouldn't feel that her illness was affecting my schooling," the girl admitted. Atali chuckled.

"Moms," she commented. "They all put their children first-even when they're so terribly ill. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Astrid did blink at that and for a second, she was on the verge of sniping back that they should have behaved like this after her Dad died...but she was fed up of being alone, fed up of being whispered about and sneered at and generally treated like dirt. So she was willing to give things a chance, the hope that maybe-just maybe-they meant it.

"Um...nothing at the moment, I think," she mumbled.

"Are you on your own at home?" Heather asked with concern. "I mean, I know you're eighteen but it's hard to be alone at a time like this…" Astrid smiled then for the tone and the words were the Heather she knew, the friend who had hung on through everything-even though it had been in secret.

"It's okay-my Uncle is staying with me," she reassured her and Heather hugged her suddenly.

"I'm glad-otherwise I was coming over," she had whispered.

"We would all have volunteered to come over," Atali amended. Astrid lifted an eyebrow and a flicker of her old defensiveness rose up again.

"And this isn't a ploy just to have your own tame nerd?" she asked pointedly-but Atali laughed out loud.

"Gods, no-that is what Hiccup Haddock is for," the red-haired girl announced scornfully and instinctively, Astrid glanced down the hall and saw the the tall, auburn-haired shape leaning against the wall. He had clearly heard the cruel words and Astrid saw him turn away.

"And all he's good for," Mindy added cruelly.

"Whatever," she murmured, feeling mean. Hiccup had been trying to be a friend since Junior Year and she had rebuffed him because she blamed him for how he had behaved when he had been a popular jock...suddenly their situations were reversed. And by rights, she should correct the girls about their dismissive attitude but did she want to reject the chance to spend more time with her friend Heather, with the chance of maybe keeping the friendship that she had treasured when all others had gone?

Atali checked her gold watch and sighed.

"Two minutes to the bell," she said. "We should get going," She smiled at Astrid as Heather slipped her arm through Astrid's.

"I think we're in Health Class together," she murmured and Astrid nodded as the others waved and headed off for their respective classes.

"Is this for real-or just some other cruel joke?" she murmured softly as the raven-haired girl sighed.

"I know we haven't treated you well, Ast...but they mean this," she said. And then she smiled. "And it will be nice to spend more time with you without having to worry about other people causing problems."

"But why…?"

"I think the Mom thing really struck them," Heather said quickly as the bell rang. "C'mon. We don't want to be late." Astrid nodded and the two sped up, not glancing back and seeing the tall auburn-haired shape watching them as they vanished into the throng.

oOo

"Unbelievable," Hiccup muttered as he sat at lunch at the cramped table in the far corner of the canteen, poking his fries disinterestedly.

"What?" Fishlegs asked with his mouth full of burger. He was wrapped in a huge brown knitted sweater that made his bulky shape look even larger and was eating seriously. Hiccup sighed.

"She's fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker," he said despondently.

"Who?" Fishlegs asked thickly, reaching for his low-calorie soda.

"Astrid," Hiccup explained, absently tearing a french fry into pieces. Fishlegs swallowed and doused more ketchup on the remains of his burger.

"Hofferson?" he checked.

"No, one of the other seventeen Astrids in our year," Hiccup shot back sarcastically. The husky boy looked at him.

"No need to be rude," he replied sharply. Hiccup sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "But you know I've been talking about her since we got to know each other and...ugh! I just can't believe she fell for it." Fishlegs sighed.

"Well, Heather was the only person who kind of talked to her and treated her okay...intermittently…" he reminded Hiccup.

"Hey-I did as well," Hiccup protested.

"When you were kicked out of your group of friends and became an outcast," Fishlegs reminded him, taking another bite. "Not before. You were an ass…"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Hiccup retorted. "And I have tried ever since to be better…"

"Though you're still sarcastic and snarky," Fishlegs replied, gulping down his burger with another big swallow of his soda.

"My best qualities…" Hiccup grumbled.

"You gonna eat those?" another voice asked and Tuffnut popped up from behind Fishlegs, eyeing the fries hopefully. Sighing, Hiccup pushed the plate forward.

"Knock yourself out," he sighed as the male twin scuttled round the table and slid into the seat next to the auburn-haired boy, already helping himself to the discarded fries.

"Thanks, H," he mumbled, his mouth full. "Who's snarky?"

"Hiccup," Fishlegs supplied helpfully, slathering mustard into the last part of his burger.

"You do know that burger consists of more condiments than actual burger now?" Hiccup asked his dryly.

"No argument here," Tuffnut commented.

"Hey-I gave you my fries," Hiccup protested.

"And they were great, thanks," Tuff said gratefully, pulling out his own lunch-a plastic lunchbox packed with gherkins and cold meats. The other two stared.

"You do know it's like below freezing outside?" Hiccup checked and Tuff nodded, folding a slice of salami around a pickled onion and eating it with every sign of enjoyment.

"So you gotta eat what you enjoy," the male twin told him, offering him a slice of pastrami. Nodding, Hiccup accepted and chewed thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Tuff. I was just saying...that Astrid seems to have buddied up with the popular girls," he told the newcomer. Tuff thought for a minute.

"Makes sense," he mumbled. "I mean she is smart and pretty."

"And they treated her like crap," Hiccup protested. "Why is she suddenly forgiving them?"

"Maybe because they asked?" Fishlegs suggested.

"But they were mean to her for years…"

"And they are trying not to be now," Fishlegs reminded him firmly. "Look, I know it's hard for you but maybe...she wanted to give them a chance. Because she is at heart, a popular girl?" Hiccup folded his arms and glowered.

"But I tried to be friends with her since Junior Year and she would barely acknowledge I existed," he said gruffly.

"Heather's her friend," Tuff piped up, eating a slice of Bratwurst. "Everyone in the group knows that...even if they don't let on. I think they kind of admire Heather for maintaining her friendship...even though she is discreet about it...because it shows loyalty."

"So how do you cope?" Hiccup asked suddenly. "I mean, your twin sister is one of the Popular group. She treats you like a stranger at school and helps them tease you…"

"But at home, she is my sis," Tuff reminded him. "No matter what happens, she is my twin sister...and if I was in trouble, if I needed her, she would be there. And at home, she is my sis, not some stuck up bitch. She wanted to be popular and in with the girls...and I love her so I'm happy to step back and let her have the friends she wants." He shrugged. "And I got the friends I want as well." Fishlegs smiled.

"Aww-thanks, Tuff," he replied. But Hiccup sighed.

"You know they're just befriending her because her Uncle is the famous Finn Hofferson?" he asked and Fishlegs nodded.

"And I'm sure Astrid is very aware of that as well," Fishlegs murmured. "She's pretty smart." Hiccup sighed.

"Look-she's vulnerable because her Mom is ill...and I don't want her hurt," he said stubbornly-but Tuff grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Leave it," he advised, munching his prosciutto with a gherkin. "Astrid is smart and she will understand. She has Heather who will look out for her. And she won't let them exploit her. But let her be happy, man. She's been without friends for over three years...and to be accepted is something wonderful. Surely you don't want to ruin that?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. Of course he didn't-because he really liked Astrid and he wanted her to be happy. But wanting her to be happy and getting in with the Popular girls would mean that she would pull further away from someone outcast and scorned. And of course, if she was Popular, the other guys would be after her...because she was beautiful.

He started. Did he just want her to turn and reject the girls so he could still have a chance with her? Great Odin-how petty and mean-spirited was he? And there was a core of him that was feeling an unfamiliar sensation of jealousy that she had suddenly been embraced and accepted while he had headed in the opposite direction. That she had suddenly got new friends while he… He looked up at the other two. He was being very mean, for he had friends...just not the friends he had before he lost his leg, through no fault of his own. But Astrid hadn't asked to lose her father so tragically...and if the sudden illness of her mother regained her what she had unfairly lost, then he should be happy for her.

"Of course not," he forced himself to say, feeling ashamed of his own emotions. How spiteful and petty was he? How mean was he in being jealous of her good fortune? And yet, he knew it wasn't real. Could he justify destroying her new happiness because he knew the others had an ulterior motive? And did it mean it wasn't possible for her to be their friend anyway now, once they gave her a chance and found out what a fabulous person she was? She would still have her rich, famous Uncle...and that would cement her position. It could be the beginning of a whole new chapter in her life...

He had to face facts: it was her life and her choice.

He had lost his chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR:**

Astrid had brought sandwiches out of habit and the girls had politely observed her tuck in as they bought their expensive salads and warm meals and Atali had bought her a fruit salad and a drink which Astrid had opened her mouth to decline but which Atali had refused to countenance.

"You can always pay me back some day," she said easily. "We take turns-though Heather sometimes brings cakes in. Enjoy!" Blinking, Astrid had nodded.

"Thanks," she said and popped the can open. Heather handed her a brownie.

"Mint choc brownie," she offered and Astrid stared. "Look, I bake all the time. The others love these-and I always bring spares because…"

"Are those brownies?" The familiar voice of Snotlout closed quickly and Heather just rescued the sweet treat from a grasping hand. "Hey!"

"That's Astrid's!" she scolded the stocky boy and he stared at her as if she was talking alien.

"But...no one owns your brownies!" he protested. "And...Astrid?" His blue eyes widened in shock and then appreciation. "Looking hot, Hoff!" She stared at him in shock.

"Um...you talking to me?" she asked. He winked.

"You are a hotty!" he confirmed. "I mean...you were all grungy and ugly and suddenly-BAM! You're all beautiful with that hair and those legs and that…"

"Snot…" Heather growled, seeing his eyes fixated on the blonde's chest.

"...whatever! And wow-is that lipstick? I mean you are a hotty! You been holding out on us, Hoff?" the stocky jock gushed on. Heather face-palmed.

"Nope, I was just dressing practically," Astrid said tightly. Huffing, Mindy elbowed Snotlout.

"Hey, hey-remember me?" she asked pointedly, her eyes narrowing. "Your girlfriend?" Snotlout looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Aww baby-don't be jealous," he said patronisingly. "I was just making Hoff feel good. I mean-she's your friend now, isn't she? And as she's stopped being ugly, she deserves to feel good?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone processed his words. Astrid blew out her cheeks.

"Wow-I really don't even know what to say about that," she commented dryly. Atali shook her head with a wry smile.

"You know Simon Jorgensen? The least tactful guy in the whole Archipelago?" she began in an amused voice. "I believe he paid you a compliment, Astrid. Well, as close as you can get from him…" The girl sighed.

"Thanks, I think," she managed and looked over to the others. Mindy snuggled against Snotlout and the stocky boy pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to her cheek before he looked over at the other guys, who were bringing a tray of burgers and hot dogs.

"Thug, Eret-you guys are the best!" he called and waved, his eyes brightening as he saw the double burger with extra fries they had gotten for him. He grabbed it and bit in with a sigh. The others crowded around the table, hauling up chairs and divvying out the hot food. Ruffnut accepted a spicy yak burger with extra chillis and gherkins and Astrid found a hot dog placed in front her her. Eret winked.

"Looking good, Astrid," he said and smiled as he sat opposite her. She frowned.

"What are you after?" she asked him directly. He blinked. "I mean, a couple of days ago, you asses were threatening to put me in a dumpster if I didn't do your classwork for you-in front of the damned teacher, no less. And now you want to be friends? Why should I trust you?" She poked the hot dog. "Is this booby-trapped? Poisoned? Laced with laxatives?"

"I'm wounded at the accusation…" Snotlout mumbled through his mouthful of burger but Astrid folded her arms and scowled at the boys: Atali cast them a look, reminding them obliquely of their plan.

"We wanted to apologise," Eret said calmly, The boys had decided he was probably the best spokesman, for he was the smartest and had the best social skills. "Look, we know we treated you badly, Astrid and I don't think we realised how badly we had behaved. But seeing you called out of class when your Mom was taken ill made us all think and re-evaluate our own conduct." She raised a cynical eyebrow,

"And you expect me to believe that?' she asked sarcastically. "Suddenly you saw the light? Developed a conscience? Maybe actually realised other people have feelings?" Thuggory chuckled.

"Not exactly-more like we were shouted at by another student," he admitted with mild chagrin. "So we had a discussion and realised we weren't being fair to you."

"Hmph," Astrid grunted, eyeing them suspiciously. Her gut was telling her that she shouldn't let her guard down with them-because they had been a bunch of asses for years. _And a leopard doesn't change its spots...especially not overnight,_ she thought warily. And then she smiled.

"Oh-kay…" she mused thoughtfully. "So if you are serious about being nicer to me, is there anything you may want to say?"

"Such as…?" Snotlout asked, wiping his mouth delicately on a paper napkin.

"I dunno...maybe, say...an apology?" she suggested archly. "For being such asses. And trapping me in a dumpster?" There were a number of shared looks and then Thuggory cleared his throat.

"You're right," he admitted.

"And we are sorry," Eret added, his brow furrowing. To Astrid, their actions looked as if they hadn't even considered the concept of apologising.

"Really," Snotlout put in, cracking open his can of cola. "Very very sorry…"

"Completely," Dagur added, arriving late but picking up on the vibe. Heather had spoken to him because she knew that he was better than he showed when with the guys and she had asked him to look out for Astrid. She didn't want her friend subjected to any more mean tricks...no matter their ulterior motive for associating with her. Astrid nodded.

"Wanna prove it?" she teased them. "Say...by putting whichever one of you thought it was amusing to ambush me in a dumpster themself for an hour and seeing how they like that!" There was silence over the table and all eyes looked at her.

"I believe it's called restorative justice," Ruff piped up. "A popular concept in some European legal systems…" Eret glanced at Thuggory, his closest friend and the two shared a silent conversation. Snotlout was the one who had led the whole affair...but there was one person who had mentioned the idea in the first place-and who had been the only one who had been shocked that they had actually followed through his throw-away comment after telling them explicitly not to even consider it. And that person was easily expendable in their plan.

"You can bank on it," Eret said seriously. "We will do as you ask and that person can spend a lovely time in the smelliest dumpster we can find." Astrid gave a small smile and bit into the hot dog.

"Thank you," she said. "Maybe you'll realise it isn't any fun at all."

But Eret was staring past her, his dark eyes narrowed.

_It may be more fun than you realise,_ he thought.

oOo

Hiccup was walking slowly back towards his car at the end of the day. He had been late in the library, finishing an assignment for one of his AP classes which he had wanted to hand in before he left school. Life was busy at the moment and he was keen not to fall behind on his studies. After all, since he lost his chances at any sort of active lifestyle or sports placement, he needed his academic achievements to be spot on. He had wanted to be a pilot but the loss of his leg had put an end to that hope-so he was aiming for aeronautical engineering with the hope of one day, managing to get up into the skies.

He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and emerged into the car park. It was getting gloomy, the low grey clouds scudding in the grim sky, a bitter wind howling down from the north. He rounded the corner and gratefully headed along the short path to the car park...and then he found himself grabbed from behind.

"HEY!" His voice was loud in the windy gloom but the two or three people hauling him back didn't stop.

"We've got a job for you, peg leg!" Snotlout sneered as he and Eret pinned Hiccup's arms.

"I'm not doing anything for you!" Hiccup said furiously, thrashing and struggling. His prosthetic leg caught Eret on the shin and the taller boy gave a yelp, cursed and limped as he gripped Hiccup even tighter.

"Oh, you will," Thuggory laughed as they dragged him round the back of the school, behind the maintenance shed and the boiler room-and towards the large blue dumpster. Laughing, the dark-haired football player lifted the lid.

"Yeah-you're gonna get Astrid to like us," Snotlout scorned him. "She wants the guy who thought it was a good idea to trap her in a dumpster to get a taste of his own medicine. And it was your idea!"

"And I told you muttonheads that it was a mean and unacceptable thing to do!" he protested. "You are the ones who took the decision to actually do it!" Snotlout grabbed his kicking legs as Eret hoisted him bodily in the air.

"But she didn't ask for the people who did it-only the person who thought it was a good idea," Snotlout told him smugly. "That was you!"

"GET OFF! No, it wasn't!" Hiccup yelled. "I said it was a possibility but it was a mean thing to do-while you decided it was a good idea and got the guys to actually do it! You should be going in…"

"Too late!" Snotlout scoffed as they threw the auburn-haired boy in and slammed the lid down, flipping the catch down. "Enjoy your learning experience!"

Hiccup lay on bags of trash, breathing hard as he heard them laughing and high-fiving as they they walked off to go home. Shocked and winded, he paused for a few moments before he realised the stench was awful. Urgently, he scrambled up and tried to lift the lid-but they had made sure it was locked so try as he might, he could only lift it an inch or so-just enough to see out. And enough to give him a chance to yell.

And yell he did, shouting in the off chance that the school janitor or one of the teachers may walk past and release him. But even though he shouted until he was hoarse, he remained trapped. Finally, he fumbled in his bag for his phone and peered at the screen, his teeth chattering in the cold. His hands were clumsy and he was feeling weary. And he groaned-only 3% charge. He knew that Fishlegs was out at his pottery class and his father was out of town. Gobber would be in the shop now but wouldn't hear his phone: it had to be Tuff. So praying that the male twin would be awake and focussed, Hiccup dialled.

"Hey, H," the familiar voice replied immediately. "How are things?"

"Not-not g-g-good…" Hiccup said urgently. "The g-guys have tr-trapped me in a d-dumpster…" Tuff burst out laughing.

"For real?" he checked and Hiccup groaned.

"This isn't a j-joke, T-Tuff," he managed. "I'm f-f-freezing...and they've l-locked it…" There was a pause.

"Where are you?" the male twin asked in a serious voice.

"B-b-behind the-the b-b-boiler h-h-house…" Hiccup managed. "P-p-please…" And then his phone died. He stared at the blank scream and gave a scream of rage, slamming his fists against the dumpster lid in fury and despair because he hadn't got a confirmation that his friend would come, just the hope. And he was shivering so hard now it was difficult to do anything. So he curled up in the corner, his hands stuffed in his sleeves and coat zipped as far up as it would go, praying for rescue.

He was almost dozing in his own little icy pool of misery when he heard steps and voices.

"There it is," a male voice said. The steps grew closer.

"The lock is on," a female voice added. "He wasn't getting out of here any time soon." There was a click. And finally the dumpster lid lifted to shine a brilliant flashlight straight in Hiccup's eyes, dazzling him. He started and flung his arm across his eyes.

"Hiccup!" The trapped boy sighed in relief at Tuff's voice and tried to move-but he was so stiff and cold that he could only groan. The male twin was up like a shot, flinging a leg over the side of the dumpster and sitting there, leaning in and grabbing his arm and hauling him up. Another shape grasped his other arm and pulled as well and the frozen Hiccup wondered if he was seeing double-until he realised that he was being helped out by Ruffnut-dressed in almost identical combat pants and boots, khaki snow jacket with fur-lined hood and black scarf.

Finally, they manhandled him out and Tuff wrapped a blanket around him while Ruff gave him a hot water bottle in the shape of a plush black dragon to cuddle and then poured him some hot chocolate from a flask.

"All I could come up with in time," she apologised and Hiccup nodded, wrapping his icy fingers around the hot cup and trying to settle the shivering so he could take a sip of the almost-scalding liquid. He winced and had to blow on the cup to cool it down a touch...but he looked up and gave a grateful smile as the first sip hit the back of his throat and slid down.

"Th-th-thanks," he stammered, his teeth chattering again. They had almost stopped when he was in the dumpster, so cold he could barely feel anything and he wondered if the guys had intended on coming back and letting him out or if they had just left him to die. "I r-really am g-g-grateful." Tuff rubbed his shoulders to try to warm him up.

"Can you walk?" he asked in a concerned voice and Hiccup nodded-but when he took his first step, his stump stabbed a vicious pain up his leg. He dropped his cup and grasped wildly at the leg, his eyes wide with pain.

"Owww…." he grunted and then gritted his teeth. "I'll be f-fine…" Ruff retrieved the cup and sighed, then nodded to her brother and between them, they hauled him along until they finally reached the car park and Hiccup's abandoned car. The male twin took one look at the shivering boy and then nodded to his sister.

"I'll drive him," he said decisively. "You follow in the car, can you?" She nodded without arguing, helping the frozen Hiccup into his own passenger seat and then heading back to Tuff's beat up brown Jeep, following them as Tuff very carefully drove Hiccup home. They pulled up to the darkened house and peered in.

"Is anyone at home…?" Tuff asked but Hiccup shook his head. The Haddock home was an impressive house over a hundred years old, with impressive gables, high roof and Victorian features.

"Dad's away," he mumbled. "Central heating will be on...but I'll need to make a fire…" Tuff sighed.

"I'll see you in and make sure you're okay," he decided, nodding to his sister as they helped Hiccup limp into the fine hall and close the door. Still frozen, the boy was almost bowled over by the black collie-German Shepherd cross with his extremely waggy-if truncated-tail and unusual green eyes. Hiccup mustered a weary laugh.

"Toothless!" he gasped as the dog licked him furiously. "Yeah, I was nearly a Hiccupsicle.." The Shollie whined and nuzzled him urgently. "I'm okay-thanks to Tuff."

Before he could protest, Tuff was knocked down by the dog and licked very thoroughly as Ruff backed away.

"I had absolutely categorically NOTHING to do with his rescue. At all. Even slightly," she said hastily as Toothless gave a doggy grin and jumped on her anyway. "UGH!" she added as Tuff got up to a drooping seated position.

"Who did this?" he asked seriously. "You could have died."

"The jocks," Ruff piped up. "It was Astrid's fault...though she probably didn't realise what they had in mind."

"What? She actually asked for someone to be trapped in a dumpster?" Hiccup asked incredulously. But the female twin shook her head.

"She was really suspicious when the guys came up and started to be friendly with her," she explained, getting up and helping the limping Hiccup into the large and homely living room, with the three large brown couches in front of a huge granite fireplace, laden with kindling and paper. "So she asked them to prove they were serious about the frankly lame apology they offered!" She glanced at him. "No offence intended." Hiccup looked up wryly.

"None taken," he sighed as they sat him on the couch, took his coat and wrapped a folded blanket over him. Toothless bounced up and curled by his legs, gently resting his head in the boy's lap.

"So she suggested that as proof they were serious about apologising that the person who thought it was a good idea to trap her in a dumpster spent an hour in one himself. Just to see what it was like."

"Very cold," Hiccup mumbled, grabbing his shirt and sniffing, then giving a grimace. The ripe scent of trash had permeated his entire being and he knew he would have to wash everything including his coat to get the stench out. "And rather...fragrant…"

"I thought they gave in rather easily," Ruff commented as her brother looked at her thoughtfully.

"I guess they found a solution that meant they didn't have to spend any time in the trash but could still shmooze Astrid by telling her they had done it," he sighed. Hiccup's head dropped.

"And none of you think it's mean to befriend her just so you can cash in on her famous uncle?" he asked in a low voice. Ruff stared levelly back and shrugged.

"We all got something to offer," she rationalised. "Atali is rich, Heather cooks like a goddess, Mindy has an aunt who runs a boutique and we all get discounts from there, I am a bit of a makeup guru and Astrid can get us on the set of 'Son of Odin'. And in return, she's welcomed and becomes part of society once more."

Hiccup's mouth snapped shut as he digested her words, swallowing the response he wanted to retort because there was a sort of logic to her words. High School society was vicious and for many, was to be survived, not enjoyed. Yet these girls were offering Astrid a chance in return for something only she could offer. But what happened when her uncle left the island once more?

"And honestly, she's smart and a bit sassy and clever and has a great eye," Ruff added. "Atali is seething because she really is far more interesting than Atali. But Heather is her friend anyway and I would prefer her to Atali and Mindy, to be honest. She's not mean or spiteful."

"Except in trapping me in a dumpster…" Hiccup grumbled, accepting more hot chocolate from the flask.

"She never said trap, just spend time," Ruff corrected him. "That was all Snotlout." Hiccup sat back.

"My beloved cousin," he sighed and then looked at her. "You know, you're much nicer here than you ever are at school," he pointed out. Ruff grinned.

"Image," she apologised. "At home, I'm Tuff's twin sister. At school-someone so gorgeous you'd claw your eyeballs out to be with me." Hiccup raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "But I'll stop being mean to you-and the girls know not to say anything about Tuff. I punched Mindy when she called him a dreadlocked weirdo...:"

"But Tuff is a dreadlocked weirdo," Hiccup reminded her dryly. "He's one of my best friends but he is a weirdo…" Tuff grinned as the flames roared up in the fireplace.

"Guilty as charged," he called, placing logs in the flames to get the fire to catch. "Have you got any marshmallows?"

"Kitchen, second cupboard from the left," Hiccup said wearily as the male twin rose and headed confidently off as his sister looked at the auburn-haired boy.

"You in pain?" she asked and he nodded.

"Could I have my bag, please?" he asked. After she handed it to him, he fished out a small bottle and shook out two small pills, swallowing them without water. "I get phantom pains...where my leg used to be," he explained. "They can be crippling-and getting so cold really doesn't help." He sighed. "I'll recharged my phone and then call my Godfather. He'll come round and check I'm okay…" But the female twin plugged the charger in and set the phone within reach of the boy, before sitting on the rug.

"Nah," she said easily. "You're Tuff's friend so we'll stay here until someone else takes over." And she grinned. "And my idiot brother is going to cook marshmallows. I mean, who wouldn't want to hang around and watch him burn his eyebrows off?" Even Hiccup managed to raise a smile as Tuff raced in, with wooden skewers laden down with an assortment of marshmallows.

"You watch and I'll melt," he offered as the frozen boy looked over at Ruff. She shrugged.

"I'll get a jug of water...just in case…"

And though he was still cold and his stump was still jabbing icy pains into his leg, Hiccup felt a lot happier than he had since that morning when Astrid left. He sighed. She was rapidly becoming one of the Popular girls while he remained as an outcast, only fit for the trash.

It looked like he had no chance to ever ask her out.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE.**

Walking into the School Hallway the next morning, Astrid was still on alert, expecting things to return to how they had been previously. But as she walked in, dropped off once more by Finn, though round the corner at Astrid's request she saw Heather look up and smile-and then Atali and Mindy nod as well. Ruff gave a wave and feeling slightly less apprehensive, Astrid walked to join the group.

"Morning, Asti," Heather grinned and saw her friend smile back. "How's Mom?" The blonde gave a relieved sigh.

"Improving," she admitted. "She may be able to come out of the ICU tomorrow if she carries on like this." Heather hugged her.

"I am so happy for you," she said genuinely as the others nodded.

"So are we," Atali added. "That is good news!" Ruff winked.

"Did everyone manage that Health homework?" she asked as Mindy rolled her eyes.

"Raquel Thorston-you are going to have to do your own homework this time!" she said tartly. Ruff turned her eyes on Astrid.

"Awww...Astrid? Please?" she whined but the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Nope," she said briskly. The female twin whined again.

"So mean…" she protested as Astrid scowled.

"Not really," she reminded the other girl. "The purpose of homework is for you to consolidate the learning you have acquired in the lesson. My doing the work for you would obviate that purpose. Do your own homework and learn the things you're supposed to."

"Harsh," Ruff huffed, eyeing Astrid suspiciously.

"Not really," the girl said firmly. "I'm not helping you cheat." The others shared a look and then Heather nodded.

"You're absolutely right," she said, casting Ruff a stern look. "You need to remember that, Ruff."

"And now it's 'get at Ruff' day," the girl moaned."Okay-I'll do the stupid homework. Loki! It's just a short explanation of the importance and application of vaccination in modern healthcare…" Everyone stared at her.

"And you didn't do it last night?" Mindy asked her dryly. Ruff shrugged, grabbing her braids and tugging.

"I was helping Tuff with something," she shrugged. "Took up most of my evening." Atali smirked.

"That was your mistake-helping that idiot with anything," she commented and suddenly, Ruff straightened up, her grey-blue eyes narrowing and expression twisting into anger.

"Listen here, you spoilt brat," she hissed. "Remember what happens when you diss my brother? Hmm?" Atali's clear green eyes widened and the red-haired girl backed up a pace, her composure suddenly lost. Her mouth worked soundlessly.

"And...we're all friends, aren't we?" Heather suggested, smiling and patting Ruff on the shoulder. There was an awkward pause as Atali rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said tightly. "Sorry, Ruff. He's your brother, your business. Okay?" Taking a heavy breath, Ruff gave a small nod.

"Accepted," she said and then gave a huge grin. "Friends?" There was a collective sigh of relief as everyone pretended the last minute hadn't happened. As they headed off for their classes, Astrid leaned close to Heather so no one else could hear.

"What was that?" she asked as the girl sighed.

"Ruff has a twin brother, Tyler," she explained. Astrid nodded.

"AKA Tuffnut," she added. "I know." Then she frowned. "They don't get on?" Frowning, Heather flicked her braid off her shoulder.

"Actually, they do," she explained as they rounded the corner and headed along D corridor towards English, the more junior students swirling around the Seniors like a human tide. "Ruff is incredibly fond of her brother and will do anything for him. They've always been together...but when Atali became Queen Bee, Ruff was given the chance to join the Popular girls." Breathing hard to suppress her instinctive reaction to the tale that occurred because Astrid had lost her Dad, the blonde nodded.

"And she took it, I guess," she murmured. Heather nodded.

"Without hesitation," she explained. "I mean, the twins had done everything together until then-they were literally inseparable-so we were all astonished when Ruff joined us and left Tyler behind."

"So why did she?" Astrid asked thoughtfully. They walked along in silence for a few yards.

"It was the right time," Heather began slowly. "They were growing up and they both wanted something that was theirs alone, rather than shared. I mean, they are different genders so they would have some differences, at least! And from what Ruff said, Tuff gave her his blessing. He wanted her to be happy so she could make the friends she wanted, without feeling she had to stay at his side."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Heather sighed. "And Ruff loves him dearly for it. I mean, who wouldn't? So she won't hear a word against him-even when the girls are being bitchy, they normally remember not to speak against Tuff. Mindy forgot once and Ruff kicked her ass! And angry Ruff is completely without boundaries-and will probably dye your hair fluorescent green, blow up your car and melt your homework before you even get a chance to apologise…" Eyebrows shooting up, Astrid shook her head.

"Note to self-never say anything against Tuff," the blonde commented dryly. Heather slipped her arm through Astrid's and her smile was genuine.

"I'm so glad to have you back," she said, nudging Astrid. "You were my bestie until we got here…" And Astrid stiffened but forced herself to carry on walking.

"Yeah," she said, not trusting herself to follow through on her words. "If the others are so bitchy about Ruff's brother-who she can't avoid since he lives in the same house-how did you cope?" She stopped. "Did they know?" Heather chewed her lip and nodded.

"They knew," she admitted, "and there were some bitchy comments, especially in the beginning." She paused again. "And I kind of joined in...because I was shallow and cowardly. But I was determined to still be your friend...so I kept on in secret. And not as well as I should have-and I wasn't as supportive as you deserved. But they knew-and they knew I had to do it." Her green eyes were shadowed. "I'm sorry, Ast. I should have been a better friend." The blonde squeezed her hand and smiled.

"So as long as they don't know about it, you can be friends with unpopular people," she murmured. Heather chuckled.

"Maybe-but I wouldn't try it this soon after being welcomed back into the fold," she murmured as they arrived in the English classroom. Swiftly, they settled towards the back and by the window, saving seats as Ruff, Atali and Mindy swung in. The jocks were occupying the far side of the back row and hunkered down in his usual seat was Hiccup, his head down and a scarf wound tightly around his neck. Snotlout leaned over towards Astrid and grinned.

"Hey, Hoff-looking good," he said pointedly. Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, Snotlout," she said brightly. "Why are you looking so cheerful?" The black-haired jock gave a smug smile, his pale blue eyes glittering.

"We did what you asked," he said clearly. "We put the person who came up with the idea of putting you in a dumpster...in a dumpster." Astrid smiled sweetly.

"And did you enjoy it?" she asked pointedly. Snotlout shrugged.

"Not me, man," he said smugly as Thuggory chuckled unkindly.

"Yeah-why would you think that fathead would ever come up with any sort of original idea?" he scoffed as Snotlout scowled at him.

"Hey-I came up with the answer to this one!" he protested.

"You did?" Thuggory sneered. "Eret and I…"

"Ahem...much as I hate to interrupt your vital discussion, I would prefer you paid attention to the poems of Keats," Mr Throk announced sharply and the boys turned round abruptly, shutting up as the teacher swept his cool light hazel gave over the class. "Now I hope you all have your homework assignments ready to hand in…" There was a pause and a movement behind them. "Yes, Mister Haddock?"

Everyone turned to look at the often-disregarded shape of Hiccup and saw him hunched in his seat, looking exhausted and wrapped in his scarf. He gave a hacking cough and sniffed.

"Sorry, Mr Throk," he rapsed, his voice hoarse. "Something happened last night and I wasn't able to finish mine." He coughed again and then sneezed. Astrid frowned and her gaze slid treacherously over towards the smug Snotlout. The teacher frowned and inspected the lean auburn shape, obviously unwell and struggling and he nodded.

"You have never handed in a piece of work late before, Hiccup," he said thoughtfully. "And your diligence is recognised by all the other staff. I am prepared to give you another day to finish your assignment-but I will deduct ten percent from your mark for tardiness." Feverish emerald eyes flicking up, the young man nodded in resignation.

"Thank you, Mr Throk," he coughed, covering his mouth. "I am very grateful."

But his tone struck Astrid as never before: she knew Hiccup was as dedicated to his grades as she was to hers and she knew she would be devastated if she was marked down for something that wasn't her fault. And she imagined her look would be exactly the one that Hiccup was trying to conceal now. She could see the jocks sniggering and with a sinking feeling in her middle, she realised what must have happened.

Fury boiling in her chest, she turned back to her work and worked her ire out on the innocent words of Keats before she heard the bell ring. The noises of the class were intermittently disrupted by Hiccup's horrible hacking cough and as the class ended, she walked up and handed in her critique, then glanced back at the lean shape as Hiccup achingly levered himself up. She glanced over at the jocks and paused with her bag as she exited the class.

"Which one of you went into the dumpster?" she demanded as they all shared a glance.

"Hiccup," Dagur explained quietly. "He was the one who first floated the idea of the prank." She stared at him.

"But he didn't have any part in doing it, did he?" she asked. Snotlout shrugged.

"Hey Babe-chill!" he urged her. "We only did what you asked…" They all paused as Hiccup limped by, coughing quietly. His breaths were rasping and harsh and the girl glared at the boys as he slowly vanished round the corner. Then she snorted and wheeled away, heading after the girls. Snotlout gave a puzzled shrug and looked over at the others.

"Girls!" he said.

oOo

Last period was Study and Astrid headed for the Library. As a pariah, she had always chosen to do her assignments in the Library rather than in the Study Hall where she could still feel the eyes on her and hear the comments and she knew that she wasn't the only one who felt the same. So she quietly walked through the stacks until she heard coughing-and pausing to steel herself, she headed determinedly round the corner. As expected, Hiccup was sitting at a small table in the furthest corner of the Library, his books spread out in front of him, his English text book open on top of the pile. As she stopped, his emerald eyes flicked up to inspect her face and he sighed.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked him and he sighed.

"It's a free Library," he admitted, his rasping voice rough. She nodded and sat opposite him, inspecting him. He frowned.

"Have a grown a second head?" he asked hoarsely and she shook her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked him and he sighed.

"Where has this come from?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Look, I never dreamed they would target you," she said urgently, "I never ever wanted anything to happen to you." He coughed and for a long moment, struggled to breathe. Then he looked up.

"Well, you did ask for the person who came up with the idea to put you in a dumpster to be put in a dumpster," he commented sarcastically. Her eyes widened.

"But I thought Snot or Eret…" she replied, her voice shocked. He shrugged.

"I may have mentioned it as a throwaway remark and then those muttonheads decided to go ahead with it-even though I told them it was a really awful idea…" Hiccup sighed, coughing again. She shook her head.

"I-I can't believe that _you_ of all people…" she began angrily but he sighed, realising he had blown his one tiny chance.

"Certified asshole, remember?" he rasped, then struggled through another coughing fit. He kept his head down because he didn't want to watch her get up and leave-because he knew that she had clung onto her anger about the dumpster incident for years. But as she looked at him, clearly ill and genuinely apologetic and she found her compassion damped down her anger.

"What happened?" she asked gently, pulling a bottle of water from her bag and handing it to him. Gratefully, he sipped the water and looked at her.

"If I give this back, you'll probably get the same," he admitted and she smiled. "Or worse. Double bubonic plague at least…"

"Keep it!" she said hurriedly. He nodded, smothering another cough.

"Thanks," he said in relief and sipped the water once more. "Snot, Eret and Thug grabbed me as I was leaving school yesterday and threw me into a dumpster. And then they locked it so I couldn't get out." Her blue eyes widened in shock and then narrowed with anger.

"I never asked for that," she muttered. "I just wanted them to get in and realise how horrible it was. I knew they would get straight out again but I just hoped they would realise what they had done to another innocent person. Instead…" She shook herself. "They locked it?" He nodded.

"I couldn't get out, yelled until I was hoarse and was freezing," he admitted. "If my phone had less than the 3% it had, I couldn't have got hold of Tuff and I would probably have died in the trash." His head dropped. "All I deserve, I guess…"

"NO!" Her voice was sharper than she had intended and instinctively, she grasped his hand and squeezed. His skin was hot and she reckoned he had quite a high fever but he managed a goofy smile.

"I think the general consensus would disagree with you," he rasped. "I mean, since I lost my leg, I seem to have lost everything else. My friends, my original career plans, my value to anyone…" He shrugged.

"You have friends," she reminded him and he sighed.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong-they're loyal and great fun...but they weren't the friends I had…"

"At least they were friends," she pointed out reasonably. He coughed again and sighed.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "And I'm sorry as well. I mean...you didn't deserve any of it. Your friends should've been there when you needed them-and they weren't. I didn't make it easier...but the truth is, I was stupid. And I really admired how brave and determined you were, no matter how people sneered." She sighed.

"I would rather have had friends," she admitted and he nodded.

"I mean, the guys are good," he admitted. "Just a bit crazy…"

"I always think of you as the Three Musketeers," she told him with a smirk. His eyes widened and he coughed painfully and then smiled.

"Oh. Oh! You wound me!" he rasped dramatically. "Which one am I?" She tried not to smile and pressed a finger to her lips as she thought.

"Well, Fishlegs is obviously Porthos," she told him.

"Low hanging fruit," he replied, though he was smiling. "He really is very smart and kind as well…"

"Dumas never said Porthos wasn't smart," Astrid pointed out. "Just…" And she gestured to her middle. Hiccup snorted with laughter.

"And Tuff?" he asked. She pursed her lips.

"Aramis," she said decidedly.

"Tuff as the would-be priest and later traitor?" he asked her. "I mean, I know Tuff is an unusual guy but I don't think he'd ever be a traitor…" She chuckled.

"I always found Aramis as the more unsatisfactory musketeer," she pointed out. "And anyway, Tuff would have to be Aramis because you are definitely Athos."

Oh! Low blow!" Hiccup chuckled. "So you think all this one-legged auburn fishboneness bears a resemblance to the shamed Compte de la Fere and former husband of the treacherous spy, Milady De Winter?" Her eyes widened.

"You are definitely suited to be the broody, dark secret and mysterious past kind of guy," she told him with a smile.

"Well, I do have a secret and very fluffy dog and I lost my leg in a house fire but...not sure that matches to finding your wife is a convicted traitor and having to execute her," he replied, coughing a couple of times during the playful sentence.

"And wow. You really know your musketeers," she noted in admiration and he chuckled again, bending forward as a hacking cough wracked him.

"Not much use if I didn't," he wheezed. "Dad loved the tale and read it to me as a kid. And I've read it several times since." She smiled.

"It was my Dad's favourite as well," she told him, the soft inflection in her voice reminding him that she was still mourning his loss. He took a quick sip of water.

"You know...I should have said it before but I am sorry," he said, the words tumbling out in his hurry. "I lost Mom when I was small-well, she left us. Bailed. And Dad is away most of the time so I can really sympathise...um...yeah…"

She squeezed his hand and he felt his heart flutter.

"Thanks," she said and stared into his eyes. The emerald depths were kind and hopeful and she felt a flicker of something in her own chest. Instantly, she felt her cheeks heat and she squeezed his hand once more. "You know you're an okay guy, Hiccup?"

"Nope-still an asshole," he told her candidly. "Trying to be better but I am sarcastic and snarky." Her eyebrows shot up. "And those are my good qualities…"

"You're smart and you forgave me and you have quick wits and a sense of humour," she corrected him.

"I'm auburn and one-legged," he pointed out. "A sense of humour is mandatory." She chuckled and shook her head. "And you didn't yell and storm off when you found I was the asshole who suggested the dumpster thing…"

"But you didn't take part in it...and you did find out what it was like in a dumpster," she replied and he coughed.

"Freezing and very smelly," he croaked and she frowned.

"Now I gotta find a way to make those other idiots understand that what they did isn't alright," she said. He gave a small smile.

"Shallow assholes find it very hard to cope with losing the things they value most," he rasped. Astrid clasped her hands together.

"That's going to be a challenge," she murmured, looking thoughtful. "But not impossible." Then she scrawled a number on the top of his page. "This is my cell, Hiccup. If you're not well, text me and I can collect your homework, okay?" He nodded gratefully.

"I'm sure I'll be feeling better tomorrow," he coughed. "But thanks, Astrid. That means a lot." She shrugged.

"I wasn't very nice to you when I didn't have anyone-and that wasn't how I was brought up," she explained. "I would like to make it up." He gave a smile.

"Maybe...stay?" he asked gruffly. "Would be nice to have company for once…" She nodded, giving him a brilliant smile.

"Right back at you," she replied and pulled out her books. Coughing gently, Hiccup didn't mind that his throat was on fire, that he was shivering and aching all over. Sure, he may actually be hallucinating but for now, Astrid was sitting with him, talking to him like a real person and he wouldn't have swapped it for anything in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX:**

The weather was cold and drizzly and made Astrid grateful that she was still being driven into school by Finn. It was actually a real delight to go home and spend time with her Uncle, who was similar to her dead father but much more outgoing. And despite his involvement with the shoot, Finn had worked out that he could manage some of the details through Skype and visit personally while Astrid was at school-so they could go to visit Ingrid together.

When she had seen the awful weather, she had almost reached for her beat-up jeans before she had recalled she wouldn't be cycling through the puddles and being splashed by careless drivers, So she had dressed in an above knee tartan skirt, her thick navy leggings, pale blue blouse and white sweater and her knee length boots, with her scarf, hat and thick winter jacket on. Finn had hugged her and promised he would be waiting when school got out so she wouldn't get wet and then he had headed out to the set while she walked in.

She was shocked when she arrived for overnight, the Hallway had been decorated with crepe paper and foil hearts, red bunting, cut out cupids and banners for the Valentines' Dance on the Saturday. Groups of girls and boys were huddled together, chattering loudly and exchanging cards. She kept her head down and walked towards her locker-and then Heather waved and yelled.

"ASTRID!" She looked up and saw the girls waiting for her, all grinning and opening their cards excitedly. The jocks were hanging close by, casting looks at the girls and winking. Snotlout made at least three inappropriate gestures towards Ruff, who leered and waved her little finger at him, causing him to gape in shock. "Hurry up-you have a shed load of cards, all stuffed in your locker door…" And arriving, Astrid did indeed find a number of cards, all pink and embossed and foiled and looking extremely shop-bought and showy. She flicked through each one, reading insincere words and curiously annoying and insulting innuendos from people who were praising her beauty and character when they wouldn't even give her the time of day at the start of the week. Snotlout's was the worst, even though he was going out with Mindy and she felt her fists itch to destroy the lot of them.

Except the bottom one, which was a handmade envelope crafted from a sheet of pale pink cartridge paper. Inside was a hand-painted card with a familiar scruffy hand inside that Astrid recognised from the previous day as Hiccup's. The words were gentle and sincere.

_I have admired you for a long time for your bravery and strength and the amazing person you are. I really hope you would consider being my friend and maybe my Valentine. HHH_

She gave a small smile and carefully and discreetly folded the card in half behind the stack as she turned and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh!" she said and tore up the cards, apparently dumping them all-except the carefully concealed handmade card-in the trash. "Completely fake and insulting nonsense!"

The others stared at her in shock.

"But...but...but you just got cards from all of the jocks," Mindy stammered as Ruff stared at her and secretly winked before turning away.

"Did I ask for cards?" Astrid forced herself to say as calmly as she could manage. "They sent the cards for themselves, not because any single one of them has any interest in being my boyfriend or a romantic Valentine. It's all just for show, isn't it?"

Atali scowled and for a moment, Astrid wondered if she had blown her chances with the Queen Bee. Green eyes flashing with irritation, the girl tossed her red hair and gave a false laugh.

"Almost everything we do is for show, Astrid," she said in a voice that was clearly filled with forced patience-especially as she had received fewer cards from the Seniors than the newcomer. "That's part of being the Popular girls." But before Astrid could launch an exasperated attack at her, Heather slipped her arm through the blonde's.

"Part of the fun is the insincerity," she reminded Astrid, casting a sly glance at the boys. "We all know they don't mean it."

"Hey! Some of us do!" Snotlout protested, hugging Mindy.

"Except Mindy is your girlfriend and yet you sent me a card suggesting we 'make sweet horizontal music together'," Astrid snapped. "I mean, that is just insulting to Mindy. If you were really sincere, you would send her a card and her alone." Atali opened her mouth to scorch a reply but Mindy looked at Astrid and her eyes softened with the briefest flash of gratitude.

"Thanks," she said in a surprised voice. And then she turned on Snotlout. "And you-you self-absorbed numbskull-why did you send her-or any of the others-a card when you're supposed to only have eyes for me?" The stocky boy shrugged without any contrition.

"Duh-because it's Valentines and the others would feel cheated if they didn't get a card from the Snotman!" he said as if it was obvious.

"Actually-it's weird getting a card from someone else's boyfriend," Ruffnut pointed out, much to Atali's annoyance. "We all know Snot is Mindy's boyfriend so why would he be sending us a card? It's lame and pretty underhand."

"It can't be underhand because honestly, no one could miss those huge and tasteless cards," Heather pointed out. "I mean, he seems to think that larger equals better."

"It doesn't," Ruff agreed, smirking as she watched Snotlout look more and more irritated. "And smacks of over-compensation to me. I mean...it seems he feels he needs the largest card possibly because he has a tiny…"

"Hey-none of you have objected the last couple of years!" he snapped. "It's just since…"

"You were going out with Mindy that it's wrong!" Atali interrupted, glaring at the raven-haired jock. Her eyes clearly reminded him to swallow the words 'since Astrid joined you' even if they were true.

"And it's not just Snot," Ruff added, stirring things with a sly smile as she peered at hers and the others' cards. "I mean, Thuggory has given us all the exact same card with the exact same line in. Talk about not making any effort!"

"And Eret has made the same suggestion and asked every one of us to go out with him to the Dance-even Mindy who is supposed to be his friend Snotlout's girlfriend!" Heather added. "You know, I think Astrid is right. I mean, counting success by the number of insincere and plain insulting cards you get is pretty childish. It may be okay in Second Grade but we're Seniors. Pretty much adults. Showing off who gets the most cards is really pathetic!" Atali snorted: as Queen Bee, she valued the fact that she received the most cards of anyone in the School, for all the jocks and many admirers from all years sent her cards. But even she could appreciate it had to be unfair to Mindy for Snotlout to send a card to all her friends as well.

"And I think we've talked that subject to death," she said, tucking her cards in her bag, while noting Ruff and Heather had binned their cards as well. "There's the bell. Come on, girls. Just a few hours of classes and then it's the weekend-and the Valentines Dance!"

As the group walked off in the directions of their classes, Astrid passed a familiar shape, hunched by his locker. Hiccup looked rough, his nose red and still coughing painfully. He had forced himself to come into school, despite the fact that he wasn't well, because he didn't want to miss out-and score a zero for failing to hand in his English assignment again. And from the look in his face, he had clearly seen her action in ripping up the Valentines cards, assuming his had been destroyed and dumped with the rest. His feverish emerald eyes met hers for a brief moment and she saw how hurt he was, so she drifted slightly towards him and turned her head, gifting him the briefest of smiles.

"Thank you," she mouthed and then continued on her way.

Hiccup gave another hacking cough. He had been completely distraught that his final gambit had failed and worse, been rejected as a shallow, self-serving gesture when it had been anything but. Yet Astrid's reaction gave him the slightest sliver of hope. Maybe she hadn't lumped him in with all the other insincere jocks and had understood what she meant to him. And then he sighed and gathered his bags, trailing along at the end of the throng, hoping he would make class in time.

oOo

"So who are you going to the Dance with?" Mindy asked, snuggling obviously against Snotlout. That had been a no-brainer for even Snotlout had managed to assess the situation and had been extra-attentive and sweet towards his very disgruntled girlfriend. Mindy had been pointedly clingy and was enjoying a free lamb burger and rice courtesy of the jock. Astrid looked up, not assuming the girl was talking to her-but every eye was uncomfortably on her.

"Um...I really wasn't intending on going," she admitted. "Haven't been the last three years and as I don't have a boyfriend to go with…" Mindy gave a smug smile.

"Well, that is true," she accepted. "Though you're now with the popular crew so offers should be flying in."

"Not really happened so far," Astrid muttered, poking her pasta salad. The boys shared a look.

"Dear Astrid-are you sure?" Eret asked her smugly. "I mean, you are a beautiful and spirited young woman and I would be honoured to go to the dance with you."

"Or you could go with quality over quantity and come with me, Hoff," Thuggory smirked. "I mean, we would make the most stunning couple there."

"Or you could go with me and at least have a laugh at the treacly sickly nonsense everyone else is spouting," Dagur offered, a twinkle in his pale green eyes. Astrid looked up for a moment and considered it: she knew Dagur through Heather and was pretty sure he wouldn't be as much of an ass as the others because he had been a decent guy towards her when she had gone over to Heather's home in the past. And he did have a wicked sense of humour.

"But what about the others?" she asked with a slight frown. "I thought you guys always asked the girls out?"

"Well, I can hardly ask out my sister, can I?" Dagur teased her. "I mean...incest. Bleurgh!"

"I'm coming with Ryker Grimborn," Atali announced.

"No way!" Ruff gasped.

"Way!" Atali said smugly. "He's been messaging me for the last seven months since he left and went to College. And though he's already the star of Berk University Football Team, he has only got eyes for me."

"Not what BerkBook is saying," Ruff muttered under her breath. Astrid cast her a sideways look: the words weren't intended for Atali though the girl had guessed what the female twin was saying.

"I trust Rykie," she said firmly. "No matter what those vicious gossips say!" Ruff's eyebrows spoke volumes but she didn't say anything more. Eret raised an eyebrow at the female twin.

"Okay, Raquel-what do you say?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, E," she said. "I'll be your date." Heather sighed and looked over at Thuggory.

"You and me, babe," she said in a resigned tone as the dark-haired young man gave a broad grin.

"Don't worry, honey-we'll have fun," he assured her as Dagur turned to Astrid.

"Go on, Astrid," he asked her in a faintly pleading voice. "I mean, that means I'll be the only one without a date. We can have fun. I promise not to pull any asshole moves on you-boy scout's honour!"

"Dagur-I know you were never a boy scout," Astrid said, folding her arms. "But okay. Friends only-if you try anything smoochy, I won't be responsible for my actions…" Winking at the others, Snotlout crept around and wrapped his arms around Astrid from the back.

"Surprise, Hoff," he said and tried to smooch her. Instantly, she slammed her head back, stunning him before an elbow slammed twice into his side and then she rose, grabbing the doubled-up, winded jock and ably throwing him to the ground. He impacted with a pained 'OOF!' and looked up blearily.

"Ow…" he whined.

There was a pause-and then everyone burst out laughing. Even Mindy was completely unsympathetic at her boyfriend's distress-primarily because she had been shocked and annoyed that Snotlout had grabbed the newcomer to the group and tried to kiss her. Eret and Thuggory were just helpless with laughter and Ruffnut was howling and pointing. Annoyed, Snotlout slowly picked himself up.

"Not funny…" he snapped. "I could have been seriously hurt…"

"And it would have served you right," Astrid told him sternly, folding her arms. "I warned Dagur."

"That was very impressive, Astrid," Atali said primly, her eyes calculating. She had been impressed at the reaction, even though she felt sorry that Snotlout's prank had been foiled. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Martial arts lessons when I was younger-and I did some more after Dad died when certain people started being asses to me," the blonde replied sharply, glaring at Snotlout. There was a pause and Ruff started howling with laughter again.

"It's your own fault!" she exclaimed gleefully.

"Shut up, Ruff," Snotlout grumped as Heather touched Astrid's arm. The raven-haired girl winked.

"That was awesome," she smiled. "Wanna come round mine to get ready? It will make collecting Dagur easier-and he does get nervous before these things…" Taking a breath and calming down, Astrid nodded. Because thought she was sort of looking forward to actually going to a dance, she would really have rather gone another green-eyed boy who was sitting with his little gang of outcasts at the back of the canteen. Looking up, she saw Hiccup looking at her and for a second, she saw him look as if he wanted to say something...but then he looked away. And there was a faint flicker of regret in her chest-because there was a large part of her that would actually have preferred going with Hiccup rather than Dagur.

_And maybe be my Valentine?_

Was it a request? A suggestion? An offer?

She shook her head and turned back to her salad. Maybe she could see him at the Dance and thank him. Because she was certain now that his had been the only genuine offer. Snapping the plastic container closed, she rose.

"I just need to nip to the bathroom before classes," she explained and smiled at them before she strode out. Atali's smile dropped from her face the second the blonde was out of sight.

"Gods, she is an utter puritan," she sighed. "Doesn't she understand a bit of fun?"

"Yeah-she should be grateful that we are giving her our friendship rather than leaving her as the pariah she is," Thuggory added.

"I thought she was going to turn us all down," Eret added. "You did good work, Dag." The carrot-haired man looked over at his friends. He was two years older, held back by a combination of injuries and serious illness meaning that he had ended up doing Junior and Senior Year with his younger sister. And he was feeling more than a little guilty at the way his friends were behaving. His sister had moments when she looked as uncomfortable as he felt, for he knew Astrid from when she and Heather had been friends in Middle School and liked her. It felt wrong to be using her.

"Yeah,"he said shortly and sighed.

"Don't everyone look like your grandmother has died," Snotlout cut in obliviously. "Look, the plan is going brilliantly. Hoff has been adopted by us and she seems to think we like being her friends. She's now popular and has us as her friends. Has she mentioned the film set yet?"

"Not yet," Atali said irritably. "Honestly, she should be offering that up immediately…" But Heather shook her head.

"Why should she?" she asked her friend. "I mean, you and the rest have treated her pretty badly over the last three years-so why would she want to do anything so amazing for us after just a few days. I mean, I think she's still expecting us to all revert to how we were and tell her this was a particularly cruel joke."

"Well, it is, isn't it?" Eret asked bluntly. "I mean, we are only mixing with her so we can use her to get on the set of 'Son of Odin' aren't we?" There was an awkward pause and the others nodded with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Heather noted that both Ruff and Dagur looked distracted as she nodded and then she sighed.

"I think we're going to need to convince her that we are her friends," she reminded them. "Remember to ask about her Mom, muttonheads! Exchange phone numbers and remember not to give the game away-and that means you, Snotlout!"

"I honestly though he had blown it," Mindy admitted as Atali rolled her eyes.

"Dagur-you're up to bat," she said. "You need to make sure she has a good time at the Dance-so she realises that we are her friends. Next week, we can start including her in the things we all bring to the group so she starts to realise she ought to contribute as well…" Everyone nodded. "Now remember-be nice to her," Atali stressed. "At least until we get what we want from her."

oOo

Hiccup dragged himself back to his locker, his body aching. He was truly glad that the week was over and that he could have the weekend off to recover from his cold, get ahead on his school assignments and try to come to terms with the fact that somehow, his one chance with Astrid had been snatched from his grasp. And though she had been amazing to spend time with yesterday, today, she had blown off all the guys' cards...including his last ditch attempt at letting her know what she meant to him.

He glanced up at the hearts and posters and he sighed. This would be the first year he wouldn't be going to the Valentine's Dance-but then, he had no Valentine and he couldn't dance, so why should he even try? Admittedly Fish and Tuff would be going but that would just be weird, as a threesome all without dates and he wasn't sure he could cope with seeing Astrid dancing with Snotlout or Eret without it breaking his silent promise not to ruin her blossoming friendship with the Popular girls. There was a small part of him that really hoped they would see her as he did-for the amazing girl she was-but the conversation he had overheard in the canteen had made him concerned for her once more. No matter how nice they seemed, it was clear they were still forging on with their plan to use her to get on the film set and he really _really_ hoped that they wouldn't discard her after they had got what they wanted.

He unlocked the door and opened it...to see a scrap of paper flutter down. Warily, he glanced around to check that it wasn't some sort of set-up before he bent down to pick it up and then his eyes widened. It was the back of the handmade envelope he had given Astrid and as he turned it over, he saw her neat writing on the pink cartridge paper.

_I think I may have misjudged you. Yours was the only sincere offer I have had ever-and I greatly appreciate it. Yes, I would love to be your Valentine-if you would be mine? And maybe...you want to ask me for a dance tomorrow? A_

Smiling, he folded the paper and carefully stowed it in his bag. Maybe he had a reason to go to the Dance after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN:**

"How was School?"

It was the question that Astrid had been sort of dreading for she really wasn't sure what to say. But her Mom was smiling and looking much better and she felt her own mouth stretch in a smile as she felt Ingrid's hand tighten around her own. Having her Mom looking and sounding much more like herself was a blessing and she knew that as she improved, Ingrid would get bored.

"Okay, I guess," Astrid admitted as her mother's blue eyes narrowed at the tone.

"But…?" Astrid sighed.

"Since you were taken ill, since I came back to School, people have been...much nicer to me," she admitted, Ingrid said nothing. "Most of them people who spent the last few years-well, being bitches." Ingrid gave a small cough.

"Maybe this has made them think differently of you?" she suggested. "And if they are talking to you, maybe they will realise what a wonderful person you are, Astrid."

"I guess."

"But…?" Ingrid leaned forward and her daughter sighed.

"It isn't real," Astrid admitted. "I mean, don't get me wrong-it's really nice to suddenly be included once more. To have people to talk to and laugh with and...and be with. But…" She sighed. "I think it's fake. I think they saw Uncle Finn collect me when you were taken to hospital and I guess they recognised him."

"You think they've befriended you because they think they can meet him by being your friend?" Ingrid asked.

"The boys are more obvious than the girls," Astrid admitted thoughtfully.

"Boys?"

"The jocks-the popular sporty guys that most of the female population would bite your arm off to be friends with-are all swarming around me," Astrid admitted. "It's kind of creepy, since they were calling me a nerd and threatening to put me in a dumpster on Monday. Yet when I came back, they were all 'looking good, Hoff' and 'how are you?'. It's so obviously false."

"Maybe they actually felt sympathy for you, my love," Ingrid said thoughtfully. "After all, they all have mothers and maybe this brought home that you are a person, just like them…" Astrid frowned, her nose wrinkling as she considered.

"Nope," she said at length. "It's obviously premeditated. Snotlout is a sleaze, smarming up to me while making his girlfriend feel uncomfortable, Eret is a swine and Thuggory is so in love with himself that I'm surprised he hasn't already eloped!" Ingrid began to chuckle.

"That's my daughter," she commented.

"And the girls aren't much better," Astrid continued, her frustration suddenly venting. "I mean, Atali deliberately isolated me in Freshman Year when Dad died and now she's all wanting to be friends? It's clearly false."

"And the others?" Ingrid asked her. Astrid sighed again.

"I want to believe Heather because she was my friend forever and she was still secretly my friend a little bit," the girl conceded. "And I find myself wanting to believe Ruff as well."

"Ruff?"

"Raquel Thorston," Astrid explained. "Her twin brother is a definite outcast but she won't allow a word against him. But not so sure about Mindy. I mean, she sometimes looks at me like I'm trying to steal her place and the fact that Snotlout, her boyfriend, has been flirting with me hasn't helped."

"And you've discouraged him?"

"Yup. Forcefully," Astrid said with a smug smile and Ingrid laughed again, though that set her off coughing. Astrid gave her some water and waited until she had settled. "Sorry, Mom," she said. Ingrid clasped her hand.

"No, this is doing me the power of good," she admitted. "But I will take a little while to get back to normal. The doctors are still dubious if I'll come off the HDU today or if I need another day here." Then she looked at her downcast daughter. "Is there no one you trust is being honest with you?" Reluctantly, Astrid nodded.

"There is one guy," she said slowly. "I mean, he used to be a jock but he was involved in an accident and was hurt. He lost part of his leg and he was ruthlessly cast aside by them. He's been trying to be friends with me ever since, always smiling and friendly. And no matter how many times I rebuff him, he still keeps being there. He asked if I was okay the day you were admitted because he could see I was down. I wasn't very nice to him…"

"Why?" Ingrid asked. The girl sighed.

"I think I was angry that I had been basically ignored for so long, that my friends had all abandoned me and then suddenly-boom! The same thing happens to him and he just expects me to be his friend. I wanted him to feel as miserable as I did…" And then she looked up. "That sounds horrible, doesn't it?"

"A little," Ingrid admitted. "I know you have been dealing with a lot, my daughter. Did you suspect he wasn't genuine?" Shaking her head, Astrid toyed with her hands again.

"No," she murmured. "But I just resented that he was thrown aside and he wanted to be friends with me when he hadn't before."

"People change and grow and learn," her mother reminded her. Astrid nodded.

"He used to be a jock...and I found out he was the one who mentioned the whole idea of putting me in a dumpster in Sophomore Year-though he told his friends not to do it…" Astrid continued. Then she pulled a face. "He never took part. And he tried to apologise to me the next day when everyone found out what had happened-but I yelled at him and the other jocks. And when they all became friendly-minus him, of course, because he's now as popular as Eel Pox-I asked the guys to prove they were serious and for the person who came up with the idea to spend an hour in a dumpster to see what it was like. I expected one of the people who actually did it to go in. Instead, they ambushed him and locked him in. He could have died! And that was my fault." She shook her head. "I feel really bad about that."

"You should," her mother said thoughtfully. "That's not who you are-and it sounds like it isn't really who this young man is either. I mean, he did apologise and he didn't take part. And he appears to have learned the same harsh lessons that you have, my love."

"I spoke to him the day after the dumpster incident," she admitted. "He's got a really bad cough and cold. And he was apologetic. And he was sassy and nice and…"

"And you sort of like him, don't you?" Ingrid asked. Dumbly, Astrid nodded.

"I was stupid," she admitted. "I couldn't give him a chance until I was suddenly popular, until I was no longer the pariah I had been. And I missed out on having a friend like him because that would have meant swallowing my pride-but it meant I was more alone that I should have been." Ingrid leaned forward and wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"You weren't in the best place-just like me," she said, her tone peaceful. "I think we both don't make good decisions when we're angry and hurt and bereaved." Leaning against her, Astrid closed her eyes.

"No," she sighed.

"And I have come to terms with my mistake, lying here and staring at the ceiling and thinking about how much I have deprived you of by my anger and bitterness," Ingrid added. "Finn could have been in our lives all this time-instead, all three of us suffered because I was angry for no good reason." Astrid sighed.

"He's here now," she admitted. "And you're getting better." She looked up and smiled.

"That's true," Ingrid admitted. "I am on the mend-and I don't want to see you here at the hospital tomorrow, Astrid." The girl's eyes widened. "I am going to have all my friends from work visiting and you need to go out and do something for yourself."

"But…"

"Astrid-you have spend hours here with me-and then you have needed to then go home and do your homework and everything else in the house," Ingrid said sternly. "So I want you to take tomorrow off. I presume there is a Valentine's Dance? And that you will be going?" Blinking in surprise, Astrid nodded.

"But how…?"

"I'm not so old and decrepit that I can't recall Valentine's Dances," Ingrid said dryly. "And being a popular girl, you would be going. Who is your date?"

"Dagur, Heather's brother," Astrid admitted. There was a pause and Ingrid raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked. Blushing, Astrid stared at her hands again.

"Because I had to go with someone and he was the best, most palatable option," she admitted.

"But you don't actually want to go with him," Ingrid murmured. Astrid shook her head. "And you would prefer to go with this other boy?" Astrid nodded her head.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Then why don't you?"

There was a long silence.

"Because he's a pariah...and I have only just got some friends back," Astrid admitted.

"Even though you believe most of them aren't genuine friends...and the ones you hope are genuine are people who were either your friend before or who remain loyal to people who don't conform to High School Hierarchical norms," her mother pointed out.

"Who uses the word 'hierarchical' in normal conversation?" Astrid asked her dryly.

"I just have," Ingrid replied smartly. "Don't deflect. If you know it's not genuine, you should follow your heart, my love."

"Except it's nice having friends," Astrid mumbled.

"Even if they are just using you and will let you down?" Ingrid checked. Running her hands through her hair, Astrid sighed.

"I know they aren't genuine," she sighed. "And I'm using them as well…"

"But that's not who you are," Ingrid reminded her. "You are much better person than that. You do everything wholeheartedly. And when you befriend someone, you are a true friend. That is why you were so angry and hurt when you were abandoned before. These girls may be able to pretend to befriend you and then cast you aside when they get what they want-but that rejection would still hurt you badly."

Slowly, Astrid nodded.

"This boy you like...maybe you would be better going with him to the Dance?"

"But I gave my word to Dagur," Astrid said stubbornly. "And he is the best of the guys…"

"My love, life is far too short to be making compromises just for the look of the thing," Ingrid advised her, pausing to cough again. Breathing hard and exhausted, she reached for her oxygen mask and breathed the gas in for a few breaths. Anxious, Astrid reached for the call bell.

"Mom-I'll get the nurse…" But Ingrid grasped her hand.

"It's okay," her Mom said. "I was supposed to be wearing the oxygen mask all the time-but I wanted to talk to you without looking like an invalid…" Astrid gave a wry smile.

"Making compromises for the look of the thing…" she murmured. "Mom-this is your health we're talking about…"

"And I'm talking about your heart and your happiness," Ingrid retorted. "Just promise me that you will think about what I've said...and maybe give this boy, this young man who has been trying even before you were related to a famous film producer, a chance." Unbidden, a pair of emerald eyes flashed across Astrid's memory and she nodded.

"Yes," she conceded. "I want to." Ingrid squeezed her hand.

"So you have a super time, my love," she said, lying back. "And I know that Finn has a surprise planned for you tomorrow. So I will see you on Sunday and I want a full report of what happened at the dance!"

oOo

Saturday morning dawned, bright and cold and Astrid was up early, because Finn had told her that he wanted to take her to the set and she had agreed without hesitation. Dressing carefully in dark blue skinny jeans, her favourite brown boots, a fashionable azure silk blouse and sweater and planning to wear her usual ski jacket, she was ready early as Finn fried bacon and eggs and bread. Looking at the burnt crispy edges of the eggs, Astrid carefully rescued them and dished the food up.

"You look beautiful, niece," Finn complimented her, grinning as he bit into his bacon. "Seriously, I will be the envy of everyone with such a stunning young lady accompanying me." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"And it's all about looks," she said tonelessly...but he laid his cutlery aside.

"Astrid-no one can dispute you are a beautiful young woman-but I also happen to know you are smart, determined and very brave,' he told her. "People will underestimate you because of your looks-because there is an unconscious bias against pretty women, especially in the film industry. But I know that you will be fascinated by what goes on-and what man wouldn't be proud of such an amazing niece?"

Relaxing, Astrid sighed.

"But my friends at school are pretty shallow and are in it because of what they can get," she sighed as Finn frowned.

"You want to bring them along?" he asked mildly.

"Thor, no," she said quickly. "I mean, they ignored me and taunted me for year and only became my friends after Mom was taken ill...when you collected me from school. There is only one person I would offer to bring along-and he's ill with a cough and cold and I wouldn't have him standing out in the cold for hours…" Finn chuckled.

"Look, Astrid...if you want to bring a friend or friends along, I can always organise another visit for you and them," he offered. "But today is for you and me-because I do want to spend time with my niece. Deal?" Astrid nodded.

"Deal."

They drove out of Berk and into the rocky valley of Jotun's Low, where the film was currently on location-and Astrid was surprised at the infrastructure that had sprung up in the isolated and beautiful area. Trailers and tents were parked in the lea of Smigvarg's Stone, sheltered from the prevailing northerly winds and the crew were huddled in the tent, having coffees and preparing for the next scene. Finn parked and clambered down, waiting for Astrid as a skinny young man in a thick jumper scurried up, a clipboard clutched in his hands.

"Thank Thor you're here," the young man said without preamble. "That Yelena is kicking off again, complaining that her trailer is too small, that her lines are too difficult and that she is too cold." Finn gave a small smile.

"Have you got it?" he asked and the young man nodded, his pale brown lifeless hair plastered to his head. Swiftly, he handed over an ID and Astrid found it pinned to her collar.

"Astrid-this is Timothy Oeberg, my assistant. Timothy, this is Astrid Hofferson, my niece. She's visiting us today to see how films are made…" The stressed-looking young man nodded and gave a tired smile, his grey eyes still wary.

"Very very slowly," he sighed. "Finn…" The older Hofferson grinned.

"Come with me," he invited his daughter as they headed off in the direction of one of the largest trailers.

Astrid watched her Uncle in action and she was impressed with how he soothed the temperamental star, efficiently checked in with the director and had a word for anyone who wanted to speak with him. Finally, they sat back as the director finished a run through and then shot a scene with the star, Dane-a tall, handsome blonde man with a wry smile and charismatic presence. Then the director, a rotund balding man with a 'Berk Vikings' cap perched on his head shook his head.

"CUT!" he yelled. "Where is the Valkyrie?"

"She never checked in," Timothy reported, looking harassed. "And she's not answering her cell."

"We'll just have to change the order of shooting," Finn said but the director shook his head.

"The actor playing Brunnhilde has to leave this evening for her operation," he said tightly. "We changed the order of shooting to complete her scenes before her operation and her chemotherapy…"

"Then who have we got who could take her place?" Finn asked, nodding in recollection. The actress playing Brunnhilde had been determined to complete her part. "Any of the extras…?"

"None are in today-they weren't needed," the director sighed and then he looked up. "Who's that?" He pointed at Astrid. Finn frowned and glanced at the young blonde.

"My niece," he said. "She's just visiting the set with me and…"

"Can she act?" the director asked.

"Bernard...I'm not sure…"

"Can she act?" Bernard, the director insisted. Finn glanced at Astrid and mouthed the question. She nodded.

"Um, yeah...I've taken part in school plays…" the girl admitted.

"Can you swing an axe?" Bernard asked, his pale brown eyes locking with hers. Her brows dipped.

"I am Berkian!" she said proudly. "My father and Uncle made sure I am proficient on the axe and the sword."

"Astrid-do you understand what this means?" Finn asked seriously, resting a hand on her shoulder. "This has to be a secret. We will have to sign you up to the Archipelago Actors' Guild and this could change your life…" She sighed.

"Will this help you?" she asked directly. Finn's eyes widened.

"Well, yes…" he admitted. "But I brought you here for a day out, not to work you…" She gave a small smile then.

"And what would Dad have done, Uncle Finn?" she asked him. He gave a small chuckle.

"He'd have said 'where do I stand?'" he admitted. She nodded.

"Okay-what do you want me to do?" she asked.

Timothy immediately got on the phone to get her an Actor's card while the Director and Assistant Director explained to her what the scene involved and handed her a script to learn her lines. She was taken to costume where she fitted the Valkyrie outfit perfectly and then to make-up where they enhanced her looks and emphasised her pout. They kept her blonde hair in the braid, liking the way she had always done it-and then she was handed an axe and sword and taken to the set, the words running round her head and grateful for her excellent memory.

Her part was small but crucial. The Valkyrie finds the injured Thor and helps him recover from his crash-landing from Asgard, giving him enough impetus to find Mjolnir and defeat the invading Loki, Frost giants and Dwarves before riding off with Brunnhilde. But as Dane walked onto the set, carefully lying in the crater that had been built to simulate his fall from grace, she looked up.

"I can't do this,' she whispered. "I'll mess this up and ruin it for everyone…" But Dane immediately sat up, his blue eyes twinkling and he beckoned her to crouch by him.

"Astrid?" he said in a kind voice. "You won't. We can have as many takes as we need to reshoot the scene until it's right. And I know you'll do fine-because you're brave enough to step up to help us out and doing this for the right reason. And because you really _really_ look like a Valkyrie. I am sure Finn wouldn't have let you do this if you weren't up to it." And then he smiled. "Look-when I first started, I was hopeless. I stammered. I was nervous. I missed my cues. But you are brave and Finn is always talking about his niece-and how hardworking and smart you are. I can appreciate that." He shrugged. "I may look like a Norse God but I have to work out for hours every day. I watch my diet. I avoid alcohol and have to dedicate myself to this role. I can't go out with friends and have to be careful whenever I go out because social media will be waiting for me to do something stupid. It's just a job-even though it's well paid with some serious perks."

Astrid nodded and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "Shall we go?"

It took four takes to get the scene to Bernard, the Director's, satisfaction but at the end, he and Finn were smiling. And so was Astrid, a small smile that the camera captured as 'Thor' strode away, his purpose renewed by the words of belief and comfort from 'the Valkyrie' as Brunnhilde stood in the background.

"CUT! And that's perfect! Now let's set up for Scene 141…"

"You were great!" Finn rushed forward and hugged Astrid. Dane was back as well, hugging her and grinning.

"You were awesome, Astrid!" he said genuinely. "Look-you're a natural. If you ever fancy trying this as a career, you'd be a star!"

"Wow. And thanks!" the girl said, her cheeks aching as she smiled, though knowing her heart was still on her career as a scientist. Dane got her to fetch her phone and made sure they had selfies and pictures of her with him, the cast, even Bernard. And then they all went for lunch together.

By the time they got home, Astrid was running late for the Dance and texted Heather on her way back, telling her that she would meet her and Dagur at the venue, explaining that she had been out for the day with her Uncle. Disappointed, Heather had said she would see Astrid there and the girl had raced up to the bathroom for a fast shower.

Finn was taking her to the school and his breath hitched at the sight of Astrid in a knee length spaghetti strapped sky blue dress, a cream wrap thrown around her shoulders and golden strappy heels on her feet as she paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously. He blinked and sighed.

"Like a Valkyrie," he said and they both burst out laughing. She surged forward and hugged him.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn," she sighed. "That was the most amazing day ever."

"And this evening? Is there anyone there for you?" he checked. She sighed.

"I have a date-but he's not the person who I should be going there with," she sighed. "I mean, there is a guy I'm hoping to dance with…" Finn gave a huge grin.

"Astrid-I am sure you will get your man," he told her. "Remember-none of your friends know what you have been doing. So you will have a secret from them. You can't tell them...but I will take you for another visit with your closest friends another time. In the meantime-take my advice. Genuine friends don't care if you are rich or poor, they befriend you for who you are. Not who you know or who you are related to." Astrid kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled.

"Now let's go knock 'em dead at the dance."


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT:**

As Finn pulled up outside the School, there were beautifully-dressed seniors milling around and the anxious shape of Heather waiting, looking stunning in a fitted strapless silver gown. Dagur was at her side, his Tuxedo pressed and a bronze bow tie at his throat. He looked uncomfortable and the shapes of the other jocks, all teasing him probably wasn't helping. Astrid unfastened her safety belt before she smiled to her Uncle.

"You have a fabulous time, Astrid," he murmured and kissed her cheek. "Call me when you want to be picked up and I'll be there."

"What will you be doing?" she asked and he grinned.

"Leisurely bath, a super-hot pizza and binge-watching 'Guess My Vegetable'," he admitted without shame. "Gods, I miss a normal life. And that show...it's just like being home…" Astrid chuckled and opened the door. She had fond memories of her Father and Uncle sitting in front of the TV watching the hit game show, each with a can of mead in his hand and yelling the answers in the 'speed vegetable' round from before her Dad had died.

"Have fun," she laughed and watched him drive off as she turned to her friends.

"Astrid!" Heather's yell coincided with her running forward to hug her. "I thought you weren't coming!" Hugging her back, the blonde gave a shrug.

"I was out with Finn and we just lost track of time," she said. "I mean, we were catching up. I've been out of contact for three years and...well, it was just like being back to before Dad died." The raven-haired girl looked ashamed at her irritation and sighed.

"It's fine," she sighed. "I sometimes forget how lucky we all are to have all our family. It's just...Dag was just getting a bit worried…" But Astrid sighed.

"I always keep my word," she reminded her friend. "Even though it feels like I'm just doing this to make Dag feel okay. I know this is a big thing for you all but it's not really for me. And Dagur isn't my Valentine." The muscular man walked up, his carrot-red hair gelled up almost into a short Mohican and clean shaven and he shrugged. Fortunately, the others had vanished inside, making the conversation less awkward.

"I can live with that," he admitted, offering her his arm. "If you can?"

"Platonic," Astrid said sternly. "No smooching, no trying anything on, no acting out for those muttonheaded nitwits you call your friends. I will dance once with you and then I will decided whether or not we do any more. Okay?" Dagur's green eyes widened and then he smiled, leaning forward.

"You know you're not my type either?" he murmured and she nodded.

"Heather told me years ago," she whispered back. "You're better than those morons, Dagur. We can still have some fun watching them make idiots of themselves…" He held out a fist.

"Don't leave me hanging," he asked her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Friends?" With a small smile, Astrid touched her fist against his.

"Friends," she confirmed as he offered her his arm and she slid hers through it. Heather grinned.

"You look fabulous, Asti," she added as Astrid blushed.

"You look pretty fabulous yourself, Heather," she replied. "Shall we go in and face the music?" Heather rolled her eyes, for she knew that Thuggory was already inside and would be chugging the supposedly-not mead punch and making snarky comments about the other Seniors present at the dance. The School Gym was decorated with hearts and streamers and cupids and muted romantic music was playing. There were a selection of tables to one side and the buffet was laid out, with Snotlout standing by it, his plate piled high with food. Atali was hanging onto the tall and muscular shape Ryker Grimborn.

Astrid paused and sized up the powerful young man. Looking older than his years, Ryker was the tallest man in the room, very muscular and with his head shaven and a mere stripe of a beard straight down his chin. To Astrid, it seemed that must be some College fashion, because certainly she had never seen anything similar in Berk, a land of lush, full beards. His dark brown eyes were rather cold and he held himself as if everyone else was below his notice-though his eyes lingered on her for a moment too long and she felt as if she needed a wash. Of course, the other jocks were hanging around him in a starry-eyed gaggle of pretty obvious fangirling and their dates were trying to look interested as the famous graduate held court but it was clear Mindy wasn't happy that Snotlout was barely acknowledging her existence and Ruff was looking bored. Even Atali-who was hanging on Ryker's arm and soaking up the elevation in social status of being the date of the famous College Football star-was looking slightly bored as he talked Football.

The group nodded and greeted Dagur and Ryker leaned forward, taking Astrid's hand and kissing it with a small smirk, his deep voice greeting her insincerely. Resisting the desire to pull her hand away, she gave a tight smile and retreated to Dagur's side as Heather found Thuggory and he gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek, winding an arm possessively around her waist. In fact, the whole thing felt to Astrid incredibly forced and false, a charade for the benefit of the other students rather than a date with any meaning or actual affection. Heather smiled at Ryker and he granted her a slightly lecherous kiss on the hand as well.

"Drinks!" Atali announced, looking over at the group. "Astrid, Ruff-could you get us all some punch?"

_No_ '_please_', Astrid noted silently and nodded, turning away to the table. Ruff peeled away from the uninterested Eret and to her surprise, Dagur came as well.

"You need more hands than you two have," he murmured as they headed over to the buffet table set at the side of the Gym and Astrid began to spoon out ten glasses of what was optimistically called 'punch'. She sniffed-it clearly contained just fruit juice, or at least was meant to, though she could detect the edge of alcohol on the smell and knew it had been spiked. Finishing ladling out the glasses, she found Ruff had located a tray and they also gathered a plate of canapés before they returned.

"I thought you'd got lost," Atali said lightly, helping herself and handing Ryker a cup. He accepted it with a grunt, taking a sip and pulling a face.

"Rather weak," he commented disparagingly as he snatched a handful of the canapés while the others all grabbed their drinks as well. Snotlout grabbed another huge portion, almost clearing the plate before the blonde had a chance to take a single morsel.

_And no 'thank you' either, _Astrid added silently, her eyes sweeping the room. Pretty much all the Senior Year were there and as she looked around, her eyes alighted on a trio at the opposite side of the Gym, glasses of 'punch' on their hands. Fishlegs looked self-conscious in a dark blue Tuxedo, a velvet bow tie and a pair of too-tight dress pants while Tuffnut was looking odd in a loose Tuxedo and a bright orange bow tie. Beside them, Hiccup stood in a slim-fit black Tuxedo and black dress pants looking self-conscious, his auburn hair framing his face and his emerald eyes flicking up at just the right moment to meet Astrid's. He blushed and quickly looked away as she felt her lips tilt in a small smile. Dagur nudged her.

"You know, there is a dance where you can ask whoever you want to dance with you," he murmured, munching a mini spring roll he had rescued from the Snotlout onslaught. "I know I'm going to be asking my choice of dance partner." Dipping her head with a smile at the reactions of the rest of the group, Astrid sipped her punch and grimaced. It was probably far more alcoholic than it should be and by the way Thuggory and Eret were chugging the punch, things may get rather more amusing later on in the evening.

"May I have your attention?" Principal Queen announced over the microphone. "I would like to thank you all for coming and hope that you all enjoy this Valentine's Dance. I would hope that you would respect the school rules and your fellow students while you are here. I now declare this dance well and truly started!"

Immediately, the music revved up and some much more recent songs blared at a much higher volume. Atali grinned, grabbing Ryker's hand and shoving her glass into Astrid's hand.

"Look after this!" she said urgently. "Come on, Rykie! Show me what you got!" Chuckling, he thrust his glass at Astrid as well and she barely managed to juggle it as he swung Atali away, his arm around her middle as they launched into an extravagant spin round the dance floor. Carefully trying not to spill the drinks down her dress, she managed to offload them onto a chair and then glared at them. The contrast with the film set couldn't be more stark: there, everyone had been friendly, welcoming and had treated her like one of the crew while here-despite very protestation to the contrary, Atali had relegated Astrid to the role of servant.

Catching her expression, Heather drifted over.

"You okay?" she murmured as the blonde took a deep breath.

"Yeah, good," she said shortly as her friend glanced over at the redhead, pressed unnecessarily close to the big College Football star.

"Don't mind Atali," Heather said, seeing her expression. "Sometimes, she doesn't think. And I know she has been so excited about Ryker being her date tonight…" Frowning, Astrid turned to her friend.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean, she hasn't mentioned him at all until this dance." Heather frowned. "Look, I have heard you all discussing boys and dates for the last few years. So where did this come from?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"I think Atali messaged him and followed him since just before graduation," she confided in her friend. "She's mentioned it when we go round her house-I mean, she has a huge picture of him there-but she's kept it a secret until now. I think especially for this event!" Astrid's frown deepened.

"Isn't that kinda shallow?" she asked. "I mean, either she's with him because they like each other-in which case, you either talk about it or you don't-or you're just using each other for the image."

"Which is really shallow," Heather agreed. "Yeah, I know. I know she likes the idea of going out with a local hero and College Football star and I know he has found it looks better for his image to be dating a 'girl from back home' but I'm not sure if either one of them feel any real affection."

"So that isn't going to end well," Astrid commented. Sighing, Heather nodded.

"I'm not sure Atali has thought this through either," she admitted. They glanced at the couple and Dagur stuck his hand out invitingly. He winked.

"Let's get this over, Hoff," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, I actually hate being called Hoff," she told him but took his hand and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. It wasn't what she had envisaged when she had dreamed about being a Senior at a dance. Somehow, the younger Astrid had seen herself on the arm of a handsome and wonderful young man, who had adored her...and Dagur really wasn't that guy. Younger Astrid had even asked her Uncle Finn about dancing when he had practiced with her.

"_I've seen Mom and Dad dancing-and they always look so happy." _Finn had chuckled.

"_Dancing with the one you love is a special moment, when the world melts away and it is just the two of you and the music, It can be the most amazing experience…"_

"_And what if you aren't with the love of your life? Isn't it...weird?"_

"_My beloved niece-you have a very binary view of life. Dancing is a skill. It may be needed in social circumstances. It can be fun. Maybe you could think of it as 'try before you buy'."_

"What are you smiling about?" Dagur asked, his voice confused. "I mean, I'm trying the best I can but I'm not really much of a dancer. Heather's the one with the moves…" But the blonde smiled and shook her head.

"It was something that Finn said to me when I was younger and he and my parents were teaching me how to dance," she explained. "He said that sometimes dancing is like 'trying before you buy'. But I don't think he ever envisioned me dancing with someone who would be wanting to shop from the same menu!"

Dagur stared at her and then burst out laughing, his gentle grip on her waist tightening as he leaned forward.

"You know, I think my sis really messed up in not sticking with you," he admitted when he had calmed down a little. "You are so much smarter and much more fun than those spiteful bitches she hangs with." Astrid gave a melancholy smile.

"She did what she felt was right," she admitted.

"Which actually wasn't," Dagur shot back. "You know, you could have been pretty mean to her and me. You've known her forever. And you know all about my illness…" Eyes widening, Astrid shook her head.

"Dag-you have Bipolar," she said in a low voice. "That is your business and no one else's. It held you back two years while you were really sick and if the muttonheads here don't think to ask why you're in this year, then it's not my place to betray your confidence. You take your meds and you are able to live your life normally. I know the other jocks don't know because they're such massive asses that they would be snarking at you about it all the time-like they turned on Hiccup." To his credit, Dagur looked ashamed.

"Yeah...that was pretty vicious," he admitted.

"And I can't understand why," Astrid commented. "I mean, he didn't do anything wrong. He escaped from a horrific fire and lost his leg-and then you guys make his life worse by dumping him! Why?" They spun silently for a few moments.

"Because he wasn't perfect," Dagur admitted. "He was incomplete."

"But he is the same person," Astrid reminded him. "He didn't change when he suffered such a horrible trauma-you guys did." Nodding, Dagur sighed.

"It was really shallow," he admitted. "I mean, for all of them, 'superficial' could be their middle name! But they are just obsessed with looks-and if someone isn't perfect, they just want rid of them."

"Why do you hang with those muttonheads?" Astrid asked. Dagur gave a one-sided smile.

"Well, we're all on the Football team, we do most of the same classes and Eret is in the group," he told her unselfconsciously as the music ended. He bowed. "Thanks, Asti. Now all I have to do is work out how to ask Eret to dance."

"Good luck with that," she said genuinely. "If he's that shallow, he'll cling to the popular illusion of having a girlfriend rather than admitting what he truly is…" Dagur winked.

"I'll take my chances," he said and walked back to the group with Astrid following behind. Then she blinked as Snotlout intercepted her.

"Fancy a spin, Hoff?" he asked as she backed up a step.

"Snotlout-you haven't danced with your date yet," she pointed out. He rolled his eyes.

"Mindy isn't much of a dancer and the Snotman is awesome on his feet," he told her. "I can't afford to look bad with a clumsy partner…"

"Snotlout-Mindy is your _girlfriend_ and she wants to spend time with you," Astrid said in an exasperated voice. "Ask her to dance."

"Are you turning me down?" Snotlout asked in a tight voice and Astrid frowned.

"Yes," she said simply. "Go and ask Mindy!" He scowled, the expression surprisingly ugly.

"You should be grateful that we're even talking to you!" he sneered. "I mean, the only thing going for you is that you have a famous Uncle and…" Mindy surged forward and grabbed his arm.

"Snotty!" she hissed and hauled him back. "Come and have another drink…" A little taken aback by his vehemence but not really surprised, Astrid looked over at Heather, seeing her friend's jade eyes widen in shock. Atali looked as if she had swallowed a lime and Ruff was looking uncomfortable.

"Boys!" Atali said falsely. "Honestly. Snotlout's massive ego and tiny brain don't speak for all of us. He's just a total muttonhead!"

"Who is her Uncle?" Ryker asked with a frown.

"The famous film producer Finn Hofferson," Ruff piped up cheerfully, winking at Astrid. She was interested to see what the Football Star did with the news. And as Ruff clearly expected, the man turned to Astrid with a wide predatory smile and took her hand.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

oOo

Over the other side of the Gym, Hiccup was watching the popular gang and felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Astrid dance with Dagur. The two were smiling and talking and as they swayed to the music, a part of him was wishing that it was him dancing with her. The time he had spent with her-however limited-had just reinforced that she was smart, interesting, kind and genuine. And he found that he was starting to fall for her, despite the fact they weren't even properly friends.

"Here," Tuff told him, pushing a glass of 'punch' into his hand. "You've been staring at her almost since she arrived." Hiccup sipped the liquid and grimaced.

"Thor-how much alcohol did they put in here?" he asked, coughing. "And yeah. I mean, she is the most beautiful woman in the room and they've been treating her like a servant so far."

"Go over there and talk to her," Fishlegs suggested, munching a handful of potato chips. "I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"Oh look-she's turned down Snotty," Tuff grinned eating a handful of peanuts. "And he looks totally mad."

"I see your sister is stirring things up," Fishlegs commented, seeing Ruff's grin and the resulting scowls. Chewing his peanuts, Tuff chuckled.

"She may be in the popular crowd but she is still a Nut," he reminded them. "And sometimes she has to have some fun. Though she does like Astrid for real…"

"So do I," Hiccup murmured.

"Then go and ask her to dance, muttonhead!" Fishlegs told him abruptly.

"I can't dance," Hiccup replied stubbornly, shifting his prosthetic leg self-consciously.

"Neither can 99% of people in this room!" Tuff pointed out, gesturing to his sister and Eret, who had headed onto the dance floor. Ruff stuck her arms in the air and began to bounce up and down, trusting to the elastic and boning in her strapless gown. "My sister among them."

"Hiccup-what have you got to lose?" Fishlegs asked him more practically. "From what you told me, she is waiting for you to ask her!" Tuff was more direct, shoving Hiccup forward.

"Go forth, young paladin, and return not until thou hast won yonder fair maiden's hand!" he announced in a portentous voice. "And then grab us some blinis on the way back!" Handing his glass to Fishlegs, Hiccup locked his sights on Astrid and walked forward, dodging through the swaying couples and ducking aside as Ruff attempted a whirling dervish spin that took out three other couples. Astrid was staring at Ryker as he held her hand-and then she saw him approach and he saw her her expression grew relieved.

"I believe this is my dance," he said firmly. Glancing up, the bigger man scowled at the lean shape.

"Push off, nobody!" he sneered. "I asked first."

"And I believe the lady has yet to answer," Dagur put in. The College Football star snorted, looking disparagingly at Hiccup's shape, the determined expression tightening his features. The bigger man looked back at Astrid.

"She'll obviously prefer to dance with me rather than...this…" he scoffed but Astrid determinedly wrenched her hand free and took Hiccup's proffered hand.

"Wrong, _Rykie_," she smiled, her eyes locked on Hiccup's. "Why would I want to dance with you? You've just been smarmy and unpleasant to me. And you're here with my friend Atali. You should be dancing with her. While I am definitely going to dance with Hiccup!" The auburn-haired young man's eyes widened and he gave a surprised smile. He had been expecting rejection so as her firm grip closed on his hand, he found he was blushing slightly.

"Thanks," he murmured as she walked to his side.

"No, thank you," she breathed. "I needed rescuing just about now."

"You should know that I can't actually dance," he confessed as they walked onto the dance floor, well away from the wildly flailing Ruffnut. She smiled and turned to face him.

"If you can't dance properly-and most people can't-just try to sway with the music," she advised him with a smile. Gently she rested her hands on his tense shoulders and he cautiously grasped her slender waist, looking askance into her blue eyes. She smiled and they began to gently sway, Hiccup shifting his weight a little awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Sorry," he mumbled but she smiled.

"My Dad and Mom and Uncle taught me to dance because it was a skill they thought I would need," she told him, seeing how tense he was. "But honestly, what they said was that spending time together with someone you like is the best part. That it can be just the two of you and nothing else matters."

"Not even the popular group over there who are all glaring at you for coming to dance with a loser like me?" he asked softly.

"Definitely not people who are shallow two-faced users," she confirmed, her lips lifting in a smile. His emerald eyes widened and he glanced over at the group who were all glaring at him.

"Really?" he murmured.

"Certainly not them," she confirmed. "I mean, Snotlout just confirmed why they are suddenly all my 'friends'."

"Your Uncle," he said apologetically. Her eyes widened.

"You knew?' she asked.

"So did you," he reminded her. "Look, I like you, Astrid. I admire you. I wanted to be your friend for a long time. And I could see that you seemed happy to have friends and be part of the popular group. Would you have thanked me-a certified asshole who you wouldn't give the time of day to-for trying to ruin your new friendships?"

"Well, no...but…" she mumbled and he could see the emotions playing across her face: anger, disappointment, betrayal and he felt his heart sink.

"Astrid-would you even have believed me if I had come up to you or would you just have assumed I was trying to cause you trouble and stop you making friends with the popular group?" he asked her gently. "And maybe I was hoping they would be genuine. Some of them...Heather and possibly Ruff...could be real friends. What right do I have to deny you the chance of friendship?"

She stared up into his emerald eyes and saw his concern and his genuine worry that she would reject him because he hadn't told her of the others' motives. Motives that she had already discerned on her own-and which the others really hadn't been that subtle in hiding. And he was right: she would have reacted badly and may have told him to get lost if he had claimed her new friends were just using her...because she wouldn't have wanted to believe it...even though she suspected herself. After all, she was a Hofferson, a stubborn rock-headed Valkyrie and if she was told to do something, she was more likely than not to do the opposite. And Hiccup would have been blamed anyway.

"You're right," she forced herself to say. "I mean, you knew but it wasn't your business. You were the same to me as ever-and I suspected when they changed, it was because they knew about Uncle Finn. I mean, I hoped that they were being kind and giving me a chance because of Mom but in reality..."

"I really am sorry," he said. "But they can still be friends as well...I mean, Heather was your friend before…"

"And she still is...but I know Atali isn't really..and I'm not sure about Mindy either. Or the boys…" And then she smiled. "But I think I have you." A small smile lit his face and his eyes warmed.

"I hope," he said gently, moving with a little more confidence. "I mean, I had it all planned. I was going to send you a Valentine on the 14th and ask you if we could possibly be friends? And then everyone gave you cards and you tore them up…"

"I kept yours," she reassured him. "It was the only one-because it was the only genuine one. And that was one more than I got any other year." Then she stared deep into his eyes. "You painted it by hand, didn't you?"

"Ah...well, you discovered my secret," he admitted with a self-conscious laugh. "I draw and paint. Not something my former friends ever knew about me-but which the guys do." He moved his head slightly towards the shapes of Fishlegs and Tuff, both of whom were munching prawn sandwiches and giving the couple a thumbs up.

"Why did they cast you aside?" she asked him directly.

"And boom! In for the kill," he quipped as he gently moved them round in a small circle, still swaying to the next tune that was playing, completely unconscious of the other couples on the dance floor. "It's a sensitive subject but very simple answer: I am incomplete. Only 90% of a person. And 90% isn't enough to be worthy of their friendship."

Astrid's sharp intake of air was audible even above Celine Dion and Hiccup sighed.

"Sorry," he said as she slid her hand across from its position on his shoulder to rest against his cheek, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"It's not your fault," she reminded him. "It's their problem, not yours. And you're at least 95% anyway." He managed a humourless smile from her small attempt at making him feel better.

"Hey, I tried that as well," he murmured tonelessly, "but overnight I went from being a friend to being nothing...all because I was injured in the fire, saving Toothless."

"Toothless?"

"My dog," he explained, a small, genuine smile lifting his lips. "He's only a mutt with the brightest green eyes and the most loyal, smartest temperament you could wish for...but he's my best friend…"

"Toothless?"

"Got him from the rescue centre as a puppy-and he had lost his back teeth from poor nutrition and probably abuse," he explained as they spun again. "But the moment I saw that scruffy ball of black fluff, the moment he saw me, I knew he was meant to be with me."

"So why have they still got such a downer on you...?" Astrid asked gently.

"They're assholes," Hiccup admitted gently. "They just have no idea...and see anyone different as less than human."

"And were you like that before…?" Astrid asked him. To his credit he paused and then he shook his head.

"No," he said. "My Godfather and sort-of-crazy Uncle is a double amputee-since the First Gulf War. So I've known him all my life missing a lower leg and a hand."

"IED?" Astrid asked and Hiccup gave a grim chuckle.

"Friendly fire," he said. "Gobber lost his limbs at the hands of his own side." Astrid blew her cheeks out, eyes widening.

"Wow," she commented. "That is pretty hard to accept."

"And he isn't at all curmudgeonly and grumpy about it," Hiccup added sarcastically. "At all. Not even slightly. No sirree! But I decided when I woke up that I would not let it change me. That I would face everything with a smile-because I am lucky to be alive. And I still have Toothless-though he lost half his tail. I am grateful for what I still have-even if others can only focus on what I have lost. And I guess, I have gained some things as well." He smiled then. "Fish and Tuff-two crazy guys who definitely aren't popular but are genuine, good friends, rather than the cruel, shallow people I thought were my friends."

"You are a remarkable man," Astrid told him gently and he shrugged.

"Me? I think you are much more remarkable. I mean, you lost your Dad, your life was totally turned upside down and you then lost your friends," he countered. "You coped. You carried on. You never gave up-and you supported your Mom who must have been as devastated as your were. You are amazing. I'm just a guy who learned some harsh lessons about how shallow and superficial his friends really are. And in that, I think I gained more than I lost. I tried to become a better person, a more decent human being. Not there yet but still trying. And I have better friends as well to help me through."

"And you gained something else," Astrid said suddenly. He looked up. "I think...you just gained me." And then, as the music stopped, she stretched up on tiptoes and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, I know that Ryker is the older brother in canon but in this, he works better as a bit younger-but his personality is no more charming! And yes, Viggo is the 'teacher' Mr Grimborn. On with the action…**

**-0-**

**NINE:**

Time had ceased. Nothing else mattered in the whole Universe because Astrid Hofferson was kissing him. He could breathe in her floral scent, her closeness intoxicating. The pressure on his lips was everything and yet so gentle and it was all he could do to kiss her back, his breath stolen. And then she pulled back, leaving him totally breathless and flustered and aching to prolong the contact.

"Wow," Hiccup breathed, his emerald eyes wide with astonishment and a goofy smile curling his lips. "Um...wow." Astrid have a small chuckle.

"And I broke him," she said playfully as he cautiously raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the soft skin under his touch. He leaned forward, his forehead resting against hers and he exhaled.

"I-I...yes…" he mumbled. "I mean...thanks?" She gave a coy smile.

"Hiccup-haven't you realised that you are the only person here worth kissing?" she asked him gently, pulling her head back to stare into his shocked face.

"Um...persona non grata here," he reminded her. "Well 95% of one anyway…" She started giggling and he managed a smile as well. "But won't this cause you some grief?" he asked her more seriously, still standing still in the middle of the dance floor. The music had started again but couples were dancing round them.

"You know, I really couldn't care less," she said honestly. "At the beginning of the week, they weren't my friends, they were just assholes who treated me like nothing. And I am not nothing and never have been. And when they see that my Uncle is someone famous, suddenly they are all over me. And while it's nice to have friends once more, they don't always treat me well. No please and no thank you. Being dispatched like a servant to fetch them drinks and snacks. Snotlout was very plain that I was only included because they want to meet Finn. And that I should be grateful they are deigning to include me!"

"But Heather is your friend as well," he pointed out gently, resting his hands back on her waist and gently swaying to the music once more. She shrugged and then rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning close so they could talk once more. "And you have looked so much happier, so much more vibrant with friends…" She quirked an eyebrow.

"You been watching me, Haddock?" she teased him and he nodded with a smile.

"Well, you make the rest of them all look like Ugly Betty, Astrid," he quipped back.

"Harsh," she commented.

"But not inaccurate," he replied with a small smile. "Heather is pretty but the rest...are very ordinary. And the guys are a bunch of…"

"Asses," Astrid completed. "I asked Dagur why he still hung out with those losers…"

"Because they're not losers," Hiccup answered tonelessly. "They act like they own the school and everyone owes them...but they are outstanding football players, when all is said and done. They do at least have something real to offer…"

"And so do you," she told him sternly. "I mean, you're smart, you're kind, you're caring, you're thoughtful, you're hot…"

"Not hot," he corrected her.

"Hot. Definitely hot," she smiled back.

"I am like a few degrees above Absolute Zero compared to you, Hofferson," he teased her.

"First up-am not," she argued. "I mean Heather is much prettier than I am…"

"Not to me-or most of the guys in this room," he corrected her. "I mean, all the guys have tried to hit on you...even Eret who is probably gay…"

"Wow. And here I thought he was a maybe…" she commented. "Dagur's not sure but he wants to ask him for a dance."

"Oh, Eret will never admit in public-because his father wanted a macho son and a chance at Eret the Third," Hiccup told her in a low voice.

"He could still have a little Eret of his own, even if he is gay," Astrid reminded him. "And pretending to be what he isn't won't make him happy."

"Though he can't see that-because he is still brainwashed by High School hierarchies and addicted to being popular," Hiccup told her.

"Poor Dagur," Astrid sighed, her eyes flicking over to the buff, carrot-haired jock who was sipping his third 'punch' and gathering his nerve, his eyes fixed on the tall shape of Eret.

"What was the other thing?" Hiccup asked.

"What?"

"Well, you said 'first Heather is prettier" implying there must be another point to be expressed," he reminded her.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say that I hate being called 'Hoff'," she remembered and he smiled.

"But I called you Hofferson-just like you called me Haddock," he responded, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh."

"But your point is noted, Astrid. And I promise not to call you Hoff. Even when it could be quite sweet. Maybe Hoffy?"

"Helheim, no!" she told him firmly.

"AstHoff?"

"That's terrible-but would be a good login," she shot back and he chuckled.

"Sure sign of a nerd thinking about that," he told her. "Atali or Mindy would think it would be a good monogram or clothing line…"

"So true," she sighed and snatched a glance at the girls, who were still hanging onto their dates and whispering between themselves, while casting her unfriendly glares. "And I may have blown my chance with the girls."

"You could always claim I hypnotised you or kidnapped you," Hiccup offered as she giggled again.

"You lunatic!" she chuckled. "I was grateful you rescued me from Ryker. And I am still grateful...because this is amazing."

"But I am getting thirsty," he admitted as they started their fifth tune. She swatted his shoulder.

"Wimp," she condemned him.

"Hey-only 95% of a person here!" he protested. "It's harder to dance with only one proper foot." She looked contrite.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in a concerned voice and he nodded, smiling.

"It aches sometimes," he admitted. "And I get phantom pains, where I get sensations-not all of them terribly pleasant-from the missing limb. It's incredibly weird to want to itch my left big toe and know it doesn't exist any more!"

"Um...wow. But are you okay now?" she asked him. He nodded.

"I still run," he revealed. "Just not terribly well. But I was pretty active before the fire and I hated the idea of vegetating. Though, of course, I steer clear of the jocks because they would tease me mercilessly about my running prosthetic…"

"I wouldn't," she promised. "And I like running as well. Maybe we could...go for a run together?" He smiled then, his eyes twinkling with humour.

"Wow-that is the most...unusual date anyone has ever asked me on," he admitted. "And possibly the only one ever…" She paused and looked into his face.

"You know, I think it won't be the last," she promised him.

"As long as the second isn't rock-climbing…"

"You mean you don't have a prosthetic for that?" she teased him.

"Hey-I'm just a student, not Inspector Gadget!" he protested with a mock pout and she burst out laughing.

"You know, I may need to reconsider," she told him. "I am sooooo disappointed…."

"I could make one," he said hastily, his tone a little edgy and she rested her hand on his.

"Hiccup, you are perfect just how you are," she reassured him. "Now shall we get that drink?" His warm hand closed on hers, fingers sliding between hers and he fell in step beside her.

"I thought you'd never ask," he smiled as they walked to the table. There were curious looks at the pair but most students were enjoying the dance as Hiccup poured her a cola and then got himself one. She took a sip and then drained the paper cup.

"Wow-I am out of shape," she admitted, refilling her cup. He sipped his drink and took a deep breath.

"You look a perfect shape to me," he said and then he groaned. "Oh my Thor-that was so cheesy! Sorry, Astrid!" But she giggled and swatted his shoulder again.

"You know that was worthy of Snotlout?" she teased him and he groaned.

"Kick a man when he's down," he grumbled. "And what's with the hitting me?"

"It's called communication," she told him smugly.

"Wow-no one warned me you were so violent!" he replied with a smirk. "I may have to hide my bruises…"

"And I could kiss them better," she replied and then blushed. "Oh my Thor. Ruff is infectious!"

"Inappropriate sometimes but good-hearted and genuine," Hiccup told her. Her eyes widened. "I'm friends with her brother, remember?" She nodded. "He describes a very different person to the one who hangs with Atali. And she came and helped him rescue me from the dumpster!" Her eyes widened at the reminder and a pang of guilt hit her.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, suddenly contrite. But he lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"It's forgiven," he assured her, smiling. And then her eyes widened.

"So that's why she didn't do her Health homework," she realised. "She said she was doing something with her brother…" Hiccup nodded.

"She was very helpful...and she did help save my life," he confirmed.

"I like her," Astrid admitted and drained her cup once more. "Okay-I guess we should face the music." Her hand found his. "Wanna walk me back?" He finished his drink and nodded.

"Well, the rest of your friends look as if I may swing you over my shoulder and steal you away...not knowing you would probably beat me up for even trying!" he quipped. "So I better walk you back across this dangerous dancefloor…" She chucked again as they wove their way through dancing couples and finally made it back to the group. Hiccup offered a small smile to the wall of unfriendly faces.

"Um...hi?" he tried. Ryker scowled at him, his cold eyes filled with anger.

"Who the Helheim do you think you are, grabbing the girl I am going to dance with?" he sneered. Hiccup blinked, aware of Astrid suddenly tense and furious next to him.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he said pleasantly and stuck out his hand. "And who are you?" The bigger man bunched his fists, his face almost puce with fury at the gesture, subtly insulting him.

"I am Ryker Grimborn!" he snarled and punched Hiccup in the face. The auburn-haired teen flew back and slammed to the ground, knocking over three other students. Every head turned as Astrid stared at the Football Star.

"You total ass!" she spat and punched him in the nose, throwing him back into the arms of the jocks before she marched over to the slumped Hiccup, moving dazedly and blinking.

"Wha' happened?" he mumbled thickly. "Why's the room spinning?" Kneeling at his side, Astrid tenderly lifted his head and stared into his face.

"Because a complete yakbrain, whose continent-sized ego was hurt because you apparently didn't know who he was, punched you in the face," she said, fishing in her purse and getting out a paper tissue to press against his face. "Your nose is bleeding, by the way."

"Jus' perfec'," Hiccup mumbled, raising his hands to try to staunch the flow. "My Dad will go crazy if I ruin the suit…" Then his eyes widened. "Look out!" Her head snapped round as Ryker loomed over them, grabbing at Astrid and snagging her hair in his hand. She hissed in pain as he hauled her up.

"You don't get away with rejecting me, bitch-and certainly not with hitting me!" he said, raising his hand.

"BERK!" a voice yelled and blond shape hit Ryker at waist height and knocked him off his feet. Tuffnut straddled the much bigger man and punched him a couple of times until he was hauled off by Thuggory, who shoved him away and punched him for good measure.

"Get off my brother!" Ruff screamed and launched herself, wrapping herself around his shoulders and clawing at his face, then biting his ear. Desperately, Thuggory bellowed and staggered across the dance floor, pinballing off various students as he futilely tried to dislodge the enraged Ruffnut. Ryker tried to scramble up and fixed on the shape of Tuffnut.

"You!" he growled and headed for him but Dagur instantly interposed himself between the Football Star and the male twin.

"Enough!" he said firmly. "Ryker-clean up your face and get a grip on your temper!" But the taller man was so furious he couldn't control himself, shoving Dagur aside and bearing down on Tuffnut. Dagur shot an apologetic look at Atali. "Sorry," he said and then tackled Grimborn, bringing him down very efficiently and pinning him.

"Dag-you get off him!" Snotlout threatened.

"Or what, Snotface?" Dagur growled. "This guy doesn't like you or me or anyone here. He's been turning his nose up at us all and has been dismissive to all of you. He isn't your friend-he's just using Atali to look good. And he was going to punch my sister."

"He was nowhere near Heather!" Eret pointed out.

"Astrid," Dagur said, grunting as Ryker struggled.

"But she's not…" Mindy argued.

"I've known her for years and she's a decent human being who didn't deserve the way you all treated her," he said firmly. "And talking to her as we danced reminded me of what a great person she is. And how much better she is that most of you!" His green eyes lingered on Eret.

"You'd choose that nerd over us, a bro?" Eret asked in a sneering voice as the carrot haired man gritted his teeth.

"Guess that's exactly what I said," he said tightly. Astrid looked up and shook her head but he stared at her and nodded. "Funny how seeing people in a new environment reveals their true colours."

"That crazy bitch!" Thuggory swore, staggering back, his face covered in scratches and an ear bleeding. "Gods, Atali-you cannot have that insane girl as part of your friends…"

"Thuggory, you can't tell me who I can and cannot choose to be friends with!" the Queen Bee said, her voice sharp with anger. "I choose my own friends!"

"And I can choose not to have anything to do with you and your lunatic bitches!" the Football player sneered.

"And who do you think you are? I'm the Queen Bee and the students look at me!" Atali hissed. "You're just some thick as yak shit boy who kicks a ball around and thinks far more of himself than he is! The only reason you will graduate is because the teachers will bend the rules to let you go get your Scholarship!"

"While you buy tutors and assignments, you brainless rich bitch!" Thuggory spat back.

"Hey-who're you calling thick as yak shit?" Snotlout asked angrily, squaring up to stand alongside his friend.

"Ah, the opposite of genius-and definitely the opposite of tall-speaks up," Atali sneered.

"Hey, I am a...what's the opposite of opposite of genius?" Snotlout snapped.

"Where is my sister?" Tuffnut demanded, walking forward, his fists bunched.

"REVENGE!" Ruff yelled, sprinting forward with bottles of ketchup and mustard grasped in her hands like weapons. Before Thuggory could even move, she had squirted the condiments into his face and his open mouth. Spluttering and coughing, he swung out at her and missed, catching Snotlout and knocking him backwards. Ruff promptly drop-kicked him and Thuggory slammed into Eret and knocked him down.

"RUFF!" Atali's voice cut across her yodel of triumph. "This behaviour is completely unacceptable!"

"Hey-he started it by trying to punch my brother!" the female twin snapped. "You know I will defend him to the death!"

"Actually, Hiccup frickin' Haddock started it by insulting Ryker!" Mindy cut in.

"No, he didn't," Astrid retorted angrily. "He was pleasant and polite. He gave Ryker his name and offered his hand. And he asked Ryker who he was. It's Ryker's problem if he expects the entire world to know who he is-because I can tell you, there are plenty of people who have no idea who he is! So he punched someone who was expecting an introduction...as you do in civilised society!" Atali opened her mouth to snap a retort...and then she closed her mouth again...because what Astrid had said was completely true.

"You should have danced with him," she hissed. Astrid's eyes widened-and then she shook her head.

"I didn't want to!" she replied. "And I have no compunction to dance with someone I dislike. He's your date, Atali-not mine. And he's snide and lecherous and all he was interested in was my Uncle. Well guess what? I spent today with Finn-on the set of the movie. It was great. I really like Dane-he's a fantastic guy-completely the opposite of your supposed boyfriend who treats everyone like dirt because he's doing well in a small local college football team-as opposed to being a global film star!" She helped Hiccup to his feet. "And Finn asked me if I wanted to bring my friends to visit the set. But who are my friends, Atali? Because you're blaming me for your date punching the guy I just danced with and behaving like an ass. Hardly the action of a friend!"

"Then I'm not your friend!" Atali hissed. "And none of my girls will even acknowledge you exist, right?"

"Right," Mindy said firmly. But then there was silence. Atali narrowed her green eyes.

"Heather?" she prompted. The raven-haired girl glanced from the red-head to the blonde, standing by the one-legged pariah and who her brother had calmly declared was his sister. And while being popular was important...there were only three months left of High School and Astrid was her friend. Through thick and thin and without any artifice.

"Not right," she said. "Astrid is my friend and I am not pretending she isn't." Ruff looked up, finishing emptying the mustard squeezie on Thuggory and Eret.

"Right," she said. "Astrid is far more fun than you. And being popular is such hard work. Especially when it means being nice to asses and uber-asses and people who want to punch my brother!"

"She goes as well!" Thuggory snapped. Eret nodded.

"Atali-you should control your girls!" he said to the annoyance of the Queen Bee and every female present.

"Oh stick it up your ass, Eret!" Atali snapped.

"Well, he'd like to stick _something_ up there," Ruff said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"That's it…" Eret growled. Dagur sighed, his expression disappointed as Ryker snorted.

"And you thought I could make you look good here," he commented cruelly. "Nothing can rescue you from this disaster, Atali!" And he finally managed to break free from Dagur, getting up and glaring at the others. "What a bunch of losers and nobodies!"

"Rykie…" Atali whined.

"Um...is everything okay?" a timid voice asked and the students looked up to see the husky shape of Fishlegs, who had finally come over to see what was happening with his friends. Snotlout looked up.

"Buzz off, lardass!" he sneered. "This is none of your business!"

"Hey-that was mean!" Tuff commented.

"And you know what? I don't care, you freak!" Snotlout snapped and then his eyes widened. "Oh shit…" With a yodel of anger, Ruff threw herself onto him, squirting the remaining ketchup in his face and then head-butting him.

"No one insults my brother!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled and three teachers closed on the group, all scowling at the Seniors who were disrupting the dance. "Who is responsible for all this?"

"Ryker started it by punching Hiccup," Dagur announced, an eyebrow raised challengingly at Mr Grimborn, Ryker's brother. "Everything went kind of downhill from there."

"It was Astrid's fault for not dancing with Ryker and instead dancing with a loser like Hiccup!" Mindy put in. The teachers all shared a look.

"I believe that she has every right to dance with whomever she chooses," Mr Shepherd said. The Zoology teacher was a bald man with a bushy blonde moustache, jug ears and a very high pitched voice. Mr Throk swept the group with his cold glare.

"I think you have all disrupted the other students' enjoyment enough," he decided. "I think you should collect your coats and head home."

"Mister Throk! That's hardly fair when it wasn't our fault…" Atali protested but the teacher looked sternly at the red-head, her gold silk dress splattered with ketchup.

"I will decide what is fair and what is not!" he said coldly. "Now leave. For all of you, the dance is over!" Ryker obviously glanced at the stern shape of his brother but there was no sympathy in Mr Grimborn's cold dark brown eyes. The man was shorter than his brother with close-cropped dark hair and a manicured beard, his black suit, shirt and tie lending him a sinister look.

"I have nothing to add," he said coldly as his younger brother growled. "Do I need to add detentions to your humiliation?" That silenced the protests and the group began to gather themselves and help each other up, several covered in food and injuries. Astrid took Hiccup's hand.

"You okay?" she asked as he nodded. He had managed to stuff some paper tissue in his bleeding nose and he gave a wan smile.

"Well, 15% of a Valentine's Dance is 15% more than I ever expected to attend," he said philosophically. "Would you like a lift home?" Her eyes widened.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted one but...really?" He nodded.

"I have a large SUV and I'm giving Fish and Tuff-well, probably the twins-a lift," he explained. "I could drop you off home." It took her less than a second to nod.

"Thanks, Hiccup-that would be perfect," she said. "I mean, you've been punched and it was my fault…"

"I think it was Ryker's fault for behaving like an ass," he said generously. "After all, no one forced him to punch me in the face…" Then he gave a small smile. "I may have provoked him though...just a little…"

"If he wasn't such an insecure big-headed snide muttonhead, he wouldn't have responded-but he clearly feels everyone should just swoon at his feet," Astrid commented as the others followed them out. There was a shout and they paused as Heather and Dagur trotted up.

"Have you got room for two more?" Heather asked, looking unhappy. "I don't think I can get a lift back with Atali and Mindy tonight…"

"And I certainly don't want to be near those girls," Dagur added. "Or the guys." Hiccup gave a small nod.

"There's plenty of room," he said as they gathered their coats and headed out to the parking lot. Hiccup's car was in a disabled space close to the entrance and was a large black SUV with ample room for all of the students with him. Calmly, he unlocked the doors and held open the passenger door for Astrid, offering her a hand to help her in. And though they both knew she didn't need it, the chivalrous gesture had her smiling.

Dagur, Fishlegs and Heather got into the back seat and the twins scrambled easily into the boot, grinning and scuffling.

"Everyone okay?" Hiccup asked, getting into the driver's seat. "Belts, everyone!" Heather glanced up and met Astrid's eyes in the rear view mirror. The blonde looked happier than Heather had seen her for a long time and she sighed. She had no idea what the fallout would be but for now, sitting in the car with Fishlegs solicitously asking her if she had enough room, her brother sitting beside her, squeezing her hand and the twins bantering over who was the more awesome in the scuffle, she realised she was probably in much better company than she had been for some time-with people who were more genuine and certainly more decent.

As they pulled onto the road, Hiccup looked over at Astrid. He really honestly couldn't believe that Astrid Hofferson was here in his car as he was taking her home.

"I hope you don't mind," he murmured, "but I'm dropping you off last. Simply so I can spend as much time as I can with you. Is that okay?" Her face lit with a smile. She was exhausted and hoping for her bed but her heart was soaring. From Valkyrie to Valentine, it had been a very busy day. But she didn't want to end the date either.

"You know, that would be perfect," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN:**

Astrid woke late on Sunday, eyes widening when she saw the time. She had been exhausted and she was surprised that Finn hadn't woken her but she was grateful for the rest. Then she automatically reached for her phone and peered at the screen-and then her lips stretched up in a smile, for there were a couple of texts-from Hiccup.

**[11:36]**

**I JUST WANTED TO THANK U 4 AN AMAZING EVENING. SERIOUSLY. BEST EVENING OF MY LIFE. EVEN BEING PUNCHED WAS WORTH IT 2 SPEND TIME WITH U**

**[11:39]**

**AND I HOPE IT DOESN'T CAUSE U 2 MUCH TROUBLE ON MONDAY. I MEAN, YOU CAN IGNORE ME IF YOU WANT 2 SO THE GIRLS AREN'T MEAN 2 U AGAIN.**

**[11:40]**

**THOUGH I REALLY HOPE U WON'T**

**[11:41]**

**SLEEP WELL. AND C U MONDAY :) X**

She clicked the screen off and sat up, running her fingers through her dishevelled hair. Finn had shared his pizza with her and they had watched a stupid slapstick comedy that she remembered from her childhood. Then she was up, hitting the shower and dressing casually before bouncing down the stairs to find Finn sipping a steaming hot coffee and reading the 'Berk Marauder' newspaper. He looked up to see the smile on her face and he grinned.

"Morning, Asti," he greeted her cheerfully. "Coffee's brewed, there's porridge in the pan and I can make some toast." She grinned and poured herself a cup, sitting down and sipping the hot liquid as she sighed. "Now are you going to tell me anything about the handsome young man who drove you home?"

She glanced at him and smiled.

"That was Hiccup," she explained as Finn chuckled.

"Ah-I see the good old Berkian naming traditions haven't died out yet."

"Nope," Astrid admitted. "Though I think the poor guy would rather they did."

"So should I be worried? As your Uncle?" he asked and she shook her head.

"He's a good guy," she explained, smiling, thumbing through her phone and finding two pictures Heather had sent her. She demonstrated the one of them dancing. "He was rejected by his friends when he lost part of his leg in a fire and he's been trying to be my friend for over a year. But I was...so sore and angry I was mean to him as well. Until I regained my friends and then I realised I had done something that had hurt him. It made me feel...dreadful...and he was...really good about it. I finally allowed myself to see that he was worth being friends with and forgave him for who he was before."

Finn rolled his cup in his hands and looked thoughtful.

"He's not after you for your...new found fame?" he asked carefully but she shook her head.

"He's been trying to be my friend for over a year. The day Mom was taken ill...he asked me if I was okay when I came in. I grumped at him...but he said I looked sad." She noted Finn give a small smile.

"He knows what you look like," he murmured. "I guess he's not popular?"

"Treated like dirt by the rest of the populars...especially the people who used to be his friends," Astrid admitted, getting up and putting some bread in the toaster.

"I can't begin to understand the intricacies or vagaries of teenage school hierarchies," Finn commented, "but that seems a vile way to treat your friend when he has just suffered a terrible accident and needs your help. And though of course I would never think of offering you advice, I will just say that people who treat their so-called friends like that are not to be trusted. Leopards don't change their spots and the way they treated Hiccup...is how they will treat anyone else who falls below their personal standards of worthiness."

"Kinda what I thought," Astrid admitted and sighed. "I only just got popular again…and it's really nice having friends again" Finn got up and grabbed her freshly toasted bread, smearing butter and honey on the warm crisp bread and placing the plate in front of her.

"You have to do what you think is right and most importantly, what makes you happy," he told her gently. She sighed.

"That's the choice," she said.

oOo

Sunday flew by, visiting her Mom, who had finally been moved off Intensive Care, and completing her assignments. Astrid hadn't heard at all from the others-even Heather, which concerned her a little. And she studiously tried not to concentrate on what would happen the next morning. And waking on Monday, she had almost reached for her previous uniform of beat up jeans and baggy jumper but the stubborn core of Astridness had refused to lie down and admit that she had done anything wrong. If the popular girls were going to gang up on her, she was going down fighting.

Finn gaped as she walked down the stairs, dressed in an above-knee dark brown leather skirt, pale blue silk blouse, sky blue cashmere cardigan, brown ankle boots and leggings. Her hair was braided at the sides with most bushed loose over her shoulders. And there was a hint of eyeshadow over her bright blue eyes.

"That's the Hofferson Valkyrie," he commented with a smirk and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn," she said.

"I take it you're going to war?" he checked and she nodded, her eyes glittering.

"I did nothing wrong," she said, recalling her furious outburst. "I am a Hofferson and I do not have to justify myself to girls who are so shallow they will go out with an ass to look good." Finn winked.

"Then into battle?" he suggested and she nodded.

"To Victory!" she said as they headed to the car.

But her heart was pounding and she felt apprehensive as they pulled up to the school and emerged from the car. Finn kissed her and leaned close to breathe a couple of words in her ear:

"The Valkyrie who helped the Son of Odin fears nothing." Then he winked and watched her walk into the school.

She was immediately aware of eyes on her as she walked through the Hall, for word of the Dance had flown around the students. There were murmurs and the relief of the last few days had gone, replaced by the familiarity of being an outcast. But she lifted her chin and walked forward, striding straight on and forcing students to move out of her way, for she could see the familiar shape of Heather standing alone by her locker.

"Hey," the raven-haired girl greeted her. Astrid smiled.

"You okay?" she asked and Heather nodded, her eyes distracted.

"I tried texting Atali and Mindy yesterday but the didn't reply," she revealed unhappily. "We've chatted on text and Berkchat since we became friends and this is the first time they haven't replied." She sighed.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said genuinely. "I never meant for any of this to happen. And if you want to go back to them...I won't hold it against you."

"But you would be disappointed-and with good reason," Heather replied with honesty. "I have maintained our friendship without making any sacrifice-while my so-called friends have sneered at you and I didn't say anything. I've not been a good friend-but you deserve better. And honestly, after seeing how they and they guys behaved on Saturday, I think...I'm better off without them." Astrid hugged her.

"I meant it," she said gently. "You are my friend, Heather-and you did speak up for me."

"Three years too late," the other girl muttered. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you, Ast."

"Right back at you," Astrid promised.

"Room for one more?" a familiar voice said and they looked to see Ruff standing by them. "I mean, I may have burned my boats. And then stamped on the ashes. Then vaporised the ashes."

"And then squirted mustard on them," Astrid added dryly. Ruff grinned. Heather did a double-take, for the female twin was in khaki combat pants, white lycra top under a brown fitted cashmere sweater and brown boots.

"What happened to fashionable Raquel Thorston?" she asked as the female twin winked.

"She's in here...somewhere...but she's having a day off," the girl admitted. "And I came in with my bro..." She pulled a face. "I mean, I do love him-though it's incredibly unfashionable to admit that-but he has this pet chicken and the cursed thing does poop everywhere." Astrid smiled: that was the kind of person she preferred, someone real who didn't care about looks but things that actually mattered. Then she looked up.

"So what do we do if we run into Atali and Mindy?" she asked as the other two shared a look.

"Let her make the first move," Heather suggested, frowning. "She could blank us, pretend it didn't happen or be gracious and give us another chance." Ruff snorted.

"Like I want to go back to being her pet when I ketchupped Thuggory," she commented. "That was so much more fun. And they all owe you an apology for saying you had to go dance with that ass Ryker." Slowly, Astrid nodded.

"Not really expecting that," she admitted. "So...shall we get our things and make our way to class?" Heather nodded and closed her locker.

"I doubt it's going to be that simple," she said. "I can guarantee that everyone knows what happened-and in this school, you're either with Atali, or you're nothing." Astrid folded her arms.

"I think it's time they understood that people who aren't their cronies aren't nothing," she said. "We are all amazing. And you guys are doubly so for standing by me when I really didn't expect it." And then Heather hugged her.

"No-thank you…for giving me a chance to be the friend I should have been," she murmured.

"And me a friend you never knew you needed," Ruff added with a grin, throwing her arms around them. And then she winked. "Shall we go and find your possible boyfriend, Ast? I guess the guys aren't gonna be pleased and they already tried to freeze him to death." Astrid's eyes widened.

"Oh, surely they wouldn't do anything that stupid in the school and…" she began and then she paused, seeing the two girls give her an impatient look. "Of course they are…because Snotlout is there, isn't he? Come on-let's try his locker first…"

oOo

Hiccup was late, flustered and certain that the Gods definitely hated him this morning. It had started so well with him waking early and going for a run to try to get fit enough to be worthy of going out on a run with Astrid-but he had been a bit slower than he had guessed as a result of his lingering cold and then it had started to rain so he had needed an extra-warm shower. And when he had come down from breakfast, his father had unexpectedly been there. Of course, he had tried to explain that he was already running late for school but Stoick Haddock had been eager to spend time with his son and had insisted on making him a huge fried breakfast that he had forced himself to tackle while his father eagerly tried to pry into Hiccup's private life and enquire about the obvious bruises on his face. Forcing himself to be patient, even though the sudden intrusive interest irked him, he had tried to be civil while giving away nothing. He knew that his Dad would be gone by the time he returned from school but for now, Stoick seemed to have no sense of time.

He sighed as he parked. His usual place had been taken by a definitely non-disabled student (Snotlout, of course) by the time he had managed to get away and drive in and he had been forced to park in the furthest corner of the parking lot and walk all the way round the school in the rain to get in. And because it was later, the Hall was thronging with students, jostling and bumping him aside which didn't help his slightly diminished balance. Worse, his locker was miles from the main entrance, meaning he had to navigate the whole crowd of students to get to it.

Finally through, he knew he only had a couple of minutes to go before class and he frantically opened his locker and dumped his coat and bag contents in there, just taking the things he needed for lessons. But as he slammed the door, he found three burly shapes waiting at him, scowls on their faces. His eyes widened.

"Snot! Thug! Eret! How are you guys?" he asked quickly, his voice muffled by the bruising from where Ryker had hit him and still a little thick from his cold.

"We want a word with you, Haddock!" Thuggory growled, grabbing at him. But Hiccup dodged back, ignoring the ache in his stump. He should have been running a bit more regularly, really-but he frowned and forced himself to concentrate on the dark-haired jock.

"Can't it wait?" he asked, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the classrooms. "Bell's just about to go…" Snotlout slammed him back against the locker.

"No, we need to talk now, fishbone!" he growled. Hiccup tried to shove him back and failed.

"But a cork in it, Snot," he snapped, "I know why you're pissed-and it's stupid."

"You made us look stupid in front of Ryker," the stocky young man snarled. "You shouldn't have asked Astrid to dance…"

"Why not?" Hiccup snapped back. "She is beautiful and brave and sassy and smart. All of you taunted her and treated her like dirt until you found out who her Uncle was. She could always have said 'no' if she didn't want to dance with me. But what she didn't want was to dance with Ryker. She was relieved to be rescued. She wouldn't dance with you because you were all asses to her. Here's a tip-if you want people to like you, you need to treat them with decency and respect."

"She's a nobody who should be thanking the gods that we are her friends," Eret told him.

"I mean, she was offered our friendship and she chose a one-legged outcast over a College Football star!" Snotlout scoffed.

"She should have been honoured that Ryker wanted to dance with her," Thuggory pointed out, looming closer.

"She wasn't," Hiccup shot back. "She wanted not to dance with him-and he didn't look like he has the word 'no' in his vocabulary."

"You don't ask a girl to dance when another guy has already asked," Snotlout told him smugly.

"Why not?" Hiccup retorted. "She was looking for me-for someone-to rescue her from him."

"But he had already asked her," Snotlout protested.

"So? She doesn't have to say yes-and he isn't her owner," Hiccup snapped back. "She can be asked to dance by as many people as want to-and it is her choice who she accepts. In fact, she has the right to turn everyone down."

"But she didn't," Eret said coldly. "She chose you."

"You know, I really don't understand why you were fangirling over him so much when he was a cruel ass who treated everyone like dirt," Hiccup pointed out. "Including you guys. I mean, he acted as if you were beneath his notice. I have every right to ask her to dance. She looked like a Goddess and the rest of you were all being pretty mean to her. I watched you treat her like a servant! I would do anything to dance with her because she is worth it. Ryker expected her just to swoon and say yes-but some things have to be earned. And y'know, to me-Astrid is worth everything."

"She's just a cheap whore!" Snotlout sneered and punched him and he went down, kicking out and catching the Football player on the knee. Bellowing, Snotlout went down as Eret lunged at Hiccup-but the lean young man flung himself forward, carrying the buffer and taller young man a couple of paces. Thuggory grabbed him and pulled him off but he elbowed the taller man in the ribs and pulled back-to be knocked down by Snotlout.

"You don't insult Astrid in my hearing!" Hiccup gasped, slamming his prosthetic leg into his cousin's ankle.

"Who doesn't insult me?" Astrid suddenly said as Snotlout yelped loudly and clutched at his ankle. She had rounded the corner and seein the jocks clustered around him and her eyes narrowed. Hiccup looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of the blonde almost growling as she advanced. Snotlout hopped away, cursing.

"Son of a half-troll…Coach will be furious…" he whimpered.

"Um…these guys?" he mumbled. "I mean…" He tried to get up but Eret shoved him back once more and he collapsed to the ground. Heather and Ruff stared in shock as Astrid leapt forward, her fists balled.

"Get off him!" she shouted, kicking Eret's ankle. The jocks looked up and then backed away, their eyes shocked that there were two of the 'popular' girls still with the possibly-reinstated outcast.

"If you aren't in your class in one minute, you all have detention!" the familiar hard voice of Mr Grimborn said from behind them. The jocks fled and Astrid took Hiccup's hand as she helped him up, nodding to the girls before they all scurried along to English. And every eye was on them as they sped in just as the second bell sounded, seeing Atali and Mindy seated in their normal place by the window, studiously not looking in their direction.

Under Mr Throk's cool gaze, Hiccup limped to his normal place on the back row and Astrid sat at his side, with Heather and Ruff next to her. On Hiccup's other side were Fishlegs and Tuffnut. Dagur walked in and sat by Heather's other side, staring ahead and ignoring the other jocks, who were huddled by Atali and Mindy. The other students were muttering in shock at the apparent fracture in Atali's gang-but the Queen Bee was maintaining her cool facade and pointedly ignoring her former friends.

When they were doing their group work-thankfully, Hiccup and Astrid had been paired as they were sitting next to one another-Astrid glanced over to the young man, seeing the dark bruising on his face from where Ryker had punched him and recalling the words she had overheard.

"Are you okay?" she murmured as he finished his sentence. Then he looked up and his emerald eyes looked self-conscious.

"I'm great," he said brightly, then coughed. "Apart from the cold."

"And the bruises," Astrid murmured, leaning over and looking at his work, then scrubbing an amendment. "I heard what you said."

"You-you did?" he mumbled. "Okay, I'm sorry but I never meant…"

"I'm not angry," she told him gently. "That was really…wow. I don't think anyone has ever stood up for me before. And I am completely…touched." And then she smiled. Hiccup stared into her face and he swallowed, feeling his heart accelerate and all the problems of the morning melt away.

"I mean it," he said honestly. "And I'm really glad you decided against the 'ignoring Hiccup' option…" She grinned.

"Well, I was really hoping you would join me for lunch," she said. Hiccup glanced round the room, seeing the shocked eyes of some of the students and the cool and unfriendly eyes of the rest.

"I would love to-Milady," he said as they turned back to their assignment.


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN:**

Lunch found Astrid, Heather and Ruff sitting with Hiccup, Tuff, Fishlegs and Dagur crammed on a table in the far corner of the canteen, well away from the popular table, where Atali was holding court. Mindy, Snotlout, Eret and Thuggory were all sitting with her, along with a couple of lucky juniors who Heather whispered were called Thora and Kari. Ruff rolled her eyes.

"Those bitchy wannabes," she commented. "They've been hanging around all since the start of the year, hinting and bitching and stirring to try to become part of the group." Looking up, Heather nodded.

"Atali was always scornful that she didn't need 'babies' in her group," Heather commented, munching her way through her salad. "But the truth is, she needs someone to look up to her and bolster her fragile ego. She needs to feel the most important and valued person in the year, to be above the rest, even at the expense of harming others, because it's all about Atali. It's _always _about Atali."

"You mean she's pissed because I didn't dance with her date?" Astrid asked her, munching her cheeseburger. "That's messed up."

"Seriously messed up," Ruff agreed.

"Actually, I think it's because you didn't dance with the date she brought to show off to you all-and instead you danced with a total outcast," Heather said and then glanced up at Hiccup. "No offence."

"None taken," he said quietly and chewed his fries philosophically.

"I would have thought she would be grateful I didn't dance with her date so she could spend time with him," Astrid commented, chewing.

"But for Atali, it's all about appearance," Ruff reminded her. "And you rejecting her oh-so-special date was the last straw."

"Not that I had many straws to start with, what with being an outcast for the last three and a half years," Astrid grumbled. Tuff shrugged.

"Look-we're all outcasts-but what does that really mean?" he asked.

"Huh?" Astrid's brows furrowed but Hiccup paused and sipped his cola.

"Look, how do you measure yourself?" he asked Astrid. "By your own internal sense of worth? By your achievements? By the love of your friends and family? By your words and deeds and moral compass? Or by the standards of a vain, self-absorbed, spiteful, shallow girl who contradicts herself almost every time she opens her mouth and desperately clings to her image above all decency and rational thought." Her eyes widened.

"By my own worth-not by what she thinks," she replied immediately…and then she paused. "But you are right: when I started here, I wanted approval. I was a popular girl. But I hope I learned what was more important than ephemeral adulation and admiration from people who don't even know your name…" Heather rested a hand on her arm.

"You have," she said. "Even in the few days you were with us, we could see the change. You were fair. You thought about others' feelings. And you didn't just talk about yourself. Basically, you were far better than any of us. Atali was jealous and was looking for a way to ditch you-though she would have preferred after you took her onto the set of 'Son of Odin'." Casting a look over at Hiccup, Astrid lowered her eyes.

"I-I thought as much and Hiccup warned me," she admitted. "But you kind of hope that people do want to be friends with you for you." Without hesitation, Hiccup reached out and his hand gently rested on hers, giving a gentle squeeze.

"The people here do," he assured her. "Especially me." Then he groaned. "So cheesy. Sorry." Astrid moved her hand to tightened around his.

"No-that was kind of nice," she assured him with a wan smile. "I mean, you have been kind of there for me…though I was too dumb and proud to see it…"

"Astrid…I wouldn't have forgiven me," Hiccup said with a sigh. "But…I am grateful you're giving me a chance now."

"Aww…so cute," Tuff commented, nudging Fishlegs who was giving a little squeak. Then they heard the sounds of laughter and glanced over at Atali's table. Eret was pointing at Hiccup and his expression was extremely uncharitable.

"And that is definitely not cute," Ruff added. Hiccup shrugged.

"Used to it," he mumbled as Astrid and Heather shared a look.

"Dagur-can you keep an eye on Hiccup?" the raven-haired girl asked. Her brother raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of eye?" he asked dryly.

"A watchful and preferably protective one," Astrid said. "I mean, those asses ambushed him at his locker this morning…"

"And even Snotlout isn't that stupid to try again," Dagur pointed out.

"A matter for debate," Hiccup noted.

"But there are places where he can go and I can't," Astrid argued.

"Wow-so not feeling like a damsel in distress here," Hiccup commented.

"Still sarky," Tuff interjected.

"And still my best feature," Hiccup added. "Guys-I will be fine. I can handle myself. And I'll keep my phone with me-fully charged-so if I end up in another trash receptacle, I'll call. I promise."

"You know, you never mentioned stubborn," Astrid pointed out, her eyes glittering with irritation.

"I am a descendent of Vikings-we all have stubbornness issues…" he reminded her. Then she grinned.

"But only a handful have razor sharp wit and sarcasm you could skin a dragon with," Astrid shot back, her eyes softening.

"And that was a mental image I could have gone my entire life without," Hiccup sighed, patting Fishlegs's shoulder. "It's okay, Fish. No one is harming any dragons…or any other form of fauna. Though skinning some of my former friends…metaphorically speaking…wouldn't go amiss." Astrid cast a glance over at the popular table and chewed her lip, running her mind back over how they had behaved before and after they had realised who her famous Uncle was.

"You know…I think we need to think about that," she said as Hiccup looked up.

"Maybe you all want to come round to mine tonight?" he offered. "Say-five, five-thirty? Can't believe I'm saying this but…I do like the idea. Thor, I thought I wasn't that kind of guy either but…"

"But sometimes…there have to be consequences?" Astrid suggested with a small smirk. "And that means taking on the popular gang."

"With the Scooby gang here here," Hiccup added with a small smile.

"Hey-I thought you were the Three Musketeers," Astrid reminded him.

"OOH. So who am I? Am I Porthos?" Tuff asked eagerly. Astrid instantly looked guilty and cast a half-glance over at Fishlegs. The solid blond teen looked upset.

"Aww, c'mon-my Mom says I'm husky. HUSKY!" he protested. "I mean Athos is way cooler…"

"Nope. Hiccup is Athos. Definitely. Because he was my favourite Musketeer-all mysterious and noble with a tragic past…" Astrid replied. Hiccup stared at the table.

"Some of that may be correct…" he mumbled. Astrid leaned forward.

"I mean Athos being all tragic and noble is seriously sexy," she whispered as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What?" But the blonde was chuckling, clutching at her stomach.

"And you are definitely my favourite musketeer," she added.

"So if we are the Scooby Gang, who is who?" Tuff asked.

"Obviously, I am Velma," Ruff said. "I mean-brilliant, intuitive…"

"I thought that was me," Heather put in dryly.

"Actually, Fishlegs is Velma if you think about it," Hiccup suggested. They all stared at him.

"What?" Both girls were mildly outraged-though Heather was smiling as she mulled over the idea.

"Though that does make sense," Dagur noted.

"You and Heather are Freddy and Daphne," Hiccup said.

"So what does that make us?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I am probably Shaggy, since he always ends up in trouble," he admitted.

"Aww COME ON-I am definitely Shaggy…" Tuff protested but Astrid was staring at Tuff and Ruff. She started laughing.

"Why is she laughing, sis? Please make her stop laughing…" Tuff said worriedly. Ruff folded her arms.

"Yeah-why are you laughing?" she asked suspiciously. Astrid wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You two are Scooby Doo!" she managed to force out before folding up again with laughter. The twins gave identical scowls and both glared at her.

"First up-there are two of us…" Tuff began but Ruff sighed.

"That's even worse-that means one of us is Scrappy Doo!" she told her brother. He looked mortally offended.

"There is no way I am being the even more irritating mini-Scooby!" he protested. By now, Hiccup was laughing as well and Heather and Dagur were trying not to meet each other's eyes without success. They both burst out laughing.

"Only one way to sort this out," Ruff said as they squared up. "Ready…steady…go!" They pressed their foreheads together, began to stare at each other and started playing rock-scissors-paper. But each time they played, they both made exactly the same gesture.

"This could take some time," Fishlegs commented. "Last time they did this, it took four hours…"

"Yeah-and that was only because I got bored and wanted to go out with the girls-so I let Tuff win," Ruff growled.

"Yeah-but you messed that up and you won!" her twin protested.

"Your fault for doing the wrong gesture in the wrong order!" Ruff snapped. Fishlegs rolled his eyes as Hiccup leaned towards Astrid.

"What does that make you?" he asked under his breath. She smiled.

"The person who contacts the gang and asks for their help," she told him easily. "The one who falls for Shaggy." His eyes widened.

"That wasn't in the cartoon!" he reminded her but she smirked.

"Should have been," she murmured, gently touching his hand as the bell rang. "Take care."

"You too…" he murmured. "And see you later?"

"You can bet on it."

oOo

The afternoon was trying for Hiccup, for he shared the first class with the boys but not with Astrid and the jocks seemed determined to bait him by bad-mouthing Astrid and making some very inappropriate comments about her. If he had been thinking straighter, he would have laughed at the guys for their stupidity. Calling Astrid all sorts of disparaging names and then indicating that they wanted to spend time with her was just plain schizophrenic.

But he wasn't thinking straight and he felt his gut tighten in anger at the words, wanting to defend her and attack them and knowing that he shouldn't because it would just make everything far worse. He had liked and admired Astrid for so long and he had endured listening to them scorning her before without feeling like this. But now…now that he knew her as a person and that she kind of liked him…it was almost impossible and he felt himself wound up with frustration. Especially as Phys Ed rolled around and he headed into the changing rooms. Formerly one his favourite lessons, it was definitely the worst now-because it meant non-stop taunting and cruelty about the leg.

Locating himself in the furthest corner of the changing room to avoid any additional unwanted attention, he opened his locker and swiftly grabbed his kit. He had worn his running prosthetic today after his early morning run because at least he could be more active on it if depending on what the teacher decided. But by the time he had changed and closed his locker, he realised he was running late and he got up-and found himself facing the guys. Instinctively, he backed up a pace.

"Hey…" he said with a wary expression on his face. "Guys…this is flattering but we really should get in? You know how irritable Mr Bludvist gets if we're late?"

"We're not going to be late, fishbone!" Thuggory sneered. Hiccup frowned.

"Guys, in case you forgot, we used to be best buddies and all that happened-_all_ that happened-was that I was injured in a fire. And proper, true friends would accept that and be there…"

"And guys who have any sense would drop someone who was no longer part of their group," Eret told him bluntly. "Look-you just shut up until suddenly…now you're all whiny?" Hiccup balled his fists.

"You trapped me in a dumpster and left me to freeze to death," he growled. "That's not a prank or a joke-it's a crime."

"And who's gonna know?" Snotlout told him simply. "We all have alibis. No one saw a thing. It's your word against ours-and guess who everyone is going to believe?" Hiccup scowled.

"No one believes you-because there are people who overheard you telling Atali and Astrid what you had done," Hiccup growled. Snotlout nodded and Eret and Thuggory lunged, slamming Hiccup back against his locker. Snotlout thudded his fist into Hiccup's middle-just enough to wind him-and as he was doubled up, gasping for air Snotlout grabbed at his leg. Writhing and kicking, Hiccup fought as the prosthetic was ripped off, none too gently, with Snotlout grinning as he waved the expensive and specialist piece of equipment round like a baseball bat.

"Snotlout-GIVE THAT BACK!" Hiccup shouted, fighting furiously against the grips on his arms.

"Ask nicely!" his cousin sneered.

"Why should I?" Hiccup snapped. "You have no right to even touch…" Snotlout tossed the prosthesis up in the air and dropped it with clatter. "Hey!"

"Oops!" the stocky boy said smugly. "Hope I don't break it…"

"Snotlout-this is the lowest thing you have ever done…" Hiccup growled.

"Ask for it back nicely-and I won't make you crawl into class…" Snotlout said, his voice suddenly hard. Hiccup gritted his teeth.

"_Please_…may I have my leg back?" he asked with a forced voice, his expression furious. Snotlout looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No!" he said and ran off into the gym, still holding the prosthetic. Eret and Thuggory threw Hiccup to the floor and ran after him, leaving Hiccup on his knees and stuck. Breathing hard in fury and shame, he slowly pushed himself up onto his foot, balancing and breathing hard. When Snotlout ripped off his prosthetic, he had pulled the sock off as well, leaving the scarred stump exposed and Hiccup was torn: he had never shown anyone his scars and was very conscious about being pitied…but he needed to get his prosthetic back. Notwithstanding the fact that he needed the leg to get home, it was a specialised prosthesis his father had funded to ensure his son was still able to run and be active. And it had cost about twenty thousand dollars: there was no way he could tell his father it had been stolen from him by some of his former friends and lost or destroyed.

So he squared his shoulders and hopped towards the gym, hearing the gruff but booming voice of the Phys Ed teacher who was explaining the lesson. There was a silence as he rounded the corner and appeared in the gym. Mr Bludvist frowned at him. A huge man with a sallow, scarred face, hooked nose and dark eyes, his hair in incongruous long back dreadlocks and a single braid of a beard hanging from his chin, he was an intimidating presence.

"Why are you late?" he demanded. Hiccup took a quick breath.

"Some students stole my prosthetic," he said. Mr Bludvist frowned.

"And who might they be?"

"Jorgensen, Eretson and Meated," Hiccup answered bluntly. Mr Bludvist used surnames for all his students, conceding a 'Miss' for the girls. He frowned and swung round to glare at the accused jocks.

"Jorgensen? Is this true?"

"Sir-it's a complete lie!" Snotlout lied. "I mean-why would I want even touch that…thing?"

"To humiliate me," Hiccup said bitterly as Astrid frowned, inching sideways and peering under the bench where Snotlout, Eret and Thuggory were smugly perched.

"It hardly seems a reason for three young men, responsible members of the Football team, to perform such an act…" Bludvist commented coldly. "I…"

"It's there, under the bench Snotlout is sitting on!" Astrid interrupted. Bludvist glared at her.

"Miss Hofferson! I don't appreciate the interruption!" he snapped.

"You should!" she replied sharply. "Sir," she added as an afterthought. "It's there-and the only way it could have gotten there was if they had taken it and brought it through." Bludvist snapped his head round to glare at the jocks, all of whom were looking smug.

"I don't appreciate untruthfulness," he snapped. "I am disappointed…"

"It was only a little prank, sir…" Eret suggested easily, nudging Snotlout. The stocky boy grinned.

"Yeah-I mean, he's my cousin so I knew he would see the funny side…" he added, casting a meaningful glance at Hiccup.

"There is no funny side!" Hiccup snapped. "Give me my leg back!"

"I think only Odin can do that!" Thuggory quipped as the class burst out laughing. Cheeks burning with shame, Hiccup hopped forward, his left arm extended.

"Give. Me. My. Leg!" he ground out as Astrid rounded on the class.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" she shouted. "Stealing a prosthetic from an amputee isn't a joke-it's a despicable act of the worst kind. And you laughing at these assholes is just pathetic and insulting!"

"Miss Hofferson! Get a sense of humour!" Bludvist told her but she was furious now.

"Sir-this isn't even slightly funny!" she said flatly. "It's abhorrent. And for you to excuse this as a prank is unacceptable!"

"I will decide what is unacceptable!" Bludvist snapped. He was a stern teacher who hated being cheeked by any student. Astrid blushed, realising her mistake but then she glanced over at the bench with the jocks still sitting smugly and not handing over the precious device.

"Humourless and self-righteous," Atali murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear. Growling, Astrid marched up to Snotlout and shoved him hard backwards so he fell off the bench-allowing Astrid to bend down and retrieve the prosthetic. Then she walked towards Hiccup with a serious look on her face.

"Here you are," she said gently. He nodded.

"Thanks," he sighed and she willingly allowed him to lean against her as he carefully replaced the prosthetic, wincing slightly at the pressure in the recently abused stump.

"Hey-she attacked me!" Snotlout protested, lying on his back still, whining pathetically. "I'm really hurt, sir…"

"Miss Hofferson-detention!" Bludvist snapped as she spun round to face him in shock.

"What?" she spat out. "I get detention and they get nothing for assaulting Hiccup and stealing his prosthetic…?"

"Which was just a prank," Eret said smugly. Hiccup balled his fists.

"Prank this!" he yelled and threw himself on the larger boy.

"Haddock!" Bludvist roared as Hiccup punched Eret and swung his elbow accurately to wind Thuggory, who was surging to his friend's defence. In an instant, Snotlout was up, grabbing Hiccup in a headlock and punching him in the side-clearly not hurt at all despite his previous performance. "Jorgensen!" Landing a flurry of punches in his cousin's middle, Hiccup broke free-and then saw Astrid fly in to tackle Thuggory and pin him in an arm-lock. "Miss Hofferson!" Eret grabbed at her braid and pulled, jerking her head back painfully. "Eretson!"

"Son of a…" Astrid growled as Heather launched herself onto Eret and punched him in the face.

"Miss Oswaldson!" Bludvist yelled as Thuggory grabbed Astrid and threw her. "Meated!" And then he stomped forward. "ENOUGH! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION!"

"Oh come on-this is all Astrid's fault!" Snotlout whined.

"What?" Astrid growled, scrambling to her feet. "_You_ stole Hiccup's leg, you asshole!"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to steal his leg if he hadn't defended you for getting us all thrown out of the dance because you wouldn't dance with Ryker Grimborn!"

"I don't have to dance with anyone I don't want to and we were thrown out because you and your muttonheaded friends started an Odin-damned brawl!" Astrid retorted.

"And Hiccup shouldn't be such a pathetic fishbone having a prosthetic leg!" Thuggory sneered. "I mean…Gods-he's hardly a proper person, missing a limb…"

There was a shocked silence.

"Have you forgotten that I am an amputee as well?" Bludvist growled as Thuggory paled. In truth, they had all accepted and no longer even registered the fact that Mr Bludvist had lost an arm in a plane crash when he was much younger and now wore a very expensive computerised prosthetic under his tracksuit top. "You, Jorgensen and Eretson will go and speak to Miss Queen-and three days detention. Miss Hofferson, Miss Oswaldson and Haddock will have detention this evening. Now can you all sit down and SHUT UP! We have wasted enough time on this nonsense!" Hiccup and Astrid settled on the space Heather and Fishlegs had saved them and shared a glance.

"You okay?" he asked her, looking concerned. She smiled and rubbed her scalp, which was stinging from the hard yank Thuggory had given her braid.

"I'm fine-and I was going to ask you the same question," she murmured back. He shrugged.

"More angry than anything else," he admitted. "I mean, for something that isn't there, my leg really causes a lot of problems." She smirked.

"You, sir, are very sassy," she admitted.

"I was thinking of changing my name to Sasscup," he quipped as she giggled.

"Too girly," she told him.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" he suggested as she shook her head.

"Which one are you? Bonnie?" she asked.

"Clyde may be a better Viking name…if you put a couple of Ks and Js in it," he pointed out. "Kljd?"She muffled a snort.

"You realise that we have been sort of going out for three days and already we've been in two brawls and got detention together," she told him and he bowed his head.

"Sorry," he murmured but her hand brushed his-just slightly but enough to get his emerald eyes widening in shock and peeking up at her.

"I don't regret a minute," she assured him. "Even though this is my first detention."

"Mine too," he admitted and then his eyes twinkled. "I guess we'll just have to lose our detention virginity together!" She swatted his shoulder.

"Oh Sasscup-you did NOT say that!" she scolded him as he grinned.

"Oh yes I did, Milady? Still no regrets?" he teased her.

"Not a one," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE:**

It was dark when they got out of detention because it was still winter and Berk was northerly and cold. Astrid had phoned her mother to explain and after her initial disappointment, she understood why her daughter had gotten into trouble. Finn had been serious, outraged and amused in equal parts, advising her to learn from the experience and telling her how proud he was of her for standing up for her friend. Unsure what to make of the endorsement, he had paused.

_"__You are a straight A student, Astrid," he said. "You are kind and decent and brave and fierce. You don't breaks rules for the sake of it-but you stood up for your friend and for the decent and right thing to do. And people who pretended to be your friend don't even understand why that is important. But you did strike another student, so the punishment is justified, no matter the reason. behind that. And you won't get another detention before your school time is done-so use it as experience. Consider how you could have handled it better. And what you can do if the situation arose in the future."_

_"__But it will be on my record," she murmured._

_"__And you can explain it if anyone asks," he reassured her. "Your father and I got up to much worse, I can tell you. But sometimes, doing something out of character and gaining an experience you otherwise would never have is a good thing in the long run. All experiences contribute to the person you become-and the memories of this, I think, will be valuable." _

Hiccup was curiously more upset that Astrid, for his father was very invested in his son's record as a student. And though he was hiding it, he was nervous how Stoick would react. Not that he expected his father to be there, since Stoick Haddock had a trip booked to Copenhagen to extol the virtues of Berk as a potential wild camping venue for the summer season and should be gone. So it was shock when he pulled up to the house with Astrid and Heather to find Stoick's huge bronze SUV still parked on the drive-alongside a beat-up orange pick-up truck that bore the peeling legend 'GOBBER'S GARAGE'. Rolling his eyes, he rested his head on the steering wheel and muttered 'Oh Thor."

Astrid frowned.

"What is it?" she asked, reading his reaction. Hiccup straightened up like a shot.

"Um…nothing?" he tried, his voice an octave higher than usual. Astrid chuckled.

"You are the _worst_ liar in history," she told him smugly. His eyes widened.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Astrid retorted. "Okay-spill, Hiccup. It can't be that bad…" He gulped.

"No-it's worse," he explained, gesturing at the cars. She tilted her head. "My Dad is home…and Gobber."

"_Gobber_?"

"My godfather. Gordon 'Gobber' Belcher, mechanic extraordinaire. Owner of Gobber's Garage-officially the best garage in the Archipelago 2001-18, don't you know. And more importantly, he's a crazed two-limbed meat-headed lunatic with no filter, no boundaries and who loves to embarrass me…" Hiccup groaned. "Could we just stay in the car?"

"No. It's freezing in here," Astrid said and opened the door. "Come on, Babe-you can do this…" Glancing up, Hiccup shook his head firmly.

"Um, no I can't," he said with certainty. "I mean, I turn up late from school after my first ever detention with two beautiful Seniors…my Dad and Gobber will never let me live it down. Well, maybe when I hit eighty, they may ease up. A little. Possibly…" Astrid started at him and then shared a glance at Heather, who was grinning.

"You know, he did just compliment us," the raven-haired girl told her. Hiccup groaned by unfastened his safety belt and slowly got out of the car.

"Yeah," he said miserably. "Maybe I should have stayed in the Gym, hiding…" Astrid walked round and took his hand.

"I'll protect you from the big bad godfather,' she promised but he sighed.

"He's not bad-he does love me…he just loves to embarrass me more…" he sighed. "And Dad…"

"Should I be worried?" Astrid asked as Heather clambered out. Shaking his head, Hiccup clicked the key fob and the locks clicked shut.

"No…he means well…he's just going to be hugely excited," he mumbled as they walked slowly to the front door. "I mean, I've never actually brought a girl home before…and now I've brought two…sorry, Heather…he'll start making cracks about a harem…" She burst out laughing.

"I hope not," she chuckled. "I mean, you are sweet, Hiccup-but not my type." His eyes widened and then he blushed at his presumption.

"Oh Thor…sorry…" he mumbled but she patted him on the arm gently.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "It's just…I'd rather go out with Astrid than with you!" He stared at her and blushed even more.

"Sorry!" he yelped but she smiled.

"It's okay," she told him."Astrid isn't into girls so I think you may be in luck…"

"SON!" A voice boomed through the icy drizzle and all three teens looked up to see a huge shape filling the doorway. Stoick was six foot ten, about four hundred pounds and Vast in every sense of the word, his powerful shoulders and muscular limbs straining against his casual clothing, flaming red head framing a face not too unlike Hiccup's with the same nose and a pair of friendly grey-green eyes and the most magnificent braided red beard that covered his upper chest as well. Hiccup managed a small wave.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

"Come in out of the cold-you'll catch your death and…bring your…friends?" The booming voice sounded surprised and a big grin lit the man's face. "Please- come in. I'm Stoick, Hiccup's Dad!" Astrid and Heather sped in out of the inclement weather, Astrid hauling the reluctant Hiccup along and smiled as he closed the door behind them.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Haddock," Astrid said, stepping forward and offering her hand. "I'm Astrid Hofferson-Hiccup's girlfriend!"

Hiccup stiffened. It was the first time anyone had said it about him and he was torn between astonished delight and utter embarrassment. Stoick chuckled and shook her hand firmly.

"Stoick. And I'm pleased to meet you too, lass. I've worried about Hiccup," he said, taking their coats and hanging them up to dry. "He lost lot of his confidence with the accident and the way his so-called friends treated him certainly didn't help. I'm really pleased he has someone on his side…"

"Not awkward at all, Dad," Hiccup grumbled as Stoick wrapped a warm hug around his son.

"I was worried, son," he revealed. "You're much later than usual and I know you weren't with your friends because you always text Gobber or me to let us know."

"Haha…well, you see…that's the funny thing…they're coming round here at about five thirty…I was going to order in pizzas…and Astrid, Heather and I have just got out of detention…" Hiccup felt his father stiffen and the smile fell from his face.

"Son?" The tone was cautious, not condemning which still make the young man feel bad. "What happened?"

"Excuse me, sir-but Hiccup wasn't to blame," Astrid offered. "Some boys…the so-called friends you referred to…thought it would be hilarious to steal his prosthetic to make him crawl or hop into the Gym class." Stoick's face rapidly turned red with anger.

"WHAT?" he bellowed. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah…I felt the same," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He hated looking weak or helpless in front of his father, even though there was nothing he could have done to prevent what happened. "Astrid was awesome-she stood up for me. And then when she was given detention for shoving Snot off the bench to get the prosthetic back, I kinda lost it and attacked Eret who was being a total ass and then Thug and Heather joined in and well…detention…"

"You got in a brawl and…" Stoick blinked. "SNOTLOUT? Your own COUSIN did this?" Hiccup, Astrid and Heather nodded. The raven-haired girl stood forward.

"Heather Oswaldson," she introduced herself. "Yeah. Those guys are a disgrace. My brother, Dagur, used to be one of them, but he's ditched them since Saturday…"

"When there was another brawl at the dance…" Stoick muttered. And then his face lit in a huge smile and he threw an enormous hug around all three teens. "That's such a relief. Odin Almighty! I worried you were never going to show your Viking tendencies! But brawling, fighting for what's right…standing up for your girl…I'm proud of you, son…"

"Dad…can't breathe…" Hiccup gasped as his father released them with an embarrassed chuckle. Staggering and taking a deep breath, the auburn-haired teen looked up in shock. "What? You're not angry I got detention?" Stoick shook his head.

"No," he said. "Well, I would be if it was for something serious. But this…is vindication the old Haddock genes are alive and kicking in my son! Oh Thor! It's a great day!"

"Not the reaction I was imagining…" Hiccup admitted sotto voce and Astrid smothered a giggle as a head poked round the door at the far end of the oak hallway. A solid man with a bald head, long braided blond moustache, thick blond unibrow and twinkling blue eyes looked curious.

"What's the fuss?" a broad Berkian accent demanded.

"Hiccup's had his first detention, Gobber!" Stoick explained in an excited and very proud voice. The other man cracked a grin.

"Finally!" he said, his tone satisfied. "I thought he's never show any of the old Haddock disregard for rules…"

"Oh, I respect rules," Stoick began. Gobber wagged a finger.

"Just not when they get in yer way, right Stoick?" he teased his friend. And then he chuckled. "And I see the lad has brought his own harem…"

"Told you," Hiccup muttered as a black dog bounded down the staircase, knocking him to the ground. "TOOTHLESS! Hey, boy-glad to see you too. Promise you won't embarrass me as well?" The dog licked him feverishly and then lay straight in top of him as Hiccup wrapped his arms around the shollie, hugging him happily. "Astrid, Heather-meet Toothless, my dog. Toothless-these are friends…" Instantly, the dog got up and started sniffing at the newcomers, especially trying to nudge his nose firmly into their rears. Hiccup dropped his head back onto the floor. "And it's officially a full house. Toothless! Stop sniffing them!" Astrid giggled and fussed the eager mutt.

"He's adorable," she commented happily as the wagging tail knocked off the photographs on the hall table.

"Come in, come in," Stoick invited them, grabbing his son's hand and hauling Hiccup up off the floor and then retrieving the photos which were unharmed. "I'll get you some drinks while you wait for your other friends to arrive. We have soda, juice, water, coffee, tea, my special hot chocolate-a really winner, if I do say so myself-and milk. And there are some special pistachio and chocolate cookies left as well…" Hiccup gaped.

"Dad?" he murmured. Stoick grinned.

"I'm settling back home for good-so we can finally spend more time together, son," he said with a chuckle. "Won't that be good?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah," he said and then he offered a small smile. "Actually…yeah…" Stoick wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I know I haven't been much of a father-and I certainly haven't been there as much as you needed this last year or so-but now I have finished what I needed to do. I am settling back on Berk as Development and Foreign Affairs Minister and though there will be a bit more travel, at least I can be home most evenings to make sure that you aren't alone." Hiccup felt his face stretch in a smile. He didn't want much out of life as far as family was concerned-but this was exactly what he had dreamed of. And seeing him look happier than she had seen him, Astrid smiled as well.

"Hofferson…" Stoick murmured. "Do ye know a Finn Hofferson, lass?"

"My Uncle," she confirmed with a smile.

"How is old Finn? We were at school together. He was just as much of a scamp as Gobber and I were…"

"You can ask him yourself," Astrid told him. "He's on Berk and will be collecting me when we've finished here…" Stoick's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Gobber? Finn's on Berk!" Stoick said cheerfully.

"That scoundrel?" Gobber asked, his face covered in a big grin. "I thought he'd be in Hollywood with his fancy friends…" Astrid smiled.

"I think he's home with a spicy meatfeast, extra-large with added meatballs and mushrooms," Astrid explained as Gobber and Stoick shared a look.

"Have ye got his number, lass?" Stoick asked. "I can give him a call and see if he wants to share a beer with two old schoolmates…?" Smiling, Astrid scribbled it down.

"I'll text him to warn him," she offered she slid the paper over to Gobber, who was holding his smartphone very carefully in his prosthetic hand.

"I've broken so many of these damned things," he grumbled as he peered over half-moon glasses at her writing. "Is that a three or an eight, lass?"

"It's a five,' she told him with a huff. Hiccup sniggered and peered over.

"Are you sure that isn't a six?" he teased her. She growled.

"Mr Sassy-you are skating on thin ice," she told him.

"Seven?"

"That doesn't look anything like a seven! And that ice is getting thinner by the second…"

"I can't skate either-no ankle," he told her gently and she sighed, her cheeks warming with a shamed blush.

"Sorry," she apologised but he chuckled.

"I supposed I could make a skating prosthesis…though I'd probably break my knee or something if I tried…"

"So the ice dancing date is out of the window then?" Astrid replied with a small smile.

"Hey-I'm terrible at dancing on non-icy land," he reminded her. "I look like a Dad dancing…"

"I'll have you know, I'm a fine dancer!" Stoick put in with a grin, tapping a huge tankard of beer against that of Gobber, who appeared to have swapped his prosthetic hand for a traditional Viking litre tankard. "Ah..you should have seen yer Mom and I, twirling around the floor in the old fashioned dances…and the folk dances…and line dances…and hoe downs…and did I mention the Ceilidh? Oh that was a great one…yer Mom and I were the winners of the best dancing couple so many times…"

"Oh Thor," Hiccup groaned and massaged his forehead. "Now we'll never hear the end of it…"

"Are they like this all the time?" Gobber asked Heather, who was enjoying a 'Stoick Special' hot chocolate. She wiped off her cream moustache and nodded.

"They just hit it off instantly," she told him easily. "I mean, it was like they were meant to be together. And honestly, I'm glad because she hasn't had it easy the last few years since her Dad died and Hiccup has been a pariah since he lost his leg…" Gobber gave a pensive sigh.

"Aye…there are some people out there who seem to glory in being cruel to people for losses that aren't their own fault…and I guess both of them have suffered from the same unfair treatment…" Eyes widening, Heather nodded slowly.

"I hadn't really thought if it like that but I guess you're right," she admitted, licking chocolate shavings off the whipped cream. "And that makes me feel even worse." Gobber nodded wisely as the doorbell sounded.

"It's not what ye did in the past, m'dear, it's how you go forward and treat them from now on," he said sagely as Stoick got up to answer the door. Swiftly, the kitchen was filled with the twins, Fishlegs and Dagur, all greeting their friends, officially meeting Stoick and Gobber and deciding what they wanted to order for pizzas. Stoick generously made the order, added wedges, garlic bread, salads, mac and cheese, nachos, dips, ice creams and several large bottles of cola and then paid before he and Gobber decamped to the den, the second sitting room at the far end of the house where the two would eat their pizzas, enjoy a few beers and watch the game. And Stoick said he would phone Finn to see if he fancied joining them.

Sitting round the kitchen table with his friends, Hiccup felt a small surge of relief. School had been incredibly stressful and he had been on edge with the way the jocks had targeted him. Dagur was immensely apologetic but explained that he had been out of school in the afternoon, at an interview for his Scholarship at Archipelago University. He had gone straight to the gym to get in a good workout which had been one of the key ways he had helped manage his mental health problems along with some medications and he apologised profusely that he hadn't been there to stop the others. Touched and shocked, Hiccup had instantly forgiven him and explained there really was nothing to forgive. Then Astrid sighed.

"We have to do something," she said. Ruff nodded.

"She's not wrong," she added. "Atali and Mindy have moved on. The Junior clingers-on are bad-mouthing us all they can-though they don't share classes. And Atali isn't that loveable…" Heather shook her head.

"You know, it's obvious as soon as you get out of her circle of influence, how bitchy and mean-spirited she is," she added.

"The guys are a menace," Fishlegs said firmly. He didn't share Phys Ed class with Astrid, Hiccup and Heather so he had only had the text of what happened-and the lurid reports on BerkBook to go on. "I mean, I know they have detention but that is already being laughed off as cool and heroic…because they picked on that one-legged kid…" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"What is wrong with people?" she growled. "I mean, why do they judge someone who is amazing and smart and sassy by what he doesn't have rather than what he does?" Hiccup looked at her: though she was angry, there were tears just glimmering in her gaze and he gently brushed her hand.

"It's okay," he said.

"No, it's not!" she snapped. Then she blinked. "It's not. They targeted you and they targeted me when we had suffered serious losses. These people are just…vermin…"

"Eek eek…" Ruff quipped as Astrid face-palmed.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I'm just so angry that everyone makes excuses and looks up to them because they're popular…" Quietly, Hiccup wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," he reassured her. She leaned against him and closed his eyes.

"No, it isn't," she whispered. Then he leaned his head against hers.

"If you want to make them feel bad, then you have to remove the thing they treasure the most," he murmured. The others stared at him.

"And what's that?" Tuff asked. "Oh, let me guess. Atali's ponytail? Eret's ponytail? Anyone's ponytail? Thuggory's lucky plush rabbit…?"

"What?" Fishlegs choked.

"It's true-I've seen it," Dagur confirmed. "I could always kidnap the bunny and we could impale it on the spire of St Bertha's Church…" Heather stared at him.

"First up…why?" she asked.

"Well, it would be pretty obvious…" her brother told her with a grin.

"If you didn't break your neck in the process…" Heather pointed out.

"I could get up there," Tuff confirmed. "I can get all sorts of weird places…"

"And he'd just deny it," Ruff put in. Hiccup shook his head.

"They crave admiration and attention," he said. "So we deprive them of that." Astrid sighed.

"How?" she asked with a sigh. "No matter what anyone says or what common decency would dictate, people keep looking to her." Hiccup looked over at his friends.

"Between us, we have more than enough smarts, looks, cunning, determination and plain craziness to do it," he said with a small smile. "Between us, we can take the school."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen:**

"Between us, we can take the school."

Everyone froze as they heard Hiccup's words. They looked at him and saw his lips curled up in a small smile. Tuff nudged Ruffnut.

"He's smiling," he murmured. "That is never a good sign…"

"No-because a smiling Hiccup is a Hiccup with a plan," Fishlegs said wisely.

"Hey-you've been smiling at me. A lot…" Astrid accused him but he winked.

"My only plan has been to be kind to you and hope you may give me a chance," he said. "The Valentine's card, remember?"

"That was your plan?" she asked him incredulously. Suddenly his expression fell.

"Um…yes?" he said, his voice wavering. She grinned.

"Gotcha! And it was a great plan-because genuine sincere emotion plays better than a million false cards!" she told him and he heaved a sigh of relief. Heather sipped her chocolate.

"Okay, guys-how do we take the school?" she asked thoughtfully. "I mean, not to pour cold water on your plan-whatever it is-but Atali has no end of hangers on and people who think she's wonderful. And the guys are admired because they are strong and confident and are great role models."

"No they aren't," Astrid interrupted her. "They're petty bullies and cruel people who are mean and vicious to people who don't match up to their own personal standard of perfection. And people need to really understand that."

"But they believe their own propaganda," Fishlegs sighed.

"Unless we given them something else to believe…" Tuff realised. His twin stared at him.

"What?" she asked grumpily, trying to retrieve her drink which he was waving around in the erroneous belief it was his.

"Tuff's right," Hiccup explained. "Atali and Mindy are weakened. And three of their group have defected…and would be perfectly within their rights to claim her place." Fishlegs raised his hand.

"Not wanting to be a pernickety entomologist but…when Queen Bees fight, it tends to be to the death…" he said worriedly.

"My money is on Astrid," Heather immediately said with a grin.

"Yeah-I wonder if they have a designer casket ready for Atali in 'her' colour?" Ruff added snidely. The others stared at her. "Metaphorically," she explained as they all relaxed.

"Don't worry-I am not killing anyone…physically," Astrid agreed. "But a bit of reputational mauling wouldn't go amiss…"

"Look-Astrid is far prettier than Atali, far smarter and definitely wittier, sassier and more interesting," Hiccup said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hiccup replied with a grin. "So we restore her to her rightful place as Queen Bee of the Senior Year and take everyone down several pegs."

"How?" Dagur asked thoughtfully. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm open to suggestions. Anyone?" he offered as the doorbell rang and he rose. "I'll get it-it should be the pizzas…" Then he left. But in a few moments he was back, staggering under a giant pile of pizza boxes with two figures in tow, helping him carry all of Stoick's side orders. "Thanks," he said gratefully as he slid the boxes onto the table and the two shapes nodded a greeting at the gathered teens.

"Hiya Asti," Finn said, grinning. He was carrying a six-pack of lite beers. "I won't intrude on your friends but Stoick and Gobber asked me round for pizza and frankly, it's the best offer I've had all week. And of course, I asked if I could bring my friend round…" And he winked. The man next to him raised his head, his face shadowed by a Berk Marauders Baseball cap. Dane winked.

"Hey, Astrid," he smiled. "How have you been?"

"Oh my Thor, oh my Thor, oh my Thor…." Ruff squealed. Fishlegs squeaked and Heather blushed scarlet. The film star raised an eyebrow over his twinkling blue gaze.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No-I need mouth to mouth resuscitation immediately!" Ruff said and then she blinked. "Sorry-my body made me say that," she apologised.

"I think you're their first ever film star," Astrid explained with a smile as Hiccup stared. Finn stuck his hand out.

"You're Astrid's boyfriend, eh?" he asked and dumbly, Hiccup nodded, automatically shaking his hand.

"Um…yes, Mr Hofferson. Pleased to meet you," he said tonelessly as Finn grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, almost knocking him sideways.

"You protected my niece's honour," he said with pride in his voice. "And though I am certain she can fight for her own honour, I was impressed when I heard of what you did. Considering how poorly most people in this school have treated her, you're a refreshing reminder not every teen is a selfish ass!" Hiccup blushed.

"I really didn't do so much apart from get in a brawl…along with Ruff…" he admitted, stoically not looking at Astrid. "I mean, she was a completely insane Amazon-just keep her from the condiments…" The female twin grinned, suddenly slightly bashful. Dane gave her a wink.

"Worthy of one of Freya's Valkyries," he commented. "Eh, Astrid?" Smiling, she agreed.

"Especially if they have a crazy, inappropriate one," she added. Finn shook his head.

"No no no no no!" he said firmly. "I mean, Astrid is one thing…" But Dane looked at her and then at Heather and Ruffnut. And then he smiled.

"Are you all doing anything tomorrow afternoon?" he asked as they all stared at him.

"I have nothing in my calendar!" Ruff announced immediately. "Ever. Until the end of time..." Her twin immediately slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.

"AP Biology and then Study…" Astrid murmured. Hiccup nodded as well as did Heather.

"When does Biology finish?" Dane asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"One fifteen," Hiccup answered, frowning.

"Dane…what are you planning?" Finn asked and rolled his eyes. "I knew I was going to regret making you an Executive Producer…" But the film star smirked.

"I think Astrid's friends deserve to visit again…" Dane pointed out. "And we were planning on shooting that extra scene with the Valkyrie…" Finn made a shushing gesture. "And you haven't asked her yet?"

"Asked who what?" Astrid said, puzzled. Dane grinned.

"We looked at the rushes and discussed with the screenwriter that you were awesome!" the movie star told her warmly. "So we decided to bolster the role and shoot some more scenes with Thor and the Valkyrie." Heather and Ruff stared at her and the female twin frowned.

"Um…Ast? Something you wanna share?" she asked cautiously as the other blonde glanced over at Finn.

"Uncle?" she asked and Finn nodded.

"We visited the set on Saturday, before the dance," he explained. "One of the actors didn't show and Astrid took her place-as the Valkyrie. And she was amazing. So we wanted to expand the role. It would involve a few more days on set-which we could try to arrange after or before school…" Heather squealed and Ruff looked like she was about to explode with jealousy-but Dane winked at her.

"And we could maybe get your friends non-speaking roles as other Valkyries?" he suggested, causing Ruff to lunge at him and plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Then she backed away and blushed tomato red.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"And that is the first time I have ever seen my sister speechless," Tuff commented. "You sure you don't want to take her on? Permanently?" Dane chuckled.

"I'm good, thanks," he said. "She seems…enthusiastic…"

"Oh, you have no idea," Heather commented dryly. And then she looked over to Finn. "Is this for real, sir?" Finn nodded, still inspecting his niece.

"Oh yes," he said distractedly. "Asti?" She looked up, her expression uncertain.

"I'll mess it up," she murmured. "I mean, I'm not a proper actor, just someone who happened to be in the right place to help you out…"

"And sometimes in life, being in the right place at the right time is everything," Finn advised her, walking to stand inches away and leaning close to her, taking her hand. "You don't have to do it if you don't want, of course, but you are talented. You learned your words perfectly and you acted like a dream. Dane said he felt like he was opposite a ten year pro once the cameras were rolling. And that was you, Asti. You got a chance and you absolutely nailed it." She looked up, her eyes anxious.

"I don't want to mess anything up for you, Uncle," she told him softly but he gave a wide grin.

"I wouldn't allow it if I didn't have absolute faith in you, Asti," he assured her. "Notwithstanding that you are a Hofferson, you are determined and smart and just amazingly talented. I will sort out your contract and we'll get the script to you. But you cannot tell anyone that you are in the film…" Heather nodded but Ruff looked like she was about to burst into tears. But Hiccup gave a small smile.

"Can they at least take pictures for BerkBook and Berkchat?" he asked suddenly. "From their 'set visit'?" Astrid frowned.

"What is going on in that brilliant brain of yours, Haddock?" she asked him suspiciously and he grinned.

"The beginnings of a plan," he said. "Part one is making you the most desirable friend in Berk High-and being on the legendary set of 'Son Of Odin' is a big part of that. Part Two is ensuring that we become positive role models, meaning we are able to show what we can do. And Part Three is shining a very harsh light on the deficiencies of those the students currently think of as their heroes. Which means Fish and I may need to trawl some social media and dig out some things that they would rather remain buried…" Finn looked at him and then he chuckled.

"You know, Asti-you have a remarkable group of friends," he chuckled. "Come on, Dane-I'll introduce you to my old school friends. And they are very very Berkian…" The movie star grinned at the assembled teens.

"Before we go, I'll make sure you can get all the pictures you need for your plan," he said. "And on the set. Anything to help a friend!" And he winked at Astrid before grabbing the ultra meaty pizza that Stoick had ordered as well as a couple of sides and Gobber's special 'triple garlic' bread and heading for the Den. The teens all stared after them and Ruff visibly drooled.

"Oh Loki…me like…" she slurred and then she wiped her mouth. "Sorry-what just happened? I think I had a mass hallucination…"

"Nope," Heather said dryly. "You did just make a total idiot of yourself in front of Dane…" Fishlegs frowned.

"And did we actually get invited to the set tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sounded like it to me," Tuff said, watching his sister grin madly. Dagur chuckled.

"If Ruff can survive that long without exploding…" he commented.

"No chance," Tuff muttered as Hiccup moved to Astrid's side, seeing her looking downcast, though he couldn't understand why. He gently touched her arm.

"You okay?" he murmured as she shook her head.

"Can I raise the dragon in the room?" Heather asked and looked carefully at Astrid. "Did you actually take part in the film? As an actor? And met Dane then?"

She looked around the group and for the first time, her confidence wavered. She hadn't wanted to conceal the visit from her real friends but there had been limited chance to speak without other people overhearing-and Finn had been very adamant that she couldn't tell anyone that she had been in the film. But Hiccup gently took her hand.

"Is it any surprise?" Hiccup asked gently, seeing her discomfort. "She is a complete Valkyrie! She always has been."

"And now 'The' Valkyrie," she admitted, her face apologetic. "I'm really sorry but Finn made me promise that I couldn't tell anyone, that it had to be a secret…" But surprisingly, Ruffnut of all people burst out laughing.

"So when Atali was being bitchy about you not taking us to the set, you had already been and she was dissing someone who was actually in the film!" she laughed as Heather smiled as well.

"It's funny when you think about it like that," she admitted and looked at Astrid while the twins explored the pizza boxes. She beckoned her to sit. "But now the cat's out of the bag, could you tell us what it was like? Because it must have been really cool!" Smiling, Astrid slid into the seat next to Heather and pulled Hiccup into the seat on her other side.

"It was amazing!" she began…

oOo

The next day, Astrid met Heather in the car park. The twins were squabbling in her car because she had given them a lift but both were dressed up per Hiccup's plan-though Tuff's idea of dressing up meant he was wearing his vintage 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' tee-shirt with jeans and a duffle coat while Ruff was in a knee length green Prom dress with a Bolero black leather jacket and Doc Martens over thick black woollen tights. Dagur was sitting patiently beside them, squashed, in his leather gilet, sleeveless shirt and dark jeans and boots. Heather was her usual groomed self in a silver-grey skirt, blouse and Preppy cardigan and Astrid was in a short brown leather skirt with dark leggings, her knee length boots, a white silk blouse and pale blue blazer. She looked the others up and down.

"Good," she murmured. "Though Ruff is going to cause some raised eyebrows. That is waaaay out there…" The female twin immediately raised her hand.

"Don't leave me hanging!" she asked her friend and Astrid grinned, high-fiving her. "Look-I didn't get my Valentine's Dance-thanks to those asses-so this dress is too good to waste…" Astrid frowned.

"You weren't even wearing that at the dance," she pointed out. Ruff shrugged.

"I would have…" she said defensively. "Except the other dress was cooler…and is still covered in ketchup…"

"…and Hiccup's arrived," Heather commented with relief as the familiar car pulled up and parked in the disabled space. The doors opened to allow Fishlegs and Hiccup to get out-and Astrid's eyes widened as she caught sight of her boyfriend. Fishlegs was looking geeky in a brown sweater, white check shirt and brown cords while Hiccup glanced up a little self-consciously and saw Astrid's expression.

"Um…is everything okay?" he asked as Astrid smiled. He was in black skinny jeans, boots, deep red shirt and a black leather jacket. She nodded.

"It is now," she reassured him. "You up for this?" He nodded.

"I'd be pretty pathetic if I wasn't as this was my idea," he mumbled. "You?"

"Same," she told him. "I've spent three years not attracting attention because that ended up with being made miserable or picking gum out of my hair-it's weird to be going all out to get attention." He smiled.

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't go for it," he admitted. "But you are a brave and fearless Valkyrie!"

"You're not going to drop that, are you?" she smirked as he grinned.

"Never," he assured her, taking her hand. The others gathered around them, bags and coats on hand. "Let's go!"

They entered together, walking through the Hallway with confidence and determination-and the other students responded and moved out of the way. There were jaws dropped at Ruff's outfit and a few whistles from doe-eyed freshmen as Hiccup walked self-consciously past. Astrid and Heather grinned at his embarrassment, even though both could appreciate he was a handsome young man. And the girls could also feel the trail of appreciative eyes on them as they proceeded down the Hallway.

"Pathetic!" Atali's sneering voice rose above the hubbub as they walked past her without even sparing a glance. Fishlegs was looking self-conscious but Tuff was grinning and high-fived a small geeky freshman who was staring at his tee-shirt with admiration. Snotlout snorted in disgust as Dagur steadily met his eyes as he walked past but his eyes trailed after the tall shape of Hiccup, narrowing as he plotted more woes for his cousin who had to be the brains behind the entrance. Astrid glanced up and saw Hiccup stare steadfastly ahead, his eyes focussed and she realised that he was concentrating on navigating the hallway without getting bumped or jostled or casually tripped. Automatically, her hand found his and gently squeezed and she saw his eyes flick over to glance at her, his lips tilting in a small smile.

"And you know, no one is looking at her," he murmured to her and she smiled as well.

"But a lot of people are looking at you, Haddock," she murmured back. "Don't go getting any funny ideas..."

"Getting no ideas at all," he replied quickly. "Now shall we go to class?"

oOo

The morning went smoothly with English and History relatively straightforward. Atali and her cronies were huddled together at the back, hissing whispers at Astrid or Hiccup as they volunteered answers but they ignored her, confident in the fact they had each other. During break, Fishlegs had confirmed with various teachers that they were happy for tutoring offers to be sent out and at lunchtime, BerkBook and BerkChat had tutoring offers uploaded from Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Astrid. It had taken a little persuading, for Astrid was reticent after so long of being taunted for her smarts, but Hiccup had persuaded her that if she wanted to prove she was better than Atali, then using her gifts to help others, rather than just herself was the way. And, of course, that immediately made her feel more guilty for hiding her visit to the set from Hiccup but he had just smiled and admitted he understood her reasons. And then they had needed to get Tuff to promise not to teach anyone how to demolish anything.

They sat together at lunch, quietly in the furthest corner of the canteen, not pushing themselves forward like Atali and though they could hear the popular group sneering at them, they were very clear that they didn't want to rise to it-even when Thuggory knocked Tuff over and deliberately spilled ketchup on his precious tee-shirt. Though he had backed off rapidly when Ruff stormed to her feet and advanced to protect her brother. Tuff had grinned as she pulled him up and sighed.

"We knew they were going to play dirty," he admitted. "But no one mentioned sauce. And at least it wasn't my 'Captain Kronos' shirt."

"Look, they'll probably go for Hiccup next," Ruff murmured. "You and Fish wanna set things up?" Nodding the male twin headed off to the bathroom-ostensibly to try to clean his shirt but in reality to prepare for the next part of their plan. Fishlegs drifted out as well and then, when they returned, Hiccup rose, giving a small wince and rubbing his amputated leg. Astrid looked up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked and he gave a small shrug.

"Sure…is a strong word," he admitted. "Call it a strong hunch…well, a moderately strong hunch…" She sighed and brushed her hand against his.

"Take care, Babe," she murmured. "I don't want you in a dumpster or in hospital when we're meant to be elsewhere." He grinned at her.

"I'll do my best, Milady," he smiled and headed out. But she felt her heart sink as Eret, Snotlout and Thuggory all immediately got up and headed after him. She nodded to Tuff and Fishlegs and the husky boy opened his laptop and began streaming from the webcams they had placed in the nearest bathroom. Breathlessly, the whole group clustered around him as the tall shape of Hiccup walked in, his slight limp obvious. He went to wash his hands-but immediately the others burst in and surrounded him, backing him up against a wall. He swallowed.

"Um…hi guys," he said clearly enough for the microphones to pick up. "Can-can I help you?" Snotlout sneered and jabbed his chest with a very rough finger.

"I want a word with you, Haddock!" he sneered. "It seems someone just can't take a hint…"


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN:**

Astrid's eyes widened and stared as the three buff football players cornered the tall lean shape of Hiccup, shoving him back and pressing him against the wall, holding his arms. As she watched, Snotlout stabbed his finger into Hiccup's chest.

"I want a word with you, Haddock!" he sneered. "It seems someone just can't take a hint…" The words were clearly audible on the feed, the images sharp. The sidebar displayed three other views, all of the same scene. Fishlegs swapped views to better capture the drama. Especially as Hiccup stared into the stocky Snotlout's eyes.

"Well, none of you seem to be especially on the ball so that could apply to all of you…" he sassed back, earning himself a punch in the gut from Snotlout.

"I'm doing the talking here, Fishbone!" Snotlout sneered. Hiccup grimaced and took a shuddering breath.

"Maybe you should listen," he suggested, earning himself another blow. "OW!"

"Aww, baby boo!" Eret sneered. Hiccup glared at him.

"Look, guys-what's your problem?" he asked directly.

"You!" Thuggory sneered.

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "I mean, we used to be friends…"

"Emphasis on _used_ to," Snotlout sneered. "You changed, man. You were no longer worthy of our friendship."

"You mean I ended up losing a leg through no fault of my own in a fire and you dump me because of that," Hiccup snapped. Eret nodded.

"I think he gets is," he sneered.

"Real friends don't care!" he protested. "And Snotlout-you're my cousin!" Instantly, Snotlout's face twisted into an ugly scowl and he closed to a few inches, slamming Hiccup back into the wall and winding him.

"You say that again and I'll break your arm!" he threatened.

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "You ashamed of me, Snot? Is that why you and these muttonheads shoved me in a dumpster after school and left me there to freeze to death?"

"Why are you whining? You're alive!" Thuggory taunted him.

"I nearly wasn't," Hiccup protested. "Not that you cared! You _locked_ it. My phone was dying. I had hypothermia when my friends found me. If they hadn't, I would have died there in the trash. Don't any of you asses understand that? Your supposed prank could have killed me-and you wouldn't even have cared!"

"Why should we?" Eret asked him sneeringly. "You're no one and nothing. A one-legged reject who lost all his worth when he lost his leg." Eyes fixed on the screen, Astrid leaned close to Fishlegs in the canteen.

"This is streaming live?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's on BerkBook-and everyone got an alert," he confirmed. Heather glanced round and saw many heads bent over phones, eyes focussed on the screen and all looking shocked and appalled.

"And I think they're getting the point," she murmured as they focussed back on the screen.

"You know-that is the most pathetic and superficial thing I have ever heard!" Hiccup snapped, angry despite his promise to himself not to be bitter. "We did everything together, guys. We had each other's backs. We were round each other's houses all the time. Nothing changed about me. I am still the same person. And real friends would have helped me when I had my terrible accident-but the moment you found out what happened, you bailed!"

"We're the Football Team," Snotlout told him obviously. "You weren't-not any more."

"I still was your friend," Hiccup argued. "I was the same person who joked and laughed with you, who gamed with you, who bought you pizza and slept over and helped you with homework and…" He shook his head. "And you really don't understand why that hurts, do you?"

"Nope!" Snotlout told him, popping the 'P' arrogantly. "Why should we care when you're no longer one of us?"

"You mean apart from the fact I'm your friend, your cousin and your fellow student? Lemme think? Maybe because I'm a fellow human being?" Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself and he sighed. "But you just measure people's worth in simplistic terms: football player, popular girl…superficial appearances, rather than anything of more substance," he told them. "My friends and I wanted to show the others that you don't have to be one of your shallow gang to look good or feel good about yourselves."

"As if anyone would want to learn anything from a loser like you?" Thuggory sneered.

"More people than you think," Fishlegs murmured to Astrid as they watched the scene unfold. The canteen was suddenly quiet except for a few hissed comments. "We've already had a dozen enquiries about tutoring!"

"More people than you think," Hiccup shot back. "Everyone can learn something from others. You think you know everything at eighteen and you're a total ass. And you know how pathetic it is that despite all of your protestations, you're here threatening me because you feel threatened by people you say are 'nothing', all because we didn't conform to your pathetic social expectations and instead, we chose to come in looking good and being confident in ourselves and in each other. And that means what you say and what you believe are two totally different things!"

Snotlout punched him in the middle again as Astrid leaned towards Fishlegs in the canteen.

"And has anyone noticed my boyfriend is getting beaten up?" she asked sharply as Dagur and Tuff scrambled up and sprinted off, with Ruff in hot pursuit. Astrid shook her head.

"It's in the boy's washrooms," she murmured.

"Can you see Ruff not going anywhere that Tuff does?" Heather asked her as Astrid winced. Hiccup punched Snotlout back but Thuggory tripped him and he went down, rolling and slamming his leg into Snotlout's knee. His cousin bellowed in pain and staggered back as Hiccup tried to scramble up-but Eret grabbed his hair and punched him in the face, slamming him to the ground once more. He tried to scramble away, curling up to protect himself and cover his head. The others crowded around him and started to kick as Dagur burst into the bathroom and shoulder-charged them from around the curled-up Hiccup.

"Get away from him!" he shouted as the other three glared at him.

"What the Hel, man?" Thuggory shouted at him.

"Yeah-we're your friends and team-mates!" Eret pointed out.

"No friend of mine would beat up someone just because they dressed up nicely for school," Dagur snapped. "I'm ashamed I thought you were my friends. I'm ashamed I believed what you did. I'm ashamed I helped you. But thankfully, I can rectify my mistakes. So you're not my friends-because you're all complete asses!" Tuff skidded in and dropped to his knees by the one-legged teen.

"You okay, man?" he asked as Hiccup warily opened an eye and lowered his arm.

"Um…more alive than I expected so winning so far…" he managed and moved, then groaned. "Ow. I take that back…" There was a gasp as Ruff erupted into the room. Everyone stared.

"What the Hel?" Snotlout shouted, still clutching at his knee. "This is the guys' bathroom…"

"No it's not!" Ruff growled, her fists balled. "It's some kind of sparring gym. You don't fight in the bathrooms!" There was a pause.

"Er…yeah, we do," Eret said awkwardly. "Guys always beat up other guys in the bathrooms!"

"He doesn't speak for me!" Hiccup piped up, still painfully sitting up as Snot and Thuggory nodded. "Never beaten anyone up in my life-and no intention to start."

"Me neither," Tuff added. "Seriously? You guys beat kids up in the bathrooms? What is your malfunction exactly?"

"I can suggest a few," Hiccup muttered.

"What precisely is going on here?" the familiar sarcastic voice of Mr Grimborn asked and they all spun to see the dark shape of the schoolmaster standing in the doorway. Snotlout fashioned an innocent look.

"Dagur was beating up poor Hiccup and we were just here to help him!" he lied easily as the red-haired Football player bunched his fists. "I mean, help stop him. Damn. I mean-we all know he's crazy, right?"

"Deranged," Dagur growled. "And my mental health issues are well under control!" Grimborn stalked in, his sharp dark hazel eyes flicking over the scene.

"You do realise that the composition of this scene does not in any way support the tale that you offer?" he asked the stocky boy sarcastically. "Mr Oswaldson is standing between Mr Haddock and yourself in what can only be interpreted as a protective manner. Mr Thorston is helping Haddock up and Thorston's sister…" His brow furrowed more. "Why exactly are you here, Miss Thorston? Are you unable to discern the differences between the male and female bathrooms?" Ruff stared at him with a sudden grin.

"Well, sir-these ones smell really weird, there are lots of little hand washing bowls-or are they foot spas?-on the walls at a strange height and there aren't nearly enough cubicles," she commented. "And not anywhere near enough mirrors. These are definitely not the girls' bathrooms." And then she scowled. "But my weedy girly brother was coming in here to help our friend when he was being beaten up by these asses so I couldn't let him go alone…" Mr Grimborn's eyes widened in surprise.

"While I admire the idiosyncratic summary of the differences between the washrooms of both genders, I cannot condone your continued presence in the male washrooms," he said sternly. "I must ask you to wait outside. Other students may wish to avail themselves of the facilities…"

"Okay-but pretty sure seeing you in here would vastly improve their bladder control, sir," she commented and swung out. Grimborn stared at the others and shook his head.

"It was really Dagur, sir," Eret added as Tuff began to snigger.

"What are you laughing at, Mr Thorston?" Grimborn snapped. The male twin gestured up to the small shapes of the cameras, discreetly placed but very obvious once you actually knew they were there.

"These guys can try to lie to you all they want-but this whole thing has been streamed live on BerkBook…" he explained. "Most of the school have seen it and Fishlegs will have the whole thing recorded."

"WHAT?" Snotlout, Eret and Thuggory yelled all at once. Hiccup gave a pained chuckle.

"Busted," he murmured as the Footballers all looked enraged and indignant.

"This is entrapment!" Eret blustered. "It's completely illegal!"

"How-how did I entrap you?" Hiccup protested. "I went to the bathroom!"

"Which you had already wired up!" Thuggery added, flipping a finger at the nearest camera.

"I must confess that point had troubled me," Mr Grimborn pointed out sarcastically. Hiccup sighed.

"Sir, it wasn't entrapment so much as a depressing knowledge of human nature," he admitted. "I guessed that by drawing any attention, they would choose to ambush me and put me in my place." The smug looks on the faces of the three athletes confirmed his words as Mr Grimborn stared icily at them.

"So I am to understand that this is a regular occurrence?" he demanded as Hiccup nodded and Snotlout, Thuggory and Eret suddenly looked less sure of themselves. "And you didn't invite them to follow you?"

"Um...not even slightly!" Hiccup said quickly. "Sorry, sir-really don't enjoy being abused or beaten up. At all! I can make myself feel bad enough without any help." Frowning at the unguarded admission, Grimborn nodded.

"I think I need a word with you all," he announced. "Come along to Principal Queen's office and we can explore this in more detail." Then he looked up at the nearest cameras. "Cease streaming NOW and I will expect these devices gone when I return!" Tuff grinned, helping Hiccup to his feet.

"On it!" he grinned as Hiccup limped to the door, with Dagur at his side and the others in tow, Snotlout limping badly. "No one will ever know they were there..."

oOo

Astrid was waiting anxiously after Biology, having explained Hiccup's absence and taken copious notes on his behalf. But she was worried because he was missing even when the end of class bell sounded and she walked towards Study Hall, carrying his bag as well as her own. Part of her was writhing with anxiety, because Finn was sending a driver to collect her and the others but she wasn't willing to go without Hiccup: of everyone he deserved to go to the set. So she was immensely relieved when she saw his familiar tall shape walk a little stiffly back towards her, the bruising on his cheek still developing. She gasped and then smiled, running towards him and giving him a huge hug.

Suppressing a wince, he hugged her back, the surprise and shock showing in his bruised face. But she relaxed as she felt him tighten his arms briefly around her and then pull back, his emerald eyes wide in utter shock.

"Um…wow?" he murmured as she inspected him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him urgently and he nodded.

"Um…shockingly good…though my back hurts and I'm sure your Uncle won't want me anywhere near you," he admitted as she smiled.

"I think…he was impressed at what I have told him about you," she told him, handing him his bag and pulling her coat on. He gave a small shrug.

"He may be less impressed that I got beat up at school today," he murmured, his head dipping. "I know my father will be…" Her hand found his and she squeezed his hand, feeling the warm fingers curl around hers.

"Look-don't forget you have a ferocious Valkyrie here to protect you," she reminded him.

"And yet it was Ruff who came running into the bathroom to help me, not my fabulous fierce girlfriend," he teased her as she stopped and stared at her.

"Really? You're going there now?" she asked him in an incredulous voice.

"Admittedly she probably scared everyone off…" he continued. "Even Mr Grimborn, I think…Foot spas…really?" Astrid burst out laughing.

"Hey-I sent Dagur," she protested. "I knew he would protect you!" He smirked.

"Thank you," he murmured as they continued along the Hallway. "Now, I think your agent may be having kittens if you're late…"

"I hoped you were my agent," she told him. "I mean, you look out for me even when I didn't want you to. You are my friend and my boyfriend. And you are the smartest guy I know." He held her hand a little tighter as they walked down to the main entrance, aware that Finn had phoned the school and arranged them all early release for the day. The others were waiting impatiently by the doors.

"What took so long?" Heather asked as Astrid glanced up at Hiccup.

"I had to wait for Hiccup," she explained. "How did the show go?" Fishlegs was beaming with pride.

"We have had over a thousand hits on the video already," he reported excitedly. "And you should read the comments! Thor, there are so many people calling Eret, Thuggory and Snotlout asses and worse. And everyone agrees they're bullies and shouldn't be let off! There's already an online petition for them to be expelled!"

"What did they say about Hiccup?" Astrid asked, feeling him tense against her. Fishlegs gave an even broader grin.

"I think he has a fan club," he said. "Everyone was impressed how he took them on and defended himself. And the girls all want to hug him better." Automatically, she glanced up to see him blush.

"Um…no," he said quickly. "Only one person I want to hug me better. Um…maybe two if you count Dad…though he usually almost crushes me, what with being a Fishbone…maybe three if Gobber is there because he's a kind of crazy Uncle…" And then he stopped, seeing Astrid smiling at him. "But you, really. Definitely you."

"Not even slightly awkward," Tuff commented and threw a huge hug around Hiccup, feeling him stiffen. Fishlegs and Ruffnut both joined in as Astrid and Heather stared. Hiccup tightened his grip on Astrid's hand.

"Help…" he murmured as Tuff kissed him on the cheek. Desperately, he tried to prise the male twin off. Ruff sighed and tried to pull him off as well but her brother clung onto Hiccup like a limpet, laughing.

"Come on, gang-we've got somewhere to be-no, Tuff. You can hug him later…" Heather said briskly and jumped into her car as Tuff finally released Hiccup. Astrid scrambled into the Production Company car and they followed Hiccup back home, since he was unwilling to leave his car in the school car park. Once they had all parked up on his drive and scrambled into the limousine, the car pulled out and sped off out of town. Heather, Astrid and Hiccup sat on one bank of seats and the twins and Fishlegs were on the other as they wound round towards the set, passing through the perimeter and parking behind the caravans.

Finn was waiting, greeting his niece with a huge grin and a hug, then shaking Hiccup's hand and staring at his bruises.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Um…absolutely dandy," Hiccup assured him, looking self-conscious. Finn frowned.

"Who did this?" he asked as Hiccup looked even more awkward.

"My cousin," he admitted. "But the plan worked. Sort of. I think…" Then Finn grinned.

"You know, from what Asti told me, it was a really smart plan," he commented. "In fact, I may suggest my writers use it as the basis of a High School movie. It's time Fearless Films did a Teen Rom-Com…" The harassed shape of Timothy, his assistant, scurried up. He was swathed in an even more enormous sweater that swamped his slight form, his pale brown hair still lifeless and his grey eyes filled with concern.

"Please…can we get this one finished first before you commit us to another nightmare location shoot?" he asked plaintively. "Hi Astrid," he added and flashed a small smile. She smiled back.

"Hi, Timothy," she greeted him as he handed out Visitors' badges to the gang. He sighed and looked at Heather and Ruff.

"And you must be Heather and Raquel," Timothy guessed. "Come along with me! The costume department have a couple of the Valkyrie costumes for you. And Astrid-the make up team are waiting for you. The rest of you…I'll take you round to meet the Director, the Cinematographer and the Effects Team…" Hiccup glanced over to Astrid and she smiled.

"I'll see you later," she whispered and then allowed herself to be led away. Finn beckoned them over to him.

"Okay-let's start on the tour," he said.

Fishlegs was in raptures at the process, enthralled and bombarding everyone they met with questions while Tuff was in awe of the weapons and the pyrotechnics. He got into a detailed conversation with the Effects guys over how they created the physical effects they used during filming, as opposed to the additional visual effects that would be added in post production. Hiccup watched, his quick eyes flicking over everything but noting the idealised version of Viking life-clean, ordered, attractive with no sign of dirt or disease. And then he looked up-to meet Dane's amused expression.

"That's the face of a man who is considering something very carefully," the film star said amiably as Hiccup dipped his head.

"Um…sorry," he murmured. "I was just thinking…it looks very clean…" Dane grinned.

"You're right," he admitted, "and we had that debate. I mean, a lot of recent films have made sure there's plenty of mud and dirt and cracked fingernails and all that…but the Producers made a decision that they wanted the movie to look realistic but not documentary realism. You understand?" Hiccup nodded.

"It looks like old Berk. On a good day. When my father has been round and told them to smarten themselves up _right now_!" he commented and Dane chuckled.

"You know, you look like a fine young Viking," he commented and then he frowned. "Are you okay? You look a little bruised…" Hiccup sighed.

"Some guys decided my attempt to look like I wasn't a nobody was worth a kicking," he mumbled. Dane frowned.

"You know what would make them sick as dogs?" he asked. "You being in the movie and not them?" Eyes widening, Hiccup hastily shook his head.

"Oh Thor, no…" he said quickly but Dane-resplendent in his Thor costume-guffawed with mirth.

"Oh me-yes," he quipped. "Look, we've got the Dwarf attack on the village where Thor and the Valkyries rescue the Vikings. You would be perfect as a Viking…"

"You noticed?" Hiccup replied sarcastically. "Couldn't fail to notice all this raw Vikingness?" Dane clapped him on the back and laughed.

"You're perfect," he commented.

"You know I only have one leg?" Hiccup asked him dryly as the film star's eyes widened.

"Oh my Thor," he murmured. "I wouldn't have known. Look-you don't have to if you don't want to…but I think it would ruin the years of the people who have been making yours and Astrid's lives a misery. We could even get her to rescue you, if you want…" Hiccup shook his head.

"Thor, that would just about finish me off," he sighed and then he looked up. "But I would like to do it-because my Dad would kill to be in the movie." Dane nodded and waved to Timothy who stared at the film star, then at Hiccup and shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not. No way. uh-huh. Categorically…" he said swiftly but Dane grinned.

"I'll talk to Bernard if you sort the papers and the costume," he suggested as Timothy sighed.

"You know, next time, I'm staying at home and someone else can sort all this out," he grumbled and led Hiccup off. "So you're Berkian, eh? When did you meet Dane?"

"Um…when he came round to my Dad's for pizza last night," Hiccup murmured as the man stared at him.

"He what?" he choked. Hiccup nodded.

"I'm afraid my Dad always over-orders the sides. I think he could have fed half the cast…" he explained. Timothy sighed.

"At least you look like a Viking…" he murmured.

"Why does everyone say that?" Hiccup asked, perplexed. "I mean, I'm a fishbone, not some buff, muscular…"

"You think in the 10th century they had gyms and worked out?" Timothy chuckled. "Most were lean and wiry, strong but not massive. And you're Berkian so you definitely have solid Viking heritage…" Fishlegs pointed to Tuffnut.

"Where's he going?" he asked as they ran after him, yelling for him to wait.

Eventually, the three emerged in Viking dress and Hiccup had to admit the clothes they had for them as extras were pretty comfortable, his leggings, long sleeved shirt and leather tunic fitting his lean frame pretty well. He had a pair of heavy leather boots that fitted well over his prosthetic, making him appear normal. Tuff was wearing a similar outfit, though he had a heavy wool vest and Fishlegs was impressive with a fur vest over his husky shape. They were given their positions and some instructions as the Valkyries arrived.

Heather and Ruff looked sleek and shiny in their armoured Valkyrie outfits but Astrid was stunning, her braid exactly as it had been on her first visit and her face calm and determined. The director, Bernard, gave them instructions and Hiccup stood by and watched Astrid take couple of practice swings, then, as the cameras rolled, she threw her axe with utter conviction, hitting the mark perfectly. Mouth dropped, Bernard yelled 'CUT!'.

Heather and the twins whooped and cheered and Dane gave an appreciative grin as they prepared for the fight scene. The actual battle had been filmed for a few of days now in various small scenes though out of order so they guys did what they were told, Tuff and Fishlegs grasping weapons and joining the battle while Hiccup was kept to one side. Perplexed, Hiccup frowned as Dane drifted over to his side.

"I have a plan for you," he said as they watched the battle scene repeated five times until Bernard was happy, each rerun capturing some more footage. Finn came to stand by them, smiling.

"She really does look like a Valkyrie," he commented, seeing Astrid fight, her sword swinging expertly. Her foe scrambled back and she raised the sword, then mimed impaling him, spinning to parry another blow. "And Thor, she fights like one. You know Ray, the fight co-ordinator, only had her for twenty minutes and this is what she can do?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, admiration and guilt warring in his breast. She looked absolutely beautiful, a world away from the girl who had stomped into school the beginning of the previous week, trying to avoid attention and keep a low profile. And he knew in his heart that when the film came out, she would be lauded and her life would change. And he honestly couldn't see any place in that image for himself. His dreams, his hopes of being her friend and boyfriend would be over. And it was all his own fault, for he should have treated her like the amazing, beautiful, brave and smart young woman she clearly was-but he had been weak and shallow. Now her star was on the rise and he was still the one-legged pariah he had become. Sure, he had his new friends and there were only a few months left of school but he knew he would be bereft and broken if he lost Astrid.

And then he blinked. How mean-spirited and selfish was he? Astrid's good fortune was entirely deserved, paid for in advance with the terrible loss of her father and the years of isolation and cruelty she had undeservedly suffered at the hands of people who should have supported her and helped her. And he had been one of the people who had worsened her pain, being casually cruel to her when he should have understood, having lost his mother when he was younger. He should have offered her his support and kindness but instead, he had just been an ass. Why would she want to maintain her friendship with him when she was famous and desired as a movie star? He should be glad for her, grateful that the Norns had looked kindly on her after her trials and that she was currently his friend. Maybe one day, his heart would recover from losing her…but he doubted it. Men like Dane were worthy of her-but he wouldn't be. Not when she realised how amazing she was and what a total loser he was. Not when she became famous.

Then she turned and smiled at him, seeing his pensive face and walking forward, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice and he forced a smile on his lips.

"I was just thinking how amazing you are," he replied honestly, vowing never to lie to her. "You just look…stunning. Like an absolute star…" She looked up, her eyes sparkling with excitement and exhilaration.

"It's so amazing," she told him, almost bouncing up and down with enthusiasm. "I feel like I was almost born for this." He looked up, his eyes twinkling at her delight.

"Making movies?" he checked but she shook her head.

"Being a warrior!" she told him. "I mean, my Dad trained me in traditional weapons but to be able to use that here…" She paused. "It's like he's here with me." He gently rested his hands on her hips and kissed her.

"I am so happy for you," he said genuinely but she frowned and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Okay-spill, Haddock!" she told him firmly. "What's wrong?" He shrugged and she saw his head dip slightly, looking away.

"I mean, you're amazing-you look like you belong here," he mumbled. "And me? I got beat up at school today. I needed rescuing! Why would you want to spend time with me when you have all of this?" She rested her hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"Hiccup-this is nothing," she told him calmly. "It's just something I'm doing to help my Uncle. My future is still the same-school, college…and you. Nothing has changed."

"But…" he protested as she leaned up and kissed him again.

"Hiccup-I know we've only been friends for a few days and I never ever thought I would end up being your girlfriend…but it's like we just…fit together," she told him honestly. "You are so unexpected and brave and smart and kind. I know you were an ass but you learned some harsh lessons about people when you were hurt and you completely changed. And I wasn't fair to you. My stubbornness deprived us both of being friends for far too long-and when I'm with you, I feel…home."

His eyes widened and he found them prickling at the sincerity in his voice. He blinked.

"I really don't deserve you," he said honestly. "I mean I was a self-absorbed and thoughtless ass. And you are so brave, so determined, so smart and sassy and-and amazing. I-I…" Then he sighed. "You are all I ever dreamed of, to be honest. Even when I was an ass, there was no one to compare to you-but I was too stupid and shallow to admit I should apologise and make you feel included and happier. And that's all my fault…" But she rested her hand on his cheek and stared into his emerald eyes with a calm expression.

"We were both idiots and life has kicked us really hard to teach us the lessons we needed," she told him. "And I truly believe that somewhere, someone has decided we've served our time and deserve some happiness. And I am never letting you go!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Despite sounding scary and stalkerish, I never want to be let go," he murmured and leaned forward to kiss her.

There was an outbreak of AWWWWs and they looked up to see Finn snapping pictures and Timothy and Dane grinning from ear to ear.

"You are so cute," Finn commented. "Now let's get some pictures with the cast and especially Dane…and then we can get you into this battle, Hiccup. And I know exactly which Valkyrie is going to be rescuing you…" Astrid gave a chuckle, staring into his eyes.

"You?" Hiccup asked and she nodded.

"You're the only Viking I want," she told him as the cameras clicked again.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIFTEEN:**

"So how's it going, Fish?" Hiccup asked at lunch, peering over his friend's shoulder as the husky boy scrolled through his Berkbook feed. Chewing his roasted red pepper and hummus sandwich, Fishlegs looked up.

"Um…rather well," he admitted, turning the screen so Hiccup could see. There were stills from the video and a comment thread that currently had eight hundred comments and counting. Leaning forward, Hiccup read through the most recent.

"He's an ass-how could I ever have looked up to him?" he read. "Wow. I don't know where to start. Is the writer someone really short? Because no one else could look up to Snot…"

"It's Gustav," Fish told him. "That irritating kid from Junior Year…" Hiccup sighed.

"He's a kid whose Dad abandoned the family when he was about ten and he's basically looking for a role model," he explained, recalling the over-enthusiastic jet-haired scrawny kid from when he was still one of the guys. "Though why he looked up to Snot was one of life's mysteries."

"Well, he doesn't look up to him now," Fish told him cheerfully. "In fact, most of the school consider Snotlout to be an ass and probably lower on the food chain than pond slime." He switched page. "And a few of the kids are trolling the jocks." Hiccup shook his head.

"Please ask them to stop," he said firmly. The husky boy's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked. "I would have thought you would have been happy that they were learning what it was like to be unpopular…" But Hiccup shook his head, his eyes pensive.

"That's not unpopular-that's bullying," he said calmly. "It's cruel and intrusive and vicious and unrelenting…"

"And they did it to you, didn't they?" Fish realised, his mouth dropping open in shock. Reluctantly, Hiccup nodded.

"You get no respite," he said tonelessly. "You can't get away at home because it follows you. And no one should be telling you to go away and die-or kill yourself. Please ask them to stop. They're idiots-but not irredeemable. Being rejected is enough." Fishlegs nodded wordlessly and typed in the request, hitting SEND with a flourish.

"Are you okay?" he asked his friend and the auburn-haired boy forced a smile onto his face.

"I know this was my idea but do you think this is justified, Fish?" he asked quietly. "I know they deserve it but I don't want to be that guy who gets revenge, who deliberately hurts people…" Half-turning to look up into the troubled face, Fishlegs sighed.

"They are going to get hurt," he said carefully. "But not permanently. And nothing that isn't part of the normal rough and tumble of school life, I think. Having their misdemeanours and hypocrisies pointed out and puncturing their self-deluded image of themselves is going to be uncomfortable but no one is going to die. And maybe they could learn from it…" Hiccup smiled wearily.

"Or not," he sighed. "I think, between them, they have the self-awareness of a brick. But we can always hope." Fishlegs patted his arm.

"You know, you're a decent guy, Hiccup," he told his friend. "I don't think anyone else would worry about the wellbeing of the people who have made your life miserable for the last year."

"They were my friends," Hiccup reminded him. "I don't hate them. I'm just sad they behaved the way they have and wish they didn't." Then he visibly pulled himself together. "But if they hadn't, I wouldn't have you guys. So I guess everything happens for a reason…" Fishlegs nodded.

"You know a guy like me would never usually have a chance to be friends with a guy like you?" he reminded Hiccup as the auburn-haired teen froze and stared at him, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "I'm a husky computer nerd with a botany obsession and a tendency to panic. You're a popular, handsome athletic guy who's smart and determined and relentlessly kind…"

"I wasn't," Hiccup sighed. "And I was stupid. I was the same as they are: I only looked at people like me, stuck in my own preconceptions. I missed out of friendship with people who are amazing and genuine and kind and…I'm sounding cheesy, aren't I?" Fishlegs shook his head with a little smile on his face.

"Not at all," he reassured Hiccup. "Look, Hiccup-we all make mistakes. What makes us better people is learning from them. I think you've definitely learned from yours-the question is will Atali and her friends learn from theirs?" Hiccup nodded as the bell rang. "Look, I've got a Library session for my Ancient Viking Theology Class. I've just made the appeal now and I'll monitor what happens. Go! I'll see you in last class!" Hiccup nodded and trotted from the room, heading rapidly up towards the classroom for Geography. His mind was still whirling with his misgivings as he walked up the wide staircase towards the lesson. The surge of students was thinning for he was running late but there were still a number hanging around the top of the stairs, laughing and messing around when he reached the top and took two steps away.

And then it all happened in a flash.

He heard a familiar voice sneer "I don't need anything off you, Useless-especially not you trying to protect me!" at the same time he felt a hefty shove against his side as he turned towards the room. Losing his balance, he flailed instinctively and his arm locked on one of the arms of the person who had pushed him. Giving a low cry, he went backwards, feeling something give and losing his grip on the arm. He slammed backwards, his head clunking against the rail before his body slammed into the stairs. His vision greyed and he immediately felt disorientated as the impact lanced pain across his chest. Something landed heavily on him and he cried out before he rolled, his head meeting the floor once more.

And then everything went black.

oOo

Astrid had been waiting at the top of the stairs with Heather when she saw Hiccup walking up, his tall shape distinctive. She had already noted that he always walked by the rail so he could use it if necessary and he looked thoughtful. Smiling at his serious face, she was just opening her mouth to greet him when she saw Snotlout surge forward, a nasty scowl on his face. Hiccup was still not paying attention as he turned to his right and didn't see his cousin give an almighty, two-handed shove to push him back down the stairs.

"I don't need anything off you, Useless-especially not you trying to protect me!" he sneered viciously as he saw the auburn-haired teen overbalance and topple sideways. But Hiccup's hand flailed out and latched onto Snotlout's wrist, tugging the stocky boy after him. And because Hiccup was taller than Snotlout and falling backwards with a lot of force. Snotlout was almost lifted of his feet as he launched after the falling one-legged student. Astrid watched in horror as Hiccup's head cracked into the metal rail, the thud loud in the sudden silence. Then Hiccup landed across the stairs, the treads slamming into his ribs-before Snotlout landed across him. Seeing Hiccup cry out in pain at the impact tore her heart as the stocky boy tumbled on his way, bouncing down the steps, a tangle of muscular limbs, one leg catching on a spindle from the stair rail and wrenching him sideways before he landed extremely heavily. Hiccup rolled down a few more steps and lay still, his eyes closed and a dark bruise already forming across his forehead from where he had hit the rail.

"OW!" Snotlout screamed. "MY LEG!"

Suddenly, there was movement and sound once more as the students all moved.

"You-get Principal Queen and Nurse Helga!" Astrid commanded, pointing directly at a shocked Sophomore. "Heather-please go and check how Snotlout is. Don't let him move-he's fallen down a flight of stairs and could be badly hurt. I'll check Hiccup." Then they accelerated down the stairs and the blonde knelt carefully by Hiccup, staring into his pallid face and seeing him breathing. Carefully, she placed her hands on the sides of his head, stopping him from moving.

"What is going on here?" Throk demanded from the top of the stairs.

"Snotlout bumped into Hiccup and they both fell down the stairs," Heather explained, crouching by the stocky jock.

"Useless deliberately pulled me down the stairs," Snotlout shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"That's not right," Astrid said from when she was kneeling by Hiccup. "You shoved him, you liar!"

"Miss Hofferson, Mr Jorgensen-we can sort out the whys and wherefores later. For now, has someone gone for Nurse Helga?"

"Astrid sent Fredrick," a little Sophomore reported.

"Good," Throk commented. "We'll need an ambulance. Mr Haddock is unconscious and clearly has a head injury. I can see Miss Hofferson is stabilising his neck. I'm glad someone paid attention in the Health Emergencies Class." She nodded absently, her attention focussed on the limp shape laying in front of her.

"What about my leg?" Snotlout yelled, batting off Heather. "My knee really shouldn't look like that and my ankle is killing me! I'm an athlete-I should be highest priority-more than some worthless one-legged nobody!"

There was a stunned silence at the cruel words and Throk scowled, his thick brows dipping in surprise.

"Regrettably, I do not share your set of values," the master told him calmly. "Mr Haddock is unconscious and could have life-threatening injuries. It is clear from the fact you are capable of expressing yourself so forcefully, that you have no suffered such injury. Nurse Helga will assess your wounds and I am certain you will be transported to the hospital urgently-but Mr Haddock must be higher priority."

"Again, why?" Snotlout sneered. "My cousin has always been useless and he's not a sports star or anything important…" The other students were staring at him in shock. "This is all his fault! He should have just fallen but instead he had to grab me and pull me with him!"

"Some would say that is poetic justice," Astrid muttered, leaning over Hiccup. Then she looked up. "Heather-could you get someone to fetch Tuff or Fishlegs? They should know his home phone number so we can let his Dad know." Her friend rose.

"I know Ruff and Tuff do Chemistry this period," she said. "I'll go ask them myself." Then she looked up to the stern shape of Mr Throk. "If that's okay, sir?" He nodded.

"Good thinking, Miss Hofferson-though the School Secretary does have parental contact numbers in file," he pointed out. She blushed.

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled but surprisingly, he smiled.

"I presume that you will accompany Mr Haddock?" he guessed as she blushed harder. "I'll take that as a yes."

She heard him walk past to try to calm the shouting Snotlout but she tuned the yells out, concentrating in Hiccup's slack features, noting the small freckles on his cheeks, the little pale scar on the right side of his chin, the sparse stubble on his jaw and the slight curl of the ends of his messy auburn hair. Staring at him, she wondered briefly how she was so worried about a guy she had only really acknowledged for the last couple of weeks…but who she had just clicked with. Mentally, she slapped herself, that her stubbornness had deprived her of this amazing young man who had been trying to befriend her for a year. She sighed. They had been an item for less than a week and she couldn't imagine him not being there…

She moved back as the ambulance crew took over, expertly stabilising his neck and putting him on a rigid stretcher to protect him. Carefully, they moved him to the lower floor and then took him to the ambulance as Astrid sped to her locker, fetching her bag and then going to Hiccup's. Shockingly, she realised she knew his combination from standing with him and she opened the door and retrieved his coat and bag, then sprinted to rejoin the ambulance before it pulled away. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and texted Finn then sat back as the sirens blared and they barrelled on to Berk General.

oOo

Head pounding, eyes burning and world spinning, Hiccup slowly became aware. His entire body hurt, especially his chest and as he tried to move, pressure increased on his hand which he realised was being held. Immediately, someone leaned over him, a hand considerately shielding his painful eyes.

"Son. You're awake."

His father's voice was relieved and sounded thick thick with emotion. Hiccup blinked, recognising the huge shape leaning over him and he swallowed.

"Dad?" His voice sounded weak and very rough but the shape visibly sagged in relief.

"Thank Odin," Stoick murmured, his hand continuing the shield Hiccup's eyes. "I'll admit I was very worried there…" Hiccup frowned.

"What happened?" he asked gruffly, his throat sore.

"You fell down the stairs on the way to Geography and hit your head twice as you fell," Astrid said, squeezing his hand. Something fluttered in his chest that she was there as well, that she cared enough to be here. His brow furrowed.

"I-I don't remember…" he murmured as a few fractured images reared in front of his eyes. Flying backwards, his hand flailing…the impact on his head that greyed the world…something landing on him…blackness…

"You've been out for a while," Stoick continued. "Astrid made sure I was called and came here with you. The doctors were worried but assured me your scans didn't show any bleeding or fractures." Hiccup moved his white lips into a small smile.

"I'm a Haddock," he murmured. "I have a very hard head."

"But you're not indestructible," Stoick said gruffly and as Hiccup's eyes focussed a bit more, he saw his father looking very upset. He moved the hand Astrid wasn't holding to grip his father's huge paw.

"Dad-it's okay," he managed. "I'll just need some rest and maybe some aspirin for this headache…" Stoick sighed.

"They're going to keep you in for a few days to check that everything is okay," he revealed as Hiccup started.

"What?" he murmured.

"They have some tests they need to run-and I would be much happier if they checked you out," Stoick admitted. Hiccup looked over to the blonde shape of Astrid, her blue eyes inspecting him intently.

"But school…" he protested, his world suddenly wrenched sideways. How would he cope with not seeing Astrid when he had just won her friendship? Would she wait or would she abandon him like his former friends? She squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I'll collect your lessons and make notes when I can. I won't let your grades suffer." She swiped her bangs off her forehead. "Besides, it gives me plenty of reasons to visit you…" He turned his head to look at her.

"And you need a reason?" he asked anxiously but she grinned.

"Hiccup-you're my boyfriend," she reminded him. "That's all the reason I need…" And then she looked over at Stoick. "But sometimes parents want to know why you're staying so long…" Hiccup felt his cheeks heat.

"Not awkward at all," he groaned as Stoick chuckled.

"Ah…I see the old Haddock way with women is still working," he commented as Astrid rose. Her cheeks were burning as well.

"And I'll just go and pop in to visit Mom," she announced. "She's over on Ward Nine." Seeing Hiccup's stricken gaze, she squeezed his hand again. "Don't worry-I'll be back soon. But I can see you and your Dad need some time together." Then she lunged forward and pecked a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Babe." And then she left rapidly as Hiccup sighed.

"DAD!" he mumbled as his father sat back, still holding his hand.

"Son-I am immensely proud of you and I know you are sensible and careful young man, but just in case…" Stoick began as Hiccup sat up abruptly, blinking as the room spun worse. He paled but clenched his fists.

"No, Dad. Just…no," he said firmly. "I am NOT getting the Talk two minutes after waking up! Astrid and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend since Saturday! We have just kissed a couple of times. And I had the Talk very embarrassingly from you _and_ Gobber when I went through puberty. No wonder it took me so long to finally get a growth spurt after that near terminally embarrassing experience!" And then he slumped down in the bed as Stoick patted his hand absently.

"Message received and understood," he said gruffly. "So instead, tell me how you and Astrid got together…"

oOo

Spending time with her Mom was therapeutic because Astrid had been shocked to the core by seeing Hiccup lying so pale and limp. And all the way through, she had been wracked by guilt that she had ignored him for so long when he had been trying to be her friend. And Ingrid had been reassuring that Hiccup was awake and talking sensibly.

"Concussion is a dangerous thing," she had told her daughter.

"Yeah-I remember from that volleyball game in the last year of Middle School," Astrid grumbled. "I still don't remember anything about that day, even now." Ingrid chuckled.

"Your Dad vaulted the barrier and was at your side before the coach," Ingrid recalled, a small smile on his lips. "He made sure you were well cared for."

"Just as I did for Hiccup," her daughter murmured.

"You are so like your father," Ingrid sighed as she inspected her daughter. Fierce, brave and determined, her daughter had inherited so much from her dead husband and Ingrid was grateful she had the girl. "Finn was at his side in a moment as well…" Astrid smiled.

"He's been awesome, Mom," she added and Ingrid smiled.

"He's visited me as well," she revealed. "We have talked things out-and I am glad we've cleared the air. He's going to be part of our lives once more-and it means you can go out and spend more time with your boyfriend once I'm home without worrying about me…" Dipping her head, Astrid smiled.

"Um…and aren't you worried about that?" she asked as Ingrid laughed.

"You're a sensible young women, Astrid," she told her daughter. "I have faith you won't do anything stupid." Then she frowned. "But please tell me…just how did you decide to give him a chance? You were angry at him for a long time…" Astrid sighed.

"You," she said. "Your words. When we talked before the dance, you made me think again. And as I watched the jocks and Atali's bitches behave, I saw just how fake and shallow and spiteful they were-and he was there, with his outcast friends and he was just…perfect…" Ingrid smiled. "And I told you about the dumpster thing, didn't I?" she checked and Ingrid nodded. "I apologised to him because I never thought they would trap him in-and he was so decent about it-while none of the others would be. It showed me what kind of person he truly was. And I had never thought they would try to kill him!" Ingrid blinked.

"Kill him?" she murmured. Astrid nodded, her eyes shadowed.

"They locked him in a dumpster in subzero temperatures," she explained. "Locked, not put. So he couldn't get out and his phone was dying so he couldn't call anyone. He managed half a call and his friends found him just in time. But the jocks didn't care. They didn't come back. They didn't tell anyone. And when they beat him up in the bathroom, they said 'You're no one and nothing. A one-legged reject who lost all his worth when he lost his leg.' That's seriously messed up. But he wasn't…isn't." And she fished in her bag to retrieve the card, still in its handmade envelope, handing it over to her mother. Ingrid's blue eyes flicked over the messy words:

_I have admired you for a long time for your bravery and strength and the amazing person you are. I really hope you would consider being my friend and maybe my Valentine. HHH_

"This is hand painted," she murmured. "Beautifully done and very skilful. Whoever did this was really talented…"

"Hiccup made it," Astrid told him.

"It would have been so much easier to buy a card," Ingrid realised.

"The other jocks did-and I binned then," Astrid told her. bluntly. "They were all for show. Not a genuine sentiment among the lot of them. But Hiccup…he made his card and the words were so sincere…" Ingrid smiled.

"You know your Dad took me for a Valentine's meal at the Pillager Burger Bar when we were seniors and got them to present me with a cake iced with the words 'Will you be my Valentine forever?' He had iced them himself so they actually read 'Will you bo my Vomiting foreigner?'" Astrid burst out laughing. "Yeah-your Dad lacked piping skills but he was a sap. And I loved him for it. If you have someone who will go that extra mile to make you smile or laugh, who wants your happiness over show or scoring points, keep him." Astrid blinked.

"I intend to," she admitted, smiling. "He's in on Ward Three with his concussion. I may head back now, if that's okay?" Her Mom nodded.

"I may wander over to see him later or tomorrow as well," she said. "Though they may let me out tomorrow or the next day."

"Thank Thor," Astrid sighed, rising. "Can I get you anything. Mom?"

"Just tidy up the house and be happy," Ingrid smiled, reaching for the book Astrid had brought her the previous day after the set visit. "Now go see your boyfriend."

Kissing Ingrid, Astrid waved and sped through the door, heading back towards the ward. As she rounded the last corner, she noted a stocky, powerful-looking man with black hair and pallid blue eyes, asking at the desk-and as she walked onto the ward, the man headed in a bee-line for Hiccup's room. Alarmed, Astrid ran after him as he flung the door open and burst into the room, glaring at the supine shape of Hiccup in the bed and the shocked shape of Stoick.

"YOU!" the man shouted, his thick Berkian accent obvious. "I hope you're satisfied, boy! You've crippled my son!"


	16. Chapter 16

**SIXTEEN:**

Hiccup cringed back instinctively as the door to his hospital room slammed open and a bulky shape burst in, his fists clenched and his face twisted with hatred. He lurched forward, his thick surprisingly high-pitched voice thickened by a broad Berkian accent.

"YOU!" the man shouted hatefully. "I hope you're satisfied, boy! You've crippled my son!"

Hiccup felt the breath freeze in his throat, recognition flooding back. He hadn't seen the man for a number of years for he and his father had fallen out spectacularly when he was much younger-but he still recognised his Uncle Spitelout Jorgensen from old photos. Truth be told, he had always been scared of 'Uncle Spite' for the man made no secret of his feelings for the skinny boy he had been. Spitelout had been dismissive, cruel and snide about the boy he imagined measured up so much worse than his own fine son and those feelings of dislike and fear towards the man had never gone away. And for a second, he felt like he was that skinny, undergrown boy back home, with the grown man in his face sneering at how inadequate he was, what disappointment he must be for his parents. It was the last thing that he needed.

"Wh-what?" he mumbled as his father rose protectively, standing between his vulnerable son and the newcomer.

"Back off, Spitelout," Stoick said with forced calm. "Hiccup has been badly hurt."

"Who cares?" Spitelout sneered. "My son has been worse hurt by yours!"

"What are you taking about?" Stoick growled, squaring up to the man.

"Your son fell down the stairs and in a spiteful gesture, he made sure he pulled my Snotlout down with him," Spitelout yelled. Already shaking his head, Stoick turned to look at his son, reading the distress in Hiccup's bright green eyes.

"Hiccup?" he murmured.

"I-I didn't…" he murmured.

"Lies!" Spitelout accused him.

"But I thought you couldn't remember what happened," Stoick murmured as Hiccup's eyes widened with shock, Surely no one would believe such a thing of him? He swallowed in misery.

"I can't," he managed. "But I'm not spiteful and vicious or cruel…"

"You lost your leg and your career and you were determined to make sure my boyo lost his as well!" Spitelout accused him as Hiccup shook his head again.

"I can honestly say all I want out of Snotlout is for him to stay away from me as much as possible!" he protested.

"You weren't saying that when you entrapped him," Spitelout sneered as Stoick's brows shot up. The intruder gave a nasty chuckle. "He didn't tell you that, did he Stoick? That he and his nasty friends set a trap for my boyo and had him accused of bullying and beating up Hiccup. Not that it takes any effort…"

"How exactly did he entrap Snotlout" Stoick asked, angry at the implication.

"We set up cameras in the bathroom and watched as Snotlout and his friends followed Hiccup in, beat him up and threatened him, calling him worthless and useless," Astrid said from the doorway. "I don't think you can call it entrapment when there was no invitation or any action on our part apart from Hiccup wishing to use the bathroom and being separated from his friends!" Astrid's angry words rang through the room, her eyes blazing as she walked forward.

"And how do you know, Miss?" Spitelout sneered.

"Well, the whole thing was live streamed to Berkbook and the entire video-and lots of stills-are up on Berkbook for anyone to view," she spat back. "No one forced or tricked Snotlout into doing anything. It's as all his own impetus, to go and beat up another student."

"His own cousin," Stoick said in a menacing voice, turned to face Spitelout threateningly. "Bet he didn't tell you that, did he Spitelout?"

"Snotlout isn't really friends with the truth," Astrid added. "And Hiccup was pushed-by Snotlout, As he fell, his flailed out to grab something to help stop his fall. He caught Snotlout and they both fell."

"That's not what my boyo said!" Spitelout argued.

"Snotlout pushed Hiccup down the stairs?" Stoick growled. "That's it-get out! I don't want you here upsetting my son with your accusations…" But Spitelout folded his arms.

"Aren't you even concerned at what your son has done?" he challenged his brother-in-law. Stoick blinked. "Snotlout has ruptured both his cruciate ligaments in his right knee and has a fracture-dislocation of his right ankle. He'll take over six months to recover and that's a career-ending injury. He'll lose his Scholarship and his future career. And that's all down to your son, no matter what he claims." He glared at the shocked Hiccup. "That's on your conscience, boyo! Yours and no one else's!"

At the commotion, the nurses had arrived and the man turned and walked out without another word, his devastating last blow leaving Hiccup stunned and utterly wracked by guilt. He had injured Snotlout? A small fraction himself felt a vicarious pleasure that his self-absorbed and cruel cousin was finally learning what it was like to be physically limited but the much greater portion was sad that Snotlout had been hurt. He honestly couldn't recall what had happened-but he had no reason to disbelieve Astrid and if so, it was clear that the Norns had finally paid Snotlout back for his cruel taunts and bullying of his cousin. Yet Hiccup know that Snotlout was entirely dependent on his prowess as a sportsman for his future, for he was borderline failing his classes and had no clue about any future that didn't include him as a Football star.

"Hiccup? Son? Are you alright?" Stoick asked worriedly but as Astrid walked closer, she realised there was a horrible guilty look in his eyes and he was paler than he had been. She lunged forward and took his hand, leaning over him to look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare believe that idiot!" she told him fiercely. "Hiccup-I know you. There isn't a mean or spiteful bone in your body. Anyone would flail around if they were falling-and Snotlout wouldn't have been there to be grabbed if he hadn't been the person who shoved you backwards down the stairs in the first place!"

"But I caught him and caused him to fall," Hiccup said tonelessly. "Me. No one else. I could have just fallen…" She rested her hand on his face.

"Hiccup-everyone tries to stop themselves falling," she told him sternly. "Snotlout's injury was an accident." But he shook his head, a broken look entering his eyes.

"But it wasn't," he murmured. "It was my fault."

oOo

"What's happening?" Astrid asked Fishlegs as she and Heather plumped down on the sagging leather sofa in his den. The twins were lying upside down on beanbags and Dagur was doing crunches to one side, working off his anxiety with hard physical exercise. The husky teen sighed heavily and effortlessly switched to the Berkbook Berk High Chatroom.

"Somehow, Hiccup has become Public Enemy Number One," he reported in an unhappy voice.

"WHAT?" Tuff exclaimed from the beanbag, rolling to all fours and crawling over to the desk where Fishlegs had his computer set up. Standing up on his knees, the male twin peered at the screen. "No-that can't be right!"

"It is," Astrid read, frowning. "Snotlout has posted a self-pitying appeal. He claims Hiccup fell and grabbed him in an act of vengeance for the bullying. He's hurt his knee and ankle and is needing surgery-and his career is over. He'll lose his Scholarship and College and it's all Hiccup's fault…"

"That's a total crock!" Ruff added, crawling over to kneel by her twin. "You told us what happened, Ast." She looked over. "And you were there as well, Heather." The raven-haired girl sighed.

"All I saw was Hiccup falling and dragging Snot with him," she confessed in a miserable voice.

"I saw Snotlout shove Hiccup and hiss something at him," Astrid insisted. "And then Hiccup went backwards and grabbed Snotlout-and because Snot was leaning forwards from he shove, he fell as well. I mean, why else would such strong and heavy guy actually be dragged down by a fishbone like Hiccup?" Fishlegs nodded.

"She makes a good point," Dagur said from his corner, methodically crunching away. "Snot has a low centre of gravity and knows how to plant his feet to be stable. Hiccup shouldn't have pulled him flying. Snot should have been able to stop him falling."

"If he had wanted to," Ruff muttered darkly.

"I hear ya, sister," Tuff agreed and they high-fived. "He was probably making sure he got a front row view of his cousin's fall. He was bitching about being given detention for his bullying to Thug in the bathrooms. I was hiding in the cubicle pretending to be throwing up so they didn't come in a try to evict me. They thought I wasn't paying attention…"

"I'm not even going to try to understand how that happened," Fishlegs sighed."But people are feeling sorry for him and in the absence of any other version of events, they're believing Snotlout."

"Why?" Heather asked directly. "Everyone knows he's a self-important self-absorbed painfully stupid bully!"

"And he's hurt," Fishlegs told her. "People have sympathy when someone is hurt."

"What? No one has any sympathy when Hiccup was hurt-they were vile to him!" Astrid pointed out.

"Or when your Dad died," Heather added loyally. "We all behaved badly then-some more than others…"

"Though you and Ruff have more than made it up now," Astrid reassured her.

"But Snotlout was popular for years-until two days ago," Fishlegs reminded her. "And some people were still suggesting the video was a set up. They want to believe him. And Hiccup has been cast as the bad guy, taking vengeance on Snotlout for years of bullying…"

"How can they argue the video of Snotlout bullying and beating up Hiccup was a set up and then argue Hiccup was taking vengeance for being bullied by Snotlout?" Astrid asked him.

"Hey-I'm not saying there's any logic to their defence," Fishlegs protested quickly, cringing from her furious tone. "I'm just telling you what's going on. He's a popular guy."

"And being popular is like being covered in teflon," Dagur added, switching to push ups. "People want to be your friend and believe what you're saying, even when it's outrageous, because you're popular. And logic has no place in that. No matter what evidence there is to the contrary, they will defend you because of your image. Some people won't believe _anything_ bad about their heroes, no matter how much evidence there is to the contrary or how many witnesses there are. It's a kind of communal blindness to your faults."

"And the student body has it in spades," Tuff murmured. "They're all accusing Hiccup of deliberately hurting Snotlout for revenge. Some of them are suggesting we were all in it. And Astrid…" He looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't look," Tuff implored her. "They're saying you lied to Atali and duped her into thinking you have a famous Uncle. That it's all a lie and that you set the whole thing up."

"Are they kidding?" Astrid spat. "ARE THEY KIDDING? They think Finn isn't the real Finn? I'll show them Finn Thorstein Hofferson…"

"Atali has posted a video," Ruff pointed out, stabbing her finger at the screen and almost poking Tuff's eye out.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, brother Nut," she added as Fishlegs clicked on the link. There was a pause and Heather rose to stand beside Astrid as they stared at the familiar face fo Atali. The Queen Bee was standing by a tearful-looking Mindy, her arm resting lightly around her friend's waist and she looked suitably sombre.

_"__We've all heard about Snotlout Jorgensen's horrible injury,"_ she began without preamble. _"Snot is one of my best friends and Mindy's boyfriend. And we're devastated that he's been hurt by the spiteful and deliberate actions of Hiccup Haddock, who grabbed him and deliberately threw him down the stairs. Sadly, I've had several students tell me that Hiccup hissed a few words to Snot as he did this horrible deed which has cause Snot such bad injuries that he may have lost his career as a College Football Star."_

She paused.

_"__But I don't think that Hiccup would have come up with this scheme on his own,"_ she continued, now looking at the camera. _"And I'm certain that someone plotted with him to do this. And that someone is a person who recently cheated their way into my circle of friends and betrayed me by making a fool of me at the Valentine's Dance. Sadly, she lured away two of my friends with her lies. Astrid Hofferson is behind this vicious attack. I blame her as much as Hiccup. They framed poor Snot for a so-called attack on Hiccup and now they ruin his life. I mean, what have they got against him-except that Hiccup is jealous of his more handsome and successful cousin and Astrid is out for vengeance because Snot rejected her advances on Valentine's because he has Mindy for a girlfriend. Both of them are vicious liars and should be treated with the contempt they deserve!"_ Her voice had risen furiously and she visibly calmed herself, finally adding an afterthought. _"And we all wish Snot a speedy recovery."_

The entire room was silent when the video finished and Astrid's jaw dropped.

"I'm speechless," she said. "I really have nothing to say. That is…"

"Astonishing," Heather finished in a shocked voice. "That's the most imaginative interpretation of the truth I have ever seen."

"You believe me?" Astrid asked her breathlessly. Instantly all of the others nodded.

"Of course," Ruff assured her. "We've spoken to you, we've met Finn, I've met Dane-_hubba hubba_-so we know you are what you say you are. It's Atali who is fake-that and her story."

"It's a brilliant ploy," Dagur piped up, sounding a little more strained as he continued his push ups. "By claiming you and Hiccup are in this together, that you conspired, it immediately casts doubt on your account of what happened. Snot must have told Atali that you were there-you and Heather."

"But why?" Astrid murmured.

"When Queen Bees fight, it's to the death," Fishlegs murmured.

"You didn't expect Atali to lie back and accept being undermined and challenged?" Heather added. But Astrid shook her head.

"But to use her friend's injury, to tell such horrible lies and set everyone against Hiccup-and me?" she whispered. "She's a monster."

"She's someone who is totally invested in being the most desirable and looked up-to student, the biggest fish in her pond," Dagur corrected her.

"But she has her priorities all wrong," Ruff commented. "You should be looked up for your positive qualities, because you're the best. Not because you lie about and trash anyone who looks like a threat…"

"Though that works as well," Heather commented dryly. "So what do we do?"

"We find proof of what happened and show them that it isn't true," Astrid said determinedly. "Because I know what I saw-and I wasn't the only one there. There must be someone who saw it as well. And we have to find out what they saw and why they haven't spoken up."

"Because no one wants to go up against Atali," Tuff murmured softly. "Because of this." Fishlegs nodded.

"But there may be security camera footage," he murmured. "And maybe someone has a video they can share? I'll appeal anonymously on Berkbook-maybe someone will be willing to share as long as they know it can't be traced to them…"

"Please try," Astrid whispered, shake to the core by how vicious her enemies seemed to be. It was a mindset she couldn't understand for she was a truthful person. The idea of lying about anyone else, especially for her own gain, was alien to her. "I can't imagine how Hiccup is feeling…"

Fishlegs sat back in his chair and stared at the screen. He hadn't shown Astrid or his friends all of the conversation threads about Hiccup but he had read them-and he knew his friend would. Hiccup's reaction to the trolling that had been aimed at the jocks spoke of what he had endured…and if he read the words, he would know that pain again. For a second, he wondering if Hiccup had deliberately grabbed Snotlout-but then he had dismissed the thought. He knew his friend as a decent, kind-hearted young man who would never harm anyone on purpose. But he knew others would believe differently.

But how would Hiccup cope when so many others would believe the worst of him?

oOo

Closing his eyes, Hiccup lay back in his bed and laid his phone aside. Someone-probably one of his former 'friends'-had circulated his email address as well as his Berkbook page and he had found himself swamped by vitriol, a tsunami of vicious messages from people who were doing everything up to urging him to kill himself and rid the world of his evil. And the knowledge that these were his fellow students at Berk High, kids just like him who were effectively baying for his death, made him want to sink into oblivion and vanish. He'd thought it had stopped but for them to all attack now, when his head was still pounding and he was already wracked with guilt...well, it was too much.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The room had ceased spinning but his world was just as chaotic. Every time he thought things may be getting better, something knocked him back. In fact, he'd kind of come to expect it, schooling himself for the inevitable rejection. He'd thought he'd got away with it when Astrid had said she was sticking with him, despite being an amazing Valkyrie herself. But this was almost worse because it was relentless.

His phone vibrated again and he didn't bother to look: there was no point. It would just be some other faceless coward tearing at him once more, not caring he had been hurt, that he was wracked by guilt and feeling utterly miserable. Not caring he was a human being, that he was injured and targeted by people who just wanted revenge for being shown up for the shallow fakes they were.

The phone vibrated again and again and he winced, his hand automatically reaching and flipping it over to display the vicious words. But there was another text at the top from someone who believed in him and he sat up, his eyes pricking with unexpected tears at the words. His thumb gently stroked the screen at the words, gently conveying the belief he had so desperately needed, superimposed on the image of the sender.

**[14:50] I KNOW THINGS ARE ROUGH BABE BUT I BELIEVE IN U. SO DO ALL THE OTHERS. DON'T LISTEN TO THOSE COWARDS. WE'RE ALL WORKING TO PROVE THAT SNOT PUSHED YOU AND FIX ATALI AND HER BITCHES FOR GOOD. I'LL BE IN AFTER MY SHIFT SO STAY STRONG. LOVE YOU-YOUR OWN PERSONAL VALKYRIE A xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**SEVENTEEN**

"I'm worried about him, Gobber," Stoick said as he poured hot water into his friend's mug. Gobber had come round to watch the game but the sombre mood had permeated the house so that even the sight of Berk Vikings smashing the Meathead Marauders and their vicious Quarterback, Sjur 'the Skullcrusher' Mickelsen being stretchered off with at least two broken limbs hadn't cheered them up. "He seems…broken." Gobber sipped his steaming coffee, adding another four sugars to the pre-existing three and gave a happy sigh.

"Ah-that hits the spot," he murmured. "Mebbe he's just still feeling under the weather…" Stoick sat down heavily, the reinforced chair creaking alarmingly under his considerable weight.

"I don't think so," he murmured. "After the fire, when he lost his leg, I was really worried. It was a terrible blow for a young man with his whole life ahead of him-but he coped with it stoically."

"Aye-to his Dad," Gobber noted sagely. "But to ole' Gobber, he was able to share his hopes and fears, his instability and his phantom pains. And all those questions. Though the ones about sex had me blushing…"

"Gobber!" Stoick said, his face appalled…and then he looked stricken. "He talked to you about those when he just told me he was alright? Why?" Gobber sighed and tapped his prosthetic hand on the table, the weird thud unnerving.

"He's a sensitive lad," he murmured. "And yuir not the most empathetic of fathers, Stoick." The larger man's eyes widened.

"I…" he mumbled and then he sighed. "Val was the one who connected with the boy," he admitted. "She always seemed to know what she was thinking. I-I always put my foot in it."

"Better not say that to the boy-he'll feel worse," Gobber pointed out knowingly. Stoick sat back and groaned.

"See?" he sighed. "I thought he was alright…"

"Stoick, the lad loves ye dearly and ye have been all he's had since his Mom died," Gobber reminded his friend. "But he knows ye wanted a bold, brave son so he wouldn't want tae burden yer with his troubles. So when he lost his leg, he put his best face on and did everything he could to push on as ye would expect."

"Except he was suffering," Stoick sighed.

"Tae be fair, ye were away a lot and I got tae spend a lot of time with the laddie," Gobber explained. "And don't beat yourself up over it because ye had to do what ye did tae earn a living for ye both. Hiccup understood. And he understands-though I suspect he'll be happier now yuir at home more."

"I'm the worst father ever," Stoick sighed. Gobber sipped his coffee and absently added another couple of teaspoons of sugar.

"Except ye noted he was down," he said.

"His friends have visited every day, especially that lass of his-but he seems no happier," Stoick murmured. "And she has spent all her time with him. Yet he remains in his room, he barely eats and he is almost monosyllabic. He only comes out to toilet Toothless and walk the dog in the yard." Gobber sipped his coffee and gagged.

"How many sugars did you put in this?" he asked in an outraged voice. Raising an eyebrow, Stoick inspected his friend.

"Three-just as you made me promise," Stoick sighed. "You know you added seven more after you got the drink?" Gobber scowled and then sipped his coffee again.

"It's na bad," he commented and took another long pull. "Look, ye know that Spitelout burst in and accused Hiccup of deliberately harming his cousin. Ye know how he took that-because the knowledge he had hurt someone badly, even by accident, would really trouble Hiccup." Stoick nodded.

"He was raised to be a good man," he admitted. "But his cousin and uncle are anything but. Do you think they have contacted him?"

"That Spitelout is like a wolf-and he'll go for the kill like one," Gobber condemned, draining his cup. "That was a fine cup, Stoick!" The flame-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How could taste the coffee amid all that sugar?" he asked dryly. Gobber rested his cup down.

"I'll have ye know my palate is as discerning as any in Berk," he replied proudly.

"Low bar," Stoick murmured. "You think that Hiccup is being threatened by Spitelout?" Gobber looked up, his blue eyes wary.

"It's possible-but only you can find out," he sighed. "The lad will open up to you. I think you're the only one he can trust." Rising, Stoick rested his mug on the table.

"That's another thing," he sighed. "School tomorrow-and the doctors have forbidden him from driving for two weeks. We've taken away his independence and that means he has to rely on you or me to fetch him from school. He can't leave when he wants."

"Which he may want to," Gobber admitted. Stoick smiled.

"I hope he understands that I am proud of him, that I love him," he murmured. "And because I believe in him. I believe in the man he is becoming. The man he is."

"So do we all," Gobber sighed and rose, heading for the kettle. "You go tell him that for a start and see what he says, Stoick. I'll mek ye another one while you talk to the laddie." Nodding, Stoick walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room and gently knocked on the door. There was a pause before Hiccup absently asked him to come in-but the young man was slumped on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his arm flung across his face. But when he saw his father, he sat up, his face alarmed as Stoick gently sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Hiccup's hunched shoulder. Close to, Hiccup still looked very pale, the huge bruise on his forehead obvious. And his emerald eyes were unhappy and wary.

"Hey Dad," he murmured as his father pulled him close.

"Son," he murmured. "It's okay. I am here. And while you have me, nothing will hurt you."

But Hiccup just bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I've let you down. I'm not the son you wanted…" Stoick pulled the young man into a warm, powerful embrace, feeling Hiccup relax against him.

"Son, no father could be more proud than I of the man you are," he murmured, feeling Hiccup's arms wind around him. "I know much is upsetting you. And I know your friends have been keeping you company. Please trust me as well and let me protect my son." Closing his eyes, Hiccup allowed himself to feel protected and wrapped in his father's embrace and slowly, his despondency lessened. Stoick sighed. "Tell me what's upsetting my son."

oOo

Arriving at school on Monday was different, because his father dropped him off, as he hadn't since he was a young Freshman. His bruises were evident and as he walked in through the doors, a silence fell over the students. Every eye fell on him and he felt himself almost cringe before forcing himself to walk slowly up the hall, the students parting to let him through, though a breeze of whispers followed him.

"Bastard."

"Liar."

"Murderer."

"Thief."

"Cripple."

"Useless."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Why don't you die?"

"Go kill yourself!"

He put his head down and walked through, being jostled by a few daring students until he reached the back. An elbow jabbed at his side and he stumbled, resting a hand against the wall before made his way up the little flight of four stairs to his locker. And then he wearily opened the door.

"Hey!" The voice was like an angel and he looked up to see Astrid's bright blue eyes, concerned as she saw his drooping shape. He managed to raise a wan smile.

"Milady," he greeted her. "I have never been so glad to see you in my life."

"Bold words, Haddock," she told him with a smile.

"Hey-mine was nice," he pointed out. "Unless you want to be called Hoffy?"

"Okay _Babe_," she smirked and walked close, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "You looked like you could do with an urgent friend."

"Or even a non-urgent one," he admitted. She rested her hand on his, staring into his eyes.

"You okay?" she murmured.

"I've changed my email address and disabled my Berkbook page,' he murmured. "I'll send you the new email in case you need it." She smiled gently.

"I've got everything I need in front of me," she told him as he felt his heart flutter.

"So cheesy?" he suggested as she smiled.

"You have this effect on me," she admitted. "But I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"Much as I hate to break this up, Mr Haddock has an appointment with Principal Queen," Mr Grimborn said sarcastically, appearing around the corner. Hiccup visibly tensed.

"I-I have, sir?" he managed as Astrid glanced from the teacher to the alarmed Hiccup. Grimborn nodded.

"I regret so," he said. "You know the way." And he turned away as Hiccup lost all his colour.

"Oh Thor," he breathed.

"Babe? Are you feeling okay?" Astrid asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"She's heard," he breathed. "And she's going to suspend or expel me. Snotlout is going to steal my High School Diploma from me and Prom and Graduation and-and everything…" But she took his hands.

"No," she said firmly. "I am coming with you. And I will fight to stop this farce stealing anything more from you!" Taking a small breath, he smiled, feeling the butterflies in his stomach recede a little.

"Then I am in safe hands with Valkyrie Astrid on my side," he sighed as he slammed his locker door closed and headed off with her at his side.

oOo

The students watched them divert off along the passage towards the Principal's Office and immediately, conversations started breaking out. Most of the chat was that Hiccup was going to be suspended or expelled for his 'attack' on Snotlout. Few people even bothered to recall that he had fallen down the stairs, merely repeating the line that Hiccup had been the one making the push on poor innocent Snotlout.

In a knot of Juniors, a skinny awkward raven-haired boy looked up uneasily. Gustav Larson knew that Snotlout wasn't innocent and knew he wasn't blameless either. As a fan of the jock, he had been devastated when the stocky Quarterback had been revealed as a bully, when he had spectacularly shown his true colours on the video. But everyone was acting almost as if that hadn't happened-when the whole thing was filmed-and instead they were all believing Snot and Atali's versions of the fall. Atali and Mindy hadn't been there-and neither were any of the jocks. In fact, Snotlout shouldn't have been there either-a fact which troubled Gustav and apparently, no one else. Why would Snotlout be all the way at the top of the school, the full length of the building from where he was meant to be, just in time to be pushed down the stairs by Hiccup? It didn't make any sense.

"So what do you think will happen to Hiccup?" he asked his friend, Bottfly. The boy was awkward, bug-eyed and rather rotund but he shrugged, inspecting his phone. Another friend, Frode (or Fanghook) Dagonby, looked up.

"He'll probably be suspended," he said. "I heard Snot's Dad put in an official complaint, demanding he was kicked out."

"But that's not fair," Gustav protested. "Snotlout can still Graduate and get a Diploma. Why should Hiccup have to lose his?" The other two looked at him as if he had suggested an inappropriate act with a chicken.

"Are you serious, man?" Fanghook asked him. "He injured Snot and lost him his frickin' career! He took his future away! It's only fair that he has the same done to him."

"Yeah-that's called Justice," Bottfly added superiorly. "I can see why you were looking for tutoring." Gustav nodded unhappily. He had requested Hiccup to tutor him on History, Math and Politics/Modern Government because he knew the auburn-haired Senior was pretty much the smartest person in the school and he had always been very patient whenever any more junior student had informally approached him for help.

_Funny,_ Gustav thought to himself. _How no one remembers that but they all jump on the bandwagon for something which isn't true. Which I know isn't true._ He heard the bell ring and slammed his locker, then unconsciously patted the phone in his pocket. His friends headed for their first class but he paused. Fanghook looked back.

"You okay?" he asked. "You'll be late!" But Gustav shook his head.

"I got something I have to do first!" he said and dashed off. Bottfly shook his head.

"I swear he gets dopier by the day," he murmured and scampered off to his first lesson.

oOo

Hiccup was bouncing his intact leg out of sheer nervousness as they sat outside the Principal's Office, his mind in turmoil. Every second since he had toppled down the stairs had been a nightmare, his life collapsing and now he feared that he would lose his schooling on top of everything else. And he cursed himself, the Gods, _everything_ that he couldn't recall exactly what had happened so he could clear his name.

Astrid took his hand and slid her fingers between his, the contact reassuring him a fraction. Her presence, her insistence on coming with him had at least made him not feel so alone-but the walk into school had been horrible and he had almost turned round. Except he couldn't because he would have been forced to call his Dad to come back and pick him up-and he couldn't bring himself to heap that humiliation on top of everything else. His Dad would push on through this and he knew in his heart that Stoick would expect him to-even though he had been so kind and reassuring the previous evening. Hiccup hadn't told his father what he was going through-how could he? How could he shame his father by letting him know what people actually thought of his only child? That he was the most despised and hated student in the history of Berk High?

"Hiccup? Would you come in?"

He started, for he had drifted off into a reverie and the tall shape of Principal Queen had appeared at the door, inviting him in. He glanced over to Astrid and seeing the look in his eyes, she had nodded.

"Astrid may come in as well, if she wishes," she conceded.

"I do wish," Astrid had replied firmly and got to her feet, helping Hiccup up. She could feel him trembling through the grip on her hand which had tightened at the appearance of the Principal. And then they walked into the office.

Principal Mala Queen's office was a calm space, the walls a pale blue with certificates displayed on one wall. Her desk was a modern steel and glass design and two comfortable leather chairs were placed opposite, which the two teens anxiously sat in. The woman swept her cool green gaze over the two nervous students, her calm face serious. She was dressed in a black blouse and pencil skirt, always professional and she leaned forward, clasping her hands on the blotter in front of her.

"I have a problem," she said without preamble. "And it relates to the incident last week."

"Um…which one?" Hiccup asked quietly. She blinked, for she had forgotten that there had been an earlier incident. She sighed, mentally reviewing the two incidents. Put together, the picture could look even worse for Hiccup if you believed the Jorgensens.

"Your fall," she explained. The young man gulped.

"I-I really can't recall anything," he explained hastily. "I mean I have tried and tried. I wracked my brain all weekend and it's just…blank…"

"I believe that is not uncommon after a head injury," the Principal assured him calmly.

"I saw everything," Astrid put in as the Principal stared at her. "Please, Principal Queen-whatever Snot is saying is false!"

"He claims he was deliberately pushed down the stairs by Hiccup, leading to a career-ending injury," the Principal told her evenly. "His father is insisting that I expel Hiccup for the 'attack'…"

"That's ridiculous!" Astrid exploded. "There was no attack! Snotlout shoved Hiccup and as he fell, Hiccup grabbed at anything to stop his fall-and as Snotlout was closest, he caught him and they both went down."

"I'm afraid that makes no sense," the Principal commented. "It is no secret that Simon loathed his cousin-the unsavoury video of his assault on Hiccup was proof of that. So why would he be there at all unless he was lured there by Hiccup?"

"He said…_I don't need anything off you, Useless-especially not you trying to protect me!_" Astrid replied, frowning as she recalled the words. The image had flashed back to her so many times since Hiccup had fallen, seeing it in slow motion, hearing the thud as his head hit the rail and his limp, unconscious body sprawling across the steps.

"And what might Simon mean by that?" the Principal asked.

"The guys were getting a lot of abuse on Berkbook," Hiccup replied tonelessly. "Trolling. Some of the things were hateful. So Fish and I made an appeal for people to treat them fairly and not be so cruel to them." He shrugged. "Yeah, that really worked…"

"And you suspect that your cousin may have been enraged that the person he bullied was still trying to help him?" the Principal asked pointedly as Astrid stared at him. He hadn't shared the revelation with her. He sighed.

"I honestly can't remember," he reminded her. "But ask Fish. The appeal is up there on the website for all to see. It was ten minutes before the start of class…"

"Enough time for Snot to sprint up to Geography to confront Hiccup," Astrid pointed out firmly.

"Principal Queen-is there any video footage from the hall cameras?" Hiccup asked quietly. She nodded and shrugged.

"It isn't especially helpful," she admitted, turning her computer screen round and clicking on a link. It was clear that she had been reviewing it prior to the meeting. The two teens watched as the angle showed the students walking up the stairs, the shape of Snotlout waiting, lurking at the top. Hiccup walked slowly up, the throng of students scurrying round his thoughtful shape. And then, when he got to the top and started to turn to the right, he suddenly fell backwards, arms failing and grabbing Snotlout. The stocky boy flew off his feet as the fall played out, landing on the stunned shape of Hiccup and then bouncing down the stairs and out of view as Hiccup sprawled unconscious.

"Oh," Hiccup said. He didn't know what to think because the whole time was a blank and seeing himself falling was an unreal experience. But he could see the shape of Astrid standing at the top of the stairs with Heather, both looking horrified and then they ran forward as the Principal froze the clip.

"So you can see, the camera angle doesn't demonstrate the contact or resolve the central question," she explained.

"Though it does show that I couldn't have pushed Snotlout," Hiccup pointed out. "I mean, my cousin's story has changed as this has gone on. First I grabbed him out of a malicious, deliberate attempt to injure him. Now I apparently was the one doing the pushing. Next I'll be after him with a machine gun!" He gestured to the screen. "What I can see is that I fell and I was grabbing for anything to stop my fall. Snotlout was closest. Why was he closest? He hates me and certainly wouldn't be waiting there to give me a big hug! Why was he there at all? He doesn't take Geography-especially not AP Geography."

"And why did he fall so easily unless he was unbalanced anyway-such as if he was leaning forward from shoving Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "Snot is a heavy, powerful guy. He should have been able to save himself and Hiccup under normal circumstances."

Nodding slowly, the Principal stared at the two teens facing her. Both had raised good points for which there was no answer.

"His father is still extremely unhappy that his son was injured and has lost his future career and wants the person responsible to pay for this action," she told them.

"When it was clearly an accident that Hiccup grabbed him?" Astrid asked.

Then there was a knock on the door. Sighing, Principal Queen looked up.

"Come in!" she called. There was a pause. "COME IN!" she called more loudly. The door opened and Gustav's scruffy head poked round.

"Can I come in, Miss Queen?" he asked. "I know something."

"I am pleased to hear that, since you have been at this school for almost three years," she deadpanned. Gustav entered obliviously.

"I saw what happened," he said brashly. The Principal stared at him, her eyes widening. Astrid frowned.

"Couldn't you have come forward sooner?" she asked but the younger boy shrugged.

"Hey-I was seeing all the hating Hiccup was getting and Atali and her gang were all very keen to see him destroyed!" he revealed as the Principal frowned and began to make notes on her blotter. "Especially after she posted that video telling everyone to hate and ignore Hiccup and Astrid! I didn't want to go up against everyone in the school. But it's wrong that Hiccup could get kicked out for something he didn't do."

"Wow. Glad to hear that," the auburn-haired teen said dryly. Gustav sighed.

"You were always the kindest to me, even before you became one-legged," Gustav told him. "And you agreed to tutor me. I'm not the smartest and I need to graduate so I can help Mom keep the house. And I always kind of admired you because you carried on even when you lost your leg and remained the same person. It was everyone else that changed. And I never understood why you had to be treated badly just because something bad happened to you."

"Nor do I," Astrid added. Gustav nodded and then fished his phone out of his pocket.

"I was filming for my VA Project on 'Hall Life' when it all happened," he admitted. "I got everything." Then he thumbed the video on and they all stared as they saw Snotlout waiting, staring at his phone and clearly furious. Then he looked down the stairs as Hiccup walked slowly up, clearly distracted. Shoving his phone in his pocket, Snotlout stepped forward, snarling the exact words Astrid had quoted at his unsuspecting cousin. At the same moment, he leaned forward as Hiccup turned towards his class and gave a huge shove. Taken by surprise, the tall teen toppled backwards and his flailing hand snagged Snotlout's arm as the stocky teen tried to pull back, coming off his feet and flying through the air. The fall was displayed in its entirety, along with Astrid's run forward and the subsequent events.

"How did no one cotton to that you were there?" Astrid asked in surprise.

"No one ever notices me," Gustav sighed. "I'm kind of invisible. But when I heard what was going on, I was kind of scared. But not any more because I saw how horrible everyone was to you today. And you didn't deserve it. So I've uploaded it to BerkBook so everyone can see and judge. I think Fishlegs will make sure everyone sees…" The Principal looked at the younger boy and nodded.

"Thank you, Gustav," she said calmly. "You have prevented a real miscarriage of justice from occurring. And you have highlighted a real problem within this school. Some people-Atali, for example-have been stirring up trouble and leading mass bullying against Hiccup for something that was clearly not his fault. It is also clear that Simon lied about the incident in a malicious attempt to harm Hiccup when Simon himself was the one responsible for the accident in which he was hurt. To push another student down the stairs is a reckless and extremely dangerous prank that cannot go unpunished. And those who have sought to take advantage of this and harm others as a result also have to learn a lesson."

Hiccup looked up, his eyes suddenly bright with relief.

"Thank you-for believing in me," he said. Astrid squeezed his hand.

"Never a doubt, Babe," she murmured.

"And thank you, Gustav," Hiccup said gratefully. "I'll tutor you in whatever you need!" The younger boy gave a huge grin.

"Thanks, Hiccup," he said gratefully. "Can I message you?" The older boy nodded as the Principal smiled.

"I will of course need to speak to Mr Jorgensen and explain that his son has been significantly economical with the truth and in fact, the person who should be facing sanction is Simon, not Hiccup," she said. "And Gustav-I will write to your mother and explain that you have done exceptionally well. You have been very brave and honest in coming forward and helping a fellow student. I will also make a note on your record to reflect your good conduct." The boy grinned even more.

"Really?" he asked and then punched the air. "A-Gustav!" And then he realised where he was. "Sorry,' he mumbled.

"And we're done here," the Principal said, fishing out late slips. She signed them and then handed them to all three students. "And if you experience any more grief, Hiccup-I want you to come to me immediately. I will not tolerate this kind of conduct in my school. It's clear some people have been behaving extremely badly and that is about to change." She leaned forward and pressed the button of the intercom. "Phlegma-can you send for Atali Winger and Mindy Mayder? I need to speak to them urgently."

As they walked out, Hiccup caught Astrid's hand. Gustav glanced over, gave a thumbs-up and ran off the class, leaving the two seniors to have a moment together as Hiccup turned to stare into Astrid's eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured. "For believing in me and never giving up. I know I can deal with anything if I have you." She grinned.

"And bad news for Atali," she said with a certain hint of satisfaction. He grinned.

"When Queen Bees fight, it's to the death," he murmured. "But Atali may just have committed suicide." She stretched up and kissed him.

"She took on the wrong girl," she murmured. "Now maybe, things can get back to normal."


	18. Chapter 18

**EIGHTEEN:**

It took some time for things to start to settle down once more. Back in classes, there had been looks and whispers but somehow, they had lost their power because Hiccup and Astrid knew that the people driving the lies had been exposed and that the truth would come out soon enough. They had texted Fishlegs and he had promised to ensure that Gustav's video was up front and centre on BerkBook and that every student would be sent a link. And by lunchtime, everyone had seen the video and the simple couple of sentences below that had completely exploded Atali's campaign against Astrid and Hiccup and any lingering suspicion of any guilt on Hiccup's part. But there were still clusters of students at lunch, whispering and staring at their phones and casting glances at Hiccup as he tried to have lunch.

"I will be glad when this day is over," Hiccup murmured, glancing over at a knot of Sophomore girls who were talking excitedly and pointing at Astrid. She sighed.

"You know, a couple of weeks ago, I was invisible. Nobody," she told him, sipping her soda. "And honestly? I hated it. I resented being treated like nothing when I know I have as much worth, as much value as everyone else. And that the words of a few spoilt, selfish girls condemned me to being a pariah. But now…it would be so much better to be invisible and not have to put up with all these looks." Hesitantly, he touched her hand, his skin warm and gentle.

"I agree," he said honestly. "These last few days have been like Helheim. I-I don't think I could have gone on without you." Her hand closed around his and she gave a wan smile.

"Well, at least they finally know the truth," she sighed as the others arrived. Heather sat on her other side with Fishlegs opposite Hiccup, Ruff opposite Astrid and Tiff opposite Heather. Dagur sat at the end of the table by Heather, glancing around at the canteen.

"Some of them still won't believe it," he said, munching his hot dog. "People idolise Atali and Snotlout and even though they have both done terrible things, there are still those who will worship them."

"You're right," Heather conceded. "Though she never came back from the Principal's Office, by the way."

"You think she's still locked up in there?" Tuff asked with a wry grin. "Though I would expect Principal Queen to send for SWAT to rescue her. Can you imagine being trapped with Atali? Your brain would melt from boredom!"

"Hey-we used to spend weekends and evenings with her!" Ruff protested as Tuff almost fell off his chair with laughter at her expression, recalling her complaints when she had returned home.

"And though some of it was fun, a lot of it wasn't," Heather commented. "You know, the longer I spend not being in her clique, the more I wonder why I wanted to be! It's a sort of collective madness that you want to be in with the Queen Bee and become blind to the fact that she is the most boring, dull, opinionated, bigoted, selfish, shallow girl on the planet!"

"It's true," Ruff sighed, carefully stretching an orange gummy worm. "You told yourself it was all reasonable and part of being in with the populars but there were moments when you just felt uncomfortable and wondered what Realm she was really from. And she was so cruel and dismissive about other people: there really was no humanity or kindness in her at all."

"No one could say that about either of you," Fishlegs piped up kindly. "You both came through for Astrid when she needed it." Heather nudged her friend with a wry smile.

"In her time in the group, she reminded us what it was like to be a decent person, rather than a selfish snide bitch," she said as Astrid blushed.

"I was pretending as much as everyone," she admitted. "I just couldn't bring myself to be mean to other people. My parents taught me better than that." Ruff groaned and rested her face on the table.

"So did mine-I just ignored it," she admitted.

"Except you never let anyone get away with dissing Tuff," Heather reminded her. "You remember that Freshman, Tiffany?" Ruff looked up, peeled the gummy worm off her forehead amd began to carefully stretch it again.

"Yeah-she called Tuff an alien weirdo," Ruff nodded. Then she grinned at the memory.

"And you persuaded her that you had this amazing hair conditioner," Heather chuckled. "Her hair ended up a combination of pink and green. I think she had to shave it off and wear a wig because you also included so much hydrogen peroxide it was breaking off in clumps…" Tuff high-fived his sister.

"The full Loki," he sighed. "I'm proud of you." Then all their phones beeped. Hiccup peered at his screen.

"Atali and Mindy have been suspended for two weeks for their behaviour," he read. "Atali is furious and is blaming everyone-including Lord Odin, apparently-everyone except herself." Astrid craned her neck and glanced over at the table Thora and Kari were keeping for their two remaining leaders-and found herself smiling slightly. Eret and Thuggory were looking bored by the two gushing Juniors and she could guess that the two jocks would dump the 'babies' as soon as they got the news.

"So you realise that the whole of Atali's little group has fallen apart?" she murmured. "Your masterplan is working, Sasscup." Hiccup glanced over and his eyes were thoughtful as he watched Ruff and Tuff sneak off the hide the metre-long gummy worm in Thora's locker, since she had a phobia of snakes.

"Thor, I'm not sure I'll survive any more of this masterplan," he admitted. "I mean I've been beaten up, shoved down the stairs and completely ostracised over the last week. Any more and I'll be in the next bed to Snot-and that really would finish me off!"

"But it was your masterplan," Fishlegs pointed out.

"And if I plan anything again, please lock me up until I regain my sanity," Hiccup told him sassily. Astrid pecked a kiss on his cheek.

"Never you fear," she reassured him. "And now we have to show the others that posing and being mean to other people isn't the only way to behave."

oOo

Things settled over the next couple of days and Atali's video appeal was taken down from BerkBook-though not before Fishlegs had copied it and everything associated with the bullying incident. Hiccup started feeling better now that the whispers and murmurs vanished but he remained a little on edge, alert for any elbows or carelessly stuck-out legs. Gustav had his tutoring scheduled and found the older boy grateful and patient with the exuberant Junior, finally managing to get some knowledge to stick in his brain. The others also offered tutoring and had several enquires.

As Astrid had predicted, Thora and Kari were blanked by Eret and Thuggory and found themselves firmly put in their place when they tried to assume the role of Queen Bee in Atali's absence. Astrid and her friends continued to come in together and found a lot of the less forward students and many of the seniors looking to them for guidance. So they helped where they could, offering advice and guidance where asked but never pushing their opinion on others unless requested. Ruff found herself a fashion and make-up Guru while Heather was shyly approached by a number of younger girls and found that her style and kindness were appreciated by people who would never have imagined they could speak to Atali.

Come Thursday, school had settled and Astrid had persuaded Hiccup that she and Finn could give him a lift that afternoon. He was exempted Phys Ed due to his injuries and had spent those lessons int he Library, catching up with the work he had missed during his time off with concussion but he was very grateful when a warm-looking Astrid plopped into the seat opposite him, rolling her eyes as she rested her bag down and pulled out her water bottle for a quick drink.

"Tough lesson?" he murmured as she nodded.

"Dodgeball," she grumbled, pushing her sweaty bangs off of her face. "I wouldn't mind but Thug and Eret were on the opposing team so they spent the entire time hitting me with balls. Including two to the face." Eyebrows dipping, her looked at her more closely and saw the faint bruise on her cheek. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Blue eyes flicked up to inspect his face.

"Why?" she asked. "You didn't do anything…"

"Yeah," he said self-consciously. "That was the problem. If I had been there, they would probably had targeted me instead…" She sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up, Haddock," she told him.

"Nope-got plenty of people lining up to do that for me-Hoffy," he replied. She swatted his shoulder irritably. "Including my girlfriend, apparently."

"You can't blame yourself for everything, Babe," she reminded him. "They choose to be assholes because they're assholes. They both got laps of the Football field for deliberately targeting me-in the rain-when I was out of play though." Then she determinedly screwed the top back on her water. "Come on. We have somewhere to go." Hiccup frowned.

"Um…where?" he asked warily as she rose and offered him her hand.

"Finn has it all planned," she told him with a grin. He grasped her hand and rose.

"I trust you," he said and rammed his books into his bag, then followed her. Finn was waiting, his face lit by a broad grin.

"Ah-my favourite Viking and Valkyrie," he greeted them, offering his hand to Hiccup. Automatically, Hiccup shook it and then rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as the car pulled away.

"Um…I think that may be my Dad," he confessed. Finn chuckled.

"He is definitely not my favourite Valkyrie," he corrected the auburn-haired teen.

"Probably the best Viking though," Hiccup suggested. Finn glanced over at Astrid.

"I think…you may be my niece's favourite Viking though," he admitted. "So she wants to spend a little more time with you…as her Viking." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Um…what?" he asked in concern as the bluff man burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Hiccup," he guffawed. "Nothing bad. Or illegal. Dane and Bernard are desperate that they have a little bit more of Astrid-and you-in the movie."

"Me?" he gasped, staring wildly from Finn to Astrid. She was giggling and he was grinning at his discomposure.

"The scene you and Astrid did in the battle was so sweet and so touching that they wanted a coda," Finn explained. "When the Valkyrie saved you and you then saved her…there was this look between you that just sizzled."

"Sizzled?" Hiccup asked faintly. "I'm sure that's not right. I didn't sizzle. I've never sizzled in my life. I'm kind of scrawny and auburn and freckly. That doesn't sizzle. Ever."

"Really?" Astrid smirked. "Because you're pretty hot and half of the Freshmen think you're scorching, Babe…"

"And there is no way I am scorching," Hiccup argued. "Lukewarm. Maybe room temperature…"

"Hot, hot, hot…" she smiled and winked. "I think you are definitely a sizzler."

"Dear Thor…" Hiccup murmured. Still chuckling, Finn watched them.

"And it's that chemistry that is what shines through," he told them. "Dane and Bernard saw it. So the last scene…that will be embedded among the credits…is the young Viking, back on his farm…when the beautiful Valkyrie comes back to stay." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yup," Astrid confirmed. "Once the Son of Thor is restored, the Valkyrie chooses her fate…you."

"She's doomed," Hiccup said wryly. Finn burst out laughing.

"I really like you, Hiccup," he commented. "Are you willing to do this?"

"It completes Astrid's story, doesn't it?" he realised, his hand gently brushing hers. The Producer nodded.

"Only if you're feeling up to it," Finn added. "You've been in the wars, I hear-and see." Hiccup gently touched the bruise on his forehead and nodded.

"It's fine, sir," he said. "Though this may be a nuisance for the movie?" But Finn chuckled again.

"The make-up department will have no problem covering that up," he assured the young man. "Now let me take you through what we're going to be doing…"

By the time they arrived at the set, Hiccup was anxious. He actually had the coda scene with the Valkyrie to go through and then a few shots of him watching her fly away to be inserted in the end of the battle scene. Timothy was waiting when they landed and eagerly led the pair through to the wardrobe trailer and make-up and by the time Astrid emerged as the gorgeous Valkyrie once more, Hiccup was almost ready. She leaned forward and pecked a kiss on his cheek-to the tutting of the make-up artiste-and then dashed off to film a small scene with Dane that would precede her decision to join the Viking. By the time he emerged, Astrid had rehearsed and Hiccup stood back and watched, standing by Finn as Dane as Thor thanked her for her aid-and told her that she should follow her heart-as he was following his in loving Sif Goldenhair. Quietly, she gave a small smile, nodded once and turned away, striding off to go to him and settle on Midgard.

Once Bernard had yelled cut, Dane came over as they set up again for a second take. He instantly offered Hiccup his hand.

"I am so glad that you agreed," he said warmly. "Ever since Astrid became our Valkyrie, I have wanted to complete her story. She's been absolutely amazing and for her to have her happy ending will just mirror the end of the story for the Son of Thor…" Hiccup smiled and bowed his head.

"Um…as long as I don't mess it up for you," he said self-consciously but Dane roared with laughter.

"You are the perfect Viking," he said and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "Look, Hiccup-you have the most amazing chemistry with Astrid and that shines through on the screen. Why do you think we made you reshoot your battle scenes together several times? We wanted plenty of footage to intercut with the other parts of the battle as a juxtaposition to the bloodshed and the central storyline." Hiccup managed a small smile.

"You know-I am very grateful," he said. "But really I'm only here for Astrid. I really would do anything for her."

"Word has it you already have," Dane told him conspiratorially. "Including saving her from a complete slime at a dance. And getting into a brawl."

"Or two-and she has saved me as well," Hiccup confessed, stealing a glance at the beautiful shape. "Do you think people will want her to act again after this?"

"For sure-if she wants it," Dane told him. "She has real presence, she's a natural and she is a hard worker. Good memory as well." And then he glanced at the younger man and stared into the emerald eyes. "And she is clearly very fond of you. I don't think she'll vanish to Hollywood and leave you, Hiccup. She seems far too sensible for that!" Hiccup sighed.

"She is too sensible but why would you want to stay in Berk when you could go to become a movie star?" he asked.

"Because maybe one in a hundred or fewer make it," Dane told him simply. "And not everyone seeks the limelight. Many people prefer a normal life…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Haddock?" Astrid asked him, smiling at his worried face. Eyes widening in surprise, Hiccup shook his head urgently.

"Not at all, Hoffy," he replied sassily. "But this means you actually have an arc, not just a one-off scene." She took his hand.

"Babe-I only want you," she smiled. "And you realise you have an arc as well…"

"I may have to go in hiding from my Uncle and Cousin then," he sighed. Pecking a kiss on his cheek, she stepped back as they set up again for her scene. In the meantime, the assistant director, Derek, took Hiccup aside and they began to run through his scene. As soon as Astrid was finished, they were ready to set up for Hiccup's scene and he moved to stand by the simple Viking house that was his, hoeing the stony ground and glancing to the grey cloudy Berkian skies. Then he froze and his eyes widened as he was supposed to be watching the CGI Astrid ride in on her winged horse and land. They cut and he repeated the scene four times before they moved to the final part. Hiccup stood still as the young woman in her magnificent outfit walked in, her axe slung across her back. She smiled as she walked to him.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said calmly as he nodded, giving a small smile.

"It's where I belong," he admitted. She caught his hand, her strong grip wrapping around his.

"And I belong with you," she told him.

"But you have Asgard, Valhalla…the stars at your feet," he told her. "I'm just no one."

"To me you are everything," Astrid said with such sincerity he felt his breath freeze in his throat. "And the stars are nothing unless you have a man you love to share them with." She paused. "Unless…you don't want me?" And then it took no acting to walk forward, tenderly grasping her face in his hands and kissing her for all he was worth.

"CUT!" Bernard shouted but the couple carried on kissing, to whoops from the crew. "CUT! CUT! Can someone throw some cold water over them please?" Dane and Finn were roaring with laughter and high-fiving as the couple broke apart, staring dopily into each other's eyes.

"What was wrong with that?" Dane asked as Bernard grinned.

"Nothing…I just always wanted to do that," he admitted and then he looked around the set. "And that's a wrap, everyone. Well done!"

Astrid looked up, her eyes suddenly concerned.

"So that's the shoot finished?" she asked, turning to Finn who was shaking hands and congratulating his crew. He nodded and turned to face her, taking her hands.

"Yes, Principal photography is completed-but that doesn't mean I'm vanishing," he reassured her immediately. "I only just got my family back so I'm not about to run away any time soon. In fact, editing and post production are being done here on Berk and we'll be getting a few publicity shots of you as well as the Valkyrie. In fact, I intend to work more sensible days and be there for you both!" Grinning, Astrid hugged him.

"Thanks, Uncle Finn," she said, tears in her eyes. "For everything."

oOo

Hiccup found himself included in the final photos of the crew and he and Astrid took more photos with Dane, Bernard, Finn and even Timothy before they changed back into their normal clothes. Finn had arranged for his car to take them back and promised he would be home in time for dinner-at Ingrid's insistence and the teens had gotten into the limousine with a pang of regret, knowing this was the last time. It had been a magical, special secret experience and both guessed they would never have the chance again. But Hiccup sat back in relief with Astrid leaning her head on his shoulder as they smoothly drove away from the set and headed back towards town.

"That was…unexpected," he murmured.

"I thought you deserved it after everything you've been through," she admitted. "So when Finn suggested it, I thought it would be a surprise."

"That's the truth," he admitted. She lifted her head and looked into his face.

"You okay?" she asked softly, her grip on his hand tightening reassuringly. He nodded.

"I've had a terrible week but spending any time with you makes it more than worth it, " he explained. "And I got to kiss Astrid Hofferson, my beautiful Valkyrie, in front of literally several people…"

"And maybe millions more when the film is screened," she pointed out. He blushed.

"I'd forgotten that," he mumbled. "But hey-maybe they'll decide not to have the scene in after all…"

"Can't see that happening," she told him, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder once more. "Lots of films have scenes amid the credits…maybe a coda or a little plot point for the next part of the series…" Hiccup sighed.

"I guess so," he conceded. "Though maybe most of them will have run for the bathrooms before that point…" She chuckled.

"You ashamed to be seen with me, Mr Sizzler?" she teased him.

"What? Not a chance. I am completely and utterly mind-blown to be seen anywhere with my beautiful and sassy girlfriend…but are you happy to be seen with me…especially when you seem set for stardom…?" he asked gently.

"I just want a normal life with my friends and family and fabulous boyfriend…" she admitted. "I want my Prom and Graduation and then College-preferably with you. I've had more than my fair share of exciting happenings and now just want to be normal."

"You are not normal…nor ordinary," he murmured. "You are extraordinary…in everything you do and everything you are…"

"I was going to say the same about you," she told him. "You're smart, brave, compassionate, sassy, hot…"

"Still lukewarm," he told her with a smirk in his voice.

"Hot," she cut in firmly. "By the way-do you have anything planned for tomorrow night?"

"Let me check my busy film star diary," he teased her gently. "Well, mentally reviewing the acres of blank page, I would say…nothing I can't cancel. Why?"

"Because my Mom wants to meet you," she told him as he stiffened. "She tried to pop round while you were in hospital but you were asleep and when she saw how battered you looked, she didn't have the heart to stress you out then."

"But now it's okay?' he asked her in an amused voice. She looked into his face.

"It means a lot, Hiccup," she said softly. "Please?" He pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"For you, Milady-anything," he said honestly. "Though I may try to wear my kevlar underwear…"

"You have kevlar underwear?" she asked him in surprise.

"Maybe…after having Tuff as my friend for any length of time-and I definitely know where to source some," he told her with a grin. "I mean, my Dad and Gobber have already given me 'the Talk' twice just in case I had recovered from the embarrassment the first time to make sure I don't end up causing any unexpected grandbabies. And I am certain your Mom will eye me like some spawn of the devil as well…"

"Possibly…" Astrid admitted. "But you are my boyfriend and you really haven't done anything inappropriate. I've forgiven you for everything-and you've forgiven me. You have the Finn Hofferson stamp of approval and I've met your Dad and…Gobber. So I really want you to get on with Mom…" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Then I would be delighted to come round and officially meet your Mom," he said with a smile. "Thor help me."


	19. Chapter 19

**NINETEEN:**

Friday flew by and Hiccup found himself insanely nervous. He had chatted to his father about the meeting and Stoick had been very reassuring as he had clapped his son on the shoulder and almost knocked him over.

"You don't need to be nervous, son!" he had boomed. "You're a good man, raised with manners to honour your elders. You have treated the lass well…"

"Actually, Dad-I didn't for a while…until a short while before the fire," he admitted. "I mean, I was an ass. And when I was dumped like day old yak dung, I tried my hardest to make things up to Astrid…but she didn't want to have anything to do with such a prize muttonhead." Stoick stared at him before clearing his throat.

"Ah…yes…well…" he fumbled around before staring at his son. "I presume Astrid's mother is aware of this."

"Oh yes…" Hiccup said, nodding wildly. "She's going to hate me…" Stoick shook his head.

"Son, anyone who meets you will realise you are a decent man, someone who acknowledges his mistakes and has worked hard to better himself and learn," he said, inspecting the lean shape.

"And I only have one leg," Hiccup pointed out.

"Technically you have one and a half…well, about one and two thirds…or is it one and three quarters? Maybe five eights…" Stoick suggested, frowning and peering at his son's legs.

"You know that's not helping," he noted and then he sagged. "Astrid is…amazing. I mean she's beautiful and smart and sassy and I just feel complete when I'm with her. If her Mom hates me-what will it mean for us?"

"Finn likes you," Stoick told him. "And that lad, Dane, thought you were a smart man. If she gives you a chance, she will be certain to approve of you…"

"She's a Hofferson!" Hiccup said despondently. "They're fierce and stubborn and bear a grudge and did I mention stubborn? I wouldn't blame her if she hated me but if I lost Astrid…" His voice trailed off and Stoick immediately leaned forward, gently grasping his son's tense shoulder in his meaty hand.

"Son?" he asked gently. Ashamedly, Hiccup looked away.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he murmured. "I just keep seeing myself falling down those stairs. And what they said to me after just keeps going round and round. And I remind myself that I really don't deserve to be here-because I'm not as good as any other student. I am down a leg and I was an asshole before and all my friends rejected me…why would anyway really want to be my friend, let alone my girlfriend…?"

Stoick quietly wrapped his son in a careful hug, feeling Hiccup lean into him.

"How long have you been feeling like this, son?" he asked quietly. Hiccup gulped.

"Since the fall…and especially since…" His voice trailed off and Stoick shook his head.

"Those…people…haven't helped you, have they?" he sighed, not meaning Hiccup's friends.

"I know the Norns treat us how we deserve," Hiccup murmured. "I must have really offended the Aesir by how I treated Astrid…" Hugging his son a little harder, Stoick sighed.

"You were nowhere near as bad as the others and you have shown genuine remorse-unlike your cousin," Stoick told him honestly. "I could not have been more proud of how you have coped." And then he paused. "You know the doctors offered someone to talk to after your fall. They mentioned that this could happen." Hiccup looked up, his bright green eyes ashamed.

"But a Viking son of Berk should be able to cope," he argued. "I should just pull myself together and face this like…"

"Like a human being who is struggling," his father told him gently. "Son-I'll make the call and they can arrange you some sessions to just help you get things back in perspective…though I know that lass of yours will help." But Hiccup shook his head.

"I can't put this on her as well," he said stubbornly. "I mean, how could I look her in the face when she is so amazing and I'm so utterly pathetic?" Stoick pulled back and inspected the skinny shape of his sun.

"Hiccup-you are a stubborn and brave young man," he said honestly. "And I could not be more proud of you. Everyone needs a hand now and then-and I am certain your lass was not as confident and assured when she lost her father. I am certain she and her mother struggled-and though her school fellows didn't help her, she certainly knew you were down and struggling after your fall. And yet she came to help you. A girl like that comes round maybe once or twice a lifetime-so if you meet one, you should do everything you can to hang onto her."

"Not at all awkward…or creepy," Hiccup sassed quietly.

"Not creepy at all, son," Stoick told him sternly. "What you feel for her is genuine and very powerful. I could see it-Helheim, even _Gobber_ noticed it. You are a brave young man but we all need help, now and then. Astrid seems to be willing to give that help. One day, she may need you-and I know you would fight your way through the Frost Giants to help her."

"Because those mean old Frost giants could never hope to deal with all this raw Vikingness," Hiccup shrugged as his father chuckled. "Thanks, Dad. I guess I needed that…" Smiling, Stoick nodded.

"That's my boy," he said and headed back to the kitchen. "Now go and make me proud, son."

oOo

He was sitting in the car for almost five minutes before he reached for the door, his heart pounding in his chest and he had to almost shake himself. What was wrong with him? He had faced everything his former friends had put him through, been the most hated guy in Berk High and had even acted in a movie! What was so scary about opening the car door, walking up to the house, ringing the bell and facing Astrid's Mom?

But he knew. If she hated him-as he suspected she would-then it would be the end. This little pool of happiness he had created would be shattered and sooner or later Astrid would dump him. And realistically, why wouldn't she? She had so much going for her and he…didn't. And what girl would want to hang onto him as a boyfriend…or even a friend…when her only surviving parent disapproved? Maybe he should just turn around now and drive away and possibly leave the country and hide in the French Foreign Legion…if that still existed. Yes, he could see it now…sand, no one for miles, a fort full of losers…exactly the perfect place for him…

He jumped at a tap on the window and looked up-to see Astrid rapping her knuckles on the glass with a smile. Warily, he wound the window down.

"Hey," he managed.

"Hey," she replied, still smiling. "Are you okay? I watched you pull up and was worrying if you were going to drive away…" He gave a false laugh.

"Ah…me? No…I was just…wondering if the French Foreign Legion still existed…" he gabbled as her eyes widened.

"You thinking of going Beau Geste on me, Haddock?" she asked him dryly. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You picked up the reference, huh?" he replied. She nodded.

"Watched the old black and white movie with my Nana Poo," she explained. "She loved the men in uniform and I found it fascinating because I come from the Archipelago where deserts are some alien landscape…"

"It's just a huge beach…extending for about a thousand miles…" he replied. "And Nana Poo?"

"Mom's Mom…her maiden name was Pulevic…hence Nana Poo…" she explained then smiled. "Look, I didn't say it was in any way logical…" He chuckled. "Look, I promise Mom won't eat you. I'll protect you." He sagged.

"Oh Thor…that makes me sound even more pathetic…" he admitted but she leaned through the window and pressed a brief kiss against his cheek.

"Hiccup-you're amazing," she told him gently. "You were attacked for asking people to treat someone who has been foul to you decently. By the person who was foul to you! You suffered some serious injuries and you just came bouncing back. And I was the biggest fool on Midgard because I was so stubborn and angry at everyone that I refused your offer of friendship. But you kept on being there. Thor, you noticed I was looking sad on the day Mom went into hospital. No one else even cared if I was there-but you did. And my stubbornness meant that we were both alone a lot more than we needed to be."

"What I deserved, I think," he admitted but she opened the car door.

"Come inside. Please?" He unfastened his safety belt.

"For you-anything," he conceded, and slowly got out, grasping the bunch of flowers from the passenger seat. Astrid's eyes widened.

"For me?" she asked but he shook his head regretfully.

"For your Mom," he admitted. "Um…because you should always bring flowers for your hostess…unless you're round there every five minutes when frankly you'd go bankrupt…" She chuckled.

"I don't know what you have to worry about," she told him, taking his hand and walking him into the house. Ingrid was waiting at the door, having watched the interplay with a thoughtful expression. Anxiously, Hiccup tried to smooth his hair down slightly, though the result was to make it even more wild. He nodded.

"Um…hallo Mrs Hofferson," he said. "Thank you for inviting me round. These-these are for you." And he handed over the flowers. Her eyes widened at the gesture: old-fashioned and generous but none the worst for either of those. Smiling, she accepted the bouquet of pink and white blooms and stepped back.

"Welcome, Hiccup," she said clearly, eyeing him up. He had changed from school into his black jeans, black shoes, a forest green shirt and black winter coat, a fluffy green scarf swapped around his neck. "You'll catch your death." He stepped back and allowed Astrid in first then followed, shutting the door behind him. Carefully taking off his coat and scarf, he looked askance and hung them where she indicated.

"Do you want me to take off my shoes?" he asked but she shook her head.

"Astrid explained about your leg,' she told him calmly. "It's okay." He nodded.

"Um…thanks," he said, still looking anxious. "Are-are you feeling better now?" Eyes twinkling, her smile broadened.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "And you?"

"Oh yes," he replied. "I've got a hard head anyway so falling down the stairs was more likely to damage the stairs…" Noting his self-deprecating tone, she led him into the kitchen and Astrid pulled him onto a seat at the table as Ingrid bustled around dealing with the flowers.

"So…tell me about yourself, Hiccup," she invited him as she filled an elegant glass vase with water. He glanced over at Astrid but she was smiling and she nodded in reassurance.

"Well…I live with my Dad and my dog, Toothless. My Mom bailed on us when I was young-about a year old. They never divorced because Dad always said he loved her. And he says to this day he would take her back in an instant because when you love someone, you love everything about them-even their flaws and mistakes. I don't really remember her at all, to be honest-just what Dad tells me and pictures. She never called, just wrote very occasionally from a variety of exotic places, telling about how she was foiling poachers or helping in some remote conservation project. The last I heard from her was when I was ten-it was a postcard from Palau. Dad told me she was some sort of edgy conservationist and eco-warrior and clearly her beliefs were far more important to her than her family.

Dad travels a lot with his job as Managing Director of Berk Co, though he is now settling back on Berk. My Uncle Gobber is a mechanic and is probably certifiably crazy but he's good-hearted and looked after me a lot. A couple of years ago there was a bad house fire-due to an electrical fault-while Dad was away and I was home alone and I ended up losing part of my left leg so I am an amputee. Yeah-sorry. I wanted to be a pilot but that's not happening any more so I'm aiming for Aeronautical Engineering instead because I have always dreamed of flying and realistically, that's the closest I'm ever going to get now. And I used to be in the track team until the fire and then…well, I do run a bit still but I have to use my running prosthetic and I feel the stares of people more than I should. I'm a straight A student like Astrid and we're pretty much neck and neck in class ranking. I used to be a jock and an asshole and I didn't treat Astrid as well as I should-but after the fire I was dropped like a rancid piece of meat by the people I thought were my friends because I was no longer 'one of them'. And I realised how bad it was to be treated like that. And though it was what I deserved, I was lucky to find some other outcasts who accepted me for what I was not what I had been. I tried to make it up to Astrid and be her friend…because she's amazing: beautiful, sassy, stubborn, smart, probably some other S words as well. And I have crushed on her since about Freshman Year but I was too stupid and shallow to acknowledge it. And I thought I had blown my chance to even be her friend-but I promised myself that I would always try to be her friend, even if she ignored me to the end of time because I didn't want to be the ass I had been and I owed her my friendship for teaching me to be a better person. And I think I am the luckiest guy on Berk and probably the planet to be her boyfriend."

Ingrid was staring, slack-jawed, at the candid and honest resume of his life and she glanced over at Astrid, whose eyes were as wide as her own. She didn't fail to notice that her daughter reached out and her hand gently curled around Hiccup's before his fingers gently reciprocated the grip. Emerald eyes flicking up guiltily, he sighed.

"You did ask," he admitted as she snapped her mouth shut.

"I did," she confessed. "That was…remarkable." He shrugged.

"Mrs Hofferson-you know who I am," he said honestly. "I am certain your daughter has come home unhappy or angry or hurt by the actions of my friends and I in the past. And if I could take that back, I would-because the Norns have dealt me some harsh lessons to teach me that such behaviour is unacceptable. I couldn't believe it when Astrid came to talk to me in the Library and when she danced with me at the Valentine's Dance…well, if I could have died and gone to Valhalla, I would have died happy. But you are her mother and I know you and she are close. If you wanted to know about me, I owe Astrid to answer as fully as I should." He paused and chewed his lip. "I mean, I'm not really used to mothers. If my Dad says he wants to know something, it's usually much louder and very direct and he wants to know everything straight away so I reckoned I would do the same. Was that okay?"

"You really haven't seen your mother for seventeen years?" she asked, finishing arranging the flowers. Hiccup sighed.

"When I was about five, I asked Dad if he was going to get us a new Mom but he just said that he wasn't," he recounted. "That she was the only woman for him, that she was the love of his life and he would never love anyone again. And he told me that love was the best, most amazing thing in the world-but that love came with loss. That was part of the bargain-but the pain was worth it." He squeezed Astrid's hand. "I really hope he's right because I've done the losing bit already, with Mom and my leg…"

"You've got me," Astrid told him. "And the twins and Fish and Dagur and Heather." His lips tilted in a smile.

"Milady-you are more than enough for me," he admitted.

"Mom-he was really good in the movie," she told her mother eagerly. "He really looked like a proper Viking…"

"Because of course, no one could mistake this raw Vikingness," Hiccup sassed gently. "Mrs Hofferson, Astrid was awesome. She really really looked like a Valkyrie and she was a natural. I may have to just go hide as unworthy of her…"

"Oh, you are not going Beau Geste on me," she told him. He chuckled.

"My prosthetic would get stuck in the sand so not much chance of my being accepted into the _Legion Etrangere_!" he told her sassily. "You may be stuck with me a bit longer…"

"Good," Astrid said firmly as Ingrid brought them glasses of soda and smiled.

"I hope you eat yak?" she checked and he nodded.

"Um…with my Dad's cooking and Gobber's, I kind of eat anything as long as it's not raw or on fire," Hiccup explained. "Except Oysters. I'm allergic to those." Ingrid nodded-and then her eyes widened.

"Oysters?"

"Yeah-Gobber's idea of a joke," Hiccup explained. "Dad was coming home and texted Gobber to say that he would love a pie-steak, kidneys, potatoes, thick gravy, full puff pastry…I was happy to make the pie but Gobber decided it would be hilarious not to give Dad the warming pie he wanted but instead to serve Dad with raw oysters with chilli and garlic…Honestly, he was furious. I thought he might explode. And Gobber falling off his chair at Dad's expression didn't help. He refused to even try them so Gobber suggested if even I could manage one there was no excuse… Except the moment I swallowed the horrible slimy thing, my lips swelled up as did my tongue and I suddenly found it really hard to breathe. I was rushed into the Emergency Department and told to never touch them again." The woman shook her head.

"The yak roast is entirely free of oyster," she reassured him.

"Oh thank Thor," he sighed.

"Though if my daughter was making it, it would probably be on fire," she added as Astrid glared at her. Glancing from mother to daughter, Hiccup's brows dipped.

"Um…are you saying there is something the fabulous Astrid Hofferson isn't brilliant at?" he asked carefully. "I mean she's smart, athletic, sassy, beautiful, acts like a professional. swings an axe like a Valkyrie…"

"Cooks like a muttonhead," Ingrid laughed.

"Mom!" Astrid admonished her. Ingrid winked at her and swooped forward, wrapping a one-armed hug around her daughter.

"My love-you are a daughter anyone would be proud of but please-could you explain what happened with your lemon drizzle cake at Aunt Rodinia's birthday?" The blonde huffed and then sighed.

"It looked like a lovely sponge," Astrid admitted. "And I'm sure I followed the recipe. But it went a bit heavy and solid when it was baked and then when I put the lemon drizzle over it, it sort of melted and congealed into lava…" Emerald eyes widened at her downcast voice and then Hiccup smothered a chuckle. Astrid glared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" he managed in a strangled voice. "Sounds….delicious…" Ingrid was grinning as Astrid gave a sigh.

"It really wasn't…" she admitted. "I had put too much baking powder in it and far too much salt and it tasted evil. It probably counted as a chemical weapon…"

"Definitely," Ingrid put in.

"And my poor Aunt bravely ate a huge piece-and ended up in the ER straight afterwards, having her stomach pumped," Astrid confessed.

"I can cook," Hiccup told her generously. "You-you don't have to be good at everything. You and I both know the everyone needs help sometimes. I can cook the cakes and you can be fabulous at everything else…" Looking closely at him, Ingrid realised there was no artifice in his voice or manner: he genuinely cared for her. She refilled their glasses of soda and checked the vegetables on the hob before sitting down, sipping her green tea.

"About five minutes," she said. "Hiccup-is Astrid your first girlfriend?" Her daughter blinked.

"Wow!" Astrid said. "Not at all awkward, Mom!" Shifting very self-consciously in his seat, Hiccup blushed fiercely and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…no," he admitted as Astrid swung to stare at him. "It's not what you think though. It was when I was about five? Yeah, five. My Dad was good friends with Bertha Bogby, the Senior Minister of Bog Island and she had a daughter, Camilla…though she preferred being called Camicazi, or just Cami. She was everything I wasn't…bold, outgoing, decisive…and we were inseparable. Boy, she got me into some terrible scrapes and I was always the one who ended up in trouble. I think my Dad wondered if I had gone mad…but in truth, it was Cami…though she always managed to manipulate me into helping her. And she did always help me out with what ever punishment Dad set me…"

There was an inflection in his voice that had Astrid concerned, wondering what would happen if she turned up again…but his next words reassured her.

"It all ended when I was about six, nearly seven. They moved back to Bog and Cami went to Boarding School. We drifted apart…though she still writes sometimes. And don't worry-she's got a girlfriend, Hertha, and apparently they are planning to travel the world after graduation." He gave a wan smile. "It was a very brief thing. We held hands only. I don't think she even ever kissed me! And even then she was eyeing up the other girls…she's a friend friend…nothing more…" His emerald eyes fixed on hers. "You are the only girl I ever think of…or have kissed..."

"Quite right too," she murmured. "And for the record, you are my first boyfriend." He blushed fiercely.

"Oh Thor…." he managed as she squeezed his hand.

"Young love," Ingrid murmured, inspecting him again. He had been very honest and against her own preconceptions, she found herself liking the young man. "Now, I hope you're hungry because I don't want to see any waste!"

"No, Mrs Hofferson," Hiccup said quickly as Astrid rose to help her mother. Ingrid handed her the vegetables to drain and leaned close.

"I approve," she said with a smile. "You're right-he's a nice guy. Now let's try not to poison him…" Astrid handed the colander to her mother.

"Over to you, Mom," she sassed. "I'd probably dust them in arsenic by accident!" Ingrid watched her slide into the seat by Hiccup and take his hand once more, leaning close to murmur a question and seeing the boy smile at her words.

"I think my daughter is in safe hands," she murmured as she began to carve the yak roast.


	20. Chapter 20

**TWENTY:**

After a lovely meal and a surprisingly fun evening being bankrupted at Monopoly by the ruthless Hofferson women, Hiccup had gone home to an interrogation by Stoick and Gobber who had demanded a blow-by-blow account of his evening. The nudges and winks this had provoked had almost caused terminal embarrassment but the time with Astrid-and the soft kiss she had given him when he had left her to return home had been worth it.

They had texted over the weekend as Hiccup had wrestled with work from the period he had been off and Astrid had found herself helping him and feeling all the better for the knowledge that even the smartest student in the class needed help sometimes. In return, Hiccup had nudged her in the correct direction to complete her Math homework successfully and the pair had found themselves looking forward to the coming week. Heather had spent the weekend away with Dagur visiting some distant relative and the twins had been busy with some project that Tuff was being surprisingly secret about-though Hiccup assured Astrid that this happened about once or twice a semester.

Suddenly it was Monday again and Finn had collected Hiccup from home and given him a lift to school alone with Astrid. Still unable to drive after his concussion, the chance to come in with Astrid had been an unexpected pleasure that he had treasured-until they had arrived at the school door and caught sight of a shape that had Hiccup's stomach congeal in worry. For in the middle of the hallway, holding court despite his leg in plaster and crutches, was Snotlout. There was the faded remains of a graze on his cheek but apart from that-and the full length plaster that enswathed his right leg-he looked completely unconcerned. Thuggory and Eret were standing by him, laughing and joking and a small crowd of younger students were surrounding them, hanging onto his brash words, as if the lies and unfounded accusations never happened. And then Snotlout looked up and saw his cousin.

"You!" he spat as his friends and the younger students turned to face the auburn-haired student. "Why are you still here, Useless? After everything you did?" Hiccup's eyes widened but he had Astrid at his side as well as the truth and he pulled his shoulders back as he stared at his cousin.

"Still not really friends with the truth, are you?" Hiccup asked him pointedly. "What I did? You pushed me down the stairs. You could have killed me! And you ended up injured because I tried to grab anything to stop my fall-and you, as the person who pushed me, was closest. You ended up injured because of your own vicious attack on me!"

"Hogswash!" Snotlout sneered. "You're just so jealous and…"

"You do know there is a video of the whole incident?" Hiccup asked him. "That everyone in the school has seen and that proves you're lying. It shows exactly what's happened!"

"So maybe you should stop recycling that same weak line about being _poor Snotlout _and face up to what you did," Astrid added.

"In fact, I'm shocked you're here and not suspended or expelled," Hiccup added, frowning. "You attacked me, remember? Twice. So why aren't you being punished, Snot?"

"Hey-give the guy a break!" Thuggory protested. "He's been hurt."

"He's lost his career," Hiccup pointed out. "He'll never play again. Ever. So…he's not a jock any more. He's as much a jock as I am. No football. No scholarship." Eret frowned.

"Snot?" he asked guardedly as the stocky teen rolled his eyes.

"It's Hiccup being a jealous nobody," he said brashly. "I mean, how could I lose my career? I've had operations and I'm just healing. I'll be back in no time…"

"I believe an anterior and posterior cruciate rupture is a good six months if it's uncomplicated…and yours wasn't…" Hiccup pointed out, watching his cousin start to sweat. "Not to mention the fracture-dislocation of your ankle as well…" Astrid rested a hand on his arm and nodded.

"Of course, being the good friends you are, I'm sure you'll be a great support to Snotlout during his rehabilitation-not to mention all the work he needs to catch up on if he's to have any chance of getting his diploma…" she added pointedly, watching the two dark-haired jocks share a look. She had picked up on Hiccup's point: that Snotlout's 'friends' were as superficial and self-centred as the stocky young man himself. She was well aware of the way they had dumped Hiccup after his accident and part of her was wondering whether they would treat their leader Snotlout in the same heartless way. Snotlout gave a false laugh.

"Guys-why are you listening to Hiccup? He's always been jealous of me-what with me being awesome and handsome and the best Footballer and…"

"You are out for the season and not getting a scholarship," Eret murmured thoughtfully. "Not going to be helping us train…" Thuggory nodded.

"And shorty was never much good at doing anything for anyone but himself," he commented.

"But guys-I've had your backs against everything," Snotlout protested.

"If you can keep up, hop along!" Eret sneered.

"Atali will back me up, you miserable nobody!" Snotlout retorted.

"Except she's suspended for two weeks-and Mindy…" Thuggory snapped. "And she got herself suspended for supporting what you said against Hiccup about your fall!"

"He deliberately grabbed me!" Snotlout shouted.

"After you pushed him down a flight of stairs in front of everyone!" Eret sneered. "No one believes you any more!"

"Hey-these guys do!" Snotlout protested, appealing to the younger students who had miraculously melted away as they were reminded what had happened. It had been habit to hang around the jocks and admire Snotlout…but not when they recalled how he had attacked another student. "Guys?"

"HA!" Thuggory gloated. "You think anyone will lift a finger to help you? As of now, you're just another student who isn't worth dime one!"

"But…"

"Don't make yourself look more pathetic, shorty," Eret sneered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stalked away. Seething, Snotlout cast his hate-filled gaze at the shapes of Hiccup and Astrid, watching the confrontation.

"YOU! Useless, I should kick your ass for what you just did…" the stocky young man threatened. Unable to contain himself, Hiccup started chuckling.

"You know, if you try to do that, you'll fall over?" he pointed out as Astrid burst out laughing. The few students hanging around who were in earshot all started laughing as well. Turning red with fury, Snotlout glared at them.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Do you know who I am?"

"Hopalong Jorgensen!" a voice offered as the laughter grew louder.

"Shut up, whoever you are!" Snotlout yelled. Hiccup offered Astrid his hand.

"Shall we leave him to his friends?" he asked as Snotlout turned to glare at them.

"I didn't say you could go!" he snapped.

"Snotlout, you should get moving now-the bell will go in a few minutes and you're not as fast as you used to be…" Astrid suggested reasonably.

"Like I need advice from you…" Snotlout sneered as Hiccup squeezed her hand and the two walked away. Somehow, it had been less horrible than anticipated but as Hiccup heard Snotlout yelling after them, he doubted life would be that simple.

oOo

Thankfully, Snotlout wasn't in any of their lessons, for they were taking AP classes while Snotlout was definitely at the lower end of the educational attainment scale, but Hiccup was still wracked with anxiety and confusion. How was his cousin even here, after blatantly lying and trying to cause such appalling trouble for Hiccup? Where was the justice and penalty for those actions.

_He's injured and lost his career, _his conscience pointed out.

_But those happened when he shoved me down the stairs, which could have broken my neck, _he mused. _Where is the punishment for his lies, for the bullying and the abuse I suffered? For making me feel so wretched that maybe killing myself would be a relief?_

And then he blinked. He had striven not to be 'that guy', not to be as hateful and vicious as his former friends had been…but it was hard, because there was part of Hiccup that really wanted Snotlout to learn a lesson for his actions and his lies. Especially since he had the temerity to repeat them on his return to school, despite the fact they had been comprehensively proven to be untrue.

"You with me, Babe?" Astrid whispered as they entered the last five minutes of Math, the final lesson prior to lunch. He nodded absently. "Because you've been doing that equation for the last ten minutes and you've got six different answers." He blinked, crossed out his work and redid it correctly. Then he sighed.

"Thanks," he murmured as the teacher called time and collected their assignments. Their homework assignment was handed out and they rose as the bell rang, heading for the door. Astrid stared at his face and saw him deeply unhappy.

"It's Snot, isn't it?" she guessed. Absently, he nodded as they headed for the canteen.

"He just has absolutely no insight," he said. "I mean, he's still repeating the same lies when we have video of him shoving me. He could have killed me-and yet he whines about how he was injured as a result of that attack! And what is he even doing in school anyway? His Dad was all for me being suspended or expelled for 'attacking' his son-so why is he still here when he attacked me twice in a week?" His voice was growing more animated and his eyes flashed with anger at the injustice. Sighing, Astrid halted.

"I don't know, Babe," she sighed. "Look-can we grab some lunch…and maybe go and ask Principal Wing? She's the only one who can answer you!" He looked at her and then sagged.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I don't mean to rant…" She stepped forward and rested her hands on his arms, looking up into his troubled eyes.

"Hiccup," she said, silencing him with the gentle word, "you don't have to worry about upsetting me. The truth is-I am furious as well. I want to know what's going on…and why your attack isn't being treated as serious!" He calmed his breathing as she sighed. "And I'm glad you feel strongly enough to speak up-because you normally don't. You endure because you're stubborn and brave and pig-headed and you suffer because you want to be some mythical viking…"

"Which, to be fair, I'm definitely not," he mumbled as she smiled.

"While I am certainly a Valkyrie," she added. "We have publicity shots to prove it. And I will stand by you through this-you know that?" He managed a wan smile, his hands finding hers, the tension easing from his shoulders slightly.

"I am so lucky," he murmured. "You are the absolute best girlfriend ever…and I definitely don't deserve…"

"Hey! Useless! Get your scrawny carcass and Nerdstrid out the way! Injured sportsman coming through!" Snotlout purposely shoved Hiccup sideways as he came past-though there was plenty of room-and he and Astrid stumbled and ended up in a heap on the floor. Laughing, he swung into the canteen, grinning as he pushed his way into the line for food.

"That is IT!" Astrid growled, scrambling up and hauling Hiccup to his feet. "We grab sandwiches and then we go and see the Principal. I want and answer as well!"

So twenty minutes later, trying to ignore Snotlout, who was still holding court to anyone who would listen about how he would be back in no time and running the attack of the Football Team once more, they were sitting outside Principal Wing's office once more. Astrid was furious, having been forced to stand in line for ten minutes and listen to Snotlout's diatribe, grinding her teeth and casting dagger-like stares at the stocky boy and somehow, her anger made Hiccup feel a little more validated. But he was nervous once more because he never seemed to be sitting here for any good reason. And he was positively taut with anxiety as Mala Wing called them in.

Sitting in front of her, the two teens looked over the desk at her elegant shape and she sighed, her cool green eyes reading their faces.

"I should have expected this," she said, her voice calm. "You have met your cousin?"

"Kinda hard to miss him, Ma'am, since he was in the middle of the Hallway, repeating the same old lies," Hiccup said, trying not to sound bitter. "I mean, he and his Dad tried to get me totally thrown out of school and basically destroy my life! For something that Snot knew _he_ did! No one will ever understand how much abuse I got for what he said. The names I was called. How…hopeless I felt. How I felt like maybe dying would be the best. How people were telling me to _kill _myself-all because of what he and Atali were saying. And yet…he's allowed here, a few days after I had to fight to retain my school career-which I would have lost if Gustav hadn't stepped forward, because I still have memory loss from where HE pushed me down the stairs!" He paused and took a breath.

"So why is he here, Principal Wing?" Astrid asked directly. "Snotlout attacked Hiccup-twice. What he did-and what he asked people to do for him-was awful. But he's here, like nothing happened and as if he's not done anything wrong! But he did-something terribly wrong. So why isn't he being treated like how he wanted Hiccup treated? Why isn't he being punished?"

The Principal inspected her calmly, long enough to allow a flush to rise in her cheeks.

"You think he isn't?" she asked the blonde girl thoughtfully.

"But he's here, boasting and mean and lying and he hasn't learned anything!" Astrid exploded. "He was spouting the same lies to his hangers on as soon as he arrived-and no one was challenging him! He pushed us aside on his way into lunch. He's just acting as if everything is normal!"

"But it isn't," Mala Wing told them calmly. "Simon is well aware that his standard of behaviour and conduct have been unacceptable and that this will be reflected in his references for whatever work or further education he may contemplate after leaving school. He has detention every evening for the remains of the semester. And he has lost his career in the only area of his schooling that he actually excelled in." Hiccup bowed his head, feeling embarrassed but also still angry.

"He's still acting like the ass and bully he always was," he mumbled. Mala sighed, reading the hurt in Hiccup's expression.

"And he hasn't apologised," she added, remaining calm. Guiltily, emerald eyes looked up to meet her calm demeanour. "I cannot make him think he has done wrong when he lacks the insight and honesty even to himself. I cannot make him behave better-though maybe you should consider that perhaps his behaviour is a mask to hide the hurt and distress he feels at the loss of his career. He can claim as much as he wants but the prognosis is very clear: his knee is unlikely to stand up to any professional sport and will be just useable for light exercise like jogging. He will be prone to early arthritis and he will get significant pain from it later in life." She stared at the two students facing her. "I am not betraying a confidence since his father screamed the facts both to my secretary and then to I when he launched a tirade against my imposition of detention. It was only when I explained that I was being very generous in accepting Simon back at all that his bluster evaporated and he accepted my ruling."

Astrid's hand gripped his and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "It-it just didn't seem right that he was here, being so cruel to Hiccup again when Hiccup is innocent in all this! And some of the younger ones are still looking up to him and hanging onto his every word…" Mala sighed.

"I am sorry he does not seem to have learned," she said gently. "Please-report any abuse to me and I will remind him that his presence here is on sufferance. But rest assured: he is not getting off scot free and the severity of his offences have not been underestimated." She sighed. "I allowed him back because if I suspended him, it would not be possible for him to catch up and graduate. I am giving him a chance. But only a chance. The rest is up to him." Hiccup rose.

"Thanks, Principal Wing," he said unhappily as she shook her head.

"I would not have expelled or suspended you unless there was incontrovertible proof that you made a premeditated attack on another student, Hiccup," she told him. "And I am sorry that you feel that I have been overly lenient on Simon. I am certain that returning to school will not be easy-especially in light of the extremely cruel nature of his friends. All I ask is that you do not actively try to harm Simon." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"I would never even contemplate that!" he said urgently. "I just want nothing to do with him." Mala Wing smiled.

"Good," she said. "I trust you, Hiccup. You have developed into a fine young man. And you, Astrid, are brave, smart and loyal. I know, between you, you will do the right thing."

oOo

The next morning at break, Hiccup could tell his friends were worried and considering how to broach a subject with him. Fishlegs was eating his fifth bag of potato chips and the twins were quiet and not fighting. Sliding into the seat next to the husky boy, Hiccup inspected his face.

"Something's worrying you guys," he said without preamble. "You know you're my friends. You can tell me anything…" Astrid slid into the seat opposite as the others shared a glance. Finally, Heather sighed.

"We've all received requests for tutoring," she revealed quietly. Hiccup frowned.

"We all offer tutoring…and there's still enough time to make a difference to final grades," he murmured, sensing there was more to come.

"All our requests are from Snotlout," Fishlegs said anxiously,

Astrid stared at Hiccup and saw his shoulders sag. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath.

"What did you say?" he asked tonelessly.

"Wait-no one asked me," Ruff put in suddenly.

"He probably didn't want his hair pink and green," Tuff chuckled. His sister pouted.

"True, though," she conceded.

"No one has accepted his requests," Fishlegs said in a low voice. "He's emailed us six or seven times since he put in the initial request."

"We haven't said anything because we wanted to check with you," Heather explained honestly, her face uncertain. "You are our friend and we all know what happened. We know what he did, what he said and how he tried to steal your chance to graduate."

"We wouldn't accept him if you didn't want us to…even if we wanted to," Tuff commented dryly. "I mean, that boy is the complete textbook definition of a muttonhead. In fact, he may be an insult to your average muttonhead. I'm not sure he even is tutor-able!"

"That may be true," Astrid murmured.

"The point is-what do you want us to do?" Fishlegs asked him and he looked up at his friends. Everyone looked tense and he felt a pang of guilt that they were there, on tenterhooks, wondering how he would react. And how should he? Snotlout had always been an ass, long before High School and young Hiccup had been bullied by his bigger, stronger cousin. Snotlout had been the main instigator of Hiccup's expulsion from the group after he lost his leg and of course, he had been the one who had masterminded putting the auburn-haired teen into the dumpster. His lies had caused Hiccup to be trolled and had led to the confrontation with Spitelout and the online bullying that had almost broken him.

But Snotlout's actions had harmed himself as well. Principal Wing had recognised that his attack on Hiccup had led to the stocky boy destroying his own career and losing his glittering future. His friends were ignoring him, no matter how oblivious Snotlout had tried to be about it and he was in danger of failing to graduate. He had missed time that he could ill afford with his poor marks and it was reasonable for him to ask for help.

But was it right that his friends should help the guy who had tried to harm Hiccup-a guy whose actions could have killed him? Was it right they should help him get his Diploma when Snotlout deliberately tried to ruin Hiccup's school career? But was it right that Hiccup should make himself as bad as Snot, that he should repay his cousin's actions with revenge?

_Was that who he wanted to be?_

He sighed.

"I really am grateful that I have such good friends," he said, his hand stretching out to find Astrid's. She smiled: Snotlout hadn't even bothered to contact her, for she wouldn't have had any hesitation in giving her rejection. "And I am grateful you are all such good, decent people. As was pointed out to me, Snotlout has paid a high price for his actions in attacking me. So I'm not going to tell you what to do. You should do what your conscience dictates and I won't be upset either way. If you chose to help Snot, you're better people than me but I wouldn't blame you." And he looked up. "But thanks. For asking. For thinking of me. And being my friends."

"GROUP HUG!" Tuff announced and flung himself around Hiccup with his sister a beat behind. Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather all joined in and Hiccup grimaced and then gave a sigh.

"AIR!" he gasped they finally withdrew. Tuff shared a look with his sister.

"You okay, li'l Hiccy?" he checked.

"Hiccy?" Hiccup murmured dryly.

"It's cute," Astrid commented.

"Yeah-real cute-Hoffy!" he retorted as she socked his shoulder. "And ow!"

"Okay, Babe…though I think Hiccy may join the roster…"

"Asti?" he tried. She grinned.

"Finn already calls me that…though I would accept that from you, my fabulous boyfriend," she told him smugly. "Though I do prefer the Hiccup-specific term of 'Milady'…" He smiled then and stared into her eyes.

"Milady it is," he confirmed with relief.

"No," Tuff said and the two teens looked up.

"What?" Hiccup asked, puzzled. "Because I actually do call her 'Milady' and…"

"No-you're cute together," Ruff told them.

"No was to tutoring the muttonhead," Tuff said bluntly.

"Same here," Heather added. "I've spent more than enough time with him when I was 'popular' and Thor, he is dense! And self-absorbed. And lacking in any insight. And gratitude. I would end up doing all the work and he would just moan and not learn anything!" She took a deep breath. "Sorry, but I really needed to get that off my chest!" Astrid nodded.

"Can't blame you," she admitted.

"I'm out as well," Fishlegs said after a further moment. "I know you gave us a free choice and I really appreciate that, Hiccup. I bet if the situations were reversed, Snotlout would absolutely forbid his friends to have anything to do with you."

"He did," Hiccup reminded him with a small smile. "Hopalong Hiccup, remember?" Everyone grimaced at the quiet reminder of the cruel term. "But I don't want to be that guy."

"And we do appreciate that," Fishlegs said. "None of us wants anything to do with Snotlout after everything he's done. He wasn't just mean to you, after all…" He looked round the group. "We're all your friends and I know you gave us a choice-but we all choose you, Hiccup." The auburn haired teen smiled.

"Now we just have to see how he takes it," he said.


	21. Chapter 21

**TWENTY ONE: **

Hiccup was bowed over his homework English assignment when the doorbell rang. His friends had sent their refusals to tutor Snotlout at the end of the school day and had all scooted from the school at top speed to avoid any confrontation. Actually, Hiccup could see that the twins were quite looking forward to an argument but Heather, Fishlegs and Astrid had hauled them away before they could locate the Snot.

The doorbell rang again and Hiccup rolled his eyes. His father was downstairs in his office and would be just as unwilling to be interrupted but Stoick had insisted his son concentrate on his work, since he had missed time with his concussion so it was with relief that he heard the creak of steps on the hall floor and the creak of the door.

He turned back to the paper and typed in another sentence, then erased it. The wording just wasn't right, the words eluding him… He massaged his temples, rerunning his previous thoughts and grasping the elusive thread. He smiled and began to type, fingers flying across the keyboard as he chased the train of thought. The words were flowing, the discussion suddenly clear in his mind and he could see the rest of the paper forming even as he typed.

"HICCUP!"

He growled, his train of thought derailed.

"BUSY!" he yelled, desperately trying to put down the words before his concentration was broken.

"SON! IMPORTANT!"

"GO 'WAY! BUSY!" he yelled back desperately, trying to at least type a few words as pointers to how his argument was going to develop. But he could feel the bubble burst and he shook his head, making a bullet list of the points he had come up with, in the hope he could string them back together when whatever his father was determined to discuss would be done.

"HICCUP! NOW!"

Snapping the screen of his laptop down in frustration, he shoved his chair back from his desk and scrambled up, limping slightly and almost tripping over Toothless, who had wound himself around Hiccup's chair. Smiling, the boy fondled the Shollie's soft black ears. Green eyes cracked open gently and the dog whimpered.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he murmured. "I'm sure it's nothing…" Then he walked out of his room and made his way to the top of the stairs-to stop dead as he saw his Uncle Spitelout standing there, a smug look on his face and his arms folded. Sighing, Hiccup cautiously made his way down the stairs, his limp still obvious and his hand clamped tightly on the hand rail. Stoick looked up, mild disappointment in his eyes.

"Ah, Hiccup-yeh know Uncle Spitelout?" he said lamely.

"You mean the same one who burst into my hospital room just after I had woken from really bad concussion and made a load of unfounded and vicious allegations ALL OF WHICH WERE UNTRUE about the attack Snotlout made on me that could have killed me?" Hiccup snarked, his eyes glittering with anger. Stoick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…aye…well, he wanted to talk to me about Snotlout," he said.

"Has he offered an apology?" Hiccup asked sharply.

"Well…no…" Stoick mumbled. "But it was an accident."

Hiccup blinked.

"What was? The fact I grabbed at anything to stop me falling after Snotlout had deliberately shoved me down the stairs?" he asked. "And where is the apology for the attack? Because Snotlout certainly hasn't apologised for pushing me down the stairs and then lying about it. And Spitelout hasn't apologised for his behaviour in the hospital, the way he stormed in and verbally attacked an injured minor-which you were pretty slow to stop, Dad!"

Stoick's eyes flicked guiltily up. The last shot had hit home, especially when he had realised how bad his son had been feeling after the online bullying he had received as a result of the lies peddled by Snotlout and Atali. He had attended his first session with a counsellor on Monday evening but his father knew it would take a while for the damage done to be remediated.

"Aye, well Spitelout came over because Snotlout is having some issues-and he says you're behind them…" he said, his tone disappointed. Hiccup folded his arms.

"What issues?" he bit out.

"Well, the spiteful way that you're refusing to let your friends tutor my boy to help him catch up!" Spitelout piped up snidely. Hiccup stared at him.

"WHAT?" he exploded.

"He said yeh friends refused tae tutor him and that it must be yer fault!" Spitelout repeated more loudly. Hiccup stared in shock for a second and then exhaled slowly.

"Firstly, my friends make their own minds up," he said evenly. "Secondly, _no one_ is under any compulsion to take on additional tutoring. And though my friends offer it, they are not staff so they have no compulsion to accept everyone who applies-it's a matter of what they feel they can offer. So if they choose not to offer tutoring to someone, it's because they don't feel they are the right person for that student's needs. And finally-Snotlout has been cruel, snide and plain nasty to all of them for ages-years, in fact. Why would they want to put themselves out for him? In life, you reap what you sow. Snotlout has been cruel and selfish for years, existing on his image of being the strong guy, the jock and ruthlessly denigrating, bullying and ostracising those he considers weaker or less worthy than him. Suddenly he needs those 'worthless' people and now he's surprised to find that they don't want to expend the energy or the time to try to lever some information not Snotlout's notoriously thick and dense skull. So they have turned him down. So that means he will have to do what everyone else has to do and talk to his teachers to get tutoring."

"I don't hear anything other than jealousy!" Spitelout sneered.

"Let me be clear-NO ONE is jealous of Snotlout's stupidity!" Hiccup told him shortly. "Astrid, Fishlegs and I are straight A students and guaranteed Honour Roll. The twins and Heather are likely to make the Honour Roll as well. Snotlout was borderline failing his Diploma even before he had time off because he was lazy and uninterested. If my friends don't think they can make a difference, that is their choice!"

"Well-what about you?" Spitelout snapped. "He's yeh cousin, after all!" Hiccup gaped.

"You're kidding, right?" he gaped. Then he reached the hall floor. "Dad-is your computer on?"

"Um…yes, son…" Stoick said.

"Good," Hiccup snapped. "Come along then!" He walked past and the two men trailed after him, watching curiously as the teen unlocked his father's computer and navigated to BerkBook, before clicking on the link for 'the StairCase Incident-Footage G Larson'. He spun the screen so Spitelout and Stoick could see and then he clicked play.

Hiccup closed his eyes-he didn't need to see the fall again and his counsellor said the footage may not help his personal recollections or memories return-but he flinched when he heard the words "I don't need anything off you, Useless-especially not you trying to protect me!" And then he heard Stoick's gasp as he witnessed the push, the fall and the sight of his son's head smash against the rail and then the stairs, the sight of his son lying still and unconscious-and of the girls, Hiccup's friends rushing to help both the injured-including the attacker. Stoick managed a small smile at Astrid's fiery determination to take charge and her actions in protecting his son. And then Hiccup clicked the video to pause.

"Snotlout attacked me," he repeated, seeing Spitelout's face frozen in shock. "He stated that he didn't need anything off me. He threw me from our group of friends when I was injured and lost part of my leg in a fire." Stoick blushed again in shame. "He's not treated me like a cousin or any sort of family for over a decade. He's physically attacked me twice recently. I am certainly not lifting a finger to help him catch up with work he has lost through his own actions. He can do what I had to do-put the time and effort in and catch up on his own. Or ask the teachers. But I am not spending one second alone with him or lifting a finger to help him."

"He said ye were a bitter, jealous little twig and he was right!" Spitelout spat as Stoick stared at him in astonishment.

"You know-brother-I was always surprised at how insanely stupid and gullible you were and you never cease to disappoint!" the flame-haired man growled. "You take everything that loud-mouthed son of yours says at face value. You believe his lies, even when there is concrete evidence that proves he's being dishonest. You never call him out on his lies, his transgressions, his faults. You place all your value on his sporting achievements-which were impressive, I concede-but from what you say, he won't be able to pursue that as a career. So now you need to step up as a father and support and guide him. And echoing his lies, that others are 'jealous' of him so they won't help him isn't helping him at all. Now is the time to sit him down and explain why others don't want to put themselves out for him-because he has never done anything for them to want to. Because he has acted entitled and cruel, that he has been spiteful and blustered, rather than lift one finger to do the work throughout his school career. He hasn't helped others at all throughout his school career, merely demanded admiration. And he now expects aid from those he has targeted and taunted for years, with no comprehension of their feelings or humility in his requests. It is natural they won't help-and ridiculously stupid that you imagine that they would. It reflects poorly on him as a person-and worse on you as a parent, for allowing your only child to become…this…and then storming round here to harangue my son for everything that your son has brought upon himself and which he must now learn to face on his own!"

Spitelout faced his brother, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock. He glanced over at Hiccup, seeing calm determination in the auburn-haired teen's eyes. And then he swallowed.

"Ah. I'll be seeing meself out then." He turned to the door. "Sorry to interrupt your evening."

There was silence, save for his heavy steps as he walked to the door and let himself out. The door clicked as Hiccup stared up at his father. Stoick's eyes strayed back to the screen.

"I hadn't seen that before," he murmured. "I never realised just how blatant, how vicious the attack was. And for him to say that and then make the claims, the lies he did…Gods." Hiccup rose and walked to his Dad, seeing the distress and confusion in his eyes. Quietly, he took his hand and squeezed.

"i get…fragments now," he murmured. "But seeing it shocked me too. Seeing someone be so cold-blooded and vicious, to take that action with no care for the consequences…is a real kick in the guts!"

"And for him to now involve the 'cousin' thing is absolutely revolting!" Stoick growled. "I'm sorry. He came up and claimed you and your friends were mounting a campaign against Snotlout to stop him graduating and make his life miserable. That you had all refused to tutor him out of spite and were gloating that he was going to fail…"

"And in what way does that sound like my friends or me, Dad?" Hiccup asked him bluntly. "I know you've been an absent neglectful father at times-though I never doubt you love me-but why do you believe your muttonheaded brother over your son? The brother you barely speak to unless he's trying to undermine me and gloat about his own son!" Stoick looked ashamed.

"He's my brother and can be very…persistent," he mumbled.

"You mean you tolerate him because your Dad asked you to look out for him when he was dying and you always felt guilt at your estrangement even though it was the only option you had due to his toxic behaviour," Hiccup told him. Eyes widening, Stoick chuckled.

"I see that counsellor is already taking effect," he commented.

"Not really," Hiccup told him firmly. "I took Psychology in Junior Year and it's basic observation and common sense. I know you have spent a lot of your life looking out for Spitelout-but he's just as ungrateful and entitled as his son is. He always boasts and throws it back in your face while you just smile and get on…"

"Spitelout has always been insecure, my half-brother, born out of wedlock and always feeling inadequate," Stoick explained, leading them to the kitchen. Quietly, he clicked the kettle on and prepared to make his patented hot chocolate. "He was never bright and I helped him as much as I could-not that it could make much of a dent in his innate stupidity-but it was never enough. It was always a competition between us. Somehow he made it to college and we were rivals in the Football Team even then-he never forgave me for getting the Quarterback berth in Senior Year-or for not going pro. I never sought the glory, I just wanted to enjoy my sport and play with my team…and then come home and serve Berk. I'm not built for the lies and deceptions of politics so I served the community by promoting business, art, cuisine, experiences, theatre, culture, the countryside…anything to ensure our town thrives and prospers. He sought glory in the leagues and when he never made it, somehow it was my fault. And he never let up about the fact his son was buffer and stronger than you."

"And he transmitted his insecurities and jealousy to Snot," Hiccup realised, accepting his cup of chocolate with added cream, marshmallows and grated dark chocolate on top and taking a grateful sip. "This is good, Dad. Thanks." Stoick sighed.

"I know I've been a poor father," he confessed. "I know I miss your Mom something horrible but she chose her way. I will never divorce her-because I still love her. And I cannot say sometimes how hard Spitelout's taunts hit-that I wasn't man enough to hang onto her. But I think I always knew which way her heart leaned. She was spirited and passionate about what she believed-and I see that in you, son. And in my heart of hearts, I knew that I was only lent her, that she wasn't going to be mine for life. Yet I am eternally grateful that I have you-which I know is selfish since your Mom left us both and you when you were only a wee one-because you are my pride and joy. I never say it enough but you are a decent and brave young man. You are smart, you have good friends and a great girl and I know you will succeed in whatever you want to do."

Hiccup looked up at the inflection in the words and saw the honesty in his father's grey-green eyes. Stoick wasn't good at opening up on his feelings and it was clear that the encounter with Spitelout had shaken him to the core and caused him to question his own parenting. But there were oceans between Spitelout and Stoick.

"Dad-we all cope with things in our own ways," he sighed, realising that there was little currency in hanging onto his bitterness and resentment at his father's absence. The truth was that Stoick did love him and never hesitated to show it when he was there-and that he had realised, albeit belatedly, that his son would need him and he had stepped back from the job he loved to be there for Hiccup. And though he was awkward and a bit like a dragon in a china shop, Stoick was trying. "And I know that you are trying Dad." He sipped his chocolate again. "And in case you didn't realise, I'm proud of you too. I just wish you sometimes trusted me." Stoick sipped his own chocolate, his moustache ending up liberally tipped with cream and chocolate.

"I do," he assured his son. "Though sometimes I need my son to remind me what a muttonhead I am." Hiccup chuckled, glancing at the huge shape opposite.

"Hmm…let's be honest, Dad," he said. "In that department, the Jorgensens have got the Haddocks beaten, hands down!" Stoick started laughing.

"Thor, don't tell them that or they'll be unbearable!" he guffawed. Hiccup grinned as well.

"Thanks, Dad,' he said. "And I really am glad you're home now." Stoick beamed with pride.

"Anything for my son," he said.

oOo

"So how've you been, Babe?" Astrid's face looked tired over FaceTime but she was still as beautiful as ever. Hiccup sighed and her face creased with concern. "Hiccup?"

"I had a visit from Spitelout-Snot's Dad," he revealed. "He really has no insight or connection with reality. He was accusing me of making you guys deliberately not help poor Snotlout and trying to make him fail!"

"WHAT?" Her face showed her outrage. "I hope you put him right!" He smiled.

"I showed him Gustav's video," he revealed. "He hadn't seen it-and I think the sight of his son snarling those words and giving me an almighty shove down a flight of stairs really hit home at what was wrong with Snotlout. And how there was no way I would ever be able to help Snotlout-even if he did apologise." She nodded, her face serious.

"Did he get the message?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think he was shocked-especially when my Dad completely let rip into him-that Snot's failings and petty jealousy and insecurity and bullying were all his Dad's fault," Hiccup admitted. "And Dad apologised-for letting Spitelout in and for a lot more. He really misses Mom at times and I'm sorry for him. It sounds like Spitelout wasn't kind to him when Mom bailed…and that probably contributed to the rift. And it's sad because what kind of person glories in the fact that someone has been abandoned through no fault of his own? Mom was always her own person and she left us both, not just Dad. She abandoned her small child because her beliefs were more important to her than her child and family." He chewed his lip. "I hope I would never be that person. I hope I would always be the person who would offer support and kindness. And I know I wasn't…but I want to try."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"You already are," she assured him. "Initially, you were an ass but you learned the lesson and when I really needed you, you were there. Hiccup…if anything has become more clear over the weeks we've been together-and Thor, that sounds weird but you know what I mean-it's that clinging onto the anger of the past just denies you the opportunities that you could have if people would accept apologies and give people a second chance." She smiled. "Mom and I gave Finn a chance-because he showed he wanted to help, to be part of our life. And he would have earlier, if we hadn't been so angry at Dad's loss. He forgave us as well. I forgave you and you forgave me for the horrible thing that Snot and those idiots did to you, even though I never asked that anyone went in against their will or that someone was trapped…"

"Milady-Snot, Thug and Eret should take responsibility for their own choices and their own mistakes," he soothed her, seeing her eyes start to darken with upset at the thought that her words could have led to his death at the hands of his vicious, spiteful former friends. She sighed.

"But they don't, do they?" she sighed. "I mean, Snot expects you to help him, even though he did nothing for you and has expressed no contrition for his crimes. He emailed me this evening, all full of 'poor Snot' and vitriol that my friends didn't help him so I owed him tuition because they had given me a chance to be one of the popular gang. No mention of the way they treated me before…or at the Valentine's Dance, by the way! And not one syllable about how sorry he was that he and Atali and Mindy tried to blame this all on me as well!"

"So I guess that was a 'no' to tutoring him," Hiccup guessed as she nodded.

"I told him to get lost," she replied smartly. "That his actions in the past in no way made me want to help him. And that he would have to succeed or fail entirely on the basis of his own skills and efforts."

"Ouch," Hiccup murmured. "He's doomed…" He took a sip of his cold chocolate as Astrid's eyes widened.

"Hey-you didn't say you had chocolate!" she protested. He gulped.

"Well, I couldn't really send one of Dad's specials down the computer…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. She pursed her lips.

"You could have brought a take-out for me…" she whined.

"I'm not sure Dad's in the take-out business…" he said as he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "But I can try to persuade him. And maybe…when you come over, he will make you the chocolatest most marshmallowy and definitely most over-creamed hot chocolate in Berk's history!"

"That's a date," she promised and smiled. "Now, what else has been happening with my fabulous boyfriend…?"


	22. Chapter 22

**TWENTY TWO:**

The rest of the week settled into more of a routine. Snotlout remained a presence in the Hallway, his crowd of hangers-on diminished but-as Tuffnut pointed out-there were always kids lonely or stupid enough to want to listen even to someone of Snotlout's faded glory. What was telling, though, was that Eret, Thuggory and the rest of the Football team blanked him, even when he attended practices 'for support' and to offer unnecessary advice. The Coaches watched the interaction but they allowed him to continue to attend, since they had been asked by Spitelout and they hoped that peer support for the injured team member may help him with his adjustment to not being a team member any more. Stubbornly thick-skinned, Snotlout ignored their blanking of him and continued to pretend he was still one of the Team.

More and more eyes turned to the remaining members of the 'Queen Bee' club and Heather, Astrid and Ruff stepped up as leaders of the year. Astrid, especially, had won a lot of admiration for her decisive actions and compassion in the 'Staircase Incident' which had showed her true leadership qualities. A number of younger girls had approached her timidly and asked how she had learned to care for the injured students and how to react in a crisis, and she had honestly explained how she had gathered the information. She spared time for anyone who wanted to ask for advice and was garnering a lot of admiration for her style as well. Heather was more relaxed and mirrored her friend's support for younger girls. She was a little more sparky and her witty and dry remarks won her a lot of friends. Ruff was Ruff-idiosyncratic and smart, devoted to her brother and friends and a demon with hair, make-up and completely off-the-wall styles. And there was definitely a section of the female population of the school who wanted a role model who wasn't conventional and idolised the female twin.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuff remained who they were, offering tutoring and following their own interests-though they relished time with their friends. Fishlegs had asked Heather out on a proper date to the pizza and they had a wonderful time over a vegetarian pizza and six orders of garlic bread. Hiccup had also tried a date with Astrid, choosing to take her to the latest 'action' movie where they had managed to grab a back-row pair of seats and split a large bucket of sweet'n'salty popcorn. They had tried to lose themselves in the story but every so often, they would pick out something from the production that they recognised from 'Son of Odin' and they had started giggling. Especially when in the final climactic scene, there were some major continuity issues with the heroine's hair style that changed three times during the course of the action. There had been various shushes and looks but they had tried to smother their laughs.

"You remember how Helga the hairdresser was so anal that every hair was in the same place?" Astrid had whispered. "She was obsessive about her polaroids…"

"I wouldn't know since all I had to do was the 'dragged through a battle backwards' look, which I use every day anyway!" Hiccup replied with a grin, scooping the few remaining kernels at the bottom of the bucket. She swatted his shoulder.

"It looks good on you," she murmured. "Unlike that ridiculous 'do' they have for Mr Hero here…"

"SHHHH!"

They shared a look and smothered another giggle, snuggling close for the remainder of the film. But afterwards, they had walked out, hand in hand and Astrid had looked thoughtful.

"What do you think they'll say about us?" she murmured. Emerald eyes flicked over to inspect her troubled face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, already guessing.

"Will they be laughing at me, pretending to be a Valkyrie?" she asked him softly. He stopped and forced her to look into his face.

"Astrid-I can say without hesitation or any fear of contradiction that you ARE a Valkyrie. Really. There was no one there who would disagree, no one who wasn't blown away by your performance. You were amazing-as you are anyway, just wanted to get that in for the record-and you were so good that Dane-_not_ Finn-insisted on bolstering your part because you had such screen presence." He reached up to cup her cheek. "These guys are professionals. Your Uncle's Production company, Fearless Films, has a hatful of awards and they wouldn't jeopardise a multimillion dollar production just to make you feel good. They wanted you because you were so good. And soon the entire world will see what I and they saw: that Astrid Hofferson_ is_ the Valkyrie!"

And then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, his lips moving urgently over hers and his hand cupping her cheek. She melted into his body, arms sliding around his neck and hanging on until she had to pull back, gasping for breath. Her eyes were soft with surprise and delight.

"Wow," she murmured. "That was…intense." He smiled.

"Not so bad for one-legged skinny Viking," he murmured softly. "Too much?" She pecked a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No-precisely enough for me!" she told him smugly and twined her hand around his. "Now I believe that you owe me a hot chocolate…" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I knew it-you only go out with me for your chocolate habit," he sighed.

"Which you created," she pointed out as they headed for the car park where Stoick was waiting to collect them. "Did the crime-you gotta do the time, Babe…"

"And that would be my pleasure," he smiled as they headed home.

The next week flew past as well and Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut asked the girls to come with them to 'the Muttonhead's Bar', a favourite venue for the Seniors that regularly had live music, open mikes and karaoke. Astrid knew that Hiccup was planning something because he was twitchy and anxious but she knew that it wasn't anything bad. She trusted Hiccup implicitly not to hurt her-but she was curious. Yet all three boys were close-lipped and the girl found herself curious and a little frustrated. But her mother was very philosophical.

"When a guy you're going out with is planning a surprise, it means he's putting a lot of effort into it so you owe him to accept it as the special gift it is," she reminded her. "Hiccup is a genuine young man and he is obviously planning you a special surprise."

"When a man plans a surprise for a young woman, she clearly means a lot to him," Finn piped up from the other side of the table, his lips lifted in interest at her tone. "Though I think you already know that." Astrid nodded. "Just consider-you have taken him for some amazing surprise trips-and as a result, he has been in a movie and met people that he would never have imagined he would have the opportunity to. This is his attempt to treat you to a similar surprise. Do him the honour of allowing him to surprise you-and take it in good grace. Because one thing I can tell you-someone like Hiccup Haddock doesn't come round every day." Ingrid was nodding in agreement and Astrid sighed.

"I know," she sighed. "But I hate people having secrets. Because over the last few years, secrets have usually meant people doing something mean to me…"

"Honey, Hiccup would never harm you," Ingrid assured her. "And I want a detailed description of what he does…because then I can rate him against how well Ivan did. Your father was a sap when he wanted to be and he was a great one for the romantic gesture." She smiled. "Treasure surprises because you never know when life will throw you a curve ball." Astrid shrugged.

"Had too many of those already," she murmured. And then she smiled. "But sometimes they also give you good surprises…" Her blue eyes flicked up to inspect her uncle, the similarity to his dead brother making his heart ache. "Thanks. I guess I'll just have to work on my patience…"

"Not your strongest suit, my love," her mother murmured, rising to hug her-then dragging Finn into a family hug. "Just be ready to punch him in the arm if he messes up." Astrid smiled then.

"I can do that," she smirked.

She was ready an hour early for when Hiccup picked her up to take her for the date, carefully dressed in dark blue slim-fit jeans, sparkly white camisole top and a loose azure silk blouse over with strappy gold heels. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, two thin braids trailing back from her temples and joining at the back. Hiccup was in his skinny black jeans and a dark red shirt, his hair as untameable as ever and a bright smile on his handsome face.

"Your chariot awaits, Milady," he smiled as he escorted her to his car. Being able to drive again had been a huge relief and had made organising the surprise so much easier-especially since the owner of the Bar-Ack Ack-was a close friend of Gobber who had been more than willing to help Hiccup treat his girlfriend. And his friends had been happy to help in the planning. So Astrid smiled and clambered in, watching him shift into gear and pull away safely, his eyes focussed and face set. A small flutter of warmth ran through her chest: the decisive and determined Hiccup was one she saw less frequently but he was an attractive and appealing prospect. His eyes flicked briefly over to her.

"What?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her, looking back at the road. "You're inspecting me like I've grown another head…which I'm sure I would have noticed…" She smiled.

"I'm just interested at what you've got planned," she admitted. "I'm sorry I've been grumpy…because surprises haven't usually been good ones recently. But I trust you…and I've never had a boyfriend plan a surprise for me before…" Hiccup smiled then, his eyes twinkling.

"I hope I don't disappoint then," he murmured. "Wow. No pressure. At all!" She smiled at the instinctive sarcasm.

"You know…I don't think you will," she murmured as they pulled into the car park and stopped. "Because you've planned this as carefully as anything your Dad did for Berk or Finn for Fearless Films…"

"Because when you care for something with all your heart, you put everything into it," he told her, switching off the engine. "You ready?" She nodded, suddenly the eager girl. She bounced up and down in the seat.

"Yes please!" she grinned and scrambled out. She grabbed his hand and almost hauled him in, pausing at the doorway as she gazed into the Bar. Of course, she hadn't ever had any reason to come before, with her formerly outcast status and lack of friends and she paused. The decor was average, with wooden walls and a scrubbed floor. There were Berkian sheep and yak pictures on the walls, framed photographs of friends of the bar-including a huge smiling picture of Stoick and Gobber, clanking tankards of mead -and various Viking motifs. But the wooden bar was clean and well-maintained and the stages were set up and ready. Tables and booths were filling up and the twins, Heather and Fishlegs were already ensconced at a six-seater booth with two places ready. There were wings, potato skins, nachos, melting cheese bites, cheesy jalapeño bites and a pitcher of cola waiting-though the twins' faces were already smeared with extra-spicy chicken wing sauce.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs called and the couple sped over, sliding into their seats and tucking into the treats. Astrid nudged Hiccup who saw Gobber sitting on a stool at the Bar, winking and waving a tankard of mead. Beside him was a very short, hairy man who was explaining something patiently to a much larger man with a long blond beard and a simple expression on his face and Mr Shepherd, the Zoology teacher. At the Bar, a blond man with a full blond beard was rolling his eyes and debating with his customers. Mr Shepherd was complaining in a high pitched voice about the sheep-roaming laws in Berk to anyone who would listen. Gobber winked again and then turned back to join the discussion. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I asked him not to come," he mumbled. "Ever since Dad let slip about the plans, I knew he would turn up. Oh Gods…" He grabbed a handful of Nachos and downed them, then glanced at his friends. "Ready?" Tuff winked.

"I think the Meatlug wants to go first," he commented as Fishlegs blushed scarlet. Hiccup smiled, his mouth quirking up to one side.

"Fish?" he asked and the husky teen nodded.

"If you don't mind…" he gabbled. "I don't mean to muscle in…"

"Though you could do, big boy," Ruff noted teasingly.

"Fish-you're my friend and I am more than happy to stand aside for you to go first," Hiccup told her as Astrid gently punched his arm.

"Hey!" she hissed teasingly.

"It won't impact on your surprise at all, Milady," he assured her gently. "In fact, it may improve it…" Pouting, Astrid grabbed a jalapeño bite.

"Oh…kay…" she conceded and then smiled. "Besides, I have never heard any of your guys in action. I didn't even know you played…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and looked self-conscious again.

"Well, couldn't really publicise it, what with being an outcast," he admitted. "And we usually practice in Tuff's basement-which is soundproofed for safety. It's only really for fun but we have done a few open mikes on quiet days." He glanced around. "This is our first time playing when anyone we know has been around…" She squeezed his hand.

"You know, I'm sure you'll be excellent," she reassured him as Fishlegs rose, drained his lemon and lime (he avoided cola as he worried about the effects of caffeine), and walked purposefully to the karaoke stage. He lifted the microphone and glanced over at the table, his blue-green eyes locking on Heather.

"Um…hi…" he said self-consciously. "I'm singing this for a very special girl. Um…this is for you, Heather." And he gave another small wave as the music started. And then he launched in, his voice deep and perfectly on pitch. "_Quiéreme mucho, dulce amor mío…_"

Heather's mouth dropped open in a small 'O', shocked at the beautiful rendition in flawless Spanish of the song. Fishlegs stared into her eyes the whole time he sang, having memorised the words, his expression genuine and devoted. Finally, he dropped to his knees as his voice wavered on the final note. Astrid checked and saw tears running down Heather's face at the gesture and as Fishlegs finished, the raven-haired girl was up on her feet, racing to jump the husky boy and pepper him with kisses.

"Yes-I'll be yours," she whispered as she kissed him. He grinned.

"I am always yours," he said as Tuff and Hiccup rose and made their way to the instruments, Tuff pulled on a headband to keep his dreads out of his eyes while Hiccup tuned up the electric guitar and Fishlegs reluctantly disentangled himself from Heather, giving her a kiss and then moving to the keyboard. Clearing his throat, Hiccup stepped up to the mike and smiled.

"And now…thanks for indulging us…" he began.

"Yeh welcome, laddie!" Gobber shouted from the bar as his friends cheered. Giving a pained nod, Hiccup looked over at Astrid.

"Milady-this is for you," he said and nodded. The first notes rang out and Astrid frowned: she was not familiar with the tune but sat entranced as Hiccup launched into the song.

"_This summer there won't be a cloud in the sky _

_I'm so made up I feel I could take off and fly _

_This summer we've pulled all the sheets off the bed _

_I'm so happy I can't get you out of my head _

_This summer I am so in love with you…_"

Astrid found her lips stretched into a huge grin. The tune was infectious, the images it evoked magical and he just kept smiling as he sang. Every foot was tapping in the Bar as the band wound up towards the finale.

"_I see the helter skelter lights _

_And hear the music in the breeze _

_And when we're skimming stones tonight _

_It feels so good that you're with me_

_This summer there won't be a cloud in the sky _

_I'm so made up I feel I could take off and fly _

_This summer we've pulled all the sheets off the bed _

_I'm so happy I can't get you out of my head _

_There's no reason to ever feel lonely again _

_This summer I am so in love with you…_"

Smiling, Hiccup nodded as Astrid began to clap. But they instantly started again, Hiccup's voice beautifully singing the words of a familiar tune.

"_I sit and wait. Does a Valkyrie contemplate my fate…?_" he began as Astrid gasped.

"Personally, I think it's sacrilege," Ruff grumbled, finishing the cheesy melts. "_Angels_ is a classic."

"But I'm a Valkyrie, not an angel," Astrid pointed out.

"Same difference," the female twin grumbled, scooping more nachos.

"Not really," Astrid told her, grabbing a couple of wings. "More axes involved in Valkyries."

"And you'd know," Ruff conceded, taking a wing herself and licking her fingers to make sure she got all of the sticky sauce.

"They really are very good," Heather murmured. The other two nodded.

"Tuff and his friends spend more time playing than gaming, to be honest," Ruff revealed. "I think he likes the image of being a destructive force of nature-and his instincts in explosives are pretty awesome-but he really _really_ likes pounding the skins." She sighed. "Hiccup is really good, you know. He's very artistic-which he tries to hide because he worries that his Dad wanted a buff Viking son-but you can see he really pours his heart and soul into it."

"You know-I think Stoick has learned to be proud of the amazing son he has," Astrid murmured, her eyes fixated on the lean shape playing and singing with such passion-but she knew the song was only for her. This was his surprise, his thanks for giving him the chance he had craved to be her friend. And honestly, she was transfixed, the melody soaring on his guitar solo as they wound up the the final chorus. There were tears in her eyes and she was so entranced she missed the two shapes taking up a booth two down from theirs as Hiccup launched into the final repetition.

"_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call, she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving Valkyries instead._"

He smiled, his eyes glowing and lips lifted in a smile that was solely for Astrid. Her smile was blinding as she led the cheers and whoops for the performance. Hiccup managed a shy smile and Tuff waved his drumsticks in the air before he began to pound the drums once more. Hiccup smiled as he plucked another chord.

"_She's my friend…unto the bitter end…_" he sang, his voice dominating the room. Ruff nudged Heather.

"I love this," she murmured, waving to Ack for more Nachos and drinks. "The 'Live in The City of Lights' version of _New Gold Dream_. Tuff lives for the drums in this."

"And Snotlout looks like he's swallowing a lime," Heather interrupted nudging the others. Sure enough, the new shapes in the two-person booth were Snotlout and Mindy, sitting next to one another with some awkwardness, both nursing colas with self-conscious expressions. But Snotlout kept glancing up at his cousin with envy and bitterness as the music dominated the room. The place was getting crowded and everyone was swaying to the beat, several dancing along. Ack spun through with a full round of drinks and another huge plate of snacks.

"They'll need them after their turn," he said. in his deep voice. "I knew they were doing a set and they never disappoint! Takings will be good tonight after this!" And he grinned. Suddenly, Astrid rose and whispered an urgent question into his ear. Frowning, Ack nodded and winked at her.

"I'll set it up for you straight away, lass," he said and scooted off.

"_She's my friend until the bitter end…she's my friend until the bitter end . Ah she's standing there with me, the siren and the ecstasy…be my friend…until the bitter end…_"

"You okay?" Heather whispered as Astrid smiled.

"I'm not a brilliant singer but I can't let this go without a reply," she smiled. "Obviously not as practiced but equally as sincere…"

"_I'm coming home and I say…I'm coming home and I say…with your New Gold Dream…with your New Gold Dream…I'm coming home and I say…I'm coming home and I say.._" Sweat was pouring down Hiccup's forehead as he played as if his life depended on it. The patrons were cheering, Tuff was pounding the drums for all he was worth and Fishlegs was playing the synth with ferocious concentration. Then Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes as he sang the last line. "_Be my friend…until the bitter end,_" he said. "_My love…_" And then the music wound down, the tune ending to thunderous applause. Even Mindy was clapping-though Snotlout was sitting with a face like thunder and arms folded angrily across his body. Astrid was on her feet, launching to wrap her boyfriend in a huge hug and kiss him very firmly.

"Always," she whispered. "Now I've got a response for you." He gaped, switching off the amp as she sashayed to the karaoke station and clicked on the tune that Ack assured her would be available and had lined up for her as he promised. Another familiar tune started pounding away as the blonde grinned at the surprised Hiccup.

"_I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying…_" she sang.

His jaw dropped as she carried straight on to the female part of the first verse, beckoning him forward to join her in the chorus.

"_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ooh ooh ooh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed…_"

The Bar was in an uproar, cheering along as the couple went through the second verse taking the traditional parts. But as the last chorus came up, they faced one another, hands on each other's waists and sang to each other. Astrid's cheeks were flushed with exhilaration and Hiccup was grinning. They finished to cheers and another kiss before finally, they sat down. Fishlegs pushed glasses of soda into their hands.

"You need them," he said, bright red himself. "That was awesome. Astrid-you have an amazing voice!"

"Good amazing or dogs-howling-to-be-spared-from-their-pain amazing?" she asked him, still panting and taking a deep gulp of the ice-cold drink.

"Definitely good amazing," Ruff told her. "And the pair of you sizzled!"

"See?" Astrid told Hiccup smugly.

"I do not sizzle!" he protested, wiping his forehead.

"Smoulder, maybe," Heather teased.

"Lukewarm at best," he grumbled. Elbowing him gently and snagging a nice hot cheese and ham potato skin, Astrid gestured to the crowd.

"I think they would beg to differ, Babe,' she murmured but his eyes drifted to the two shapes in the far booth.

"Not everyone agrees," he sighed, seeing Mindy snap a few words at Snotlout. The stocky boy snarked back and everyone winced, looking away at what was clearly a rapidly-developing argument.

"It's not your fault," Tuff commented. "He's been complaining about you since they arrived. It's his problem and he has to deal with his own issues."

"Hiccup-that's not your problem," Astrid told him, turning his face back to look at her. "Babe-this was the most amazing, magical surprise and I would never have guessed that I would be serenaded by my brilliant, amazing boyfriend and his band. It's…beyond amazing. I-I just don't have the words. But I have one answer. Yes. I will be your friend-to the bitter end…and beyond. We've wasted enough time." And she kissed him again-just as Mindy stormed past. The twins nudged each other and sighed, seeing Heather and Fishlegs snuggled together, obviously sharing a tender moment as well.

"It seems not everyone is getting their happy ending this evening," Tuff murmured. Ruff nodded.

"Not every song has a happy tune," she sighed. "And it looks like Snotty hit the wrong note."

**A/N - Acknowledgements:**

'**Quierome mucho' Songwriters: Gonzalo Roig / Agustin Rodriguez Bonnat.**

'**This Summer' by Squeeze, lyrics Cliff Difford/Glenn Tilbrook**

'**Angels' is written by Guy Chambers and Robbie Williams.**

"**New Gold Dream' Written by: Charles Burchill, Derek Forbes, James Kerr, Michael Joseph Macneil**

'**You're the One That I Want' written by Johan Farrar**

**All rights remain with their copyright holders. All are worth a listen!**

**A/N 2: The comments about the hairdo in the movie are based on 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.' Seriously-watch Mina's hair in the final confrontation with Dorian. Oops!**


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTY THREE:**

Ruff had succeeded in her job of taking some excellent videos of the performances and she and Fish had posted them on BerkBook. Neither Hiccup nor Astrid had been aware this had been in the plan but they managed to laugh at their performances-and Astrid made Hiccup watch himself perform, pointing out he actually looked like a rock star with his wild auburn mop and searing emerald eyes.

"And I hope you realise that they're only for you," he pointed out, smiling.

"Good answer," she murmured, squeezing his hand.

Ingrid, Finn and Stoick had been shown the videos and they all agreed that the surprise had been amazing and that Hiccup and his friends had been astonishing in their skill. They also agreed that Astrid's response was pitch perfect and that the teens were a sweet couple and deserved each other. Hiccup spent Saturday evening over with Astrid, Ingrid and Finn and Stoick had come round as well, joining his old friend and having what for all intents and purposes was a good old-fashioned family meal together. Afterwards, Finn and Stoick had retired to the living room with beers and Ingrid had bustled round to tidy up then retired to let the teens spend time together in the kitchen.

"You know, I was scared I would mess it up and you would drop me like the worthless loser I am," Hiccup told her, his tone dry. She sighed and shook her head.

"You doofus!" she scolded him. "That was the best surprise that I ever had. And you kept the fact that you're a kick-ass musician from me!" He gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not that good-I just play for fun,' he murmured.

"Interesting choice of songs," she commented. He blushed.

"I play what I like-and Dad and Gobber have had some serious influences on my musical tastes," he confessed. "Besides, classics are classics because they're really, really good and stand the test of time."

"You changed the words to 'Angels'!" she pointed out and he sipped his hot chocolate-Stoick had made his special chocolate for the teens and Ingrid as a thanks for the invitation-before smirking.

"I prefer Valkyries," he murmured. "More precisely…you! And no one minded…"

"Ruff muttered but you're right," Astrid confessed. "And it was very sweet."

"Well, you made me into a Viking and gave me a coda…so the least I could do was to serenade you and try to tell you how much you mean to me,' he explained. "I mean, you have stood by me through some of the worst days of my life and you just light up my day. And I'm sorry this sounds a bit pathetic and needy but it's all true. I can never apologise for how I treated you when you first arrived and how I should have made up for it sooner…" She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

"Hiccup-we both know I wasn't going to accept anything until I was ready," she told him honestly. "And maybe it took Mom's illness and Finn's return to give me this chance. But what stuck was that you asked if I was okay. You knew I looked sad. And it was so telling that you were the only person who noted. I neglected you as well, you know. It was my fault that you ended up in that dumpster. I gave them the opportunity and you ended up hurt. And I never wanted that. Ever."

"I think we both needed the push," he smiled. "And I will never regret stepping up at the Valentine's Dance because you needed me and I had to be there for you!"

"You are so sappy," she told him. "But I was so happy that you came when I needed rescuing…" And then she smiled. "You know that I want you to be my date at the Prom?" His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Me?' he checked and then he pulled back to look into her face. "Are you sure? I mean, I was kicked out of the last dance I was at for fighting. I'm a scrawny auburn fishbone and you are the sizzling Valkyrie and soon-to-be film star! And…I would love to." She gave a relieved sigh.

"I thought you were about to turn me down!" she mumbled. He quickly kissed her.

"I am completely honoured," he reassured her. "I just had to give you the chance to reconsider your offer before you were landed with a hopalong Hiccup as your date."

"You mean my sizzling, smart, sassy, singing boyfriend?" she teased him. He chuckled.

"Still not sizzling but I get the idea," he winked. "Now…Milady…what shall we do now?"

oOo

Atali and Mindy returned to school the following week and when they had walked into the Hallway, both had expected the immediate recognition and adulation they had basked in prior to their suspension. Yet the crowds had been indifferent and the two Senior had been forced to shove their way through, the bustling junior students treating them like normal students. Especially when they looked up as Astrid, Heather and Ruff walked in, followed by Hiccup, Tuff and Fishlegs. Atali's face had twisted in anger at the looks of admiration and smiles that appeared at the sight of the Seniors. Heather had paused and spoken to a young, upset-looking Sophomore that Atali wouldn't have given the time of day to, leaving the younger girl smiling and looking less unhappy. So the two returnees had planted themselves firmly in the middle of the Hallway in the path of the friends.

Ruff sized them up and down in less than a second and flipped them off.

"Hi Atali-got a new job as a Hallway pillar?" she asked. There were gasps.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" Atali asked her sharply, her eyes hard with anger. She hated being ignored and if she had to start a fight in the middle of the Hallway to make herself the centre of attention once more, then she was more than prepared to do it. Though Ruff wouldn't have been her choice of opponent.

"Not seeing a friend, to be honest," the female twin snarked back. "Just a nasty vicious spiteful lying self-centred needy bitch who dumps on the people she surrounds herself with and uses them to validate a narrative that bears no resemblance to real life or to your lacking people skills, personality or intelligence!" There were more gasps as Hiccup stood behind Astrid.

"Did Atali really challenge Ruff?' he murmured.

"I think she hoped to get me first," she replied softly. "But I know that Ruff has been spoiling for this fight."

"You know, you should be thanking me for taking you on, you weird skank!" Atali sneered. "You're strange looking, you have insane taste in clothes and you can't appreciate what good fortune you have in being friends with the most beautiful and cultured student in the school!"

"Except that ain't you!" Ruff snarked, folding her arms and staring hard at Atali. "Astrid is far prettier than you-always has been. You have all the culture of a tub of cottage cheese and none of the appeal. You are the boringest student in the school with no opinion and just a vacant echo of whatever influencer or pop star you idolise this week and you're spiteful and shallow. You only wanted to befriend Astrid because you thought she had a famous relative-after years of treating her like dirt and telling everyone she was cheap and worthless-despite her patently being prettier, more interesting and smarter than you. And what a surprise! When you 'generously' welcomed her to the group, she showed you up for the phoney you are. And you were so jealous that when the Valentine's Dance came round, you couldn't handle it. You had to bring some big I am to the Dance, a guy who was a total ass and who tried to force someone who didn't want to dance with him. And you harangued her when she didn't want to dance with your date! You are pretty messed up! You couldn't wait to support Snot's lies, you told people to bully and troll Hiccup and Astrid and you got suspended for basically being such an evil bitch. And by then, you'd already lost half your friends for your vicious behaviour!"

The gasps were louder and you could have heard a pin drop. Atali's face was red with anger and her green eyes flashed. Then she looked past Ruff.

"Heather," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You'll help me out…" The raven-haired girl looked surprised.

"Excuse me?' she asked.

"We were friends from the start of Freshman Year and you were a loyal and good friend," Atali said, her tone whining. "You can see I was undermined and betrayed but this weirdo and that treacherous Astrid…"

"My _original_ best friend whose friendship I maintained despite you wanting me to cut her off as a rival from when she had to take time out of school after her father tragically died?" Heather asked sharply, standing shoulder to shoulder with the blonde. She suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to wipe the slate clean for once and get all her frustration off her chest. "What kind of evil bitch ostracises someone who has just lost her Dad and tries to make everyone blank her just so they can be the top dog? A decent person would be kind to someone who had lost a parent so tragically. Instead…you chose to be callous and a total bitch."

"But I welcomed you! You owe me! You must help me make up my work and succeed and…" Atali protested.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Heather told her bluntly. "I've found much better friends, true friends who support you through good and bad. And if you asked for assistance to catch up, I would consider it. But there is nothing I _have_ to do."

"And you! You treacherous bitch!" Atali sneered, rounding on Astrid. "I welcomed you to my circle…"

"Because you wanted to get your hands on my Uncle, who you found out was famous," Astrid told her calmly. "So after three years of treating me like dirt, you suddenly decided you wanted into my life because you might get to see the inside of a Movie Set. How shallow are you? You expected everything immediately, treated me like a servant and there was always the feeling that I was a second class citizen…" Her blue eyes hardened. "You really weren't subtle or patient. And I admit I was desperate for friendship…but even I could see it wasn't right and in the end, it was no challenge to decide that I choose people who really wanted to be friends rather than users like you."

Atali gaped and stared. The students were all wide-eyed. Mindy looked embarrassed and Eret and Thuggory-who were standing back-made no move to help Atali. Then Astrid shook her head.

"The bell's gone," she announced. "Some of us actually come here to learn, rather than just bitch and pose." And then she turned, brushed past Atali as if she was nothing and headed for her lessons. Hiccup didn't even spare the redhead a glance as he walked after his girlfriend and the Hallways rapidly emptied. Lips pursed, Atali glared after them.

"This isn't over," she swore.

oOo

"You don't think Atali will try to strike back at Astrid?" Ruff's voice was thoughtful as she sat opposite Heather in lunch. Astrid and Hiccup had headed out early for their AP English as they had an assignment they wanted to plan before the lesson started. The raven-haired girl frowned and then nodded.

"I think…it's inevitable," she confessed. "Look, we've been 'friends' with Atali for three years…" She mimed 'air quotes' around the word 'friends' as Ruff snorted in amusement.

"Friends being a loose term for 'people who may be of use to Atali at some point as long as they agree with her and flatter her a lot," Ruff put in. Heather nodded.

"We both know her whole worth is built on being what is expected of her as Queen Bee, as most popular girl…as Prom Queen…" she commented. "Atali had her entire High School career planned-and when Astrid arrived at school on day one, it was likely Atali would be thwarted until Asti lost her Dad. She's a ruthless bitch and the way she treated Astrid was cruel…but since Astrid had her chance, she showed that she's a much better person. This is Atali's last chance."

"And she'll use it to be small and venal," Ruff guessed. "She's on the Prom Committee, isn't she?" Heather nodded.

"And she'll use that to try to get back," Heather sighed.

"I thought that Prom was a School function, not Atali's personal party," Ruff commented. "And any attempt on her part to treat it like her personal event should be thwarted."

"But who is going to know? And who is going to stand up?" Heather sighed. Tuff popped up, handing candy bars to the two girls.

"I think it's our duty," he commented. Ruff punched his shoulder half-heartedly.

"But Atali isn't likely to just spill her plans to us," she pointed out. "I mean, I just chewed her a new one in the School Hallway."

"So we use a Trojan Horse," Tuff suggested. Heather frowned.

"What?" she asked. Tuff paused and took a big bite of his candy bar.

"We put someone on the Prom Committee who will feed back to us what she's up to," he explained and then looked around, leaning close and lowering his voice. "Justin."

"Justin?" Heather frowned.

"Justin," Tuff said knowingly. "I tutor him in Chemistry and have since last year. He's an okay guy who just wants to work in the cosmetics industry."

"He's the skinny guy, about seventy pounds dripping wet who's more camp than a summer in Camp Twilight Of The Gods who wanted to drape the Hallway in pink feathers for Valentines?" Heather checked as Tuff nodded.

"That's the one. I mean, how many Justins are there in a Viking-themed School like Berk High? Atali thinks he's wonderful because he does most of the work with no desire for any recognition," he explained. "He's very artistic and loves romance…hence, he wants to see the Astrid and Hiccy show…"

"We all want in on that one," Ruff commented, fist-bumping her twin. "Are you sure he would be up for this?" Tuff winked.

"He came up to me at Break and asked if I wanted him to feed back information," he revealed. "Astrid was really nice to him when Moomin and Boarnose started picking on him in Corridor E. After she's kicked their asses, of course…"

"Hey-when did that happen?" Heather asked with a frown.

"Friday lunchtime-when you were helping those three Freshman not have nervous breakdowns because they had been given 'Beowulf' to read over the weekend…" Tuff explained. "She sorted them out, dusted him down, helped him sort out his sheepskin vest and then walked him back to his class before she joined us for lunch."

"That would explain why Moomin was moaning so much in Viking History in the afternoon," Ruff commented unsympathetically. "I would have teased him more if I'd know he'd been beaten up by our own Valkyrie…" Heather frowned.

"Do you know when the publicity shots are coming out?" she murmured, lowering her voice. Ruff frowned.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

"Atali can scheme all she wants but she won't want to be the person who bars the Valkyrie from her own Prom," Heather murmured. She nodded. "Tuff-get Justin to act as our spy. I will contact Fearless Films and have a word with Finn. I don't want Astrid to be upset but I know her Uncle will want to help her have a perfect Prom with Hiccup."

"That's what we all want," Riff sighed and glanced over to Dagur, who was thumbing his way down his BerkBook feed. "Well that and getting aboard the Dagret train…" Heather rolled her eyes.

"You cannot force people to acknowledge what they are unless they want to," she sighed. "And my brother knows that." The twins shared a look.

"But what if there was?" Ruff asked. "I'll recruit Fishface as well-and then we can make sure that Astrid and Hiccy have a Prom to remember and your brother gets a shot at his happy ending…"

oOo

Quietly working in the library, Hiccup was so absorbed in the task at hand that he completely failed to notice someone coming up to him-until a familiar voice shattered his concentration.

"Um…Hiccup…could I have a word with you…please?"

He started and looked up at Snotlout's familiar stocky shape, his blue eyes piercingly fixated on the seated Hiccup, Straightening up, the auburn-haired teen swallowed.

"About what…Simon?" he asked guardedly. Snotlout chewed his lip and took a deep breath.

"Please…I just need your help," he said. Hiccup sagged.

"Everyone else turned you down, didn't they?" he guessed dryly. Snotlout scowled.

"Well, yes-but I'm not talking about tutoring," he admitted and Hiccup's eyes narrowed. Now he was perplexed.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Please-could I sit down?" the stocky boy asked. "My leg does hurt and though I don't want to appear weak in front of the kids, I would hope you could understand that at least…" Mentally kicking himself, Hiccup gestured to the chair opposite and Snotlout manoeuvred himself to sit at an angle and look at his cousin.

"Okay-speak," Hiccup invited him, his tone guarded. He had experienced more than his fair share of Snotlout's unpleasantness and knew full well who had decided to trap him in the dumpster and who had pushed him down the stairs. Snotlout nodded.

"I…need your help, your advice with Mindy," he said quietly. Hiccup blinked in shock and stared: that was the last thing he expected to come from Snotlout's mouth.

"Um…not sure someone who's 'Useless' could have anything to offer you," he replied sarcastically. Snotlout scowled briefly before he forced his expression neutral.

"I'm sorry," he forced himself to say-and to Hiccup's ears, the words sounded very grudging. "That was a cruel thing to say. Because it's pretty obvious to everyone-including me-that you aren't useless. You are a smart guy. You understand this school stuff in a way I never will. You have friends who stick with you, no matter what. You've got a girlfriend who clearly really likes you. You're some freaking rock god, for Thor's sake! And what am I? Dumb as pond weed, no future at all left with my busted knee and now Mindy has dumped me." Hiccup frowned, inspecting Snotlout's face. There was a flicker of insight that was unusual as well as the overwhelming self-pity.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically. "I saw her storm out of Muttonhead's."

"She was really impressed at how you and the guys were playing and I…" Snotlout deflated, his shoulders slumping. "I was jealous. I kept bitching and she told me I was being an immature self-absorbed asshole and stormed out."

"Ah." Hiccup wasn't sure what else he could say. Snotlout rubbed his chin.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me. Please," he asked quietly. "I-I don't know what to do. I've tried calling Mindy but she won't answer. I've texted her. I can't get close to her because Atali tells me I'm a waste of space. I-I don't know what to do. And you're smart and you seem to understand how this relationship thing works…" Hiccup gave a small, bitter laugh.

"You have no idea," he replied quietly, sitting back in his seat. Snotlout was about the last person he wanted to spend any time with, let alone bare any of his inner feelings to-but Hiccup could recognise an attempt at a genuine plea when he heard one. "I tried to communicate with Astrid for years but she brushed me off." Snotlout opened his mouth and then snapped it shut.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"She was angry and didn't want to listen," Hiccup told him neutrally. "But I didn't give up. I didn't get snarky. I just remained her friend until she decided to give me a chance." Snotlout frowned.

"That doesn't sound like a plan," he said accusingly.

"If someone doesn't want to talk to you, then you can't force them," Hiccup reminded him. "You can't force them to give you a chance."

"But Mindy has to," Snotlout protested. "I really really care for her. And I want to go to the Prom with her."

"Does she want to go with you?" Hiccup asked him.

"Of course!" his cousin responded immediately. "I mean-why shouldn't she? I'm awesome and handsome and…" Hiccup raised an eyebrow and Snotlout sighed. "I haven't asked her."

"So why should she want to go to the Prom with you?" Hiccup asked him carefully.

"Because she's my girlfriend," Snotlout answered as if it was obvious.

"Is she?" Hiccup asked him pointedly. "She may not think so. Not any more."

"But we've been together for years…" Snotlout commented. Rubbing his brow and wondering just how oblivious his cousin truly was, Hiccup sighed.

"You paired up because you were in the popular group," he pointed out. "But did you take her on dates, do anything special with her apart from in the group?"

"I gave her a Valentines card every year."

"You gave all the girls a Valentine's card-even Astrid, who binned it and called you out," Hiccup pointed out.

"I went to all the dances with her."

"And…"

"And I took her to the Bar," Snotlout said suddenly. His cousin blinked.

"Really? That is the only date you've taken her on?" he asked in astonishment. Snotlout reluctantly nodded. "And is it any wonder she's not convinced that she wants to be with you?" Eyes wide, Snotlout stared at him in shock.

"But I'm her boyfriend and we've been together since Freshman Year!" Snotlout protested.

"So that's an obligation? She can't change her mind?" Hiccup prompted him.

"But dumping a guy because he's had some bad luck? That's shallow!" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the outraged tone that his cousin had used with no hint of irony.

"Your friends are shallow-as are you," Hiccup told him pointedly. "You dumped me when I was injured in an accident. It's hardly a shock they ditched you when you no longer were perfect…"

"But I'm just hurt, not crippled!" Snotlout protested as his cousin folded his arms and looked at him unsympathetically. He shouldn't have been surprised at the cruel words but they still stung-especially when he hadn't told Snot to go jump off a cliff as he should have.

"You think your gang of deep thinkers can tell the difference?" he asked pointedly. Snotlout frowned.

"But I'm their leader!"

"Not any more, I think," Hiccup told him bluntly. "Atali has rejected you as have Thug and Eret. From what I saw, the rest of the Football team are blanking you-even though you insist on turning up to all the practices…"

"Well, my Dad told them I was still part of the team and the coaches…"

"Humoured him," Hiccup said quietly. "The Coach knows you're never playing again-for the school or in college. The team do as well-and good friends would make you feel included-but there seems to be a disease in this school which means the popular and sporty guys and girls treat anyone who isn't them as inferiors or nothing. Normal people don't behave like that."

"They're good with me…" Snotlout argued as Hiccup sighed.

"Whatever," he said suddenly, gathering his books. "You know what? I don't have time to listen to you delude yourself. Dagur's on the team, remember? I know exactly how things go down. Have fun." He rose and Snotlout suddenly looked alarmed.

"No-please don't go!" he begged. "Please, Hiccup…" The auburn-haired teen paused.

"Snotlout-I can't help you if you aren't honest with yourself, let alone me," he told his cousin.

"So that means you'll help me?" Snotlout said, jumping onto the words.

"Not without honesty-and maybe an apology for what you did," Hiccup told him, exasperated.

"But…"

"But _what,_ Snotlout?" Hiccup asked him, glaring. "You have treated me badly since I suffered the loss of my leg in a fire. You and my friends all dumped me, you treated me like crap, you locked me in a freezing dumpster with no thought for the consequences, you and your friends ambushed me in the bathrooms and you shoved me down the stairs. You could have killed me-so why the Helheim should I lift a finger to help you? By all rights, you should have been expelled! Or at least suspended! Instead, you come here, still arrogant and entitled and deluding yourself and never owning what you yourself have done! If your relationship with Mindy is in trouble, it's because of how you have behaved towards her-or not behaved. But in the end, it's not my problem!"

"I'm sorry!" Snotlout spat. "Okay? I'm sorry!"

"Real sincere," Hiccup told him sarcastically. Snotlout opened his mouth…and then he shut it, his eyes glittering. He fiddled with his fingers and shifted in his seat. Finally, he looked up.

"I'm jealous of you," he said through gritted teeth. "Because all I am-I was-is bound up with being a jock, a sportsman. I mean, no matter what I tell myself, I'm not book smart and I will be lucky to graduate without summer school. I've lost my Scholarship and College place because…well, I won't play football again. When you got injured, we were pretty foul to you. But you made new friends, you remained a decent guy and you managed to make friends with Astrid. You're not bad looking, your Dad clearly likes you and she…well, she really likes you as well. Me-well, I lost everything. But I really like Mindy and I always wanted to go to Prom with her." He paused and looked up. "You never wondered why I wasn't going out with Atali-you know, Queen Bee and Football Captain type of thing? It's because I always liked Mindy. I turned Atali down-boy, she was pissed. And out of all the group, Mindy is the only one I wanted to keep in my life."

"And did you ever tell Mindy this?" Hiccup asked quietly. There was a pause and Snotlout shook his head.

"I'm not good with words," he explained sheepishly. "I kind of hoped she would know. And the others would just rib me if I said anything soppy." Hiccup sighed and sat back down.

"Word of advice: women like the soppy stuff…" Hiccup told him ironically. "You need to tell Mindy what you think and ask her-humbly and genuinely-if she would do you the honour of going to the Prom with you."

"I know Atali will want her to double date with her so they can go with Eret and Thug," Snotlout grumbled.

"Do you want my help or not?" Hiccup asked him as his cousin looked up. Snotlout nodded but sagged.

"Yes-but she won't even listen to me," he admitted in a defeated voice. Hiccup sighed, cursing himself. Snotlout had been a pain in his ass for most of his life: a bully, self-important, selfish and aggressive…but there had been moments when he had been good. And sometimes, Snot had been there, helping his skinny cousin and playing with him when others wouldn't. Those moments had become fewer and fewer as they got older but there were still some that Hiccup could recall.

"Leave that to me," he told his cousin, seeing Snotlout stare at him in shock. "I have a plan."


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY FOUR.**

"So are you looking forward to the Prom?"

Astrid looked up at Heather's words and considered as she changed for gym. Pausing to tie her laces, she flipped her braid over her shoulder and gave a smile.

"I think I'm actually looking forward to it." she said, analysing her feelings. "I mean, if you had asked me about two months ago, I would have stared at you for talking to me in public and scoffed at the thought of going…but now…" She smiled again. "Now, I would be heartbroken to miss going to Prom with my boyfriend and my BFF and all of my friends. Through no fault of my own, I've lost so much in this school. But somehow, my Mom's illness has brought me the chance for a boyfriend, friends, Prom…all the normal things."

Heather studiously retied her laces, thinking hard. She had been watching Atali carefully and she was profoundly suspicious of the red-haired girl's motives.

"I'm looking forward to going too-especially with Fishlegs," she admitted. "He's such a good guy-and he's really sweet. Have you thought about your dress yet?" Astrid smiled.

"I have possibly had a look at a couple of possibilities," she confessed. "Finn has insisted that he's paying but I don't want to abuse the offer…" Heather chuckled.

"Abuse away!" she advised her friend. "You only get Senior Prom once and you certainly deserve this…" And then she stopped, for a couple of the girls were sniggering away at the other side of the changing room. Frowning, she straightened up and glared at them. "What's so funny?" she asked. The girls gave her a pitying look.

"You think Atali will let either of you go to the Senior Prom?" the shorter dumpier one asked.

"What's it to do with her?" Heather asked pointedly. Her friend-a short mousy-haired girl with dimples-rolled her eyes.

"She's head of the Prom committee," she said.

"But she's not in charge of Prom," Heather pointed out. "She can't refuse to let Seniors attend just because she doesn't like them!"

"She can do what she wants-she's in charge!" the mousy-haired girl said arrogantly. "If you're not her friend, you won't be going-and that includes you, Astrid. You may think you're special-but she's going and you're not!" Blue eyes narrowing, Astrid straightened up,

"We'll see about that!" she growled and looked over at Heather, who was looking aghast. "Come on-we'll get this sorted out…" But Heather grabbed the irate blonde and hauled back as the other girls walked off towards the gym, laughing.

"Asti-you can't," she hissed. Looking infuriated and betrayed, Astrid looked at her friend.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's done nothing," Heather reminded her. "You think this isn't what Atali wants? Why would she tell two 'nobodies'?" Astrid opened her mouth to protest. "Look-Elin and Helena aren't anywhere near the kind of girls that Atali would embrace into her confidence-but she knew those two wouldn't wait to spill the beans…"

"So we speak to someone and stop her…" Astrid protested.

"She hasn't done anything…yet…" Heather repeated. "And accusing Atali would just be seen as petty and spiteful. Atali would play innocent and it would give her a perfect excuse to turn people against you. They'd say you were trying to frame her out of spite…" She sighed and her green eyes darkened. "You have to wait until the tickets come out-and then you buy them. If they refuse to sell you a ticket-then you have them. But until then…you have to wait…"

"But we know she's planning to exclude us…" Astrid protested, her eyes flashing with anger. Heather paused-and then smiled.

"And we know," she hissed. "So we carry on as normal. We smile. We treat Atali as we have been-polite blanking. And we buy tickets on the first day of sale for the Prom. And if anyone refuses, we have them. We know that-and so do they."

"So why…?" Astrid asked, breathing hard.

"Because she wants you to put yourself in the wrong and then she can swoop in as the wounded party and regain her fans," Heather told her. The blonde stilled and stared at her, aghast.

"What?"

"That's how she thinks," Heather told her urgently. "She's a bitch but ruthless." Shaking her head, Astrid looked appalled.

"How-how can I possibly hope to deal with that?" she asked quietly-but Heather rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't-we do," she assured her friend. "Keep your head and we will beat her-together. I already have people working on it…" Astrid glanced at her suspiciously.

"You do?" Heather smiled.

"It's all in hand," she assured her friend. "Now let's go play Dodgeball…"

oOo

A tall man walked through the hallways of Berk High, a cap covering his blond hair and shading his handsome face. He made his way to the Principal's Office and spent five minutes with Mala Queen before heading out once more. Smiling, he rubbed his beard and then walked along the hallway until he reached the classroom he had been told was where his friends were working. Calmly, he knocked on the door and then opened it.

Inside the classroom, Mr Throk looked up at the tall shape. He frowned, not recognising the newcomer, though every student in the class did. Hiccup nudged Astrid who glanced up-and her eyes widened.

"Can I help you?" he asked in his deep, serious voice. Dane looked up and nodded.

"I apologise for interrupting your class but I have permission from your Principal to take Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson out of school for a few hours," he said calmly and offered a smile. Throk frowned.

"Are you a relative?" he asked as Dane grinned.

"More like a family friend-though I am acting on behalf of Astrid's Uncle," he said. "I mean, tonight I'm round with Hiccup's father and Godfather and Astrid's Uncle for Pizza Night and a 'Guess my Vegetable' special…."

"Actually, I heard Dad muttering about ordering in from 'Lars Ribs and Chops' tonight," Hiccup offered. "Probably means the poor delivery guy will be staggering up to the door with half a yak, all smothered in 'Lars' special spicy sauce' and with one tiny side salad to assuage Dad's conscience and his permanent issues with his weight." Dane chuckled.

"I'll ask him to order two salads so I can reassure my trainer I didn't eat a meal consisting of 100% meat smothered in spicy sauce," he muttered conspiratorially. Throk cleared his throat.

"Ah. I can see you may be a suitable person," he conceded. "But why is the entire class taking pictures of you?" Dane offered his hand.

"I'm Dane Olsen," he introduced himself. The teacher took his hand.

"Throk," he replied. "I'm sorry, I…" And then he frowned. "Are you that actor who recently made a picture about Thor?" Giving a slightly relieved smile, Dane nodded.

"Yes, I've just completed making 'Son of Odin' and that's why…"

"It's a good subject," Throk said seriously. "I just hope you didn't treat the subject frivolously…" Dane chuckled.

"Oh no-we take the subject very seriously," he assured the serious teacher, glancing over at Astrid and Hiccup, who had stuffed their belongings in their bags. "Now, can I take my favourite Valkyrie and Viking with me?' There was a gasp.

"Your what…?" a voice muttered at the back of the room that sounded suspiciously like Atali's.

"My co-stars," Dane said cheerfully as they rose. Then he wrapped an arm round each of their shoulders and looked up, smiling at the assembled class, all with phones up clicking pictures. "Smile," he said under his breath. After a moment, he nodded and glanced at the teacher. "Sorry to have disrupted your lesson, Mr Throk. And thank you for indulging me." Then he winked and steered the pair through the door and into the hallway. He sighed in relief and glanced at the teens.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked him directly, her eyes glittering. "Not that it isn't good to see you-but is there a problem?" Dane gave a smile.

"You should ask your friend Heather," he murmured. "Do you have lockers? Do High Schoolers still have lockers?" Hiccup nodded and led them in the direction of their lockers, while he glanced around the hall, his blue eyes flicking over the scene and taking every detail in.

"What has Heather done?" Astrid asked him firmly. Dane chuckled.

"You're a Valkyrie in real life as well," he noted as they reached the lockers. "She called Finn because she thought there may be some people who were trying to make you look bad. In fact she worried they may be trying an underhand campaign against you. So she suggested that we make sure that the same people realise they don't stand a chance against the Valkyrie, the saviour of the Son of Odin-and her paramour, who got a coda."

"Heather?"

"You know, if she wants a career in publicity, she's got great potential," Dane told her as she gathered what she needed from her locker. Hiccup gave her a smile and closed his locker.

"So what are we doing?" he asked as they turned to the main door.

"Some publicity shots and we need a couple of green screen shots of the Valkyrie on her steed," Dane confessed. "And Finn and I may have the First Trailer to show you…" Both teens stared at him in shock.

"Publicity shots and Trailers?" Hiccup asked as Dane led them to a very plush black SUV.

"In case anyone thinks you may not be welcome at the Prom," he said with a grin as he unlocked the car. Astrid took the front seat while Hiccup strapped himself in the back.

"I'm sorry," Astrid said quietly. "It's not fair that you should be involved in this petty nonsense…" Dane pulled out onto the road and headed for the Fearless Productions Campus at the edge of town. He harrumphed.

"You know, friends help friends," he told her. "And you stepped up and helped your Uncle and the film when they needed you. You turned out to be an outstanding hire and we had no qualms in allowing your friends extra parts. Your screen presence and your obvious chemistry with Hiccup added an extra nuance to the film and Finn and I feel the little coda is fully deserved. And if any of those jealous ninnies in your school feel you aren't good enough for their Prom-out of jealousy or some other imagined reason-then I am more than happy to help prove you are worth far more than they are!"

"Which we all know anyway," Hiccup put in. Dane smiled and glanced at the frowning girl.

"Astrid-I am not sure about your issues at school but one thing I definitely know: you are an amazing person and a talented actor," he told her. "It's one thing to cling to petty cliques in School but now, as you come up to graduation, you have to start growing up. You and Hiccup are mature and decent people: the people who seek to stymie your Prom are not. So I am happy to help prove your worth to them in terms that they can understand-so they have no basis for their prejudice. And to undermine those who would try to marginalise you."

"Wow," Hiccup murmured as the star changed lanes.

"Not always a hunk," Dane revealed. "Until I hit my growth spurt, I was called 'skinny' and 'sprat' so I know that it hurts being pushed aside and treated like an outsider. So I am more than happy to help-especially as Finn and Stoick are such great people." Then Astrid smiled.

"Thanks," she said slowly, glancing back at Hiccup. The auburn-haired teen was smiling.

"You don't have to face problems alone," he reminded her. "So many people who got the chance to get to know you all think the same: that you are an amazing person who deserves the best that life can offer you. And that anyone who wants to undermine or marginalise you deserves everything they get!" Dane chuckled.

"Now that's a Viking who deserves his Valkyrie," he commented as they passed security and headed towards the main building. "Okay, so let's go over what we're doing today…"

oOo

The following day, Hiccup gathered his friends together and asked them all for a huge favour. When he explained what he was asking, he was met with a wall of indifference and some outright hostility. But for once, he wasn't standing back and he determinedly told them that he would go ahead, with or without their help, since he was the person far worst harmed by the actions of the person he wanted to help. That if he could see past that and want to make an effort to forgive, then that was his prerogative. In the end, everyone had agreed to help and went over the plan again.

When lunchtime came around, the Populars and Jocks occupied their usual table but Heather diverted Atali to ask some questions about the Prom. And while she was away, there was a pause-and then Snotlout limped up to the table. Predictably, Eret and Thug looked up and sneered.

"Push off, shorty," Eret sneered. Thuggory sneered and Moomin-a round, solid guy with a huge bulbous nose, pale skin and eyes and lank pale blond hair-made to rise. Until Astrid stalked up and planted herself right by his seat, folding her arms and glaring at him in a very Valkyrie-like manner. Instantly, he subsided, stared at the table and slumped back in his seat. Simultaneously, Dagur slid into he seat by Eret, leaning close and murmuring a warning in his ear while Fishlegs sat by Thuggory. The black-haired Football star opened his mouth to sneer a comment when the husky boy leaned close and said, in a very mild voice:

"Don't make me cross."

Thuggory paled and sat back in his seat, clamping his mouth shut. He knew the story: everyone did. Because Fishlegs was an oddity, a huge, hulking guy who clearly harboured a lot of power under his rather pudgy exterior and an incredibly kind and mild-mannered personality. But there was an edge, buried deeply under the timidity and decency that had been exposed only once, when a gang of four Senior Footballers had decided they were stupid enough to want to pick on the husky and quiet Sophomore. And they had been cruel-very cruel-and persistent and personal. They had pushed and pushed until he made a final plea:

"Don't make me cross."

But they hadn't listened and then they learned why Fishlegs was so mild-mannered and careful: he had a dark side. And when they pushed him way beyond the line he could endure, he turned. And went absolutely full Berserker. Thuggory had seen it-all the Footballers and Jocks had. And Fishlegs had beaten up the four bigger and older Footballers _and_ the teacher who had been unwise enough to try to stop the fight by trying to pin him in a headlock, rather than in the correct manner of standing back and ordering him to stop, which Mr Grimborn had done with complete success.

The Footballers had been suspended for bullying and Mr Mildew had been moved to his long-overdue retirement (to the relief of all the students and pretty much everyone on the faculty as well) but Fishlegs had been given two 'medical' days off with no suspension or even detention. And that was due entirely to the testimony of the twins and Hiccup Haddock, who had watched the entire incident and had told the truth, rather than supporting the 'Jock' line that the attack was unprovoked. It had probably not helped his case when he suffered his own injury about six months later in the eyes of the Jocks though almost certainly, it had eased his passage into the nerd group comprising Fishlegs and Tuffnut. The School, it seemed, knew all about Fishlegs's rare Berserker rages and had been completely convinced by his Psychiatrist, Psychologist and complete cooperation with every intervention available. And the fact he had done everything to avoid conflict until he was backed into a corner with no other way out. It was a lesson that the four bullies learned to their cost but which wasn't explicitly spoken of since.

But no one ever forgot that you shouldn't make Fishlegs cross.

"Mindy," Snotlout said, his tone uncertain and vaguely pleading. He was looking self-conscious and uncertain-very unlike his usual self. She looked up, her expression uncertain as well but also exasperated.

"Should I call Atali?" Tora asked, reinstated in her position in the Popular girls. Ruffnut slid in-between her and the equally undeserving Kari-and draped her arms around their shoulders.

"You wanna shut up and let the grown ups talk, babies?" she asked pointedly. "Mindy can call for help if she wants-but I get the impression she's not being given any choice. And it should be her choice, shouldn't it-hmm? But I get the impression you have all been blocking any attempts to allow Snotty even speak to her. What are you afraid of?"

"Not you!" Kari said with spirit. Ruff chuckled.

"Never wash your hair at school again," she murmured. "Unless you want it orange or falling out…" Kari's eyes widened. "Now hush. Grown ups speaking."

"What do you want, Snot?" Mindy asked in a resigned voice as the boy took a small pace forward.

"I wanted to talk, to apologise," he said honestly, his voice softer than his usual brash tone. "I'm not in a good place now, no matter how I pretend. I'm aware I've lost the only thing that I was any good at-and through the rules of the clique I led, I lose my friends as well. And I have to tell you, it's pretty shitty. I never realised what it was like but now I do. I'm stupid as mutton so I'm not going to graduate with you guys-though I will after Summer School-and I won't be going to College for Football or anything else. And the worst thing is, it's all my own fault."

Mindy stared at him and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"I wasn't kind to you when we went to Muttonhead's," Snotlout continued in a gush. "I wanted to get away from it and I find my cousin there, wooing his girlfriend and making me feel like such a heel and-and a _loser_. He can sing and play and he's smart and kind and I'm none of those. But I really_ really_ like you, Mindy. You're the best girl here-in my opinion. You're pretty and kind and patient. You're strong and calm. You put up with my idiocy and stood by me. And you kept in touch when I was off injured, even when everyone else dropped me like week-old yak dung. And I feel so bad that I couldn't stop myself being an ass when I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me."

Mindy's mouth dropped open.

"You are literally the only girl I _ever_ had eyes for-I know I flirt but no one holds a patch to you. And I was insensitive because that was all for show. I sent cheesy cards to everyone because it was expected. But the only person I wanted a reply from was you. I refused Atali in Freshman Year because the only person worth being with was you. And I am so sorry I made you feel bad and ruined your evening. And the only thing I can offer in recompense is my own offer…"

Hiccup surreptitiously slid in and thumbed the music on. He had downloaded it from a karaoke site and had spent an interminable time trying to coax the song and phrasing into Snotlout's thick skull. But he smiled and gently sang along to support his cousin as Snotlout stared into Mindy's eyes and sang the words with as much sincerity as he could manage.

_"__My first, the last, my everything_

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

_I know there's only, only one like you_

_There's no way they could have made two_

_You're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep forevermore_

_First, you're the last, my everything…"_

Mindy covered her mouth and her eyes shone. Snotlout gave a small smile and pulled a chair forward.

"For obvious reasons, I cannot kneel so I'm doing the next best thing,' he explained and knelt his good leg on the seat of the chair while keeping his plastered leg straight. "Mindy-you are the girl I love. I want to apologise for everything. I really really like you and have done all the way through-and I would be immensely honoured if you would do me the honour of going to the Prom with me."

Mindy looked into his face and for a long moment, there was silence. And then finally, she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said and for a second, Snotlout looked crushed but remained stock still, resolved to face up to the rejection and take it like a man. Then she turned her head to stare at Thuggory. "I'm going to have to turn you down, Thug. Because Snot is right-I'm his girlfriend and honestly, a decent person wouldn't almost bully me into coming to the Prom as his date while actively blocking every attempt of my _boyfriend_ to speak to me so we could reconcile. I don't want to go with you, Thug. Why would I? You're not my boyfriend, just a hanger on. And for you to pretend that we can go to the crowning social event of High School and shoehorn yourself into Snot's place because he's hurt his leg is disgusting." Then she turned back to look at Snotlout, who was looking stunned. "And I would be honoured to go to the Prom with you, Simon!"

Giving a huge grin, Snotlout scrambled up and gave Mindy a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks," he whispered as she smiled.

"That was the sweetest thing you ever did," she murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

"I had help," he confessed ashamedly. "I swallowed my pride and asked Hiccup. Because he understands how to talk to a girlfriend and be…well, a good boyfriend. I'm an idiot, Mindy. The things I was taught to value are cool but they don't always make you happy and certainly not when things aren't looking so good. My Dad isn't a good role model-so I looked for a better one." Mindy glanced over at the tall, auburn-haired shape who ducked his head and moved to Astrid's side.

"Good choice!" Mindy whispered as there was a sudden gasp.

"What's going on here?" Atali asked, her voice sneering. "Mindy-what are you doing with that loser? Didn't we talk about it?"

"No," Mindy told her suddenly. "You talked. Over me. You didn't listen. You blocked Snot's number on my phone and refused to let me talk to him. You got the others to keep him away. And like an idiot, I listened to you-even though I could feel it was wrong. After all, you've never had a proper boyfriend-have you? Just people you use for show. And where is Ryker Grimborn now? I know you haven't heard from him since the Valentines Fiasco!"

"You…"

"I'm going to the Prom with Snotlout, Atali," Mindy told her. "He's my boyfriend and it's my choice. Not yours…" Atali grabbed at her arm.

"We've talked about this," the red-haired girl said through gritted teeth. "We're double-dating Eret and Thuggory…"

"You mean Eret who's actually _gay_ and Thuggory who's a smarmy lecher and isn't either of our boyfriend? No thanks!" Mindy told her sharply. "I'm going with _my_ boyfriend. It means you can go with two guys neither of whom has any interest in you and neither of whom is your boyfriend!"

Atali glared at her, her scornful green gaze sweeping over the assembled students. She jerked her head to summon Tora and Kari and both obediently rose.

"If that's what you want, then of course you can bring who you want," she told Mindy scornfully. "But I know what this is." Her glare landed hatefully on Hiccup and Astrid and her fists clenched. "You're ruining my Prom. You're trying to undermine me and break my friends apart. Guess what? It won't work. Because you two are never going to be allowed to come to my Prom!"

And with that, she snatched her bag, beckoned to her two remaining followers and marched out.

oOo

**A/N: Acknowledgements -'My First, My Last, My Everything' Writer(s): Tony Sepe, Barry White, Peter Sterling Radcliffe.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTY FIVE:**

It was becoming a habit, sitting in front of Principal Queen, though it never failed to cause his heart rate to rise and his leg bounce with anxiety. Mala Queen's green eyes scanned his anxious face and then she smiled.

"I am uncertain why I am seeing you again, Hiccup," she said calmly.

"I requested to see you, Principal Queen, because I think we have a problem," he explained, meeting her gaze honestly. "There are things I can deal with-but this isn't one of them." She rested her hands flat on the desk, her expression very serious.

"Explain," she invited him. He took a slow breath.

"I think Atali Winger is determined to cause trouble," he revealed. She nodded so he flipped his phone out and played the video that Tuffnut had taken of the encounter between Snotlout and Mindy. "I mean it's not Tuff's finest work-in fact, Ruffnut is a better cameraperson-but it gets the point across."

He watched as her brow furrowed at Atali's parting shot. Finally, she handed him the phone back.

"I have a couple of questions," the Principal asked him gravely and he sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I guessed," he admitted and looked up. But she was smiling.

"I am proud that you decided to help Simon," she told him as he glanced at his lap and chewed a lip.

"Um…not with his work, as you asked," he corrected her self-consciously. "Sorry, but that really is his problem and he wouldn't have missed it if he hadn't been trying to kill me-or hurt me badly, at least." Then he took a deep breath. "But he is my cousin and he asked me to help him-not with his work but with his girlfriend." Mala Queen's eyebrow arched imperceptibly.

"Explain," she invited.

"Snot and Mindy had an argument-and he came to me because she wouldn't return his calls and her friends were blocking him from any chance to speak to her and try to explain or reconcile," he revealed. "He came to me because he realised that I actually knew more about forming a relationship than he did. So I helped him."

"Why did all your friends arrive?" Mala asked.

"I was pretty sure that they would interfere and prevent Snot and Mindy speaking," Hiccup told her honestly. "So they sat by them and suggested the two people involved got the chance to talk." Mala frowned.

"It looked rather…aggressive…" she commented. But Hiccup smiled.

"It really wasn't," he replied. "All we did was stop the others interfering. Astrid was especially imposing and everyone knows not to anger Fishlegs. But we all made a pact: if Mindy told Snot that she didn't want to speak to him or she told him to go away, we all left." He met her eyes. "I don't believe anyone should be pressurised into doing something they don't want. All I wanted was to give Snot a chance to apologise." He shrugged. "I mean, he's useless at it, to be honest. But he really has lost a lot through his own stupidity and if I could give him one last chance with the girl he actually does seem to care for, it's the right thing to do."

"You organised the musical interlude, I presume," the Principal guessed. He nodded.

"I had to make it easy-he's not the best at recalling words or tunes or…really _any_ plan," he confessed with a wry expression. "But it showed he was willing to make the effort. And I am so glad that she decided to go to the Prom with him." And then he looked pensive. "But I'm concerned about what Atali was threatening at the end."

"Senior Prom is a a School Event," Mala Queen reminded him as he sighed.

"And Atali is Chair of the Prom Committee which is packed with her friends," Hiccup pointed out. "I am concerned that somehow, she will refuse to sell us tickets or we'll give them the money and the tickets just won't reappear." He shrugged. "Astrid has missed out on so much and she deserves her Prom. And I really want to take her to the Prom…but I worry that Atali will try to ruin it."

"Her final words did indicate that intent," the Principal murmured. "I hope she reconsiders her actions. And she has done nothing yet so I cannot do anything. I am away the week prior to the Prom yet I will be there for the event." She pursed her lips. "I will send a directive to those staff members assigned to supervise the Prom which I will copy you and Astrid into. I will remind them that every Senior has the right to attend Prom unless specifically excluded on my directive. And that in case of any ticketing 'errors', the senior only needs to attend with the funds required to purchase a ticket and he or she shall be admitted without question."

"Thanks, Principal Queen," Hiccup said, his face relieved. She smiled.

"Hiccup-your actions in helping someone who deliberately harmed you are generous and honourable," she told him gravely. "You have already learned lessons that your peers still need to consider. I hope they will learn them before their time here is done." And then she smiled. "Be reassured. If Atali decides to try to ruin anyone's Prom for her personal reasons, she will be facing me 8am the following Monday." Hiccup rose.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that," he sighed. "I just want a chance to go to the Prom with Astrid."

oOo

The whole school was abuzz, because the First Trailer of 'Son of Odin' had been released and everyone was looking to see if they could recognise any of the locations. Tuff winked to the gang and pulled them aside, huddled around the posted video by 'Heimdallr's Eye', the top 'Son of Odin' vlogger.

"This is gonna make Atali explode with jealousy," he explained as he showed them the piece.

"_Hello, hello-and I am absolutely pumped at the First Trailer of 'Son of Odin'!_" the vlogger explained.

"That's Dag-I know him through the Interior Decorating Online course I'm taking," Tuff whispered loudly. Everyone stared at him.

"Let me get this straight: 'Heimdallr's Eye is an Interior Design freak?" Hiccup checked.

"How do you think his set on his vlog always looks so good?" Tuff asked him, as if it was obvious.

"I suppose that makes sense," Astrid commented as the young man continued.

"_Of course, Fearless Films have served up the usual goodies-awesome set pieces, plenty of Dane Olsen and enough slightly shonky mythology to keep the story semi-coherent while not alienating the entire Berk community,_" Dag continued. "_And I'm not being mean-a serious discussion of Norse Theology would be crashingly dull but Dane grinning as Thor, DagBjoern Ulricson hamming it up as Loki and the always excellent Ulf Hammersdall as Odin absolutely dominate the story as they should. But it's the other characters that are actually more intriguing…_"

The screen changed to the small segments that featured Astrid, in full Valkyrie mode. She offered her hand to Thor and nodded.

"_Lord Thor-you are the only one who can do this,_" she said firmly. "_I will stand by you, to the very end."_ Nodding, Dane took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

The scene switched to the battle, with Astrid fighting furiously, the axe swinging lethally. And her eyes lit as the lean shape of Hiccup intercepted a blow aimed at her head, her eyes lighting at his face. She smiled and flung the axe, splitting a dwarf rearing behind him.

"_So this character is absolutely fascinating,_" Dag continued. "_She's just called 'the Valkyrie' and seems to have a pivotal role in helping Thor just before and during the big battle. There's not much else on her-except that she is hot hot HOT and can swing an axe like a pro. And of course, that she is played by Astrid Hofferson._" He winked. "_Yes, Fearless Finn's niece-and she is looking amazing. I can say without hesitation that she has total screen presence, right up there with the established stars. I mean, she IS a Valkyrie. If she flew in on a winged horse, I wouldn't be at all shocked. Rumours are she was asked to fill a costume for a no-show and she was so amazing that Dane insisted her part was expanded._"

"How did he know that?" Astrid murmured.

"Presumably because the Studio wanted it to be known," Hiccup guessed. Her eyes flicked up.

"I didn't do this to be a show-off or…" she began but he chuckled.

"Milady, no one would consider that…except someone who would think like that…" he reminded her. "Like Atali, for instance…" There was a thud as the blonde rested her face on the table.

"And now she has another reason to hate me and try to mess up the remainder of my school career," she groaned. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Not going to happen-because I will chase her with my rake," he whispered, causing her to chuckle. "I promise, she won't ruin anything-and she'll only hurt herself of she wants to act on her jealousy." She looked up. "Astrid-you are beautiful and amazing and for once-allow yourself to accept the plaudits you deserve," he added softly. She sat up, leaning against him as the murmuring in the canteen grew a little more obvious. There were whispers and people pointing and for a moment, Astrid was taken back to the horrific memory of all those years, being ghosted or ostracised or the butt of bullying and cruelty. She shrank back, against Hiccup's warm shape, feeling his hand instinctively close on hers and his arm wrap around her body.

"I…" she whispered and closed her eyes, swallowing silently. He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Astrid-it's okay," he whispered. "They're looking at you with admiration. They're seeing the real you-the amazing, beautiful fierce woman I…I…I love…" She looked up into his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in the emerald depths. Her lips parted in shock.

"Hiccup…" she murmured and his eyes widened in dismay.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" He looked away. "I've ruined it…" But she raised her hand to rest on his flushed cheek and a tiny smile lifted her lips.

"I don't think you've ruined anything…" she told him softly. "Hiccup…do you mean it?" He nodded.

"Yes," he admitted ashamedly. "I…"

"Hiccup-Babe…it's okay…" she told him and smiled. "You're a great friend…and a great boyfriend…and I think I love you too…" His eyes lit and a slow smile lifted his lips.

"Um…really…?" he checked and she nodded.

"Valkyrie's Honour," she reassured him and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "And thank you. You always know what to say, what to do to make me feel better…" He smiled.

"You wanna come over this evening-for pizza night?" he asked. She made a show of thinking and then grinned.

"Babe-I would love to," she said and then smiled. "And I'll bring a rainbow salad over so your Dad doesn't feel too self conscious?" Hiccup chuckled.

"I think he would appreciate that," he admitted. "Though don't be upset if he barely touches it and instead stocks up on 'Ultra-Meaty Supersized Viking with Extra Chillis and extra yak bacon' and 'Cheezie Garlic Bread Plus'."

"Duly noted," Astrid commented as the bell rang. "Phys Ed next-oh joy…" He pecked a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah-and as a bonus you can watch an auburn one-legged fishbone get annihilated at dodgeball," he reminded her and she leapt up.

"How can I refuse that offer," she grinned and gathered her things. The others followed and Hiccup paused, looking around the room. Atali was staring stonily at him and he felt a shiver run down his spine. And he swore again that he wouldn't let the spoilt girl ruin Astrid's Prom.

oOo

"So you're a friend of Astrid Hofferson?"

There was a pause as Atali gave a small smile.

"Yes, we were friends," she said and then sighed.

"Were?"

"Yes. I'm sad to say she's changed. She boasted about how her Uncle was the great Finn Hofferson and then she started turning my friends against me. She's so manipulative and spiteful…"

"Really? That's certainly not the impression the studio gives…"

Atali thinned her lips.

"Well, I'm sorry to say they aren't going to tell the truth, are they? She's Finn Hofferson's niece so he's invested making her look good…"

"While you aren't." The question was sharp and Atali's green eyes widened.

"I just think it's unfair that everyone is saying how nice she is when she's actually a bitch and a manipulative calculating user," she argued.

"And yet you contacted 'Heindallr's Eye' to trash her, didn't you?" Dag-the interviewer-was staring challengingly into her face now. "If you were a friend, you wouldn't. But you aren't a friend. You're a vindictive bitch who is jealous of her and wants to ruin any chance she may have because she threatens your popularity!"

"NO!" Atali's tone was outraged but Dag cast a sideways look at the camera and grinned.

"And what you just said was a load of yak dung, wasn't it?" Dag persisted. "In fact, you found out that Astrid Hofferson was related to Fearless Finn by accident and invited her to be your friend and join your clique. You expected access to 'Son of Odin' immediately but instead, there was a brawl at your school Valentines Dance and you cast Astrid out. Some of your friends didn't like how you treated her and left you. And you're furious because you never even knew she was actually in the film until the first trailer came out! And you were suspended from school for lying and cyber-bullying Astrid and her boyfriend. So I advise my watcher to disregard anything this lying ho says and go see the film!" Then he turned to Atali. "I think we're done here, liar!"

Atali flung herself to her feet and almost lunged at him but he armed himself with an Incredible Hulk and a four foot Toothless plushie and she backed away as he yodelled furiously.

"No one will see this piece of trash!" she yelled. "And if you put this out, I'll sue!"

"You do understand what a 'live stream' is?" he asked her as she screamed in frustration and stormed out. Sighing, he looked back at the camera. "And so, we come to the end of this week's exciting broadcast. Be sure to like and subscribe to Heimdallr's Eye! I'm watching you!" And then he cut the feed.

"You okay, man?" Tuff asked, popping his head round the door from his bathroom. Dag ran his hands through his spiky fair hair.

"You warned me she was like a Red Death with indigestion but honestly…I couldn't even pretend to like her…" he complained. "You heard her tone? She couldn't wait to put the boot into your friend…"

"I'm just glad you called me," Tuff said honestly. "Astrid is a good person. Decent, kind and brave. She was an outcast for years until they saw her Uncle pull up to collect her when her Mom was seriously ill. And it was disgusting how they plotted to manipulate her and use her-then discard her."

"Your sis knows her, doesn't she?" Dag asked hopefully. "Maybe could I…?" Tuff sighed.

"I can ask Astrid…but she might want to clear it through her Uncle…or you could call Fearless Films yourself…because I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind the chance to put the record straight. And help his niece feel better. Atali is a menace." Dag looked at the plushie in his hand and sighed.

"No argument there," he admitted. "Okay. I'll make the call. But could you put in a good word for me?" Tuff grinned.

"Thorston honour!" he said. Dag grinned.

"Is that even a thing?" he asked.

oOo

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dag asked Astrid for the fifth time as she sat stiffly in an old armchair he had dragged into his bedroom/studio for his vlog. She pressed her lips together and gave a nod, her face solemn.

"My Uncle said it was okay," she said thoughtfully and then she sighed. "And he showed me the interview with Atali. I mean…that was so…vicious…"

"Typical Atali," Ruff commented from behind Dag, where Tuff and Hiccup were also standing. "I mean, I'm shocked her nose didn't take out the cameraman…"

"She did seem rather aggressive in her attack on your integrity," Dag commented as Astrid groaned and sat back.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked. "Won't this just look petty and mean?"

"Or maybe it will look like I've got an exclusive with the unexpected mystery woman in 'Son of Odin'. And if you come across as a decent, humble person then who is Atali to say anything else?" Dag suggested and then he frowned. "Maybe you want your boyfriend with you?"

"NO!" Hiccup yelped.

"Hmm…" Astrid hummed, her azure gaze seeing him blush and dip his head.

"Hic-cy! Hic-cy! Hic-cy!" the twins chanted, both flinging their arms in the air while Hiccup groaned.

"I really don't think anyone wants to see me," he reminded them and then sighed. "I will be just here-but this is yours, Milady. Your hard work. Your talent. Your beauty. Please accept the plaudits you have earned. I don't want to even be seen to try to steal any of your credit." There was a pause and then Astrid rose and walked to face him, grabbing his tee-shirt and pulling him into a fierce kiss, her fingers threading through his auburn locks. Finally, she released him, dazed and thoroughly kissed.

"You are the sweetest, most selfless, most decent, most handsome guy I know," she breathed. "Thank you."

"Awwww!" the twins said, weirdly in unison and even Dag had to wipe a tear from his eye.

"You know, I'm gonna destroy Atali Winger," he promised as he got into position and then smiled. "Astrid-talk to me as if I was Tuff or Hiccup. I'm here to let you show the person they know-the person they care for and like…" Then he winked. She managed a small smile as Dag cued himself in.

"And now-welcome to a special edition of _Heimdallr's Eye_ and I am super pumped to have with me-the Valkyrie herself, Astrid Hofferson! Welcome to my little cave, Astrid!"

"Thanks for having me, Dag. And I love the decor here!" Dag grinned.

"Thank you! So apart from being the mysterious Valkyrie in 'Son of Odin', you're also a High School Senior, right?" he checked.

"Yes, Dag. I'm in my last couple of months at Berk High." Dag winked.

"So you must be popular, right?" he asked and Astrid shook her head.

"High School is…complicated," she explained and then she chewed her lip. "When I started, not that long after…my Dad died. I had to take time out and when I got back…I was kind of a pariah. Most people referred to me as Nerdstrid because I valued my grades. And I guess I wasn't the most welcoming because I was hurt and sad and people were kinda…cruel. So I got on with life…until the start of February when Mom was taken sick and my Uncle had to collect me from school."

"Your uncle being-Fearless Finn Hofferson, owner of Fearless Films, Berk's very own film studio?" Dag prompted her. She nodded.

"No one knew he was my uncle," she admitted. "I mean, he was very busy and to be honest, Mom and he weren't on great terms after we lost Dad. But he was so kind and caring when Mom was ill. He looked after me, he visited Mom with no expectation she would see him and he collected me from school. He was…and is…amazing. And he and Mom smoothed out their misunderstandings from when we lost Dad and he became a big part of our life once more." Her smile was brilliant and genuine.

"So you didn't really talk about him to your friends?" he checked.

"What friends?" she asked him dryly. "I really wasn't joking about the pariah bit. I was about as popular as a double dose of Eel Pox. The only person who was my friend is Hiccup-my boyfriend. Until I returned after my Mom was in hospital and suddenly all the Populars and Jocks wanted to be my friend. They'd seen Finn and put two and two together."

Dag rolled his eyes.

"You know, if Fearless Films ever want to make a Teen RomCom, you're pretty much the story,' he commented with a knowing wink to the camera. "So how did you get to be a Valkyrie?" She smiled.

"It was on Valentines-Finn took me on a visit to the set before the dance in the evening," she explained. "It was just meant to be a treat, to see how they made films…and meet Dane. But when we arrived, the actress meant to fill the costume didn't show and Finn asked me if I would stand in. There were very good reasons why they needed the shot finished that day. So I agreed-because it would help Finn. I was scared stiff, to be honest. I mean, what did I know about acting in a film? But the other actors-the proper actors-were so lovely and supportive and I just did what I was told. I was so relieved when they said 'cut' and the shooting was finished. So I thought that was it."

"But it wasn't?" Dag prompted her. She shook her head.

"At the Valentine's Dance, there was…a disagreement. The Populars and Jocks objected when I danced with Hiccup-who isn't counted as either, despite it being my choice who I dance with. Atali's date punched Hiccup and in the end, half of her group came home with us when we were all kicked out of the dance." She blushed, "Not my finest hour but it just confirmed my suspicions that they only wanted to be friends with me for my famous uncle. It was sad but in the people Hiccup took home when he gave me a lift, I found a group of friends who were more honest and decent than any of the people the school looked up to. So when Finn asked me back to the set, I asked if they could come. He was happy to oblige and when we got there, I found he and Dane had asked me to do a little more as the Valkyrie-and all my friends got to take part as well as extras in the battle scene. And it was our secret-though maybe less now…" And she blushed but Dag grinned at her.

"So you never told anyone about that either?" he checked.

"Why should we?" Astrid replied calmly. "It was a kind act from my uncle and I hope my friends didn't feel self-conscious or embarrassed…"

"We didn't!" Ruff yelled from out of shot and Dag chuckled.

"For the record, three of her friends are here to support Astrid," he revealed. "And now…it seems your role was expanded so you're even in the promotional posters…" She dipped her head.

"I asked Finn not to do it but he asked me if I would because his publicists said it would balance the image," she shrugged. "Only my friends knew about the film until…well the trailer came out."

"And you looked awesome in it!" Dag assured her. "So did they give you special training to use the axe? Or walk like a Valkyrie?" At that, Astrid looked up and her expression was determined.

"I am a Berkian Hooligan!" she reminded him. "I learned to use the axe when I was an Elementary School kid! And I always walk like that!"

Dag burst out laughing.

"You know, I don't doubt it," he chuckled. "And no one would ever doubt a true Berkian wouldn't be able to wield an axe like a Valkyrie!" Then he nodded. "So what next?"

"Prom,' she told him honestly. "Graduation. College."

"Any more films?" Dag asked her and she sighed, then shook her head.

"I never set out to even be in one," she admitted. "It's like a dream but reality awaits. Life awaits. Who knows what the future can bring but my Dad always taught me to plan ahead, work hard and try my best. So I have a career planned, a normal life planned. I'm never saying never but I have no ambitions in that direction. All I want is to go to Prom with my boyfriend and look forward to finishing school and then summer with my friends, my Mom and my Uncle." Dag nodded.

"You know, I for one would love to see you in something else," he admitted.

"You should see me in the 'Son of Odin' first," she advised him. "I could be useless! I know trailers always pick out the best bits because they want people to see the film-and I know that Finn will produce an awesome film but that's down to Dane and Thorbjoern rather than anything I did…" Dag winked.

"Astrid Hofferson-Valkyrie, High School Senior and I have to say, definitely the only person who should be Berk High's Prom Queen!-thanks for talking to me today. That's all from _Heimdallr's Eye_ for today. Don't forget to like and subscribe and watch for more specials on the amazing upcoming 'Son of Odin'. May Thor be with you!"

And he nodded as the light on the camera went out so that Astrid sagged in her seat. Hiccup grinned and walked forward to crouch by her.

"You were awesome," he told her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I seriously hate all this,' she murmured as he hugged her back.

"But you were completely honest and I know who I believed,' he reminded her.

"You're biased," she reminded him, nuzzling his neck. He ghosted a kiss onto her hair.

"Probably," he admitted. "But I would suggest you take your own advice. This may well be the only time you get to do something like this. So treasure the experience-and the kindness of Dag and your friends. File it away for the future. Maybe one day, in the future, your children will see 'Son of Odin' and you may have to explain why the Valkyrie looks a lot like Mommy."

"I'll let you explain that," Astrid mumbled. Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"Um…what?" he mumbled as the twins burst out laughing.

"You've broken him again!" Ruff chuckled as Astrid leaned in to kiss the dumbfounded Hiccup. Tuff and Dag high-fived.

"That was the best interview I've done," Dag confessed. "Thanks, T." But Tuff leaned closer and fist-bumped him.

"Thanks, Dag," he said seriously. "Now we can see what Atali does. Because you've issued her a challenge. And any move on her part will be seen for what it truly is." He looked over to his sister and she nodded. "Prom tickets go on sale tomorrow."


End file.
